Les Ombres Chinoises
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: Devenu ingénieur, Luke parvient à construire une machine à voyager dans le Temps et à sauver Claire de la mort. 3 ans plus tard, alors que Claire et lui vivent ensemble, un étrange vol et l'arrivée de Layton dans le futur vont soudain changer la donne...
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde ! Et oui je sais ce que vous vous dites : «quoi ? Encore une fic sur Layton ?». C'est que le sujet m'inspire !**

**Je sais que le couple Luke / Claire est plutôt étonnant mais je le trouve très intéressant pour toutes les questions que cela poserait vis à vis du Professeur. J'espère que je suis parvenue à poser les bons problèmes et que tout cela vous plaira en tous cas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoooooooO**

Les Ombres Chinoises.

**OoooooooO**

Un silence d'or flottait dans la petite maison de Maître Londonienne : située non loin du prestigieux parc de St James, cette demeure datant de l'époque du règne de la reine Victoria était la seule du quartier à être encore illuminée malgré l'heure tardive. On pouvait penser, au premier abord, que quelqu'un travaillait encore dans son bureau, remplissant sans doutes quelque formulaires à rendre pour le lendemain qui avaient trop longtemps traînés au-dessus d'un meuble quelconque. La situation, en réalité, était bien différente même si c'était effet au sein du bureau que se déroulaient les évènements.

L'endroit ressemblait à une vieille librairie tant il croulait sous le poids des livres mal classés sur les étagères branlantes : d'innombrables feuilles manuscrites jonchaient le sol poussiéreux de façon chaotique, semblables aux vagues d'un gigantesque océan de papier qui engloutirait tout sur son passage. Les maquettes suspendues au plafond, figurant des ailes d'avion, des poutres de pont ou encore des mécanismes d'horloge, étaient les seuls objets que le visiteur non initié pouvait identifier, le reste n'étant que de vieux instruments de mesure ou des pièces de machineries aux formes improbables. L'élégant bureau en bois d'acajou qui immergeait de ce fatras innommable était finalement la seule chose qui était un tant soit peu organisée : placé face à une immense vitre donnant sur le petit jardin de la propriété, il était au moins aussi vieux que l'ensemble de la maisonnée mais avait été conservé avec un grand soin, conservant ainsi fière allure en dépit de son grand âge.

C'était là qu'était assis le propriétaire des lieux, un jeune homme aux épais cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux noirs brillants d'intelligence dissimulés derrière de petites lunettes à la monture bleue. Il avait croisé négligemment les jambes sur un tabouret placé à quelques mètres de lui, et massait doucement sa cuisse droite qui, meurtrie des années auparavant dans un accident, devenait un peu douloureuse dès que les températures baissaient. De sa main libre, il s'amusait à faire des ombres chinoises sur le mur situé à sa droite, activité à laquelle il s'adonnait dès qu'il se désintéressait de son travail : un sourire se dessina sur son visage aux traits affirmés tandis qu'il signait tout à tour un chat, un chien, un cheval et un poisson, et il était si absorbé par son spectacle improvisé qu'il n'entendit pas sa compagne entrer dans la pièce et s'adosser nonchalamment à une solide armoire contenant certains de ses plans d'ingénierie. Ce ne fut que quand elle se racla la gorge qu'il nota sa présence, et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il examinait sa frêle et belle silhouette drapée dans un peignoir qui, de toute évidence, était bien trop grand pour elle.

-«Je crois qu'il faudra investir dans l'achat de ton peignoir personnel» rit-il tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de remonter ses manches. «Ne serait-ce que pour la couleur... le bleu nuit est ma couleur mais elle ne te sied guère.»

-«A la guerre comme à la guerre !» répliqua la demoiselle tout en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux roux. «Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? Il est minuit passé, ce n'est plus l'heure de jouer aux ombres chinoises comme un enfant de cinq ans...»

-«Quelle médisance ! Cette activité a une signification profonde et philosophique, vois-tu ?»

-«Tiens donc ? Et laquelle _Socrate ?_»

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un petit rire en voyant sa compagne si dubitative et fit légèrement glisser sa chaise vers l'arrière de façon à ce qu'elle puisse venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, chose qu'elle fit en prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure. Puis il fit danser ses mains devant la lumière jusqu'à parvenir à renvoyer l'image d'un aigle sur le mur :

-«Que vois-tu ?» demanda t-il tout en penchant très légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

-«J'hésite entre une blanche colombe, une araignée ou un arbre tordu. Mais je suppose que tu voulais faire un aigle...»

-«Un aigle oui...» répliqua le jeune homme d'un air haussement vexé. «Enfin bref. Tu vois un aigle avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agit que de l'ombre créée par l'enchevêtrement de mes doigts : c'est précisément ça que j'adore dans les ombres chinoises. Les ombres ne peuvent exister que grâce à mes mains mais pourtant elles ont leur existence propre, tu saisis ?»

-«... Tu te rends compte qu'il est minuit passé et que tu justifies tes enfantillages par une explication pseudo-scientifique que ne renierait pas Freud, un soir du week-end, face à une pinte de bière et discutant avec le crétin du bar ?»

-«Je te fais juste part d'une de mes plus profondes réflexions, vilaine fille ! Franchement quand on y pense, c'est un peu fascinant non...? Les ombres à la base sont censées être de mauvais reflets d'objets et pourtant, mises en scène de cette façon, elles acquièrent leur propre existence. Je trouve ça beau...»

-«Désolée de ne pas être sensible à ce genre de chose... il est vraiment trop tard pour cela je crois. Allons-nous coucher, tu veux ? Je commence tôt demain et si tu viens te coucher après moi, tu vas encore me réveiller à racler le plancher de ta canne...»

-«Laisse moi juste dix minutes, d'accord ? Juste dix, le temps de finir de signer mes papiers et de les ranger.»

-«Pas une de plus ! Et crois moi, je vérifierai...»

-«Merci !»

Ce disant, la jeune fille se redressa d'un bond léger puis, après avoir réajusté le long peignoir qu'elle avait emprunté et avoir embrassé son compagnon sur le haut du crâne, se dirigea vers le couloir, s'arrêtant néanmoins une dernière fois au pas de la porte.

-«Au fait, n'oublie pas d'éteindre les lumières en montant, Luke !» précisa t-elle tout en désignant les luminaires. «Tu les as oubliées la dernière fois...»

-«Promis Claire...» répondit Luke tout en réajustant ses lunettes. «Désolé, tu connais ma tendance à être tête en l'air !»

-«Oh ça oui que je la connais» rit la concernée à gorge déployée. «C'est bien pour ça que je te le rappelle.»

-«Remarque, je suis pour l'instant le seul à payer les factures d'électricité ici, donc ce n'est pas un souci.»

-«Oh la mauvaise excuse... deux en moins de cinq minutes, tu bats des records. Mais bon, sur ce je te laisse, il te laisse plus que huit minutes !»

-«Quoi ? Parce que tu as décompté cette conversation ? C'est bas !»

Réprimant un rire en entendant le jeune homme protester, Claire se décida enfin à quitter la pièce puis s'engagea dans les longs couloirs sombres de la maisonnée, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard attendri derrière elle.


	2. La Dame d'un autre temps

Chapitre I : La Dame d'un autre Temps.

_-«Professeur...» balbutia le jeune garçon tout se tenant douloureusement le ventre. «Vous pouvez ralentir un peu dans les virages ? Je me sens un brin nauséeux...»_

_-«Je t'avais bien dit que ce dernier verre de vin n'était pas très raisonnable, Luke» répondit aussitôt Layton tout en accédant néanmoins à la demande de son disciple. «Je sais que tu fêtes ton anniversaire mais il serait bon que tu apprennes à te modérer davantage.»_

_Luke ne répondit pas, trop occupé à garder les dents bien serrées pour ne pas risquer de vomir son repas dans la pauvre Laytonmobile. De toute façon, il ne savait que trop bien que son mentor avait parfaitement raison : il avait beau tenir très mal l'alcool, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire quand une occasion spéciale se présentait. Ses vingt-deux ans et l'obtention de son diplôme d'ingénieur lui avaient paru amplement suffisant pour s'autoriser quelques verres, mais à présent que son estomac s'amusait à jouer aux montagnes russes, cela lui semblait avoir été une très mauvaise idée. _

_-«Tu me rappelles un peu ton père» reprit le professeur tout en s'autorisant un sourire. «Quand il était plus jeune, il buvait pour un oui ou pour un non alors qu'il ne supportait absolument pas l'alcool. Une simple pinte de bière suffisait à le rendre malade... d'ailleurs je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai craint pour l'intégrité de ma pauvre automobile.»_

_-«Pitié, moins de détails» gémit douloureusement Luke. «Nous sommes encore loin ?»_

_-«Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur mon garçon : nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux cent mètres de la maison. La délivrance approche on dir ...»_

_Layton ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par un terrible vrombissement de moteur provenant de la rue perpendiculaire à la route sur laquelle ils roulaient. Une lumière intense les força à fermer les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, mais Luke les rouvrit assez rapidement pour distinguer la forme brumeuse d'une automobile qui, de toute évidence, leur fonçait droit dessus à une vitesse largement supérieure à celle autorisée. Sa réaction fut immédiate, mais arriva hélas trop tard._

_-«PROFESSEUR ! BRAQU...»_

_La force du choc le coupa net dans son hurlement. Percutée de plein fouet, la Laytonmobile, irrésistiblement soulevée par le véhicule fou, fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'encastrer dans un lampadaire, se pliant littéralement en deux contre le poteau métallique. De la fumée sortit aussitôt du moteur et vint recouvrir la voiture d'un voile brumeux aussi fin que dangereux qui eut au moins le mérite d'alerter les quelques curieux qui, ayant entendu le bruit de l'accident, étaient penchés à la fenêtre de leurs appartements. _

_Luke ne retrouva ses esprits que quand il entendit les sirènes des secours retentir à quelques mètres de lui, autrement dit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes : son réflexe premier fut de tourner la tête en direction du Professeur, mais l'habitacle était si enfumé qu'il ne put que distinguer vaguement sa silhouette plaquée contre le tableau de bord. Sa jambe et ses côtes, le faisaient atrocement souffrir, et l'insupportable odeur de sang qui flottait dans l'air, mêlée à celle de la fumée, acheva de le rendre malade. Il vida son estomac sur ce qui était autrefois le levier de vitesse tandis qu'un secouriste ouvrait la portière côté conducteur afin de vérifier l'état dans lequel se trouvait Layton. Il ne lui consacra qu'une petite minute pour plutôt s'intéresser à Luke qu'il bombarda aussitôt de questions, autant pour évaluer son état que pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir à nouveau._

_-«Le Professeur...» parvint à articuler Luke malgré l'enclume qui pesait sur ses côtes probablement cassées. «Comment...?»_

_-«Nous en parlerons plus tard» éluda aussitôt son interlocuteur tout en lui passant une minerve autour du cou. «Vous avez mal où précisément ?»_

_-«S'il vous plaît...le professeur...»_

_Comme pour répondre aux craintes du jeune garçon, la fumée se dissipa peu à peu, emportée par le vent hivernal. Il put alors distinguer plus précisément la silhouette de son mentor, et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. La ceinture de Layton avait été sectionnée durant l'accident, aussi l'homme avait-il été projeté vers l'avant de façon à percuter de sa tête le pare-brise qui reposait désormais en miettes à terre. Les restes du volant de la Laytonmobile étaient enfoncés dans son ventre et ressortaient par son dos de façon effrayante, semblant former de petites ailes métalliques teintées de sang. Son haut-de-forme avait été éjecté de l'habitacle, dévoilant une tête ouverte jusqu'à l'os et tachetée d'une matière blanchâtre qui luisait de façon sinistre à la lueur des torches des secouristes. _

_Luke comprit aussitôt ce que cela signifiait et pourquoi ses sauveteurs s'étaient désintéressés aussi rapidement du cas du Professeur._

_Il était mort. Sans doute l'était-il depuis le début de l'accident._

_Il eut envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge : il était lui-même très affaibli par de considérables pertes de sang. Sa jambe droite avait été arrachée à moitié par un débris métallique particulièrement coupant, et même si le secouriste s'était empressé d'y faire un garrot, la blessure saignait encore abondamment. Les secondes s'écoulant, il lui devenait de plus en plus pénible de garder les yeux ouverts. Les sons lui parvenaient déformés, tant et si bien qu'il ne parvenait même plus à comprendre ce qu'on essayait de lui dire._

_On lui posa sur le nez ce qui lui sembla être un masque à oxygène : sa vision était devenue si trouble qu'il n'était plus en mesure d'identifier grand chose. Il se sentait étrangement partir, mais après ce qu'il avait vu, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance._

_Le professeur était mort._

_Le Professeur était..._

_Le Professeur..._

…

**OoooO**

Il faisait à peine jour quand le jeune homme s'éveilla en sursaut.

Ployé au-dessus de ses couvertures qu'il serrait au point d'en avoir les jointures des doigts blanches, il resta immobile durant de longues minutes, perdu dans la contemplation du mur qui lui faisait face. Son regard se posa sur le calendrier, et un petit rictus désabusé se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il remarquait la date du jour.

Le 12 Février. La veille de son anniversaire. Il comprenait de suite mieux pourquoi son sommeil avait été aussi agité.

Considérant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il se leva lentement du lit, grimaçant un peu en sentant une douleur lancinante lui dévorer la jambe. Ne doutant cependant pas qu'il s'agissait là d'un phénomène purement psychosomatique, il décida de l'ignorer puis clopina jusqu'à sa garde-robe avant de descendre les escaliers, direction la cuisine d'où s'échappait le délicat fumet du café fraîchement préparé.

Claire ne sembla pas surprise de le voir débarquer de si bonne heure et le gratifia aussitôt d'un beau sourire qui lui rendit le cœur plus léger. Elle l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir à côté d'elle tout en lui servant une tasse de café plutôt bienvenue.

-«Mauvaise nuit, hein ?» demanda t-elle tout en ajoutant un sucre dans sa propre tasse.

-«Comme à toutes les veilles d'anniversaire» répondit le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules. «Ça me fait le coup à chaque fois.»

-«Ça ne fait que six ans après tout...il faut te donner le temps.»

-«Sans doute...» marmonna le jeune homme sans grande conviction.

-«Et puis quand on y pense, sans cet accident nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, n'est ce pas...?»

Un très léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il hochait doucement la tête : si la mort passablement affreuse de son cher mentor avait en effet été la source d'un profond traumatisme, elle avait également été le prélude à sa rencontre avec Claire, «la dame d'un autre temps» comme il aimait parfois la surnommer. Son regard devint vague tandis qu'il se remémorait les évènements.

**OoooO**

_On lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital environ six mois après l'accident. Encore assez affaibli, il se déplaçait très difficilement mais avait insisté pour reprendre le travail aussi tôt que possible : comble du luxe, il s'était donc payé un taxi pour aller jusqu'au cabinet d'ingénierie qui l'employait, situé à deux pas seulement de Buckingham Palace._

_Sa secrétaire, à sa grande surprise, l'attendait au bas de l'immeuble avec, dans ses bras, ce qui semblait être un cadeau de bienvenue mal empaqueté dans un odieux papier craft multicolore. Assez petite et vêtue d'une façon tout à fait improbable pour quelqu'un censé travailler dans un établissement prestigieux, Sachiko Watson était une des rares personnes qui étaient venues lui rendre visite durant sa convalescence et, de façon plus globale, était la jeune femme la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Naïve, enfantine et désordonnée au possible, elle se révélait pourtant être d'une redoutable efficacité au travail, n'oubliant jamais où elle pouvait avoir rangé tel ou tel papier en dépit de son système de classement douteux. Elle se jeta à son cou aussitôt qu'elle le vit, manquant de lui casser ses pauvres côtés à peine reconsolidées, puis l'invita à entrer après lui avoir offert un odieux plumier vert fluo dont elle semblait être cependant très fière._

_Son bureau n'avait guère changé en son absence : chaotique, improbable mais néanmoins accueillant. Rien n'était rangé à sa place, si bien que l'on trouvait les dossiers importants dans le frigo, les chaussures dans la bibliothèque, les livres alignés le long des murs à même le sol ou encore les aliments non-périssables sur les étagères. Un gros carton non identifié se trouvait cependant au beau milieu de la pièce, ce qui l'intrigua aussitôt._

_-«Oh... ce sont les affaires du Professeur Layton» expliqua Sachiko, soudain mal à l'aise. «Gressenheller voulait les envoyer chez lui mais comme il n'y avait personne pour les réceptionner, ils ont appelé au bureau. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais les avoir ici alors j'ai accepté. Je n'ai rien ouvert, ne t'inquiète pas !»_

_-«Ah...oui, tu as bien fait» répondit le jeune ingénieur dont le sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. «Mieux vaut s'en occuper de suite j'imagine. Tu veux bien m'aider ?»_

_-«Bien sûr !»_

_Le contenu du carton était pour le moins éclectique : livres, carnets de notes et vieux fossiles étaient mélangés aux éléments d'un vieux service à thé en porcelaine fine et à de petits cadres photos. Il sentit les larmes lui picoter le coin des yeux quant il mit la main sur une vieille photo que le Professeur et lui avaient pris à Saint Mystère, au pied de la tour : il avait adoré cette escapade, comme toutes celles qui avaient suivi d'ailleurs. Et à présent qu'il savait que tout était terminé, il se demandait comment il allait parvenir à combler le vide que Layton avait laissé derrière lui._

_-«Hum ? Hé Patron, viens voir trente secondes !» finit par s'exclamer Sachiko. «J'ai trouvé un drôle de truc !»_

_Intrigué, Luke s'approcha de sa secrétaire qui lui tendit d'étranges manuscrits : ils n'étaient pas de la main du Professeur, et décrivaient surtout une machine improbable de conception tout à fait exceptionnelle. Il tourna les pages rapidement jusqu'à trouver le nom de l'auteur._

_Claire Mayfield. 1951._

_-«Sacrée bonne femme...» marmonna t-il tout continuant de faire défiler les pages. «Il fallait y penser.»_

_-«Ah ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien compris à ces notes...»_

_-«Et bien si je me fie à mes connaissances basiques en physique et à ce qu'elle a écrit... ce sont là les plans d'une machine à voyager dans le temps.»_

_-«Sérieusement ? C'est chic ça !» s'exclama avec délice la japonaise qui était prête à tout croire du moment que cela venait de la bouche de son cher patron. «Mais... qu'est ce que ça fait dans les affaires de ton mentor ?»_

_-«Claire Mayfield était sa petite amie à l'Université. Il n'en parlait cependant jamais, j'ai appris ce fait en l'interrogeant sur une vieille photographie qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Je ne connaissais pas son domaine d'étude jusqu'à présent. Je sais juste qu'elle est morte dans un accident en 1954»_

_-«Oh... elle n'a pas dû avoir le temps de mettre au point cette machine alors. La pauvre...»_

_-«De toute façon elle n'aurait pas fonctionné : pour le peu que j'en lis, la seule chose qu'aurait été capable de faire une machine construite sur de tels plans c'est de sauter à la figure de son inventeur. Miss Mayfield était une physicienne de toute évidence, pas une ingénieure... et elle n'a pas dû demander conseils à de bonnes personnes.»_

_-«Et bien réalise donc cette machine et va dans son époque lui expliquer la chose ?» plaisanta Sachiko tout en reprenant son rangement._

_-«C'est une idée...» murmura le jeune homme. «En ce qui concerne la réalisation de la machine en tous cas.»_

_Sachiko ne prêta pas attention à sa réponse, préférant se remettre au travail : elle ne remarqua pas non plus combien son ami semblait réellement fasciné par les travaux de Claire Mayfield. Quand elle quitta le bureau, à dix huit heures passées, il était d'ailleurs toujours plongé dans le petit carnet._

_Il lui fallut deux mois pour le décrypter dans sa totalité, et presque dix pour présenter les données ainsi récoltées à un ami physicien qui les corrigea légèrement. Les plans de la machine à remonter le temps devinrent très rapidement son seul loisir ou, plutôt, sa façon d'exorciser la mort du Professeur Layton._

_Il les modifia de façon à ce que le mécanisme puisse fonctionner sans exploser : cela lui prit pratiquement un an tant l'ensemble était complexe. Six mois lui furent enfin nécessaire pour passer de la théorie à la pratique, et ce fut dans la cave de la vieille maison Victorienne qu'il avait acheté quelques temps plus tôt et qu'il retapait à ses heures perdues qu'il l'installa. _

_Le premier voyage se déroula en Juillet 1983, soit deux ans et demi après la mort de Layton : Luke n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour décider de remonter jusqu'en 1954, année de la mort de Claire. C'était pour ainsi dire sa façon de rendre hommage à la créatrice initiale de la machine._

_Il régla le bracelet spécial qu'il portait au poignet puis, après une grande inspiration, lança le processus. Le paysage autour de lui sembla se pixeliser lentement puis dansa sous ses yeux éblouis avant de se reconstituer sous une forme toute autre. Il reconnut aussitôt les laboratoires de Gressenheller, quoique l'ancienneté du matériel lui indiqua de suite que tout avait bien fonctionné et qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans les années cinquantes. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait atterrit à presque trois kilomètres de chez lui, mais la présence d'une seconde machine à voyager dans le temps non loin de lui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait sans doute été «capté» par elle. _

_-«Ah si seulement Dimitri avait été là !» murmura une voix féminine depuis une pièce annexe. «Quelle idée de prendre rendez-vous avec son directeur de thèse aujourd'hui ! Tant pis pour lui, il devra se contenter du second essai...»_

_Entendant des bruits de pas se diriger en sa direction, Luke se dissimula rapidement derrière une armoire, s'arrachant ainsi à la vue de Claire Mayfield qui entra dans le laboratoire les bras chargés de manuscrits en tous genre. Son cœur rata littéralement un battement tandis qu'il reconnaissait le visage de la jeune fille : il était si étrange de se dire que cette personne de chair et d'os n'était autre qu'une personne morte depuis des années dans sa propre époque ! Elle était plutôt jolie et élégante, une parfaite lady au premier abord, mais ses mouvements exaltés et désordonnés trahissaient une souplesse d'esprit ne correspondant guère aux conventions de l'époque. Il trouva cela plutôt charmant, même s'il trouvait étonnant que le gentleman irréprochable qu'avait été son mentor s'était amouraché d'une personne semblable..._

_-«Calibreur... niveaux... alimentation... bien, tout me semble bon !» s'exclama la rousse tout en examinant rapidement son tableau de contrôle. «L'essai pourra avoir lieu comme prévu. Reste à décider d'une date de destination...»_

_Luke fronça les sourcils tout en se répétant silencieusement cette dernière phrase : un essai ? Avec une machine qui risquait d'exploser à tout instant ? Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit glapissement d'horreur en comprenant ce qui allait se passer._

_1954. L'année de la mort de Claire Mayfield. Une instable machine en phase de démarrage..._

_-«Nom de dieu... c'est le jour de sa mort !» réalisa t-il tout haut, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce._

_-«Qui est là ?» demanda aussitôt Claire, manquant de faire un malaise tant elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre une autre voix que la sienne. «Sortez de suite de votre cachette ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est toi Dimitri ?»_

_Luke obtempéra après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se disant que de toute façon la demoiselle ne tarderait pas à le trouver : il rabaissa au maximum la manche de sa veste sur son bracelet mécanique, espérant le soustraire à la vue de sa conceptrice, puis leva sa main libre en signe d'apaisement._

_-«Que faîtes-vous ici ?» reprit Claire tout en se détendant un peu. «Cette zone est réservée aux physiciens de Gressenheller...»_

_-«Je suis navré, je me suis perdu dans les couloirs» mentit le jeune homme tout en feignant d'être gêné. «Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai atterri ici d'ailleurs...»_

_-«Pourquoi vous cacher alors, si ce n'est que ça ?»_

_-«Et bien en voyant cette immense machine, j'ai pensé que je devais être sur le territoire d'un inventeur fou qui n'apprécierait sans doute pas de me voir aussi proche de son bébé... et je n'ai pas voulu risquer de mauvais coup.»_

_-«Soyez rassuré alors, je ne frappe pas les gens que je viens juste de rencontrer. Et puis avec votre canne, il est certain que vous avez de toute façon une meilleure allonge que moi.»_

_La remarque arracha au jeune ingénieur un petit sourire amusé : rares étaient les personnes qui osaient faire de l'humour sur ce genre de chose, aussi cela ne fit que renforcer la bonne impression qu'il avait de la jeune fille. Son regard se fit cependant plus inquiet tandis qu'il glissait sur la machine à voyager dans le temps..._

_-«C'est une belle machine que vous avez là...» murmura t-il d'un ton sombre. «Quoiqu'elle me semble un brin dangereuse.»_

_-«Existe t-il seulement des machines qui ne le sont pas ?» répondit Claire tout clipsant sur son propre poignet un bracelet identique à celui de Luke. «C'est effectivement dangereux, je ne le cache pas... mais c'est l'accomplissement de tant d'années de travail, si vous saviez ! Et à présent que je suis si près de réussir, comment pourrais-je privilégier la sécurité à la curiosité ?»_

_-«Vous pourriez tout aussi bien échouer.»_

_-«Et j'en prends le risque. Ne le feriez-vous pas si vous étiez persuadé d'être sur le bon chemin ?»_

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas : il ne pouvait pas trop contredire Claire sur ce point, puisqu'il avait lui-même testé sa machine sans vraiment prendre de précautions particulières. Cela étant, s'il avait pour sa part passé les tests avec succès, il n'en serait pas de même pour elle : la machine allait sans doute exploser très bientôt, emportant avec elle sa courageuse -mais malchanceuse- créatrice. Il sentit son estomac se nouer à cette simple idée : Claire allait mourir dans quelques minutes, et s'il avait le pouvoir de l'alerter et de l'arracher à cette terrible fatalité, son bon sens lui interdisait d'agir en ce sens. Il n'y avait en effet pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que la sauver modifierait le cours du temps de façon tout à fait imprévisible...et c'était là un risque qu'il ne pouvait prendre._

_-«Vous allez bien monsieur ?» finit par demander la rousse avec inquiétude. «Vous êtes tout pâle d'un coup...»_

_-«Oui... oui, excusez-moi, c'est juste un petit coup de fatigue.»_

_Il recula de quelques pas, autant pour s'éloigner de Claire que pour observer sa version de la machine à voyager dans le temps : de la fumée commençait à s'échapper dangereusement du socle de la console principale, annonçant la catastrophe future. Il fut tenté, l'espace d'un instant, de planter la demoiselle là et de prendre ses jambes à son cou, tant qu'il le pouvait encore._

_L'horreur qu'il lut dans les yeux de Claire tandis qu'elle voyait sa machine se dérégler le dissuada néanmoins de faire quoique ce soit._

_-«Non !» s'exclama t-elle en se ruant sur les commandes. «Ça entre en surchauffe ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne devrait...»_

_Elle laissa s'échapper un petit cri de douleur en se brûlant la main sur les leviers désormais bouillants et recula à son tour de quelques pas : ce réflexe, du reste, lui fit salvateur car un jet de vapeur éventra un des tuyaux de cuivre pour balayer l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant._

_-«Sortez d'ici !» ordonna t-elle à Luke tout en secouant sa main blessée. «Je vais essayer d'enrayer le processus !»_

_-«Vous allez vous tuer ! Ne faîtes pas l'idiote !» répondit-il sans vraiment réfléchir. _

_-«Si cette machine explose, c'est la moitié de cet étage qui va partir en fumée, ainsi que les personnes qui s'y trouvent ! Alors croyez-moi monsieur, commencez à courir !»_

_La détermination de la jeune femme lui fit office de véritable déclic : Claire l'ignorait bien évidemment, mais l'explosion n'allait tuer personne si ce n'était elle. Oubliant toutes ses idées premières, le jeune garçon s'élança à sa suite et la saisit vigoureusement par le poignet, de façon à arracher son bracelet temporel. _

_Il ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire, c'était plus fort que lui._

_Il ôta ensuite de son poignet son propre bracelet, ce qui eut le mérite de foudroyer Claire sur place : puis, sans plus d'explications, il lia ensemble sa main et celle de la demoiselle, priant pour que son astuce fonctionne, pour enfin presser le mécanisme d'urgence. Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler quand il vit le décor se pixeliser autour d'eux pour se reconstituer sous la forme de la cave de sa maison._

_Claire, elle, eut surtout le réflexe de pousser un cri d'horreur et de s'éloigner du mieux qu'elle put de l'homme qui l'avait arraché à son laboratoire : elle se figea cependant aussitôt qu'elle reconnut sa machine à remonter le temps dans la pièce, le visage littéralement vidé de toutes couleurs._

_-«Que s'est-il passé ? Mais mon Dieu qu'avez-vous fait ? Et qui êtes-vous, qu'est ce qu'est cette machine ?» balbutia t-elle, à deux doigts du malaise._

_-«Calmez-vous ! Je...»_

_-«Vous avez un bracelet ! Le même que le mien !» reprit la jeune fille. «Expliquez-moi ! Mais où nous sommes ?»_

_-«En 1983 !» finit par s'exclamer Luke d'un ton agacé. «En 1983, d'accord ? Je suis VRAIMENT désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais... mais vous étiez censé mourir à cause de votre machine et étant donné que j'étais dans les environs je ne pouvais pas... enfin... je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner, vous comprenez ?»_

_-«Mourir à cause de ma...machine ?» balbutia Claire d'un ton soudain angoissé. «Vous voulez dire... que j'aurais dû mourir ?»_

_-«Vous auriez dû, oui... et je ne sais pas encore vraiment quelles conséquences votre sauvetage aura sur le futur.»_

_-«C'est délirant... je suis en plein cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible autrement !» répéta Claire, paniquée et pâle comme la mort. «Je...je...je délire ! Oui, c'est...ah, j'ai comme l'impression que la pièce tourne c'est... très étrange ?»_

_-«Oh...» réalisa soudainement Luke tout en s'approchant. «Oh non je connais ce regard... vous n'allez paaass faire de malaise, d'accord ? Vous n'allez...»_

_Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase : après un dernier sursaut de conscience, Claire finit par perdre connaissance et par atterrir directement dans ses bras, manquant même de le faire basculer en arrière. Il resta de longues secondes à la regarder, ne sachant trop que faire, avant de finalement se décider à aller l'allonger sur le canapé et de préparer quelque chose de fort à lui faire avaler quand elle serait éveillée, histoire d'éviter un nouveau malaise une fois qu'il lui aurait révélé l'histoire dans son intégralité._

_-«Félicitations Luke...» se murmura t-il tandis qu'il grimpait péniblement les escaliers de la cave avec la jeune rousse calée sur son épaule droite. «Tu viens peut-être de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie.»_

**OoooO**

-«Ohé ?» le ramena finalement sur terre le ton inquiet de Claire. «Luke ? Tu m'écoutes ?»

-«Oh désolé !» se reprit le jeune homme tout en tournant machinalement sa cuillère dans son café. «Je pensais à autre chose...»

-«Et à quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?»

-«Au jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois... drôle de journée pas vrai ?»

-«Oh oui !» concéda la rousse en hochant gravement la tête. «Je me souviens surtout avoir pleuré...»

-«Il est vrai que j'ai manqué de tact à l'époque» rougit Luke. «T'annoncer comme ça que tu étais destinée à mourir en 1954...»

-«Puis me préciser que même si tu étais capable de me renvoyer dans mon époque, ce n'était pas du tout une attitude raisonnable à avoir à cause des changements que ça pourrait apporter aux années postérieures à 1954 et que j'étais donc condamnée à rester coincée en 1983...»

Un petit frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune garçon tandis qu'il repensait au moment où il avait dû lui avouer cela : Claire avait eu une véritable crise de nerf -compréhensible par ailleurs- et il avait gardé la marque cuisante de sa main sur la joue durant plusieurs jours entre autres blessures de guerre.

-«Tu as en effet déprimé durant des semaines...» soupira Luke. «D'autant plus que j'ai volontairement déréglé la machine pour te dissuader de l'emprunter à nouveau.»

-«Oh, je t'ai maudis pour cela ! Après réflexion, cependant, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais raison, que je ne pouvais altérer le temps ainsi... et puis je crois que j'ai fini par aimer cette époque étrange !»

-«Heureusement que tu ne m'en a pas voulu trop longtemps_...»_

-«Étant donné que tu t'es gentiment proposé de m'héberger en attendant que je parvienne à m'intégrer, il aurait été malvenu de ma part de garder rancune...»

-«Je crois surtout qu'à l'époque, nous avions besoin de quelqu'un pour nous «supporter» et que nous nous sommes bien trouvés : quand on y pense, tu pleurais ton époque perdue et le Professeur tandis que moi je me remettais de la mort de ce dernier... ça nous faisait un point commun.»

-«C'est vrai... je me souviens que nous pouvions parler des heures et des heures de lui. Tu te souviens cette soirée où tu es allé chercher toutes les photos que tu possédais de lui ? Il y en avait des centaines par terre, nous ne savions plus où en donner de la tête !»

-«Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?» ricana aussitôt le jeune homme. «En fait c'est à partir de cette soirée que nous avons commencé à nous intéresser vraiment l'un à l'autre et non plus à ce que l'autre savait du Professeur. Nous avons parlé toute la nuit avant de nous écrouler au petit matin... ratant chacun une journée de travail !»

-«Ça a été le coup d'envoi si j'ose dire... nous nous sommes tournés autour durant combien de temps déjà ?»

-«Huit mois je crois ! Jusqu'au mariage de mon amie Flora : bénis soient les slows langoureux, n'est ce pas ? C'est dans ces cas là que j'adore ma patte folle... ça m'a donné une excuse pour biiiieennn te tenir serrée !»

-«Je sais. J'avais remarqué figure toi, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça m'avait dérangé...ça me donnait à moi aussi une bonne excuse.»

-«Ohoh... intéressant à savoir. Je retiens, miss Mayfield !»

La remarque fit éclater de rire la demoiselle autant qu'elle la fit rougir : elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre, car le téléphone sonna brusquement, mettant fin à leur conversation. Luke y sautilla rapidement puis décrocha, se demandant qui leur téléphonait à une heure aussi matinale.

-«Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?»

-«Patron...?» répondit une petite voix angoissée au fort accent asiatique. «C'est... c'est moi.»

-«Sachiko ?» s'étonna Luke tout en fonçant les sourcils. «Pourquoi appeler à cette heure ? Et pourquoi prendre ce ton effrayé ?»

-«Je suis au bureau... j'avais des papiers à ranger alors je suis venue en avance. La...la porte était ouverte : il y a un homme à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas réussi à le voir à cause du noir mais lui m'a très bien vu...»

-«Il t'a vu ? Où es-tu ?»

-«Dans le bureau de monsieur Cooper...» souffla t-elle. «Je me suis enfermée mais il tape contre la porte. J'ai appelé la police mais... je ne sais pas quoi faire...? Il essaye d'entrer je... il, il essaye de faire céder les panneaux de bois !»

-«Tu peux sortir du bâtiment ? Il y a une sortie de secours dans le bureau de Cooper ?»

-«Non, il n'y a qu'une issue. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il...ah ! Il a réussi à défoncer la serrure ! Non, ne...!»

Un petit cri se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné, suivit d'un effroyable grincement indiquant qu'un meuble venait sans doute d'être jeté à terre : Luke appela deux trois fois sa secrétaire, mais la seule chose qui lui répondit fut un lourd silence des plus inquiétants. Claire, l'entendant paniquer au téléphone, s'approcha de lui, un air curieux peint sur son visage aux traits délicats. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il se tourna vivement vers elle, littéralement blanc comme un linge.

-«Va vite démarrer la voiture : quelque chose s'est passé au bureau, et ça a l'air vraiment inquiétant» lui demanda t-il tout en enfilant son manteau en quatrième vitesse. «Il faut vraiment que nous nous dépêchions.»

-«Quelqu'un a été blessé ?» murmura Claire tout en s'emparant de ses clefs et de son sac. «C'était Sachiko au téléphone, non ?»

-«Je ne sais pas encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut vraiment faire vite.»

La rousse ne chercha pas à avoir plus d'explications et, avec un léger hochement de tête, se dirigea vers le garage le plus vite qu'elle put de façon à démarrer sa voiture...


	3. Hiver 1970

**Chapitre II : Hiver 1970**

Une ambulance ainsi que plusieurs voitures de police se trouvaient déjà sur place quand Claire et Luke arrivèrent enfin au pied du cabinet d'ingénierie : après s'être sommairement garés sur la chaussée malgré les interdictions habituelles, les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent aussitôt vers le bâtiment, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait les renseigner quant à ce qui s'était exactement passé. Après quelques petites secondes de flottement -et de panique- ils finirent par reconnaître sur les marches de l'immeuble la frêle silhouette de Sachiko Watson : cette simple vision suffit à les calmer, et c'est avec le cœur bien plus léger qu'ils se dirigèrent vers elle, réprimant un très léger sourire en la voyant s'agiter comme un enfant puni sur sa chaise.

-«Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait» expliquait-elle à un des policiers qui l'interrogeait. «Il n'a rien dit, enfin rien qui puisse vous renseigner.»

-«Il n'a vraiment rien dit ? Pas un mot ?»

-«Non... enfin il s'est juste excusé avant de me claquer la tête sur le bureau. Quoique c'est à monsieur Cooper qu'il devrait dire pardon, parce qu'il a vraiment détruit sa porte». Son regard s'éclaira tandis qu'elle remarquait enfin Luke et Claire. «Oh ! Bonjour Patron ! Tu as fait vite !»

-«Idiote» répliqua aussitôt Luke tout en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. «Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avait tué !»

La japonaise éclata d'un petit rire cristallin avant de grimacer et de porter la main à son front : ce dernier était barré d'une belle coupure dissimulée en partie par ses cheveux épais. Le sang qui s'en écoulait et qui tachait le haut de son vêtement témoignait de la violence avec laquelle l'agresseur l'avait immobilisé, même si cela ne semblait pas la perturber outre mesure.

-«Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?» demanda Claire à son tour tout en s'accroupissant. «Que s'est-il passé exactement ?»

-«C'est un peu flou...j'étais venue un peu en avance pour ranger des papiers mais le bureau était déjà ouvert. J'ai cru que c'était le patron alors je suis entrée franchement... sauf que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'est retourné d'un coup et m'a sauté dessus, alors j'ai eu peur et je me suis enfermée dans le bureau de monsieur Cooper. J'ai téléphoné rapidement à la police puis chez vous mais il a réussi à enfoncer la porte. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bouger : il m'a attrapé, m'a demandé pardon puis m'a claqué la tête sur le bureau. Je ne me suis réveillé que quand ce charmant jeune homme est venu m'aider» expliqua t-elle tout en désignant le policier qui rougit légèrement.

-«Il s'est excusé...?» murmura Luke. «Voilà qui n'est pas banal.»

Le jeune agent allait demander plus de précisions quand un homme blond vint l'interrompre : plutôt grand et coiffé de façon assez sévère, la plaque d'inspecteur qu'il arborait à la ceinture indiquait de prime abord qu'il faisait lui aussi parti des personnes mobilisées pour l'enquête. En réalité, cependant, il était là de façon tout à fait personnelle, comme en témoignait la toute petite fille qui se tenait à ses côtés et dont il serrait avec précaution la main afin de ne pas la perdre dans la foule.

-«Ah, chef Watson !» s'exclama le policier tout en le saluant. «Le central vous aura donc prévenu ? Vous avez fait vite...»

-«Oui oui Hopkins... je n'étais pas très loin.» répondit John Watson d'un ton agacé. «Vous pouvez disposer, je vais m'occuper de ça moi-même.»

L'homme voulut protester, mais le regard noir que lui lança son supérieur lui fit très vite comprendre que mieux valait ne pas discuter. John lâcha alors la main de sa petite fille qui accourut aussitôt vers sa mère, manquant de faire basculer cette dernière sur le pas de la porte, puis se tourna vers Luke qui se redressa pour le saluer.

-«Bonjour John» dit Luke tout en serrant la main de l'homme. «Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Depuis Septembre dernier je crois ?»

-«En effet... et j'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances, Luke. Et vous également, Claire, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse je ne vous ai pas encore salué.»

-«Ce n'est pas grave» répliqua la jeune femme en souriant. «Je vois que vous êtes venu avec Line ! Elle n'avait pas école ?»

-«En fait j'étais en train de la conduire à la garderie quand le central m'a téléphoné : comme j'étais dans le coin, j'ai préféré faire le détour... je comptais demander à un de mes collègues de l'y emmener à ma place.»

-«Si vous voulez, je peux la conduire» proposa Claire avec douceur. «Ce sera sans doute plus pratique. Et puis Line me connait un peu, elle sera sans doute moins effrayée ?»

-«Oh oui, c'est une excellente idée !» s'exclama Sachiko tout en ébouriffant les cheveux noir jais de sa fille. «Hein mamour ? Tu en penses quoi ?»

Évidement l'enfant ne comprit pas vraiment la question du haut de ses trois ans, mais la lueur de curiosité qui illumina instantanément ses immenses yeux vert sombre acheva de convaincre ses parents. Claire la prit alors dans ses bras puis, après un dernier salut de rigueur, l'emmena vers sa voiture, lançant les Watson et Luke à leur discussion.

-«Revenons à nos moutons» reprit John tout en se baissant afin de soulever légèrement les cheveux de sa femme pour mieux observer sa blessure. «Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait soigner ça ?»

-«Oh, ton collègue a voulu me poser des questions d'abord : il avait l'air si impatient que je n'ai pas osé lui dire non. J'ai eu tort ?»

-«Oui» acquiesça l'inspecteur d'un ton blasé avant de demander à un ambulancier de venir faire un examen succinct. «Mais on fera avec.»

Luke réprima un petit ricanement devant le spectacle : les Watson avaient ceci de formidable qu'ils étaient diamétralement opposés. La naïveté, la candeur et le désordre de sa secrétaire étaient avantageusement contrebalancés par la rigueur, la maturité et la sévérité de son mari. Il trouvait la chose assez fascinante, d'autant plus que pour sa part, il partageait avec Claire une relation non pas basé sur des caractères complémentaires mais sur des caractères similaires...

-«Dis moi Sachiko» finit-il par demander tout en tapotant le pommeau de sa canne. «Ton agresseur... tu saurais le décrire ?»

-«Je ne sais pas...» répondit la jeune femme, sursautant en sentant l'ambulancier lui poser une poche de glace sur le front. «C'est allé très vite tout de même.»

-«Tu peux toujours essayer» poursuivit John tout en sortant son calepin. «Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une mauvaise mémoire... concentre toi sur les détails.»

La japonaise leva les yeux au ciel quelques instants, semblant chercher ses mots, avant de se lancer dans une description d'une précision qui en foudroya sur place son employeur (mais qui n'étonna absolument pas son mari).

-«Il était assez petit pour un garçon, à peine cinq ou six centimètres de plus que moi, mais il était assez bien bâti, un peu comme quelqu'un habitué à porter des charges lourdes vous voyez ? Il avait des cheveux courts, ondulés et noirs, qui retombaient un peu sur son front. A la couleur de sa peau je peux vous dire qu'il était d'origine indienne ou pakistanaise, enfin dans ces eaux-là. Je dis bien d'origine parce que quand il s'est excusé, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un accent cockney assez développé, alors il doit être londonien de naissance. Enfin je crois... je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne suis pas policière...»

-«Heureusement que c'est allé très vite !» grommela Luke en haussant un sourcil. «Qu'est ce que ça aurait été si tu avais eu le temps de bien le voir !»

-«Est ce que tu sais ce qu'il cherchait à dérober ?» demanda John sans lever les yeux.

-«Ben maintenant que c'est toi qui me poses la question... je pense à quelque chose d'étrange en fait» expliqua Sachiko. «Quand je suis rentrée dans le bureau, il devait être là depuis déjà un moment mais il n'avait rien déplacé. En fait il fouillait dans les notes du patron mais quand il m'a vu, il a eu l'air comme... un peu soulagé. Et je sais qu'il a profité du fait que j'étais inconsciente pour me voler mes clefs...»

-«Donc il avait un objectif bien précis, ce n'était pas un vulgaire petit vol. Quelles clefs avais-tu sur ton trousseau ?»

-«Celles de l'entrée, des bureaux de Luke, monsieur Cooper et mademoiselle Blanchett, plus celle de la cuisine, des toilettes, de notre maison et de ma voiture. Ah et aussi celle du coffre.»

-«Le coffre ?» demanda Luke en fronçant les sourcils. «Mon coffre ?»

-«Oui bien entendu. Tu te souviens, tu me l'a confiée parce que tu avais peur que Claire mette la main dessus ? A cause de tes notes ...»

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine du jeune ingénieur.

-«Non...»

Ni une ni deux, il se releva puis se dirigea vers son bureau du plus vite qu'il le put, John Watson sur ses talons : deux policiers gardaient la porte d'entrée tandis que leurs collègues inspectaient l'intérieur, mais il n'eut aucun mal à rentrer à son tour grâce au grade de son accompagnateur.

-«Désolé monsieur, tout est sans dessus-dessous» expliqua un des agents tout en réajustant sa casquette. «Le voleur n'a pas fait dans la dentelle. Les livres par terre, vos plans dans l'aquarium vide, vos feutres dans vos chaussures...»

-«En fait tout est rangé comme habituellement» avoua Luke, les joues teintées de pourpre. «Mais je vous remercie tout de même de votre sollicitude.»

Il s'avança précautionneusement dans la pièce, constatant avec inquiétude que son coffre était en effet entrouvert : n'osant croire au malheur qui venait de frapper, il se sentit tout de même obligé d'en vérifier l'intérieur, espérant un peu naïvement que le voleur n'aurait pas touché à ses notes. Hélas, comme il le craignait, ce dernier n'avait au contraire rien laissé de ce qu'il avait pu y déposer.

-«Alors ?» demanda John tout en fronçant les sourcils. «Que vous a t-on dérobé ?»

-«Juste de quoi causer une catastrophe...» répondit Luke d'une voix étranglée. «Une véritable catastrophe.»

L'inspecteur sembla peu satisfait par la réponse, mais il n'osa pas de suite approfondir la question, comprenant que son interlocuteur était à deux doigts du malaise.

_«Les plans de la machine à voyager dans le temps !»_ Se répéta mentalement Luke, comme pour se persuader que le cauchemar qu'il vivait était bel et bien réel. «_Mes plans corrigés ! Annotés ! Avec les quelques pièces détachées que j'ai arraché de mon prototype. L'objectif était de les cacher à Claire bon sang, et non pas de les laisser à la portée d'un voleur ! Comment a t-il seulement su ce qui se trouvait dans ce coffre ? PERSONNE n'est au courant, si ce n'est Sachiko et moi-même ! Et puis seuls elle, Claire et moi-même connaissons l'existence de la machine !»_

Sous le coup de l'agacement, il ne put s'empêcher de donner un violent coup de canne dans le mur, manquant de briser celle-ci en deux : ses travaux courraient librement dans la nature, et il ne savait que trop bien que n'importe quel scientifique ou ingénieur serait en mesure de les comprendre.

-«Je me permets d'insister» reprit John Watson avec un peu plus de fermeté. «Qu'est ce que c'était ? Je suis désolé Luke mais sans savoir au moins cela je ne serai pas capable de faire quoique ce soit. Et il est hors de question pour moi de laisser se balader dans la nature un type qui n'a pas hésité à lever la main sur ma femme.»

-«Des plans importants» finit par révéler Luke sans préciser davantage, de peur d'être pris pour un fou. «Très importants. Je vais être grossier mais pour faire court, nous sommes vraiment dans la merde.»

Ce disant, il quitta la pièce dans un coup de vent, comme s'il ne supportait plus de voir son coffre grand ouvert : un juron franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il revenait sur le perron du bâtiment, faisant légèrement sursauter les quelques âmes délicates situées non loin.

L'affaire était d'une extrême gravité : la création d'une nouvelle machine à voyager dans le temps pourrait causer un véritable désastre d'ordre temporel.

Et il n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher ce fait, ce qui étant plus que rageant...

-«Au fait patron» s'exclama soudain Sachiko tout en se dirigeant vers lui «Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose... ton mentor, il s'appelait bien Layton c'est ça ? Hershel Layton ?»

-«Hm ?» s'étonna Luke. «Oui pourquoi ?»

-«Tu vas trouver ça étrange...»

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais le regard alarmé de son employeur l'incita à reprendre.

-«Je ne suis pas tombée dans les pommes de suite après avoir été frappée : j'ai gardé les idées plus ou moins claires durant une petite dizaine de secondes, et je suis certaine d'avoir entendu notre voleur murmurer son nom. C'est stupide je sais, étant donné qu'il est mort... mais je suis sûre qu'il a bel et bien dit _Bonjour à toi Hershel Layton_.»

Le visage de Luke changea brusquement de couleur tandis qu'une idée terrifiante commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit.

**OoooO**

_Bonjour à toi Hershel Layton..._

Le jeune homme ne cessait de répéter ces mots, ployé au-dessus des notes qu'il venait de subtiliser. Bien que griffonnées assez maladroitement et très techniques, il parvenait à les lire avec une facilité presque insolente, comme s'il était un habitué du sujet.

C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à des travaux d'une telle importance : bien que physicien de son état, jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de travailler sur le temps. Il était en effet d'une nature plutôt pragmatique, aussi avait-il longtemps jugé inutile de se pencher sur une notion aussi abstraite et délicate à manier que celle-ci.

Les temps avaient cependant changé, à son grand déplaisir.

-«Sayîda...» grommela t-il d'un ton sombre. «Qu'est ce que tu ne m'obliges pas à faire...»

Il se redressa d'un bond, enleva rapidement la poussière qui s'était déposée sur son veston puis, après avoir rangé une partie des plans dans un tiroir de son bureau, se dirigea vers la pièce annexe : une dizaine de personne s'y affairaient depuis déjà une heure. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu de temps : son équipe était prête depuis deux semaines et avaient déjà réuni l'essentiel du matériel indispensable à la construction de la machine.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que des tôles, des câbles électriques ou des boulons seraient les bienvenus...

-«Ah te voilà !» s'exclama une demoiselle en le voyant arriver. «Bonne nouvelle, j'ai fait quelques estimations : au rythme où nous allons, il nous faudra au maximum un mois pour mener le projet à bien.»

-«C'est bien !» répondit le jeune homme en s'autorisant un très léger sourire et en tendant les quelques feuillets qu'il avait en main. «Tiens, j'ai annoté tout ce qu'il y a à faire pour créer la plateforme principale. Ça a été plus facile que je ne le pensais...»

-«Parfait ! Mais dis-moi, quelle sera ta première destination une fois cette machine terminée ? Tu ne nous a pas dit grand chose à ce sujet...?»

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit un rien.

-«1970 très chère. Mais si tu retournais plutôt à ton poste ?»

-«Si on ne peut plus être curieuse...» grommela la scientifique tout en obéissant. «Et puis de toute façon sauf ton respect, 1970 c'est une date un peu stupide... pourquoi aller dans le passé quand tu peux voir le futur, dis-moi ?»

Le scientifique ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux, tentant de visualiser un certain professeur au haut-de-forme qu'il mourrait d'envie de rencontrer...

**OoooO**

Luke ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit cri de joie en sentant le sol glacé crisser sous son pied : les chutes de neige en ce mois de Mars 1970 étaient inhabituellement importantes, ce d'ailleurs à son plus grand plaisir. Réprimant l'envie de commencer une bataille de boule de neige avec ses camarades du collège, il se mit à trotter précautionneusement en direction de l'Université de Gressenheller, située à 500 mètres à peine de son établissement : il y allait tous les midis après les cours, afin de déjeuner en compagnie du Professeur Layton et d'organiser son emploi du temps, comme il si était engagé en tant qu'assistant.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées tandis que son regard se posait sur le département d'archéologie : ainsi recouvert de neige, le bâtiment ressemblait à un palais nordique aux allures féériques. Croiser une assemblée de sorciers en plein rituel ne l'aurait pas étonné outre mesure dans pareilles conditions, mais c'est avec une petite pointe de déception qu'il constata que l'intérieur de l'Université était hélas toujours aussi ennuyeux qu'habituellement. Il n'aimait pas trop l'atmosphère pensante qui y régnait et la solennité peinte sur les visages de la majeure partie des étudiants et des professeurs qui s'y trouvaient. Cela lui rappelait un peu trop l'ambiance studieuse de la maison...

-«Ah Luke, te voilà» l'interpella soudain Layton qui se trouvait au secrétariat. «Ta matinée s'est bien déroulée ?»

-«Très bien même, Professeur !» répondit le garçon en souriant de toute ses dents. «Le cours de biologie était vraiment passionnant ! Et vous ? Tout s'est bien passé ?»

-«J'ai quelques étudiants qui se sont endormis en milieu de cours mais je ne puis les blâmer : sans chauffage, l'amphithéâtre où j'officie est littéralement glacial. Je peinais moi-même à garder les yeux ouverts, alors que j'étais debout au tableau : imagine donc l'effet dévastateur sur mon public...»

Le jeune garçon laissa s'échapper un petit glapissement outré, ne pouvant accepter le fait qu'il était possible de se désintéresser des explications de son bien-aimé mentor. Il oublia cependant rapidement l'affront quand Layton lui proposa d'aller manger un morceau : la plupart des étudiants étaient encore en cours lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria, aussi n'eurent-ils aucun mal à se trouver une petite table isolée près d'une grande vitre de façon à pouvoir contempler la neige qui tombait en doux flocons sur la ville.

-«A ce train là, Londres sera ensevelie sous une trentaine de centimètres de neige avant ce soir» remarqua l'enseignant tout en sirotant une tasse de thé chaud. «C'est tout de même curieux pour la saison...»

-«Mes amis de Mist Halley m'ont écrit que là-bas aussi les chutes de neige était conséquentes» ajouta Luke. «Les canaux de la ville sont d'ailleurs gelés depuis plus d'une semaine ! Papa m'a dit que c'est le signe que le temps se détraque... qu'il n'avait pas vu ça depuis 1954.»

1954. Le sourire de Layton s'évanouit légèrement tandis qu'il repensait à cette fameuse année : il en avait surtout retenu le décès de Claire, aussi n'avait-il pas vraiment prêté attention à l'état des précipitations hivernales. Le voyant ainsi attristé, Luke préféra changer de sujet et plongea la main dans son sac, de façon à en retirer une petite pile d'enveloppes : en tant qu'apprenti, il se chargeait bien évidement du courrier du Professeur. Il sortit également un petit paquet délicatement enveloppé de papier craft qui éveilla aussitôt l'intérêt de Layton.

-«Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?» murmura t-il tout en le prenant dans ses mains. «Je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé quoique ce soit...»

-«Peut-être un envoi de la part du Docteur Schrader ?» tenta Luke. «Ou bien un cadeau de la part d'un admirateur ?»

L'archéologue haussa les épaules pour marquer sa surprise puis se décida enfin à ouvrir le paquet mystérieux : son regard s'assombrit légèrement tandis qu'il en sortait deux étranges bracelets mécaniques surmontés d'une horloge digitale déréglée. Il n'avait jamais vu pareils objets de sa vie, et se demandait bien pourquoi on lui avait envoyé...

-«Regardez !» ajouta Luke tout en plongeant la main dans le carton. «Il y a également une lettre !»

Ce disant, il la déplia rapidement et commença à la lire.

_-«8 Mepham Street. N'oubliez pas de mettre vos bracelets en arrivant : ceci est une question de vie ou de mort.»_

Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'indiqué, sinon un petit plan griffonné à la hâte qui localisait grossièrement l'endroit.

-«Que ce que ça veut dire ?» marmonna Luke, plus que perturbé par la brièveté du message. «C'est un canular ?»

-«Je ne sais pas...» avoua Layton tout en examinant un des bracelets. «Ces objets sont tout de même assez fascinants. C'est du très bel ouvrage, quoiqu'un peu trop avant-gardiste pour moi...»

-«C'est drôle... regardez Professeur : si on regarde bien l'horloge digitale, elle indique comme date le 3 Février 1986. Elle est vraiment détraquée... en plus le mécanisme pour la régler m'a l'air bloqué.»

-«C'est peut-être intentionnel... les chiffres affichés forment peut-être un code et non une date ?»

-«Peut-être... mais j'imagine que nous ne découvrirons la réponse qu'en allant à l'adresse indiquée, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Exactement mon garçon» ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement Layton. «Ce n'est qu'ainsi que nous serons fixés. Ils me semble en plus que nous avons tous deux un creux dans notre emploi du temps en début d'après-midi : c'est l'occasion de faire rapidement un tour à Mepham Street ?»

Luke ne se fit pas prier et avala son déjeuner en un temps record comme pour attester de sa motivation.

**OoooO**

La première chose que ressentit le Professeur en arrivant au 8 Mepham Street fut une immense surprise.

L'endroit, en effet, ne lui était pas inconnu : il s'agissait de la friche d'un petit restaurant indien sans prétention qu'il fréquentait énormément quand il était encore professeur débutant, entre 1960 et 1964. Le _«Lit du Gange» -_c'était son nom- avait été le théâtre de ses premières investigations : comment avait-il pu oublier un fait aussi important ? C'était pourtant pour un meurtre que ses services avaient été sollicités, et le meurtre en question avait été assez sordide pour être relayé dans tous les journaux de l'époque.

-«La victime s'appelait Khalid Tharoor...» expliqua t-il à Luke tout en entrant doucement dans la bâtisse désaffectée. «Il était le propriétaire de ce restaurant : il a été retrouvé mort dans les cuisines, et les soupçons se sont aussitôt tournés vers sa femme, Indira. Il la violentait en effet depuis des années, et certains témoins ont avoué qu'il commençait, quelques jours avant sa mort, à s'en prendre à ses deux enfants. Les policiers ont supposé qu'elle avait fait cela pour les protéger, mais je n'ai cependant pas réussi à croire à cette version : certains éléments étaient étranges, et j'ai finalement réussi à prouver son innocence et à faire inculper un apprenti jaloux.»

-«Je ne le savais pas...» répondit Luke, des étoiles dans les yeux. «Elle a dû vous en être très reconnaissante !»

-«On peut dire ça» sourit Layton. «Elle m'a promis de faire à nouveau appel à moi si sa famille venait à avoir des ennuis et m'a proposé de manger chez elle à l'œil jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Hélas, toute seule, la pauvre femme n'a pu maintenir à flot son établissement et a dû se résoudre à fermer. Elle a déménagé je ne sais où... je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis.»

-«Les bracelets et le message viennent peut-être d'elle alors ? Si ça tombe, elle n'avait pas d'autres moyens de vous contacter ?»

-«C'est une possibilité oui...»

Le Professeur réajusta son haut-de-forme puis s'engagea dans un vieux couloir miteux : les canalisations d'eau étaient percées, et d'énormes tâches de moisissures dévoraient les murs et certaines parties du plafond. Le plancher vermoulu craquait abominablement sous ses pas, menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Cependant, il finit par atteindre un escalier menant aux caves et constata non sans une certaine surprise que de l'endroit était éclairé alors que l'électricité aurait dû être coupée depuis bien des années.

-«C'est peut-être le moment de mettre votre bracelet, non ?» proposa Luke tout en montrant son propre poignet, déjà préparé. «Il était expliqué dans la lettre qu'il fallait les porter, et ça avait l'air très important...»

-«Tu as raison mon garçon» acquiesça Layton tout en serrant les lanières du bracelet autour de son propre poignet. «Je ne sais pas trop à quoi cela est censé nous servir mais bon...»

Il s'engagea ensuite dans les escaliers : les marches étaient si glissantes qu'il fut obligé de se cramponner à la rambarde. Fort heureusement, les caves du restaurant n'étaient pas bien profondes et étaient étonnamment dans un bien meilleur état que le reste de l'établissement. Intrigué par la chose, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans les couloirs, sentant Luke s'agripper à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-«Professeur...» souffla ce dernier avec angoisse. «Vous êtes certain de vouloir continuer ? Je...je n'aime pas cet endroit...»

-«Ne t'en fais pas Luke, nous sommes parfaitement en sécurité» le rassura l'archéologue. «La voute est encore en bon état, elle ne risque pas de nous tomber dessus. Et puis, nous sommes arrivés regarde.»

Ce disant, il montra du doigt un enchevêtrement de métal qui se détachait nettement du reste de la pièce qu'ils venaient d'atteindre : la lumière était plutôt faible, aussi ne pouvait-il pas distinguer vraiment ce que c'était. Cependant, un vague sentiment de déjà-vu lui chatouilla l'esprit : il avait déjà observé quelque chose de similaire dans le passé. Mais où ?

-«Là !» s'exclama soudain Luke, terrifié. «Il y a quelqu'un ! Ça a bougé !»

Un petit rire amusé répondit à la surprise de l'enfant et une silhouette plutôt menue commença effectivement à s'approcher d'eux, quoique restant prudemment dans l'ombre. Layton, en un geste protecteur, se mit aussitôt devant son jeune apprenti, le visage crispé en une expression de pure méfiance.

-«Qui êtes-vous ?» demanda t-il poliment mais fermement. «Vous pourriez avoir la décence de vous présenter.»

-«Professeur Hershel Layton...» lui répondit une voix masculine qui ignora à dessein ses paroles. «Enfin nous nous rencontrons... cela faisait longtemps.»

-«Longtemps ? Nous nous connaissons...?»

-«Plus ou moins. Cela date d'au moins 20 ans... enfin pour moi.»

Layton s'approcha un peu plus prêt, espérant distinguer un peu mieux son interlocuteur : celui ci eut cependant le réflexe de reculer de quelques pas, ne désirant visiblement pas être reconnu. Intrigué, Luke se dirigea quant à lui vers l'étrange machine qui se trouvait près d'eux, laissant sa main se balader sur le métal glaçé.

-«Belle machine hum ?» reprit le mystérieux jeune homme avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. «Il aura fallu à ses inventeurs trente ans pour la réaliser et la faire fonctionner correctement.»

-«Que fait-elle ?» demanda l'enfant avec curiosité.

-«Elle permet de voyager dans le Temps ! Ça doit vous rappeler quelques souvenirs, n'est ce pas Professeur ?»

Le professeur se figea aussitôt, stupéfait. Il comprenait, à présent, d'où lui venait le vague sentiment de déjà-vu qu'il avait ressenti en entrant dans la pièce : la machine était identique à celle qu'il avait pu admirer en 1954. Identique à celle qui avait ôté la vie à sa chère Claire, explosant si violemment qu'on n'avait même pas pu retrouver une trace quelconque que son corps. Un rire sans joie franchit ses lèvres tordues en un rictus pathétique.

-«C'est totalement absurde» finit-il par marmonner d'un ton sec. «La seule machine existante...»

-«A explosé avec son inventrice en 1954, je sais.» poursuivit son interlocuteur. «Une certaine personne, cependant, a reprit le travail de mademoiselle Mayfield. Un ingénieur brillant, peut-être un des meilleurs de sa génération : il a réussi là où sa prédécesseure avait échoué. Tout cela s'est passé en 1983... treize ans dans votre futur.»

-«Vous voudriez-nous faire croire que vous venez du futur ?» rit Luke.

-«De seize ans dans votre futur, oui : j'ai fait un beau bout de route pour vous rencontrer, n'est ce pas ? Enfin passons les détails... pour faire court, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Mais pas dans cette époque ci : en 1986.»

-«C'est stupide !» réfuta aussitôt le jeune assistant. «Et puis si vous venez du futur, pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé au Professeur de votre époque de vous aider, hein ?»

-«Parce qu'il est mort depuis déjà quelques années.»

Le ton était implacable, et Layton ne put s'empêcher de frémir de peur, bientôt suivi par son apprenti. Le discours de son interlocuteur avait beau être tout à fait délirant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le redouter. Il était rare, en effet, de se faire prédire sa mort d'une telle façon. Le voyant ainsi désemparé, l'homme leva doucement sa main : il aperçut alors, de façon très brève, le bracelet métallique qui lui enserrait le poignet et qui était identique au sien et à celui de son jeune apprenti.

-«Je vous propose quelque chose Professeur» annonça t-il avec amusement. «Suivez moi en 1986 ! Une affaire de la plus haute importance vous y attend : des vies sont en jeu, et non des moindres croyez-moi. Vous avez déjà sauvé tant de vies... mais saurez-vous sauver un pays tout entier ?»

-«Attendez !» protesta avec vigueur Layton. «Vous ne nous avez même pas dit votre nom, pourquoi voudriez-vous que nous nous pliions à votre jeu sordide ?»

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur l'invisible visage du jeune homme.

-«Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix, Professeur. Votre première tâche une fois arrivé sera justement de trouver qui je suis, considérez cela comme un petit test de ma part.»

Puis, sans un autre mot de sa part, il pressa un bouton de son bracelet et la machine à voyager dans le temps s'illumina le temps de quelques secondes, dévoilant brièvement son visage insolent avant que l'obscurité ne retombe et que le décor ne se décompose.

**OoooO**

Une vive douleur vrilla le crâne de Luke Triton tandis qu'il était assis dans son canapé à lire les nouvelles du jour.

Sur le moment, elle lui sembla similaire à une de ces mauvaises migraines qui le prenaient parfois quand il lisait trop longtemps : sa vue était trouble, les sons lui parvenaient déformés, et une vague envie de vomir commençait à poindre au creux de son estomac. Il se leva donc immédiatement et clopina jusqu'à la salle de bain dans l'espoir d'y trouver un tube d'aspirine, quand un phénomène des plus étranges se produisit.

Des images se succédèrent en masse à l'intérieur de son crâne : une université enneigée en plein mois de Mars, une vieille rue, un restaurant en ruine, un amas de métal caché dans une cave... autant de choses qu'il sentit s'implanter de force dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à en devenir partie intégrante. Il pouvait également entendre des voix, mais celles ci défilaient bien trop rapidement pour qu'il parvienne à retenir en détail ce qu'elles disaient: seuls restèrent quelques mots clefs qui allèrent aussitôt se ranger eux aussi dans un coin de sa mémoire.

_Voyage dans le Temps, 1954, 1970, 3 Février 1986, besoin d'aide._

_Mort du Professeur._

-«Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?» gémit-il tout en fermant les yeux, essayant vainement de se soustraire au phénomène. «Nom de dieu ma tête...!»

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, mains plaquées sur ses oreilles : le défilé de sons et d'images lui sembla durer une éternité, bien que cela prit en réalité moins d'une minute. Puis, de façon toute aussi brutale que ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta, le laissant assis, totalement hébété.

Il cligna deux trois fois des yeux.

-«... Que s'est-il passé ?» marmonna t-il en se relevant. «C'était quoi ce... ce truc ? C'était le jour où j'ai emprunté la machine à voyager dans le temps avec le Professeur, non...?»

Il s'arrêta, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Depuis quand le Professeur et lui avaient-ils fait un tel voyage ? Étrangement ses souvenirs semblaient se contredire : il n'existait en effet pas de machine à voyager dans le temps avant 1983, date à laquelle il avait réalisé la sienne. Il en était absolument certain alors pourquoi se souvenait-il avoir emprunté une telle machine avec Layton en 1970 ?

Et pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir du voyage en question ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête : sans doute était-il trop fatigué pour avoir les idées claires. A force de passer son temps libre à enquêter sur le vol des plans de sa machine à voyager dans le temps, il n'avait plus fait une nuit complète depuis près de deux mois. La police de Londres n'était guère disposée à partager ses renseignements, aussi s'était-il vu obligé de mener ses propres investigations de son côté : il avait cependant fait chou blanc. Le voleur s'était volatilisé sans laisser la moindre trace derrière lui, au point qu'il commençait même à se demander s'il avait seulement existé...

-«Un voyage en 1970...» reprit-il pensivement. «Mince alors, pourquoi je me rappelle de ça alors qu'il est absolument impossible que ça se soit produit ? Réfléchissons... nous avons pris la machine dans cette cave étrange. Mais où avons-nous atterri ?»

Luke n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage : une explosion soudaine fit littéralement trembler la maison depuis ses fondations et le jeta à terre. Il entendit la plupart de ses étagères s'effondrer ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses bibliothèques, preuve de la force du choc, avant de sentir une affreuse odeur de plastique brûlé lui chatouiller les narines. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre que l'odeur en question provenait de sa cave et, plus précisément, de sa propre machine à voyager dans le temps.

Paniqué, il se releva d'un bond et galopa péniblement jusqu'au sous-sol : un nuage brunâtre vint le prendre à la gorge aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte, et des cris de panique lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était plus seul chez lui. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller briser les deux petites vitres de sa cave afin de l'aérer puis il se précipita sur les commandes de la machine, afin d'arrêter l'étrange processus. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se mettre en marche : certaines pièces manquaient, aussi était-elle inutilisable dans l'état. Sans doute était-ce dû à quelques interférences ou sabotages, et il avait comme l'impression que ses visiteurs -invisibles à cause de la fumée- étaient à l'origine du bazar...

-«Qui est là ?» finit-il par demander tout en débranchant la machine de façon définitive. «Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ma cave ?»

Il dût attendre quelques secondes que le nuage se dissipe pour enfin distinguer la silhouette du plus jeune des nouveaux arrivants : intrigué par le côté familier qu'elle dégageait, il s'en approcha légèrement pour finalement stopper net et lâcher sa canne sous le coup de la surprise.

La personne qui était face à lui n'était autre... que lui-même ! Ou plutôt son jeune lui, âgé de douze ou treize ans à vu d'œil. Ce dernier, au moins aussi étonné que lui, en laissa tomber au sol son sac et recula de quelques pas, craignant d'avoir affaire à il ne savait quel malade mental déguisé en son futur-lui.

-«Luke !» finit par s'exclamer la voix rauque de Layton. «Luke, tout va bien ?»

Layton sortit à son tour du nuage de fumée, réajusta son haut-de-forme bousculé dans l'action, et se pencha sur son jeune apprenti, toujours immobile. Ne comprenant pas les raisons d'une telle inertie, il tourna la tête à son tour.

Luke l'ingénieur crut qu'il allait s'étouffer en le voyant. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui faire de reproches, étant lui-même à deux doigts de faire un malaise. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un fantôme... et si tout portait à croire que le fantôme en question était en réalité fait de chair et de sang, sa raison continuait de réfuter son existence.

-«Luke...?» finit par demander Layton avec douceur. «C'est toi mon garçon ?»

_Mon garçon._ Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces mots ! Il sentit instantanément les larmes lui monter aux yeux et dû faire d'énormes efforts pour les contenir. Layton sembla le remarquer, car il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour poursuivre :

-«Ma question va sembler stupide mais...nous sommes en 1986, c'est cela ?»

-«Vous avez deviné juste...» répondit Luke en étouffant un sanglot. «Ça alors Professeur je... mon dieu ça fait si longtemps. Vous êtes si... si... si vivant ?»

Un rire amer franchit les lèvres de Layton, et Luke comprit aussitôt que ce n'était peut-être pas le genre de remarque à faire. A la place, il se contenta de s'avancer et de prendre l'homme dans ses bras sans autre forme de procès, le serrant contre lui comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître à nouveau. Le Professeur sembla surpris par cet élan d'affection, mais il ne s'y déroba pas, préférant tapoter l'épaule de son apprenti -quoique pouvait-il encore vraiment le considérer comme tel ?- avec douceur. Luke se mit à trembler au contact de cette main rassurante et serra son mentor davantage, jusqu'à lui arracher un petit sifflement de douleur.

-«Excuse moi Luke mais... à ce train là tu risques de me fêler deux ou trois côtes.»

-«Oui...oui pardon, excusez-moi» bredouilla le jeune homme en le lâchant. «C'est que je ... enfin je veux dire je n'aurais jamais pensé vous revoir ! Je comprends mieux maintenant... les flashs...»

-«Les flashs ?»

-«Oui quelques minutes avant votre arrivée j'ai eu comme un...réajustement de mémoire on va dire. Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard, ça m'a l'air assez compliqué. En fait je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'explications.»

-«Plutôt oui...»

Ce disant, il se baissa pour ramasser sa canne, l'épousseta de sa manche et les mena jusqu'au salon, encore tout troublé de ce qui venait de se produire...


	4. La Justice et le Traître

**Chapitre III : La Justice et le Traître.**

Jamais Luke ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était en cet instant.

Il s'était en effet vite aperçu qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire à son mentor : installés tous deux dans de confortables fauteuils qui se faisaient face, ils s'observaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes, tandis que le petit Luke -prudemment resté à l'écart- s'amusait avec Doogle, le chien de la maison. Ses mains tremblaient d'émotion tandis qu'il détaillait avec minutie le visage de Layton : celui ci était bien plus jeune que celui dont il avait coutume de se rappeler, ce qui était à la fois fascinant et plus que perturbant. Il imaginait bien cependant que Layton devait être dans le même cas de figure que lui, à dévisager un Luke quinze ans plus vieux que le celui qu'il avait chéri comme s'il avait été son fils. Cette idée lui faisait d'ailleurs un peu peur : que pensait le Professeur ? Était-il satisfait de ce qu'il voyait ? Ou déçu au contraire ?

-«Tu...as grandi» finit par murmurer Layton au bout d'une longue minute. «Quel âge as-tu...?»

-«Vingt-huit ans, bientôt vingt-neuf.» répondit Luke, heureux de ne pas avoir à commencer la conversation.

-«Vingt-huit ans...» répéta le professeur tout en esquissant un léger sourire. «Nous n'avons plus que onze ans de différence. C'est... très perturbant.»

-«Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Si je calcule bien vous devez donc venir de 1970 n'est ce pas ? C'est un sacré bond en avant.»

-«J'avoue toujours ne rien comprendre à ce qui s'est produit. La...machine à voyager dans le temps que nous avons emprunté ne devrait pas exister. Pas plus que celle qui se trouve dans ta cave d'ailleurs... as-tu une explication ?»

Ce n'est qu'une fois cette question posée que Luke réalisa véritablement ce qui se passait : son visage perdit aussitôt toute couleur et les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains redoublèrent d'intensité.

Il avait oublié Claire : cela pouvait sembler totalement idiot, mais la jeune femme lui était complètement sortie de la tête. L'émotion causée par l'arrivée de son mentor avait été telle qu'il en avait occulté sa situation actuelle : comment allait-il en effet lui expliquer la présence de son amour perdu en 1986 ? Pire encore, comment allait-il lui expliquer que Claire et lui vivaient à deux depuis quasiment trois ans ?

Alors qu'il commençait à se dire que la situation ne pouvait être pire, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant la silhouette de la jeune scientifique. Il se leva d'un bond, espérant la bloquer dans le couloir, mais elle fut hélas bien plus rapide que lui. Tel un bolide fou sans pilote, elle passa à côté du petit Luke et de Layton sans même les voir et se jeta littéralement à son cou, manquant de briser en deux sa pauvre colonne vertébrale.

-«Espèce de crétin !» s'exclama t-elle d'un ton mi-soulagé mi-énervé. «J'ai reçu un appel des voisins au bureau disant qu'il y avait un début d'incendie à la maison, au niveau de la cave ! Tu as encore bricolé sur cette maudite machine n'est ce pas ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça quand tu es tout seul, c'est dangereux !»

-«Je...»

-«Cette affaire te monte à la tête ! Je sais que le vol de ces plans est inquiétant mais est-il pour autant nécessaire de passer tous tes jours de congé à enquêter là-dessus ?»

-«S'il te plaît, juste deux...»

-«Non ! Non pas deux minutes ! Est-ce que tu t'imagines la peur que j'ai eu ? Je crois que nous avons tous les deux vu les dégâts qu'une machine de ce genre est capable de faire si elle est mal réglée ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te retrouver réduit à un petit tas de cendres !»

Elle continua à parler durant quelques instants mais Luke ne l'entendait déjà plus, le regard rivé sur le Professeur qui, figé sur le canapé, avait littéralement cessé de respirer. Il ne l'avait JAMAIS vu aussi pâle, même au salon funéraire : son regard brillait d'incompréhension, de terreur pure et de panique. Il semblait ne pas croire à ce qu'il voyait. Luke comprenait bien ce sentiment : après tout, il avait été lui même soumis à la chose quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant, il savait très bien qu'en terme d'intensité, cela avait été sans comparaison avec ce que vivait actuellement l'archéologue.

Claire était sa petite amie après tout. Morte en 1954, mais vivante en 1986 et toute aussi jeune et belle que dans ses souvenirs.

-«...C...Claire ?» finit par murmurer le Professeur d'une voix rauque. «Je... ce n'est pas toi...? Ça ne peut...?»

La jeune femme se tut aussitôt qu'elle entendit ces mots et pivota sur elle-même, de façon à enfin faire face à Layton : celui ci, en reconnaissant distinctement son visage, ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit son tenant autant du sanglot que du gloussement. Claire quant à elle resta muette et immobile, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur le visage : elle ne consentit à bouger qu'au bout de deux longues minutes, et ce ne fut que pour tanguer légèrement.

-«Ça c'est étrange...» dit-elle d'un ton que Luke ne connaissait que trop bien. «La...pièce tourne ?»

L'ingénieur, comprenant ce qui allait arriver, se baissa juste à temps pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler sur la table de salon, vite assisté de Layton qui l'aida à l'allonger sur le canapé. Les deux hommes, un peu déstabilisés, restèrent un petit moment à la contempler puis se regardèrent en chien de faïence, ne sachant plus où ils en étaient vraiment.

-«Bon...» soupira Luke. «Cette fois je vais vraiment tout vous expliquer. Je vais aller nous chercher à boire car croyez-moi... il y en a pour un moment.»

Ce disant, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapa la première bouteille d'alcool qui lui passa sous la main, supposant à juste raison qu'une tasse de thé serait peut-être un peu trop légère.

**OoooO**

-«Tout a commencé il y a quelques années» expliqua t-il tout en tendant un verre de scotch à Layton. «Pour certaines raisons, j'ai eu accès aux plans de la machine à voyager dans le Temps élaborée par Claire : j'ai vite compris qu'ils étaient mal pensés, et j'ai décidé de travailler dessus pour ... disons... les éclairer de mon regard d'ingénieur. Au bout de deux ans, j'ai réussi à construire ma propre machine et j'ai décidé de faire mon premier voyage en 1954.»

Son regard glissa sur la physicienne, qui comatait encore sur le canapé, et il alla chercher son manteau pour le poser sur elle, craignant qu'elle n'attrape froid vu l'état dans lequel elle était : jamais il ne s'était imaginé devoir raconter une telle histoire à quelqu'un comme le Professeur. Seule Sachiko était au courant de ce qui s'était passé, et si elle n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre (bien au contraire) il savait bien qu'il n'en serait pas de même avec le sceptique qu'était son mentor...

-«Par un heureux hasard, j'ai atterri à Gressenheller quelques minutes avant l'explosion de la machine. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sauver Claire de la mort qui lui était promise, mais cela a malheureusement causé un paradoxe temporel considérable. Vous voyez Professeur, chaque être humain possède ce qu'on pourrait appeler une «trame» temporelle, une ligne droite et chronologique sur laquelle sont consignés tous les évènements de sa vie. Celle de Claire aurait dû s'arrêter en 1954... et pourtant par mon intervention, je l'ai «rallongé» jusqu'en 1983, date de son arrivée ici. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la renvoyer dans son époque, car cela aurait pu causer des dégâts que je ne pouvais prévoir : alors elle est restée ici, à vivre une existence qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir.»

-«J'avoue ne pas tout saisir...»

-«Je sais, je suis désolé c'est une théorie très compliquée : pour parler plus concrètement, je vais prendre mon propre exemple : le Luke que je suis n'a emprunté la machine à voyager dans le temps qu'en 1983. C'était une date censée rester fixe sur ma trame temporelle MAIS un accident a bouleversé cette trame : l'accident en question est bien entendu le voyage dans le temps que vous venez de faire et qui n'était absolument pas prévu. Le Luke que vous connaissez, votre apprenti, mon moi passé, a ainsi découvert l'existence de la machine trop tôt, ce qui bouleverse totalement ma trame temporelle. Vous suivez ?»

-«Oui je crois bien... tu as le souvenir d'avoir découvert la machine dans les années 80. Cependant le petit Luke et moi l'avons découverte en 1970. C'est donc un paradoxe.»

-«Exactement, mes souvenirs sont faussés : quelques secondes avant votre arrivée ici, cependant, j'ai eu comme des sortes de flashs et certains souvenirs sont venus se greffer dans ma tête. L'Univers me «remet à jour» en temps réel si vous voulez : tout ce que vivra le petit Luke dans cette époque va venir s'implanter dans ma mémoire pour corriger le paradoxe que vous assez surligné. Cette correction ne s'applique fort heureusement qu'à ma modeste échelle mais imaginez si cela devait se faire sur plusieurs personnes voire sur toute une famille et de façon beaucoup plus «agressive» que de la simple implantation de souvenirs... ce serait catastrophique. La situation de Claire était de celle ci. Vous comprenez à présent les précautions que j'ai prises. Elle aurait modifié son époque bien trop profondément...»

Le Professeur hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation, mais Luke comprit fort bien à l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux que s'il comprenait tout à fait sa démarche, il n'en oubliait pas moins que cela l'avait privé de dix ans de vie avec la jeune femme.

-«Enfin bref» reprit l'ingénieur. «Reprenons notre histoire. Après cet évènement, j'ai mis sous clefs les plans de ma machine à voyager dans le temps, désirant boucler cette histoire : ils m'ont cependant été volés voici deux mois. J'imagine que la machine que vous avez emprunté en 1970 a été construite grâce à mes notes. Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner au final... ma secrétaire, qui était sur place au moment du vol, m'a expliqué que notre voleur avait prononcé votre nom avant de s'enfuir. Sans doute avait-il besoin de vous ici, mais pourquoi ?»

-«Pour tout te dire, je n'ai hélas pas bien vu l'homme qui nous a accueilli en 1970 et il est resté plus que vague sur ses motivations. Il a parlé d'un danger qui menaçait le pays tout entier, et a dit qu'il ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à moi... en précisant que s'il avait remonté le temps pour le faire, c'est parce que j'étais... enfin... mort. Toi-même tu y as fait référence tout à l'heure, dans la cave.»

-«Ah... oui, malheureusement cette époque doit se passer de votre génie pour les énigmes. Je suis vraiment confus, apprendre une telle chose doit être quelque chose de particulièrement choquant...»

Le Professeur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en signe d'approbation : effectivement, il n'était guère plaisant d'apprendre que l'on n'attendrait jamais l'âge de 54 ans -âge qu'il aurait eu en cette année 1986. C'était encore bien jeune... et s'il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait mettre un terme à sa brève existence, il ne pouvait que supposer que cela avait un rapport avec la terrible raideur qu'avait son apprenti dans la jambe. Il n'avait pas tardé à remarquer qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la masser dès qu'il évoquait l'évènement...

-«Pour en revenir à Claire...» reprit Layton en hochant la tête pour échapper à ses mauvaises pensées. «L'attitude qu'elle a eu envers toi... c'était une attitude très familière.»

Luke grimaça : Layton abordait hélas le sujet qu'il redoutait. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que le regard inquisiteur de son mentor se posait sur lui, et il dût faire preuve de tout le sang froid dont il était capable pour éviter de trembler comme un enfant pris en faute.

-«Je suis désolé...» murmura t-il en baissant les yeux. «Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que ça va être très difficile à entendre mais... comment dire...? C'est une histoire très compliquée vous savez ? A l'époque où nous nous sommes connus, nous étions tous les deux dans une passe assez difficile. Elle parce qu'elle venait de vous perdre et parce qu'elle se trouvait dans un nouveau monde inconnu et moi... disons parce que je me remettais d'un accident. Nous nous sommes bien trouvés je crois, et de fil en aiguille... nous sommes devenus plus que de simples amis. Nous vivons plus ou moins ensemble depuis presque trois ans.»

Il n'osa tout d'abord pas redresser la tête, attendant de la part du Professeur une réaction indignée : rien, cependant, ne filtra des lèvres de ses lèvres, aussi finit-il par céder à la curiosité et il leva les yeux. Il le regretta aussitôt : Layton souriait. Tel le gentleman britannique imperturbable qu'il se clamait être, il lui offrait un sourire certes crispé et à la limite du rictus mais un sourire tout de même. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de ne pas avoir à se confronter directement à lui, cependant cela lui fit l'effet d'un couteau planté en plein cœur tant il savait ce que signifiait cette attitude. C'était celle que le professeur adoptait dans les pires situations, souvent pour rassurer l'interlocuteur alors qu'il était lui-même au bord des larmes.

C'était juste l'expression qu'il détestait le plus.

-«Je vois...» finit par murmurer l'archéologue après avoir siroté rapidement une gorgée de scotch. «Vous êtes ensembles...»

Un petit gémissement les interrompit subitement et Claire, après quelques secondes de flottement, finit par émerger : Luke se pressa aussitôt à ses côtés, manquant d'en bousculer Layton, et l'aida à se redresser en prenant bien soin de ne pas la brusquer. En la voyant blêmir en croisant le regard du professeur, il s'attendit à la voir s'évanouir à nouveau et se prépara à la retenir : Claire, néanmoins, secoua vigoureusement la tête et se força à rester droite et calme, même si son regard traduisait exactement l'intensité de la tempête qui se déroulait sous son crâne.

Un ange passa, et Luke comprit assez rapidement qu'il était de trop dans la pièce : l'idée de laisser ensemble deux anciens amants ne lui plaisait guère, mais il finit par prétexter un coup de téléphone urgent pour quitter le salon en traînant son jeune lui à sa suite. Une fois seuls, Layton et Claire restèrent tout d'abord muets, chacun attendant de bien s'être «imprégné» de la présence de l'autre pour oser prendre la parole. Puis le Professeur se leva de son fauteuil et s'assit à côté d'elle de façon à poser sa main sur la sienne, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était bel et bien aussi réel qu'elle.

Il ne put réprimer une petite moue triste en la sentant se dérober à son contact.

-«Pardon...» murmura t-elle en baissant la tête. «C'est juste que... c'est trop bizarre. Vraiment trop.»

-«Je comprends» répondit l'archéologue avec douceur. «J'ai moi aussi du mal à réaliser : je te croyais morte. Je le croyais vraiment, même si ton corps n'a jamais été retrouvé.»

-«Je sais... je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça a dû être...»

-«Ça a été difficile, tout comme ça a dû l'être pour toi.»

-«Oh tu sais...on s'y habitue. Cette époque a certains avantages : la situation des femmes y est bien meilleure par exemple, c'est beaucoup plus facile de trouver du travail. Et puis grâce aux nouveaux moyens de transports, j'ai eu l'occasion de beaucoup voyager. En Italie, en France ou en Allemagne par exemple.»

-«Avec Luke je suppose ?» ne put s'empêcher de demander Layton d'un ton un peu plus acide que d'accoutumée. «J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas traîné à refaire ta vie...»

Claire ne répondit pas de suite, un peu surprise par l'agressivité inhabituelle qu'elle avait perçu dans la voix de son interlocuteur : certes, elle comprenait bien que la situation devait lui paraître particulièrement inconfortable, mais elle n'aimait absolument pas le tournant que prenait la conversation. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle décida de répondre tout aussi sèchement.

-«Désolée Hershel, mais je ne m'engagerai sûrement pas sur ce terrain là. Cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes vus, que je pense qu'il serait décent de ta part d'éviter d'évoquer comme tu le fais ma relation avec Luke. D'autant plus que tu as vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre sa nature véritable.»

-«Je n'ai pas voulu être brusque» répondit l'homme en baissant la tête, remarquant qu'il avait en effet fait preuve d'une attitude indigne d'un gentleman. «C'est jusque que... enfin... cette situation est tellement grotesque ! Toi... avec mon apprenti... dans le futur...! C'est trop d'un coup. Je suis désolé, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée.»

-«Je crois que ça fait de trop pour tout le monde... cette situation est tellement folle !»

Un bruit strident mit brutalement fin à leur conversation -ce à leur plus grand soulagement, d'ailleurs : quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Luke l'ingénieur aille ouvrir à leur mystérieux visiteur. Il discuta quelques minutes avec lui puis vint les rejoindre dans le salon, un immense sourire peint sur les lèvres.

-«Il y a du nouveau dans l'affaire des plans !» leur expliqua t-il gaiement. «L'agent de police qui nous attend à la porte vient de me dire que le commissariat a reçu ce matin une vidéo sur laquelle apparaît le voleur. Apparemment, il s'agit de la vidéo-surveillance de la bijouterie située face au bureau : elle a été envoyée par courrier anonyme... étrange n'est ce pas ? En tous cas, ils aimeraient que j'y jette un coup d'œil, histoire de voir si la tête de notre criminel me serait familière.»

-«Étrange coïncidence» ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Layton. «Qu'un élément si précieux refasse surface alors que Luke et moi venons d'arriver ici est plutôt curieux...»

-«Je trouve aussi» reconnut Luke en hochant la tête. «Mais c'est une chance inespérée : vous feriez mieux de venir vous aussi. Qui sait, il est fort probable que l'homme qui vous a fait passer dans notre époque et mon voleur soient la même personne... et si ça tombe, peut-être que son visage vous dira quelque chose ?»

-«Dans ce cas je viens avec vous également» s'exclama Claire d'un ton sans appel. «Il est hors de question que je reste à l'écart : je suis quand même la première conceptrice de la machine à voyager dans le temps. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui arrive...»

-«Et n'espérez pas vous débarrasser de moi !» conclut la voix haut perchée du petit Luke qui, bien que resté très discret depuis son arrivée, n'avait pas perdu le Nord pour autant. «Futur moi ou pas, je reste l'assistant du Professeur !»

-«Très bien, je ne vois de toute façon aucune objection à cela...» répondit Luke l'ingénieur en réajustant ses lunettes.

-«J'ai cependant une réclamation !» objecta Claire. «Je ne sais pas pour toi Hershel, mais j'avoue que la simple idée de devoir jongler avec deux Luke me donne déjà mal à la tête. Il faudrait vraiment trouver quelque chose pour les différencier au niveau des noms...»

-«Dans ce cas, disons que le jeune Luke gardera son prénom originel tandis que Luke adulte prendra celui de Lukas pour plus de commodité» proposa le professeur. «Qu'en dites-vous ?»

-«Ça me semble très bien» valida le nouvellement baptisé Lukas. «Bien, si la question est réglée mettons nous dès à présent en route ! L'agent qui nous attend à la porte a gentiment proposé de nous conduire puis de nous raccompagner une fois l'entretien terminé. Autant ne pas le faire attendre.»

Le petit groupe acquiesça d'un hochement de tête unanime.

**OoooO**

Le voyage en direction du commissariat fut pour le moins inconfortable : serrés comme des sardines dans la petite automobile, les jeunes gens restèrent désespérément silencieux, à l'exception du petit Luke qui pressa sa version adulte de questions toutes plus déstabilisantes les unes que les autres. Layton et Claire lui furent assez reconnaissants de briser le malaise qui s'étaient installés : ils étaient encore trop bouleversés pour oser parler, et de toute façon ils ne savaient trop quoi dire...

-«Et les chats ?» demanda Luke à sa version adulte. «J'aime toujours les chats ? Je n'en ai pas vu dans la maison...»

-«Oui oui, tu aimes encore les chats rassure-toi» répondit l'ingénieur en esquissant un léger sourire. «En fait ils préfèrent se balader à l'étage, loin de Doogle tu comprends ? J'en ai quatre : Cheshire, Frizz, Duchess et Dizzy. Et j'ai aussi deux lapins, Chunk et Quinn, qui eux vivent dans le garage.»

Le petit cri joyeux qui échappa à Luke arracha à Layton un petit rire : certaines choses, comme la passion dévorante qu'avait son apprenti pour les animaux, ne changeaient pas malgré les années semblait-il. Du reste, il était fasciné par l'échange qu'avaient les deux Luke : leur ressemblance physique ne l'étonnait plus outre mesure maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient la même personne, mais il trouvait fascinantes la similitude de leurs expressions et de leur commune façon de s'exprimer. En dépit des seize années qui le séparaient de son jeune lui, «Lukas» avait conservé un puissant accent Posh ainsi que des élans très enthousiastes et enfantins. Et même si son visage était devenu un peu plus anguleux, le moindre de ses sourires lui mangeait encore la moitié de la face et il avait conservé ses pommettes agréablement colorées.

-«Je me demandais aussi...» reprit Luke. «Tu continues à résoudre des mystères ? En solo ?»

-«Je continue oui, mais pas en solo» répondit aussitôt Lukas en clignant de l'œil. «Toujours en duo. Sauf que cette fois ci ce n'est plus Hershel Layton et son apprenti mais Luke Triton et son assistante !»

-«Assistante, assistante...» modula Claire en clignant de l'œil à son tour. «Sans vouloir t'offenser c'est moi qui ait résolu l'affaire du balancier maudit quand nous étions à Paris. Tu m'as regardé tranquillement courser le coupable sans même lever le petit doigt...»

-«Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui ait découvert son identité. Et puis je lui ai quand même fait un croche-pied avec ma canne...»

-«Menteur ! Tu l'as juste fait tomber et c'est lui qui s'est bêtement pris les pieds dedans.»

-«La finalité est la même, non ? J'ai aidé à son arrestation...»

-«En parlant d'arrestation...» marmonna le policier tout en se garant sur le parking du commissariat. «Il me semble y avoir beaucoup d'agitation dans le quartier ?»

Le petit groupe tourna aussitôt la tête d'un même mouvement en direction du dit commissariat, pour constater qu'effectivement une foule assez dense se pressait autour et semblait mal retenue par un mince cordon de policiers. L'agent leur permit cependant de la traverser sans trop de problème et ils arrivèrent enfin dans les couloirs de l'immeuble où ils furent bloqués à leur tour par un inspecteur particulièrement peu commode.

-«Excusez-moi inspecteur» demanda Lukas. «Mais que se passe t-il ici ? Nous avons été appelés pour procéder à l'identification de quelqu'un mais...»

-«Désolé mais nous n'avons FRANCHEMENT pas le temps pour ça» répliqua l'homme d'un ton sec. «Un meurtre a été commis dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Voyez, c'est autrement plus grave. La victime n'est autre que le commissaire en plus !»

-«Un meurtre ?» répéta Layton, estomaqué par la nouvelle. «Dans un commissariat ?»

-«Oui monsieur ! Je sais, c'est incroyable et pourtant...!»

L'homme leur intima l'ordre de patienter dans les couloirs puis s'éloigna afin de donner quelques directives à ses subordonnés. Il régnait dans le bâtiment un chaos sans nom, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Claire exprime son avis sur ce qui se passait, faisant écho à ce que pensait le reste du groupe.

-«D'abord le voyage dans le temps, puis la cassette vidéo et enfin ce meurtre... trois évènements de cette importance dans une seule journée, voilà qui fait un peu beaucoup vous ne pensez pas ?»

-«C'est comme si nous étions attendus !» s'exclama le petit Luke en croisant les bras. «Enfin je veux dire, on dirait presque que c'est l'arrivée du Professeur et moi qui a tout déclenché !»

-«Dommage qu'on ne puisse enquêter sur cet évènement» regretta Layton. «Si l'inspecteur Chelmey travaillait ici, nous aurions sans doute pu jeter un œil sur la scène de crime, mais hélas il est à Scotland Yard si je en m'abuse...»

-«Nous avons mieux que lui» l'interrompit Lukas tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. «En espérant qu'il soit en service...ah... oui je crois bien que la tête blonde qui la dépasse est la sienne. JOHN ! HEHO ? JOHN WATSON !»

L'inspecteur Watson s'arrêta en plein élan en entendant qu'on l'appelait : il sembla très surpris de voir le petit groupe dans les couloirs et fendit aussitôt la foule afin de venir les retrouver, les bras surchargés de dossiers en tous genre qu'il manqua de faire tomber. Claire ne put s'empêcher de noter, à son plus grand amusement, que le pauvre était dans un état lamentable à force de courir à droite et à gauche. Connaissant d'ailleurs sa rigueur presque compulsive, il devait se sentir affreusement mal à l'aise...

-«Luke ? Claire ? Que faîtes-vous donc ici ?» demanda t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air circonspect. «On vous a convoqué peut-être ? Je suis navré mais pour l'heure il vaudrait mieux que vous repartiez, nous avons pas mal d'ennuis ici.»

-«Un de vos collègues nous a tout expliqué.» répondit Lukas. «Vous connaissez mon goût pour les mystères n'est ce pas ? Serait-il possible de...jeter un coup d'œil à la scène ? Maintenant que nous sommes là, il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de nos services.»

-«Oui, je sais que vous avez déjà aidé la police par le passé, mais nous parlons de la mort d'un commissaire. D'une mort plus qu'étrange, qui plus est... je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer comme ça.»

-«Cela ne nous prendra qu'une dizaine de minutes, je vous le promets. Et puis vous n'avez qu'à demander à un agent de nous surveiller ? S'il vous plaît John, nous serons prudents... vous nous connaissez assez bien pour savoir que nous ne sommes pas du genre à mentir.»

-«...Bah, j'imagine qu'un avis extérieur ne pourra qu'être utile, oui.» finit par reconnaître le blond. «Mais interdiction formelle de toucher à quoique ce soit c'est compris ? Si une telle envie vous prend, il faudra demander à votre accompagnateur de le faire à votre place.»

-«C'est très clair, oui.»

-«Parfait. Vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous accompagner : je croule sous la paperasse. Le commissaire adjoint m'a confié la mission de coordonner les troupes et autant dire qu'il y a du travail. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir rentrer chez moi ce soir. Allez voir le petit roux en faction devant l'ascenseur : il s'appelle Erwan Darvill, dites lui que je vous ai donné l'accès à la scène de crime.»

-«Merci beaucoup John. Et bon courage.»

L'inspecteur les salua d'un dernier hochement de tête puis disparut dans un couloir : ils allèrent alors se présenter à l'agent Darvill qui les mena, comme convenu, jusqu'au bureau du Commissaire. L'odeur de sang les prit aussitôt au nez une fois arrivés à la porte, et le petit Luke n'essaya même pas d'entrer, comprenant qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide vu les nausées qui le prenaient déjà. Il fallait dire que la scène de crime était pour le moins impressionnante : le commissaire -un gaillard qui devait bien mesurer un mètre quatre vingt dix et peser dans les cent quarante kilos- se trouvait face à eux, étalé de tout son long sur le bureau, le front et l'arrière du crâne éclatés par un tir d'arme à feu. Un bon litre de sang s'était écoulé à terre puis avait coagulé, formant une croûte brunâtre sur le tapis autrefois vert.

-«On l'a découvert ainsi vers seize heures trente» expliqua l'agent Darvill. «La balle a été tirée à un mètre de distance environ, avec un revolver équipé d'un silencieux, et d'après le légiste, la mort remonterait à onze heures ce matin. D'après ses premières conclusions, le commissaire aurait d'abord été assommé à l'arrière du crâne puis on lui aurait ensuite tiré dessus. C'est vraiment affreux...»

-«Onze heures du matin ?» s'étonna Layton. «Vous ne l'avez pas découvert avant ?»

-«Aujourd'hui était un jour très particulier vous savez : tout le personnel du commissariat, à part le commissaire, les deux agents au bureau et le commissaire adjoint, était en réunion jusque environ treize heures. Puis 80% des effectifs ont été appelés en mission jusque seize heures. Le commissaire avait parfois l'habitude de s'isoler durant des heures, et nous savions que mieux valait ne pas le déranger dans ces cas là. Jamais nous n'aurions pu imaginer une telle chose...»

-«Si je comprends bien» murmura Lukas en se grattant la joue en signe de réflexion. «Tous les policiers en service étaient en réunion à l'heure du crime ? A l'exception des trois personnes que vous avez cité tout à l'heure ?»

-«Exactement monsieur... mais seul quelqu'un de l'extérieur a pu faire le coup car en plus de la réunion, les deux agents de bureau sont restés à leur poste comme prévu -les caméras à l'entrée l'ont confirmé- et le commissaire adjoint était au téléphone avec le préfet à l'heure du crime. Tout le monde a donc un alibi plus que solide.»

-«Si je puis me permettre» remarqua Claire tout en désignant le couloir. «La réunion a donné un alibi à tout le monde mais elle a en même temps permis à l'assassin d'agir discrètement, étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans cette partie du bâtiment. Ce n'est donc pas une coïncidence s'il a frappé à ce moment là : ma question est, comment savait-il qu'elle allait avoir lieu ?»

-«Les inspecteurs se sont posés la même question que vous, mademoiselle. Nous sommes pour l'instant incapables de répondre à cette question, l'enquête suit encore son cours...»

-«J'imagine que les caméras situées à l'entrée ont de toute façon filmé notre assassin à un moment ou un autre ?»

-«Hélas mademoiselle, pas forcément : elles ne sont allumées qu'à partir de neuf heures du matin, à cause des restrictions budgétaires. Le commissariat ouvre cependant à huit heures, donc si l'assassin était au courant de la réunion...»

-«...il était sans doute également au courant de ce détail et aura choisi de venir dès huit heures pour échapper aux caméras et ensuite se cacher quelque part» compléta Layton.

-«Exact. Et les caméras n'ont sans doute pas filmé son départ car on pense qu'il est sorti par une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée : on en a trouvé une ouverte malgré le froid de canard qu'il fait dehors.»

-«Je vois...»

Ce disant, le Professeur se désintéressa du policier puis s'approcha davantage du cadavre pour l'examiner plus attentivement : l'agresseur n'avait décidément pas laissé une seule chance à sa victime, pensa t-il sombrement. Le commissaire avait été pris par surprise et n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre. Quelque chose, cependant, le tracassait : la scène de crime avec quelque chose de bancal, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Le visage fermé de Lukas lui indiqua qu'il pensait très probablement la même chose.

-«C'est étrange...» murmura finalement Lukas. «Le commissaire a été assommé n'est ce pas ? A l'arrière du crâne ? Pourtant il est face à nous actuellement, autrement dit face à la porte. Si quelqu'un avait dû l'assommer dans cette pièce, il aurait dû le faire de face, et notre victime aurait sans doute tenté de se débattre.»

-«On peut supposer que le commissaire a été assommé ailleurs puis ramené ici...» répondit Layton. «Mais notre meurtrier se serait donné énormément de mal pour pas grand chose : c'est qu'il en faut de la force pour bouger un corps aussi massif.»

-«Le mode opératoire est illogique. Enfin, illogique si on raisonne en terme d'efficacité : le plus simple était de tirer sur le Commissaire une fois celui ci assis à son bureau. Pourtant notre assassin a préféré attendre de pouvoir le frapper à l'arrière du crâne... une question de sécurité peut-être ?»

Layton opina d'un léger hochement de tête puis se pencha sur le corps, laissant le bureau aux bons soins de son apprenti : son regard se glissa rapidement sur le côté gauche de la ceinture de la victime où était accroché son étui à revolver. L'arme s'y trouvait encore et n'avait pas été utilisée de toute évidence : sa présence expliquait peut-être pourquoi l'assassin avait jugé plus prudent de l'attaquer de dos plutôt que de face. Un bon tireur aurait pu en effet riposter très vite, et si l'arme du crime était équipée d'un silencieux, la détonation qu'aurait provoqué celle du commissaire n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention. Cela étant, le mode opératoire restait toujours aussi étrange : si l'assassin avait trouvé une ouverture pour frapper, cela signifiait qu'il avait également eu une ouverture pour tirer depuis l'arrière. Or, il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de commettre son meurtre en deux fois ?

-«Pauvre homme tout de même...» se désola Claire. «Abattu ainsi au travail... qui aurait cru cela possible ? Il avait l'air sympathique pourtant... en tous cas il était très propre sur lui. Si on fait exception du sang bien entendu...»

-«L'ordre qu'il avait mis dans sa tenue ne se reflète pas trop dans l'organisation de la pièce pourtant» remarqua Lukas. «Regardez moi la moitié droite du bureau... ses stylos et ses dossiers forment une pile dont je me demande comment elle échappe à la gravité ! Et l'autre moitié n'est pas mieux, elle croule sous les bibelots en tous genre. Ah et tout ce sang, c'est...»

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, réalisant ce qui venait de lui passer sous les yeux, puis laissa s'échapper un très faible rire.

-«Quel crétin...» reprit-il en haussant les épaules. «J'ai manqué quelque chose d'évident. Regardez le côté gauche du bureau, Professeur : quelque chose ne vous interloque pas ?»

Layton plissa légèrement les yeux en signe d'étonnement puis examina à son tour la zone que lui montrait son apprenti : à première vue, il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Quelques cadres photos tâchés de sang avaient été placés en rond autour d'une immaculée statuette blanche qui luisait doucement à la lueur des lampes et de quelques boules à neige, elles aussi souillés par les projections.

_Les projections..._

-«... Mais bien sûr !» s'exclama Layton en comprenant où son apprenti voulait en venir. «Les projections de sang ! Tous les objets qui sont situés ici ont été touchés, mis à part...»

-«La petite statuette, effectivement» compléta Lukas. «Cette statuette a été posée là _après _que l'assassin ait tiré sur sa victime, ce qui explique pourquoi elle est propre. Agent Darvill, vous voulez bien la soulever pour nous ?»

L'homme opina et s'exécuta aussitôt : ils remarquèrent assez vite qu'un petit I en chiffre romain avait été hâtivement gravé sur le socle. La statuette représentait une femme aux yeux bandés qui tenait un glaive dans une main et une balance dans l'autre : Layton, en sa qualité d'archéologue, l'identifia immédiatement.

-«C'est une représentation de la déesse romaine Iustitia, si je ne m'abuse» expliqua t-il rapidement. «Iustitia est souvent utilisée en tant que personnification de la Justice -et est donc utilisée comme symbole dans les commissariats ou les tribunaux. C'est cependant en réalité une divinité bien plus complexe qui peut symboliser plus spécifiquement la loi, l'ordre ou même la vengeance.»

-«Même si c'est un objet facilement trouvable dans un commissariat, tout porte à croire que c'est le meurtrier qui l'a déposé ici» poursuivit Lukas. «Difficile cependant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il a voulu dire par là...cette statuette peut tout aussi bien désigner les fonctions de la victime que les motivations de l'assassin.»

-«C'est le petit «I» en chiffre romain qui m'interpelle le plus, pas vous ?» dit Claire tout en désignant le socle de l'objet. «J'ai l'impression que cela sous entend que le commissaire est le premier d'une liste... vous pensez que l'assassin a d'autres cibles en vue ?»

-«Hey !» tonna soudain une voix forte qui fit sursauter l'ensemble des occupants de la pièce. «Dites donc vous, que fichez-vous ici ? Darvill, vous m'expliquez ?»

Lukas retient à grand mal un juron en reconnaissant dans l'encadrure de la porte la silhouette de l'inspecteur qui les avait bloqué dans le couloir à leur arrivée : ce dernier semblait furieux de les voir sur la scène de crime, et il enguirlanda le pauvre agent Darvill en conséquence. Claire et Layton tentèrent de lui expliquer qu'ils avaient eu l'autorisation d'apporter leur contribution à l'enquête, mais ne parvinrent qu'à se faire jeter dans le couloir comme des malpropres, rejoignant ainsi le petit Luke qui les attendait sagement assis sur un banc. Il bondit d'ailleurs aussitôt sur ses pieds en les voyant arriver.

-«Vous avez déjà fini ?» s'étonna t-il. «Vous êtes allés très vite...»

-«Nous ne sommes pas partis de notre propre volonté» soupira le Professeur en se penchant sur lui. «Tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle...»

-«L'odeur m'a rendu un peu malade...mais je ne suis pas resté ici les bras croisés ! J'ai demandé à un policier de m'expliquer les circonstances dans lesquelles le meurtre a été commis et j'ai tout écrit dans mon petit carnet. Comme ça, nous aurons une trace écrite ! Et j'ai aussi fait un croquis rapide de la scène de crime en regardant depuis l'extérieur, ça sera sans doute utile.»

-«C'est une excellente idée !» s'exclama Claire tout en ébouriffant la chevelure de l'enfant. «Voilà qui était très bien vu de ta part Luke. Je te félicite.»

Peu habitué à de tels éloges, le jeune garçon piqua un fard monumental et baissa timidement la tête tout en bredouillant un léger merci, ce qui fit éclater de rire Lukas mais perturba le Professeur au plus haut point. Il avait beau savoir que son apprenti et l'homme qui lui avait «volé» sa petite amie étaient la même personne, c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait véritablement tout ce que cela signifiait. Le Luke qu'il connaissait -celui qui lui importait- n'avait que treize ans et était un adorable garçon qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait pas eu. Pourtant, à le voir ainsi gêné devant Claire, il commençait à le voir sous un angle moins flatteur, moins inconditionnel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déceler en lui tout ce qui, chez Lukas, lui faisait horreur, comme ce petit côté bonhomme qui semblait tant plaire à Claire.

Luke n'était qu'un enfant, _son _apprenti, son prolongement... mais le voir rougir ainsi face à la jeune femme lui faisait enfin prendre conscience qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques années pour devenir le voleur et le traitre qu'il était devenu.

-«Professeur...?» s'enquit le jeune garçon en le voyant ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. «Vous allez bien ?»

-«Ah...oui, excuse moi je réfléchissais à notre affaire» mentit l'archéologue tout en esquissant un mince sourire. «Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, j'imagine que l'authentification n'aura pas lieu. Autant rentrer n'est ce pas ?»

-«Certainement» confirma Lukas. «Allons rejoindre le parking, la voiture doit encore nous y attendre.»

Le petit groupe se dirigea d'un même mouvement vers le lieu dit, quoique le Professeur resta très légèrement à l'écart, observant les deux Luke d'un œil inquiet : il commençait très sérieusement à s'interroger à leur sujet, se demandant comment il parviendrait à supporter la situation. Vivre avec Lukas et Claire s'avèreraient sans doute parfaitement horrible, et il redoutait les jours à venir. Il avait beau savoir que la situation était proprement hallucinante et que le couple n'avait pas pensé à mal en se formant, il commençait à éprouver autant de colère que de tristesse. Il n'aimait pas Lukas, malgré la bonhommie de son personnage, et qu'il ne l'aimerait probablement jamais, pour une simple et bonne raison : il était meilleur que lui.

Layton avait pu le constater lors de leur petit enquête : Lukas était précis, méthodique et était devenu tout aussi brillant que lui. Il avait conservé un côté enfantin très plaisant qui le rendait terriblement sympathique et séduisant à la fois, aussi comprenait-il parfaitement pourquoi Claire s'était attachée à lui. Le gentleman qu'il était censé être avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais son orgueil était profondément blessé.

Arraché de ses pensées par la portière de la voiture qui vint lui cogner le tibia gauche, il réprima à grand mal un léger juron et ne remarqua pas combien ce petit mouvement d'humeur attira l'attention de Claire.

Il ne remarqua pas non plus l'ombre qui l'observait depuis le bout de la rue et qui, en le voyant ainsi entouré, ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait.


	5. Le Théâtre d'ombre

**Chapitre IV : Le Théâtre d'ombre.**

Il faisait encore nuit quand le Professeur décida de se lever de son lit.

Il fallait dire que les évènements de la vieille l'avaient tant hanté qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi. Retrouver Claire avait déjà été un choc considérable, mais la découvrir pendue au bras de la version adulte de son apprenti lui avait l'effet d'une balle en pleine tête et il avait, pour ainsi dire, encore un peu de mal à s'en remettre (quoiqu'il doutait avoir l'occasion de véritablement s'en remettre un jour). Prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller son jeune apprenti qui roupillait encore allègrement sur le lit de camp voisin du sien, il s'habilla rapidement puis, ne sachant trop quoi faire pour trahir son ennui, décida de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, se disant qu'il pourrait au moins y trouver un livre à lire. Étant donné l'heure plus que matinale, il était persuadé qu'il était le premier levé et était d'ailleurs plutôt soulagé à cette idée : cependant, un petit éclat de rire provenant de la cuisine lui indiqua rapidement qu'il s'était trompé.

-«J'y pense» s'exclama la voix cristalline de Claire «Tu pourrais changer tes heures au boulot ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'à partir de demain, nous travaillons tous les deux en même temps : il serait malpoli de laisser Hershel et ton jeune toi seuls dans cette maison...»

-«Ah oui, tu fais bien de le dire, j'allais oublier» répliqua Lukas. «Changer pour demain ne sera pas possible, mais je devrais me débrouiller pour la suite... Sachiko a toujours été très douée pour faire accepter au patron toutes mes lubies niveau horaires. Ils ne seront laissés à leur sort qu'une journée, ils devraient survivre.»

Layton s'immobilisa instinctivement en haut des escaliers, n'osant pas interrompre les deux jeunes gens, et ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, même s'il savait que son attitude était tout à fait répréhensible.

-«Je peux avouer quelque chose ?» reprit Claire, le ton un peu plus sérieux. «Je suis un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester seule avec eux aujourd'hui. C'est que... enfin, tu comprends, cette situation est juste improbable.»

-«Bah pendant que nous en sommes aux confidences, je dois m'avouer également mal à l'aise à l'idée de te laisser seule avec eux. Enfin avec le Professeur surtout, bien évidemment : j'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec lui mais hélas je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. C'est compréhensible remarque... »

-«On fera avec. Et puis de toute façon il faudra bien qu'il comprenne un jour que pour ma part, j'ai fait mon choix il y a déjà un moment et qu'il ne changera pas à cause d'un accident temporel. Le Hershel que j'aimais est mort depuis des années...celui que nous avons ici est un écho, une ombre, rien de plus.»

-«Oui enfin n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des ombres chinoises : elles ont beau être à la base l'imparfait reflet de quelque chose, elles n'en acquièrent pas moins au final une véritable consistance...»

-«Ah ! Le retour de _Socrate _! Ça faisait longtemps !»

Un nouvel éclat de rire fusa depuis la cuisine.

-«Plus sérieusement» reprit Lukas. «Si ça te dérange à ce point, je peux toujours essayer de prendre un congé : je ne sais pas si le patron apprécierait mais...»

-«Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez grande pour gérer la situation toute seule. Et au pire si la situation n'est vraiment pas tenable, je n'aurai qu'à te téléphoner et tu rappliqueras ici en courant, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Et bien en courant ça ne sera sans doute pas possible mais, oui, je jure de rappliquer tel le prince charmant sur son blanc destrier. Après tout, c'est là le devoir de tout gentleman, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Oh oh... toi, un gentleman ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu tenais davantage de la lady hier soir, à chouiner dans ton oreiller...»

-«J'avais de quoi, reconnais le ! Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance bien entendu, c'est juste que... enfin... avoir pour «concurrent» le Professeur Layton au sommet de son art c'est assez stressant, je dois l'admettre. Si bataille il doit y avoir, je pense ne pas tenir bien longtemps avant de tomber au champ d'honneur.»

La voix de Lukas sembla se briser sur ces derniers mots, révélant toute l'angoisse qu'il pouvait éprouver malgré les airs décontractés qu'il voulait bien se donner. Après un silence long de dix secondes, Layton entendit une chaise racler le sol, et le petit glapissement surpris -et gêné- qu'eut celui qui avait été un jour son apprenti lui indiqua que Claire avait dû le prendre dans ses bras ou quelque chose du genre. Cette hypothèse lui fut du reste confirmé par la voix de cette dernière, étouffée par ce qui devaient être les cheveux du jeune homme.

-«Il serait tant que tu arrêtes de te comparer à lui, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas tant qu'il est supérieur à toi, c'est surtout que vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas. J'ai fait mon choix depuis longtemps entre le haut-de-forme et la canne...»

-«Oui, c'est vrai qu'une belle canne bien longue et dure ne pouvait que gagner ! Je comprends !»

-«Graaa ! Crétin des Alpes, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je te hais !»

Un éclat de rire, une fois encore, brisa le silence de la maisonnée, et Layton ne put s'empêcher de penser sombrement que la relation qu'avait Claire avec Lukas était décidément très différente de celle qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Cela semblait si léger et lumineux... à la fois enfantin et terriblement adulte. Il n'y avait pas entre eux cette distance prudente qui caractérisait toutes les relations que le professeur pouvait tenir, et cela le perturbait au plus haut point. Ses références étaient bousculées : il n'y avait rien de «convenable» dans ce à quoi il assistait. C'était mal.

Alors pourquoi la voix de la jeune femme tintait aussi claire que la plus délicate des clochettes ?

-«En tous cas» acheva Lukas tout en entrant dans le couloir, afin de se préparer «Au moindre problème, n'hésite vraiment pas je le redis encore. Au pire j'ai un stock de thé dans mes placards, s'il devient vraiment nerveux, fais lui une théière ou deux !»

-«Tu sais que tu parles comme une maman laissant son bébé à une baby-sitter ?» pouffa Claire, qui vint le rejoindre rapidement. «C'est très mignon !»

-«Un bébé qui fait au bas mot 1m80 et 75 kg tout de même. J'espère que tu as les bras musclés, pour la berceuse ?»

-«Tu en doutes ? Tu as eu pourtant l'occasion de vérifier que j'étais athlétique à de nombreuses reprises il me semble ?» susurra la demoiselle tout en clignant de l'œil.

-«Oui, et je ne m'en lasse pas d'ailleurs. Allez, sur ce je te laisse, je vais me faire tirer les oreilles au bureau si je traîne davantage ! A ce soir !»

-«A ce soir. Sois prudent !»

Elle laissa partir après un dernier baiser affectueux sur la tempe et le regarda s'éloigner depuis le pas de la porte, Doogle aboyant à ses pieds. Elle resta là un long moment, à admirer le paysage hivernal, aussi Layton en profita t-il, après quelques minutes, pour enfin se manifester. Elle sembla surprise de le voir levé aussi tôt -peut-être même un peu déçue, à en juger le petit rictus qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Cependant, elle l'invita poliment à passer à la cuisine à son tour et lui servit un thé bien chaud ainsi que quelques toasts beurrés.

-«Tu as bien dormi ?» demanda t-elle tout en posant la théière face à lui. «Les lits de camp que nous avons sont un peu durs...»

-«C'était très bien, j'ai extrêmement bien dormi.» mentit le Professeur. «J'ai toujours été du genre matinal...»

-«C'est vrai» sourit légèrement la demoiselle. «Couché à la tombée de la nuit et levé avec le coq. Un rythme très différent de celui de Luke qui consiste surtout à repousser au maximum l'heure du coucher...et par conséquent celle du lever.»

Il réprima à grand mal une grimace : Luke, toujours Luke, cela commençait à devenir lassant_. _Il décida néanmoins de jouer le jeu, voyant là une occasion de s'imposer face au jeune garçon. Son attitude était immature, il en avait bien conscience, mais avec ce qu'il avait entendu depuis le pallier il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire trop de concessions...

-«Ma question va sans doute te sembler incongrue...» murmura t-il tout en posa sa tasse. «Cependant, pourquoi Lukas et toi ne vivez pas ensemble alors que vous êtes en couple depuis apparemment assez longtemps ?»

-«Hm ? Nous vivons ensemble... pourquoi penses-tu l'inverse ?»

-«Cette maison est très belle et de style familial, j'en conviens... mais c'est une maison d'homme. La décoration est réduite à son strict minimum, sans superflu, sans aucune touche de féminité à l'exception du bouquet de fleurs sur la table du salon et des cadres-photos posés sur la cheminée. Peut-être habitez-vous effectivement cette maison ensemble la plupart du temps, mais je l'identifie davantage comme étant celle de Lukas que comme étant la tienne... ce n'est pas la maison d'un couple.»

-«... Et bien, oui je possède mon propre appartement, c'est exact. Techniquement cette maison n'appartient donc qu'à Luke mais je ne retourne chez moi qu'une ou deux fois par mois pour faire des lessives, pas plus. C'est sans doute pour cela que je n'ai pas encore vraiment jugé utile d'imposer mes goûts niveau décoration. De toute façon, en quoi cela te regarde t-il ?»

-«Oh en rien, c'était juste une remarque... c'est que je me souviens encore de ton goût pour les jolies décorations, je trouvais juste amusant de ne pas en trouver dans cette demeure, c'est tout. Je suis rassuré de voir que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'existe plus de belles choses dans le futur !»

Claire étouffa un léger rire, quoique son regard indiquait bien qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait dupe de la démarche de son interlocuteur : il cherchait à la déstabiliser, à trouver une faille dans cette nouvelle existence qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter. Elle le comprenait, d'une certaine façon, et s'en sentait même flattée : elle détestait cependant se sentir traquée de la sorte, et le signifia aussitôt en retournant la stratégie de Layton contre lui.

Elle oubliait hélas combien son interlocuteur pouvait être doué quand il s'agissait de faire preuve de répartie.

-«Tu insultes ton intelligence en faisant des sous-entendus de la sorte... cette maison n'est représentative en rien de la nature de la relation que j'ai avec Luke. Elle ne veut pas dire que quelque chose cloche ou que tout n'est pas complet.»

-«Je n'ai jamais interprété les choses de cette façon... le fait que tu le fasses de toi-même, cependant, est très intéressant.»

Elle pâlit très légèrement, et bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier intérieurement victoire, cela ne le soulagea pas pour autant. Il poursuivit néanmoins.

-«Il est vrai que Lukas et toi avez l'air d'avoir une relation assez... atypique et déstructurée. Remarque si ça fonctionne ainsi, c'est très bien...»

-«Oui évidement, si pour toi un couple structuré doit se marier après quelques mois de vie commune puis avoir des enfants dans l'année qui suit, j'imagine que Luke et moi devons effectivement te sembler très «atypiques». Je vais cependant te dire une bonne chose : pouvoir se reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un sans avoir à subir une quelconque pression sociale est juste quelque chose de merveilleux. Je sais que tout cela doit te sembler étrange et injuste, et j'en suis vraiment,mais alors vraiment, désolée Hershel. Il faut cependant que tu acceptes le fait que j'ai refait ma vie, et que je ne vais pas tout détruire pour ce qui est un triste accident temporel...»

-«Nous étions bien, pourtant...» répondit le Professeur d'une voix rauque qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir. «Et je sais que je ne peux pas te reprocher d'être aller de l'avant Claire mais...essaye de me comprendre. Je t'ai attendu. Même en te sachant morte, j'ai attendu...»

-«Je sais» répondit la jeune femme avec un peu plus de douceur dans la voix. «Et je suis franchement navrée de t'avoir hanté à ce point. Cependant... il faut que cela cesse, Hershel. Même si c'est difficile, tu ne dois pas rester sur mon souvenir, tu dois toi aussi avancer.»

-«Parce qu'en décidant de te mettre avec mon apprenti, tu n'es pas resté sur mon souvenir ?» railla l'archéologue tout réajustant son haut-de-forme. «Soyons sérieux...»

-«Au début non, je le reconnais. En toute franchise, j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et Luke perpétrait tant ton souvenir qu'effectivement, à la base, c'est toi que j'ai vu en lui. Cependant, le temps aidant, j'ai fini par aimer le véritable Luke et non plus l'image de parfait gentleman qu'il essayait de renvoyer. Sans doute est-ce d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'essaye plus de te copier dans tes moindres faits et gestes, comme il le faisait autrefois. J'ai... fait mon deuil. Bien sûr il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense un peu à toi, mais ce n'est pas -ou plutôt ce n'est plus- du regret. Et c'est très bien ainsi...»

-«Fort bien, dans ce cas j'ai encore deux questions, et je te promets de ne plus aborder le sujet de ta vie sentimentale si tu me réponds avec franchise.»

-«Je t'écoute.»

-«En 1954... si je t'avais demandé en mariage, tu m'aurais épousé ?»

-«... Oui» avoua Claire en rougissant très légèrement.

-«Et si demain, Lukas faisait sa demande, tu lui dirais oui également ?»

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, visiblement déstabilisée par la question, mais le geste qu'elle fit lui répondit parfaitement.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Layton non plus ne pipa mot et, satisfait, il retourna à sa tasse de thé et esquissa un très léger sourire soulagé.

**OoooO**

-«_Merde_» pesta la jeune femme, grimaçant en voyant combien son jean était crotté. _«Réseau de merde ! Le bas de mon pantalon est trempé, c'est malin ! Quelle idée de construire cette putain de base à la con à cet endroit, bon sang !»_

Le garde qui l'accompagnait recula d'un pas par sécurité, un peu étonné par son vocabulaire ordurier et par sa capacité à s'emporter facilement, puis hocha la tête avec compréhension. L'endroit dans lequel ils travaillaient était en effet insalubre : le réseau souterrain de leur base para-militaire était inondé jusque dans ses moindres recoins, et si marcher toute la journée dans vingt centimètres d'eau ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça grâce à ses bottes, il comprenait que cela devait cependant être plus qu'agaçant pour la jeune scientifique dont il avait la garde et qui, contrairement à lui, n'était pas là de son plein gré.

-«_En plus le son raisonne affreusement_» reprit-elle en grimaçant. «_On se croirait dans un vieux bunker de guerre, un peu du genre de la citadelle de Verdun ou de je ne sais quel autre labyrinthe.»_

_-«Ce réseau de couloirs est assez vieux... certains sont des vestiges des catacombes de Londres. D'autres ont été édifiés durant la seconde guerre. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce qu'ils soient si...inconfortables.»_

_-«Inconfortables ? Vous êtes généreux dites donc, c'est au delà de ça ! Je sais que vous êtes grassement payé pour le sale boulot que vous faites mais ne vous sentez pas obligé de cirer les pompes de votre patron même quand il n'est pas là.»_

L'homme grogna pour toute réponse et coupa court à la conversation en forçant la demoiselle à accélérer, lui collant entre les omoplates le canon glacé de son fusil. Il n'aimait pas s'en prendre ainsi aux femmes, mais Sayîda Devi tenait davantage du tigre du Bengale que du sexe faible, il fallait bien le dire. Du haut de son modeste mètre soixante, elle n'hésitait pas à tenir tête à toute l'équipe qui s'occupait de la base et, malgré la précarité de sa position, ne manquait jamais d'exprimer tout haut ce que beaucoup pensait tout bas.

Elle n'hésitait pas à clamer tout haut le fait que leur mystérieux «employeur» était un malade mental par exemple, quoiqu'elle pouvait difficilement appeler «employeur» le mystérieux personnage qui l'avait kidnappé quelques mois plus tôt et qui la forçait depuis à travailler pour lui, ce sans aucune rémunération bien évidement. C'était même devenu un de ses passes temps favoris, un brin sinistre mais ô combien plaisant...

_-«Vous pouvez baisser votre fusil, Rambo» _railla t-elle une fois arrivée face à une immense porte blindée. _«Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Nager dans les couloirs voisins ?»_

_-«Le boss vous attend» _répondit le garde en levant les yeux au ciel. «_En audio-conférence, comme d'habitude. Essayez d'être polie cette fois.»_

_-«Comme si cet odieux personnage méritait cet effort de ma part...»_

Réprimant un dernier grognement, l'homme posa la main sur le lecteur d'empreintes digitales qui se trouvait à droite de la porte puis, une fois celle-ci ouverte, poussa sa prisonnière dans la salle et referma derrière elle. L'endroit était totalement à l'opposé des couloirs, d'une propreté presque excessive et truffé d'appareils électroniques en tous genre qui bippaient en rythme. Se détachaient de cet ensemble un grand écran qui affichaient tout un pannel de données auxquelles elle ne prêta pas attention, ainsi que deux grandes enceintes, posées à même le sol.

Elle s'assit nonchalamment sur la seule chaise que contenait la pièce, face aux enceintes qui ne tardèrent pas à s'allumer.

-«_Bien le bonjour mademoiselle Devi. Voici longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus.»_

La voix était déformée, si bien qu'elle était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de celle d'un homme ou d'une femme, même après examen attentif. Elle éclata d'un rire amer et se pencha un peu plus sur sa chaise.

_-_«Parlez pour vous ! Vous seul pouvez me voir, grâce aux caméras. Mais en quatre mois, vous n'avez jamais jugé bon de me montrer votre visage...»

_-«Ah... vous me remercierez d'avoir pris cette mesure un beau jour, croyez-moi. Assez de blabla, cependant... parlez moi plutôt du projet Iustitia. Où en êtes-vous ?»_

-«Avant de vous répondre, je dois vous dire que votre plan est totalement con et que...»

_-«Je connais votre discours par cœur. Afin de gagner du temps et de ne pas avoir à subir vos cancans en leur intégralité, je vais me contenter de vous rappeler que je sais exactement où se trouve votre jeune frère. Et que sa tête sera la première à tomber si je n'ai pas satisfaction... d'autant plus qu'il est très remuant et que cela ne me plaît gère.»_

Sayîda se tut et baissa les yeux : le «boss» savait hélas parfaitement quelle était sa corde sensible. Et dès qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas travailler pour lui, il lui rappelait immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas la maîtresse de la base, mais seulement un des nombreux pions qui s'y agitaient... et parvenait ainsi à la soumettre en un rien de temps, ayant compris depuis un moment que si elle aboyait énormément, elle n'avait cependant pas assez de courage pour mordre.

-«... Iustitia est opérationnelle à 75%» murmura t-elle dans un souffle. «Elle sera sans doute utilisable dans quelques semaines, je dirais au maximum un mois et demi. Mais cela ne suffira pas à la réussite de votre projet.»

-_«Je le sais. J'ai déjà commencé à faire le nécessaire...tout pourra fonctionner dans les temps. Contentez-vous de superviser la partie technique, je fais du reste mon affaire.»_

_-_«Si vous le dites... mais laissez moi au moins vous dire que je prie chaque soir pour que vous vous loupiez lamentablement.»

_-«Héhé, hélas pour vous miss Devi, Dieu a l'air davantage de mon côté que du votre pour le moment. Et vous savez ce qui vous pend au nez si vous vous prenez d'envie de saboter ce que vous êtes censée superviser. Dites moi, qu'est ce que cela vous fait de savoir que vous tenez tant de vies entre vos mains ?»_

-«Franchement ? Ça me fait me sentir mal, mais je n'attends pas de compréhension de votre part,»

_-«C'est la réponse que j'espérais entendre... je vous aime bien, miss Devi. Dans d'autres circonstances, sans doute nous serions-nous très bien entendus. Enfin, je vais vous laisser retourner à votre travail, des affaires urgents m'attendent de mon côté. Bon courage à vous, et à vos assistants... vous allez en avoir besoin.»_

-«Allez en enfer, pauvre connard !»

_-«Nous y sommes déjà, mademoiselle. Mais croyez-bien que je vais vite régler ce problème.»_

Sur ces derniers mots, les enceintes s'éteignirent, laissant la scientifique seule quelques instants avant que le garde ne rouvre la porte et ne la fasse sortir de force. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, se demandant ce que signifiait exactement l'ultime phrase de son interlocuteur, avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

Elle avait franchement d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment, et savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait si elle avait le malheur de trop traîner...

_-«C'est pas de chance_» lui lança le garde, sa voix résonnant à nouveau affreusement dans les sombres couloirs. _«C'est pas comme si vous aviez les moyens de résister aux ordres du boss...»_

-_«Vous seriez surpris...»_ marmonna t-elle entre ses dents.

Cette fois, ce fut le garde qui resta silencieux en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait bien dire par là...

**OoooO**

-«Et hop ! Et voilà patron, j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre le directeur ! Tu as les horaires que tu voulais, et ça prend effet dès après-demain.»

-«Ah ! Merci Sachiko, enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette triste journée...»

La petite japonaise croisa les bras d'un air indigné, comme vexée par l'évident manque d'enthousiasme de Luke : si elle savait d'ordinaire y faire avec ses changements d'humeur assez fréquents, elle devait avouer ne l'avoir cependant jamais vu aussi démotivé qu'il ne l'était actuellement. C'était le genre de sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre : la tristesse ou la déprime étaient des concepts qu'elle méconnaissait totalement, et elle se disait souvent qu'elle était bien heureuse de les avoir «raté» à la naissance, même si cela la condamnait à ne rien comprendre du reste de l'humanité.

_-_«Allez... souris un peu !» tenta t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur un coin du bureau. «Ton Professeur ne va pas te voler ta chère et tendre, tu n'as rien à craindre !»

-«Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?» grogna le jeune homme, réajustant ses lunettes qui lui glissaient sur le nez. «Ils ont passé la journée ensemble et je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ! Enfin si, je sais ce qu'en a vu mon jeune moi étant donné que ma mémoire se remet à jour presque toutes les heures... autrement dit, quasiment rien. Il a préféré les laisser tranquille et jouer avec les chats...»

-«Oui mais c'est ta fiancée non ? Enfin plus ou moins, alors tout va bien.»

-«Sachiko... être fiancé ou même marié à quelqu'un ne veut pas forcément dire que la personne en question va te suivre toute ta vie durant...»

-«Hu ? Oui je sais mais quand on parle de personnes amoureuses ce n'est pas pareil ! Et vous l'êtes non ? Donc il n'y a pas de problème !»

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif en voyant combien son enfantine secrétaire semblait persuadée de ce qu'elle disait, et finit par abdiquer, laissant mollement retomber sa tête sur son bureau. Parfois, il enviait terriblement la naïveté de Sachiko, quoiqu'il n'osait imaginer l'effet répulsif que cela aurait sur Claire. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour elle, mais la savoir en compagnie de Layton le terrorisait au point qu'il avait été incapable de travailler correctement durant la journée. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille le matin ne l'avait pas rassuré, loin de là : Claire elle-même sentait que l'épée de Damoclès qui leur pendait au-dessus de la tête était sur le point de tomber. Il n'était pas dupe : il savait parfaitement que Layton tenterait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de se rapprocher d'elle. C'était humain, et il ne pouvait que compatir à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir en voyant l'amour de sa vie en couple avec celui qui, quelques années auparavant, était son fidèle apprenti.

Il comprenait également les sentiments du professeur à son égard : il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ce dernier le haïssait cordialement. Il avait réalisé ce fait au moment même où il avait hérité de son nouveau surnom, Lukas. Layton avait choisi de le rebaptiser tout simplement pour le différencier de son petit apprenti et quasi-fils, et ainsi pouvoir le détester sans avoir le sentiment de détester également son jeune-lui. Le réflexe était humain, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il ne s'y était pas opposé...

Après tout ne méritait-il pas, d'une certaine façon, ce qui arrivait ? Il était le nœud du problème, la base même de la situation tordue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il aurait aimé, pourtant, pouvoir parler avec le Professeur et ainsi exprimer tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Il aurait aimé lui dire combien il avait apprécié toutes ces années passées à parcourir le monde en sa compagnie, ou encore à quel point il pouvait lui manquer...

Nul doute cependant que vu l'état dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait actuellement, il n'aurait aucune envie de l'écouter.

-«Tu sais quoi ?» finit par murmurer Sachiko, le tirant de sa rêverie en venant lui tapoter gentiment la tête. «Je crois que tout se réglera le jour où tu le renverras dans son époque. Et tu peux me remercier, car j'ai de quoi t'aider à réaliser ça !»

-«Hu ? Comment ça ?»

-«Héhé patience, attends quelques secondes : je prévoyais de te la donner avant de partir pour que tu puisses regarder ça tranquillement chez toi, mais puisque tu boudes, autant la visionner de suite !»

La japonaise se pencha de façon à se saisir de son odieux sac à main jaune canari et en sortit une cassette-vidéo, ravie de son petit effet : Luke fronça les yeux d'un air intrigué devant l'objet, avant de laisser s'échapper un petit hoquet de surprise en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait.

-«Non... ce n'est pas...?»

-«Et si ! C'est la cassette que tu devais voir au commissariat hier ! John a eu le temps de repasser à la maison ce matin et me l'a donné, en disant que ça t'intéresserait. On dit merci qui ?»

-«Sachiko Watson, si tu n'étais pas mariée à quelqu'un qui fait une tête de plus que moi je t'embrasserais !»

Un éclat de rire franchit les lèvres de la secrétaire qui, pour toute réponse, inséra la cassette vidéo dans le magnétoscope du bureau : il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'apparaissent les premières images, images qui firent aussitôt écho aux souvenirs de l'ingénieur.

La silhouette du jeune garçon qui se trouvait à l'écran lui était en effet familière : assez petit (il devait faire un mètre soixante ou soixante deux tout au plus), il avait le physique d'un indien ou d'un pakistanais et dissimulait sous d'épais cheveux bouclés noirs un regard malicieux et intelligent. Il regardait directement la caméra, preuve qu'il savait très bien qu'elle se trouvait là, puis haussa soudain la voix.

_-«Alors, monsieur Triton, cette cassette valait bien quelques mois d'attente, non ? Car vous pouvez me reconnaître à présent ?»_

L'accent cockney du garçon lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc : bien sûr qu'il connaissait cette voix ! C'était celle qui l'avait accueillit en 1970 ou, plus précisément, celle qui avait accueilli le professeur et son jeune lui et qui, par la suite, s'était greffée dans ses propres souvenirs.

Nul doute que s'il avait vu la cassette quelques jours auparavant, jamais il n'aurait pu faire pareille authentification.

_-«Et oui, vous comprenez n'est ce pas ? Si tout s'est passé comme prévu -et j'espère que c'est le cas- vous ne vous souvenez de moi que depuis peu, même si techniquement notre première rencontre remonte à ... 1970. Ou dans ces eaux-là, en tous cas c'est en 1970 que je projette d'aller dès que ma propre machine fonctionnera. C'est là tout le charme des paradoxes temporels, je vais devoir attendre que vous rencontriez votre alter-ego pour pouvoir enfin envoyer cette cassette à la police. Vous pouvez mettre un visage sur ma voix à présent, ne reste plus qu'à trouver mon nom. Enfin, ce sera le rôle de votre mentor, mais soyez rassuré je vais considérablement lui faciliter la tâche ! En attendant, dîtes lui de se rendre demain, à 11 heures du matin pile, à St James's Park. Il y trouvera quelques éléments intéressants pour commencer son enquête... tel un oiseau en cage, il devra ouvrir grand les yeux pour trouver son nid couleur terre. »_

Le garçon étouffa un petit éclat de rire, ravi de sa petite phrase énigmatique, avant de se raviser et de reprendre un air sérieux. Il baissa même légèrement les yeux, l'air honteux.

_-«Ah, une dernière chose : je ne sais pas si la demoiselle que j'ai molesté se trouve avec vous, mais dites lui bien que je suis désolé. J'ai mal évalué ma force, je voulais juste l'étourdir puis l'enfermer dans une pièce annexe. Je n'aime pas utiliser ce genre de méthode habituellement... mais la situation actuelle est tout sauf habituelle. Vous comprendrez plus tard, sur ce je dois y aller... la police ne va pas tarder à arriver. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous...»_

Les images s'arrêtèrent à ce moment là, laissant l'ingénieur légèrement dubitatif : il ne s'attendait pas à être directement pris à parti dans le message, il devait l'avouer, et comprenait mieux pourquoi les policiers étaient allés jusqu'à envoyer chez lui un agent pour le mener jusqu'au commissariat et ainsi donner son avis (même si tout était tombé à l'eau suite à l'assassinat du commissaire). Cependant, il se demandait bien pourquoi son voleur était resté si évasif sur ses intentions... son discours ne signifiait pas grand chose après tout, c'était même étrange qu'il ait pris autant de temps pour le faire. Et pourquoi refusait-il de dévoiler directement son identité s'il voulait que le Professeur Layton la découvre ? A cause des policiers ? Dans ce cas pourquoi envoyer la cassette au commissariat et non pas directement à son adresse ? Il l'avait appelé «monsieur Triton», c'était bien la preuve qu'il connaissait parfaitement son nom... trente secondes de bottin lui auraient suffit pour le reste.

Enfin... au moins, à présent, il savait que son voleur n'avait rien d'un espion industriel et cela le rassurait énormément. Son but avait été de créer une seule et unique nouvelle machine (ce qu'il avait fait) et il pouvait raisonnablement penser qu'il n'y en aurait pas plus...

-«Étrange hein ?» murmura Sachiko d'un ton conspirateur. «Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il voulait dire mais je suis certaine en tous cas que c'est l'homme qui m'a assommé. D'ailleurs il l'avoue lui-même ! Mais il est pardonné, il s'est excusé, c'est bien !»

-«C'est surtout affreusement tordu» répondit Luke en se grattant la tête. «Il a fait ce message avant même de savoir s'il allait bien me rencontrer dans le passé ! Il était tout de même sacrément sur de son coup ce gaillard... ça ne doit pas être n'importe qui.»

-«Pourquoi il fait ça ? Une idée ?»

-«Aucune... j'aurais dit qu'il joue avec nos nerfs s'il n'avait pas repris son sérieux dans la seconde moitié de la conversation. Et si mes souvenirs -enfin, mes «nouveaux» souvenirs- sont exacts, il avait déjà sous-entendu en 1970 que quelque chose de très grave allait se produire. Peut-être ne peut-il pas s'exprimer librement sur la chose ... d'où cet étrange rendez-vous à l'adresse du Professeur,..»

-«John l'a regardé aussi, et il m'a dit qu'il trouvait très étrange que ce type envoie une cassette pareille le jour de la mort du commissaire. D'après lui ce n'est pas une coïncidence, il croit que c'est le coupable...»

-«C'est possible aussi mais... j'ai du mal à croire qu'un assassin se serait excusé de t'avoir frappé. Et puis la coïncidence est trop grosse, ça attire trop les soupçons sur lui. Comment dire... quelque chose cloche dans ce schéma. C'est trop évident... j'ai vraiment l'intuition qu'il y a quelque chose de plus «grand» derrière tout ceci.»

-«Si tu le dis... on verra bien de toute façon. J'offrirai un joli cadeau au vainqueur !»

Il éclata de rire à cette remarque, imaginant quel tête aurait le prix en question vu les goûts improbables de sa secrétaire : ce faisant, il fit tomber par inadvertance le sac de cette dernière qui se déversa sur le sol, révélant un objet incongru qui retint aussitôt son attention.

Il frémit en le reconnaissant, et son visage changea de couleur instantanément.

-«Hu ?» marmonna Sachiko en le ramassant. «C'est bizarre, je n'avais pas ça en partant de la maison...elle est toute belle cette statuette blanche ! Dommage qu'elle soit abîmée, c'est de la peinture non ?»

-«Je ne crois pas...» murmura Luke d'une voix affreusement rauque. «C'est du sang...»

Sachiko resta bien immobile trente secondes avant de crier et de lâcher précipitamment la petite reproduction de Iustitia, permettant ainsi à Luke d'observer le socle recouvert d'une fine croûte brune.

Il manqua de faire un malaise en distinguant un II gravé à la base.


	6. Le Commanditaire

**Chapitre V : Le commanditaire.**

Luke n'était pas parvenu à dormir de la nuit.

Il était revenu chez lui très tard, à minuit passé, après avoir fait un détour au commissariat avec Sachiko afin de montrer la statuette qu'ils avaient trouvé dans son sac. Les policiers leur avaient alors appris qu'elle avait été volée sur une scène de crime découverte un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à Scotland Yard, et que le sang qui se trouvait sur l'objet n'était autre que celui de Sir Thomas Kingsley, Haut-commissaire de Londres.

-«On l'a retrouvé à son bureau» avait raconté un inspecteur avait dégoût. «Il a été assommé à l'arrière du crâne, puis on lui a tiré dans la tête à bout portant. Exactement...»

-«...comme le commissaire» avait achevé Luke avec amertume. «Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi la statuette a t-elle atterri entre nos mains ?»

Personne n'avait été en mesure de lui répondre : dépité, il avait alors raccompagné Sachiko chez elle de sorte d'être bien certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien, puis avait discuté un peu de l'affaire avec son mari. Celui ci, à l'image de ses collègues, semblait penser que les meurtres étaient liés au vol des plans de la machine à voyager dans le temps, et avait donc pour principal suspect le jeune garçon visible sur la cassette de vidéo surveillance.

-«C'est évident quand on y pense» avait-il murmuré pour ne pas réveiller sa fille qui somnolait sur ses genoux. «Tout tourne autour de vous et de ce garçon, Luke. Vos plans ont été volés, puis le commissaire a été tué le jour où la cassette qui vous était adressée a été remise au commissariat, bref précisément le jour où vous deviez passer. Ensuite, en enquêtant sur les lieux du crime, vous avez découvert la première statuette... et le meurtrier s'est arrangé pour que vous découvriez la seconde.»

-«Mais cela n'est-il pas trop évident ? Comment un meurtrier aussi méthodique pourrait se trahir de la sorte ?»

-«Vous savez, souvent les tueurs sont moins organisés qu'on ne le pense. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'il serait sage de vous mettre sous protection policière pour quelques temps. Quant au rendez-vous qui a été donné à votre mentor sur la cassette, je pense qu'il devrait éviter de s'y rendre... on ne sait jamais. Des hommes vont être envoyés à St James's Park pour surveiller la zone, peut-être auront-ils l'occasion de coincer notre suspect ?»

-«Merci du conseil quant à la protection policière mais je n'ai pas envie d'inquiéter Claire... je vais éviter de lui parler de tout ceci. En ce qui concerne le Professeur, je lui en toucherai deux mots.»

-«C'est comme vous voulez... en tous cas soyez doublement prudent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la seconde statuette vous a été envoyée vu que nous avons déjà une seconde victime mais cela doit avoir un sens. Je ne crois pas que Sachi' était visée -ça ne m'empêchera pas de la surveiller par précaution cependant- mais en ce qui vous concerne, vu les évènements...»

Ils s'étaient quittés sur ses mots, et Luke était aussitôt rentré chez lui, le cœur et l'esprit lourds du poids de la précédente conversation. Quand Claire lui avait demandé les raisons de son retard, il avait prétexté un dossier urgent à remettre au directeur, cachant tant bien que mal son trouble : puis il avait donné la cassette au Professeur -une fois encore sans rien dire de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec John- puis s'était excusé pour aller s'écrouler directement sur son lit, bras en croix.

Laisser le Professeur rencontrer leur étrange «contact» était peut-être risqué, mais il restait au fond de lui persuadé que l'homme de la cassette vidéo n'était pas l'assassin qu'ils recherchaient. L'affaire qui était en train de se dérouler était bien plus complexe que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer : le meurtrier était sans doute quelqu'un de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus sournois que l'étrange personne qui retenait l'attention de la police pour le moment.

Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus dangereux, également...

Claire était venue le rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard, et il avait feint de dormir pour éviter ses questions. Les évènements de la journée le taraudaient cependant bien trop violemment pour lui permettre de véritablement s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, aussi ne parvint il pas vraiment à fermer l'oeil.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il finit par se décider à se lever pour aller à la cuisine afin de se servir un grand verre de lait chaud -habitude qu'il avait depuis ses six ans quand il faisait une insomnie. Sa surprise fut grande quand il vit qu'une petite silhouette se trouvait déjà devant le frigo et tentait de se servir sans bruit, serrant maladroitement contre elle un énorme ours en peluche abimé par les années.

-«Mini moi ?» murmura t-il, faisant sursauter le jeune Luke. «Qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

-«Ah ! Euh..je... je suis venu prendre du lait» marmonna l'enfant, honteux d'avoir été pris en faute. «Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, pardon...»

-«Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a réveillé rassure toi, je ne dormais pas. En fait je suis venu me servir un verre aussi.»

-«Oh ! Alors ça ne changera pas non plus avec les années ?»

-«Et non ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'est ce pas ?»

Le petit Luke esquissa un sourire amusé puis tendit à son alter-ego un verre avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table du salon en sa compagnie : il semblait assez troublé, et à en juger les cernes qui s'étiraient sous ses immenses yeux noirs, lui aussi avait de sérieux troubles du sommeil. Après quelques minutes d'un long -mais agréable- silence, Lukas reposa son verre puis se pencha vers son homologue enfantin, un air concerné peint sur le visage.

-«Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?»

-«Et toi ?» répondit aussitôt le garçon. «Toi aussi tu as l'air inquiet...»

-«Une réponse pour une réponse, hm ? Très bien, faisons ainsi : j'ai des soucis au travail. A toi maintenant...» mentit l'adulte tout en finissant son verre.

-«...Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?»

-«Si je me moque de toi, alors je me moque de moi-même, ne l'oublie pas. Je promets, donc !»

-«Je crois que le Professeur est fâché contre moi... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.»

Lukas frémit en réalisant toute l'angoisse qui transpirait dans la voix de son jeune lui : cela lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs dont il n'aimait guère se remémorer. C'est que la peur de déplaire au Professeur avait été extrêmement prégnante dans sa jeunesse, et l'avait effectivement empêché de dormir à de nombreuses reprises.

-«Voyons, pourquoi serait-il fâché ? Il est sans doute inquiet à cause du changement d'époque et de l'enquête.»

-«C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début mais... c'est autre chose. Tu sais, aujourd'hui il ne m'a pas proposé d'énigmes. Pas une seule, c'est étrange n'est ce pas ? Je crois que c'est à cause de Claire... de Claire de toi. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais... vous êtes un peu comme un couple c'est ça ? Et le Professeur a aussi été en couple avec elle ? Il doit être fâché contre toi... et je suis toi, d'une certaine façon.»

-«C'est... en effet possible» finit par connaître l'adulte à contre-cœur. «C'est une histoire très compliquée. Le Professeur n'est pas vraiment fâché contre toi, il est surtout déboussolé. Il ne t'avait jamais parlé de Claire, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Non, jamais...j'avais vu des photos mais il était resté muet comme une tombe. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était déjà tombé amoureux...»

-«C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été terriblement mystérieux en ce qui concerne son passé. Tu ne découvriras le détail de sa jeunesse que dans une bonne dizaine d'années.»

-«La question que je me pose surtout c'est pourquoi j'ai.. enfin non, pourquoi tu as décidé de vivre avec Claire ? Tu savais à l'époque qui elle était pour lui , n'est ce pas ?»

-«Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on choisit tu sais...» soupira l'ingénieur en se grattant la joue. «Et puis le Professeur est mort depuis des années dans cette époque, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai eu aucun cas de conscience au début, mais j'ai fini par me dire que vu les circonstances, je ne le trahissais pas.»

-«Hmhm...»

Le petit garçon semblait peu convaincu par les explications de son alter-ego, et il le signifia en plantant délibérément son regard dans le sien. Il posa alors LA question à laquelle Lukas ne s'attendait absolument pas.

-«C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas retourné dans le passé pour sauver le Professeur ?» murmura Luke avec déception. «Pour garder Claire pour toi seul ?»

-«Qu...quoi ?» répliqua aussitôt l'adulte tout en se redressant à moitié. «Mais pas du tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne pouvais pas le sauver, ça aurait crée un désordre temporel trop important. Je n'ai même pas pensé à Claire en prenant cette décision. En plus, j'étais présent lors de la mort du Professeur... je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me croiser moi-même, ça aurait pu réécrire totalement mon histoire. Quand je vois déjà ce que ça donne avec toi dans les parages, avec tous mes souvenirs qui semblent se détraquer au fur et à mesure que tu évolues dans cette époque... imagine les dégâts que ça aurait pu faire si je m'étais vu à cet instant précis..»

-«Mais y as-tu pensé au moins une fois ?»

-«Cette question !» s'emporta Lukas, outré de voir son alter-ego douter de sa sincérité. «Bon sang Luke, toi et moins sommes pareils, à ton avis qu'elle a été ma première pensée ? J'étais là quand il est mort ! J'ai tout vu ! Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas eu envie d'effacer ça, alors que j'en avais le pouvoir ?»

Le petit garçon sursauta, surprit par la soudaine agressivité de son interlocuteur, et ne sut quoi lui répondre, préférant fixer son verre de lait d'un air concerné : le voyant ainsi muet, Lukas se leva alors de sa chaise -indiquant par là qu'il mettait fin à la discussion- puis se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre avec humeur, s'autorisant néanmoins une dernière précision avant de monter.

-«J'aime le Professeur moi aussi tu sais ? Ça me crève le cœur de le voir aussi malheureux par ma faute, mais je n'y peux rien. Il n'y a vraiment rien que je ne puisse faire, sinon aller de l'avant. C'est avec Claire que je vis dans cette époque, ce n'est pas avec lui. Tu es sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre... mais essaye au moins de te rappeler qu'à un moment dans ma vie, j'ai été le petit garçon que tu es actuellement, et que ce seul argument devrait te convaincre de me faire confiance, même si tu ne comprends pas tout de mes motivations.»

Sur ces mots, il monta à nouveau et à l'étage et se recoucha, les joues rouges de colère et, dans une certaine mesure, de honte.

**OoooO**

-«Agh ! Ralentissez Professeur, je n'arrive pas à vous suivre !»

Layton retint un petit rire en voyant son apprenti se tenir maladroitement à son bras pour éviter de glisser sur les trottoirs : il faisait particulièrement froid en ce petit matin, et comme il avait plu la veille Londres était désormais recouverte d'épaisses plaques de verglas. Lui même avait un peu de mal à marcher correctement et s'agrippait aux murs des habitations avec autant de ferveur qu'un naufragé à sa bouée, alors il n'osait imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner pour le petit garçon...

-«Je ne comprends pas» souffla soudain Luke, une expression confuse peinte sur le visage. «L'homme qui nous a donné rendez-vous à St James's Park n'a pas peur de se faire attraper par la police ? La cassette a été visionnée par des agents, ils savent où se tenir...»

-«Ceci serait valable si le rendez-vous avait bien été fixé à St James's Park» sourit Layton tout en réajustant son haut-de-forme. «Souviens toi de ce que notre homme a dit : «... tel un oiseau en cage, il devra ouvrir grand les yeux pour trouver son nid couleur terre». Ce n'était pas qu'un effet de style, c'est un indice qui nous permet de trouver le véritable point de rencontre.»

-«Vraiment ? Mais... en quoi ? Ça ne veut rien dire !»

Le sourire de Layton se mua très légèrement en une petite expression amusée, faisant rougir le jeune garçon. Puis l'archéologue, se pencha à sa hauteur et sortit de son manteau une carte de Londres annotée. Il reprit, tout faisant glisser son doigt sur la carte :

-«La référence à l'oiseau en cage est en réalité le nom d'une rue, celle de Birdcage Walk qui longe le parc. Quant au «nid couleur terre», c'est un peu plus compliqué à saisir : du temps de James Ier, Birdcage Walk regroupait d'immenses volières. De fait, beaucoup de commerces environnants ont conservé une certaine des noms relatifs à cette période, dont...»

-«Dont le pub que je vois ici !» s'exclama Luke tout en posant le doigt sur la carte à son tour. _The Bird's Nest –_ Le nid d'hirondelles !»

-«Exactement. Pub tenu par un certain monsieur Brown si j'en crois les recherches que j'ai rapidement menées hier. Un nom de famille qui fait très «couleur terre» tu ne penses pas ?»

L'enfant marqua son approbation d'un léger hochement de tête, puis se releva et se remit en route. Même s'il restait silencieux, il appréciait chaque minute passée avec son cher mentor : celui ci semblait de bien meilleure humeur que la veille, et s'était même autorisé à lui proposer quelques petites énigmes avant de se mettre en route. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais même si les relations entre Lukas, Claire et le Professeur étaient encore très tendues, ce dernier semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Y avait-il un rapport avec la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son «vieux-lui» durant la nuit ? Il en doutait -après tout, Layton n'y avait pas assisté- mais en tous cas il se sentait terriblement soulagé...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux compagnons pour localiser le _Bird's Nest_, même si celui ci était coincé dans une des multiples petites rues qui s'échappaient de Birdcage Walk comme autant de ramifications d'une branche d'arbre. L'endroit était assez coquet : la façade, de style néo-gothique, rappelait un peu par ses décorations le Parlement de Westminter. L'intérieur, par contre, était de style plus contemporain et épuré tranchait beaucoup avec la sophistication de la devanture.

-«Bonjour madame» se présenta poliment le Professeur à la barmaid. «Je m'appelle Hershel Layton. Je crois...»

-«Vous êtes effectivement attendu» coupa aussitôt la jeune femme tout en montrant l'arrière du pub. «C'est le jeune indien avec des cheveux un peu bouclés. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.»

Layton la remercia d'un léger hochement de tête puis se rendit à l'endroit désigné : il reconnut l'homme de la vidéo aussitôt qu'il le vit, mais il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de noter qu'il semblait plus petit que ce qu'il avait cru voir. Celui ci se leva en le voyant s'approcher, et lui serra chaleureusement la main pour enfin l'inviter à s'asseoir face à lui.

-«Nous nous revoyons enfin, Professeur» dit-il tout en lui servant une tasse de thé. «Vous excusez mon manège sur la vidéo, mais j'avais besoin de flouer la police. Pour tout avouer, je suis surveillé l'essentiel de la journée... ça apprend à devenir méfiant.»

-«Qui êtes-vous donc ?» demanda le Professeur, se disant que mieux valait aller droit au but. «Et que voulez-vous ?»

-«Je vous avais dit pourtant, en 1970, que nous nous connaissions depuis quasiment vingt ans. Mon visage ne vous rappelle vraiment personne ? Il est vrai que lors de notre toute première rencontre, j'avais à peine trois ou quatre ans... j'étais plus souvent caché derrière les jupes de ma mère qu'autre chose.»

Ces paroles semblèrent faire office de déclic chez les Professeur, car il se raidit aussitôt. Effectivement, à présent qu'il y repensait, il pouvait visualiser distinctement la silhouette d'un tout jeune enfant qui ressemblait énormément à l'homme qui lui parlait...

-«Bien sûr !» murmura t-il, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son interlocuteur. «J'aurais dû m'en douter... vous n'avez pas choisi «Le Lit du Gange» comme tout premier lieu de rendez-vous pour rien...»

-«Exact, Professeur : c'est là bas que vous avez aidé à innocenter ma mère du meurtre de mon père. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour me souvenir de cette affaire, mais maman n'a cessé de me parler de vous jusqu'à ce que la maladie et la fatigue ne l'emportent quelques années plus tard. Elle vous était très reconnaissante de l'avoir aidé. Je suis Tariq, son fils cadet... Tariq Azra pour être précis, car j'ai été adopté depuis.»

-«Tariq... bien évidement, je me souviens à présent. Votre mère est donc décédée...?»

-«Peu avant les neuf ans, oui. Après la mort de mon père, elle a essayé de maintenir le restaurant à flot mais malheureusement, les dettes étaient trop lourdes : nous avons été obligés de déménager à Manchester, et elle est morte là bas quelques années plus tard. Ma sœur et moi avons été pris en charge par les services sociaux puis adoptés chacun de notre côté.»

-«Votre sœur... c'est vrai, vous avez une sœur aînée, je l'avais presque oublié. Sayîda, je crois ?»

-«Oui, Sayîda Devi de son nouveau nom de famille» confirma Tariq en hochant la tête. «Même séparés, nous sommes toujours restés en contact. Enfin...ce jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.»

Ce disant, il sortit de son sac un porte-document et l'ouvrit devant le Professeur et Luke, dévoilant les photographies d'un appartement dévasté ainsi que quelques photocopies de lettres.

-«Ma sœur est une chimiste talentueuse» expliqua t-il. «Un véritable génie en son domaine. Elle est sortie diplômée de l'Université à 19 ans, vous imaginez ? Elle travaillait dans un des laboratoires londoniens de l'armée britannique : tout se passait bien jusqu'à il y a environ dix mois. A cette époque, elle a commencé à recevoir des appels téléphoniques curieux et des propositions assez effrayantes qu'elle a bien entendu écartées. Elle me disait souvent dans ses lettres que la personne qui la harcelait était effrayante, du genre à «faire brûler Londres en son intégralité». Puis, un soir, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de la police m'annonçant qu'elle avait disparu, et que son appartement avait été découvert dans l'état que vous voyez sur ces photos. J'ai essayé d'enquêter mais je me suis vite heurté à certaines... résistances.»

Il se pencha un peu plus sur la table et écarta légèrement les cheveux qui lui cachaientt le front, révélant une profonde cicatrices et quelques vieilles marques de lutte.

-«J'ai été passé à tabac plusieurs fois, et les policiers qui travaillaient sur l'enquête ont eux-même connu plusieurs tentatives d'intimidation. J'ai compris que mieux valait alors que j'opère avec l'aide d'un «privé»... et votre nom m'est naturellement venu à l'esprit. J'ai néanmoins découvert que vous étiez hélas décédé, laissant comme «successeur» le jeune Luke Triton. C'était donc à lui que j'allais faire appel quand j'ai appris l'existence surprenante de Claire Mayfield : il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir toute l'affaire de la machine à voyager dans le temps. Après réflexion, j'ai donc finalement décidé que le mieux était donc de vous amener ici... et j'ai donc volé les plans.»

-«Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide au Grand Luke malgré tout ?» demanda soudain le petit Luke, étonné par le choix de Tariq. «C'était moins compliqué...»

-«En toute franchise ?»

Layton hocha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre, suivi de près par Luke.

-«Il est trop bien intégré socialement. Il a trop de choses à «perdre», je ne pense pas qu'il mènerait l'enquête jusqu'au bout si des ennuis venaient à se présenter et à peser sur ses proches. Les énigmes et les problèmes de ce genre ne sont pas son absolue priorité, contrairement à vous Professeur. J'ai voulu me donner toutes les chances possibles... et puis vous restez «la» référence en ce domaine.»

-«Formulé ainsi, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que cela soit un compliment...»

-«S'en est un pourtant, croyez-moi. L'affaire est grave Professeur : ma sœur est en danger, mais en plus je crois que ses compétences ont été sollicitées pour quelque chose d'affreux. Sayîda travaillait dans un département bien précis, consacré aux armes chimiques... je ne suis certain de rien bien sûr -en fait c'est surtout mon intuition qui parle- mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un se serait embêté à kidnapper une telle spécialiste en ce domaine si ce n'était pas pour user de ses «talents». La personne qui la harcelait quelque temps avant son kidnapping semblait fascinée par ses compétences... et puis, il y a les autres.»

Tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur Layton, il tourna quelques pages de son dossier pour s'arrêter sur quelques coupures de journal qu'il tendit à ses deux interlocuteurs.

-«Tenez, regardez : trois autres spécialistes travaillant eux aussi pour l'armée ont disparu sur une période de quelques mois. Il s'agit d'un géologue, d'un historien et d'un ingénieur : je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, à mon avis ils ont été kidnappés par le ravisseur de ma sœur. Ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas eu besoin de ce personnel s'il ne préparait pas une opération de grande envergure. J'aimerais enquêter plus avant sur tout cela, mais malheureusement je suis surveillé et suivi quasiment en permanence : actuellement, nous pouvons parler seulement parce qu'un ami se fait passer pour moi au travail. Je vais d'ailleurs devoir vous laisser d'ici peu...»

-«Je vois» murmura Layton tout en examinant le dossier. «Il est vrai que tout cela est très troublant. J'ai cependant une question : vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un commissaire de Police a été abattu le jour où vous avez déposé votre K7 au commissariat ? Avez-vous...»

-«Quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Non.» répondit aussitôt le jeune homme tout en posant sa tasse sur la table. «Je sais que rien ne prouve mon innocence, mais je n'ai pas tué cet homme. La seule personne que j'ai molesté a été la secrétaire de la version actuelle de votre apprenti, et ça n'a pas été de gaieté de cœur. Je sais à quel point un meurtre peut être grave, Professeur, ma mère me l'a bien fait comprendre de son vivant. Je veux juste sauver ma sœur, et empêcher le déclenchement d'une catastrophe... c'est tout.»

-«Je vous crois» finit par murmurer l'archéologue après quelques secondes de silence. «Vous me semblez sincère. J'ai toutefois une dernière chose à demander.»

-«Faîtes ?»

-«Si je refuse de vous aider, que ferez-vous ?»

Tariq leva les yeux au plafond, pensif, avant de répondre tout en haussant les épaules.

-«Je vous renverrai dans votre époque et demanderai à Luke Triton de prendre votre suite. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Je me vois mal vous séquestrer jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez... vous n'êtes sans doute pas le genre d'homme qui cède sous la menace.»

-«Bien... c'est ce que je voulais entendre» sourit Layton avec douceur. «Vous êtes un homme sensé, et vos suppositions sont tout à fait justes. J'accepte votre enquête, et ce avec plaisir.»

-«Merci...»

Le jeune garçon se laissa enfin glisser doucement sur sa chaise, visiblement très soulagé. Le petit Luke ne pouvait que le comprendre : le pauvre avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour amener le Professeur jusque là, il aurait été dommage d'essuyer un refus à ce stade. De plus, de façon assez paradoxale, il était très heureux d'apprendre que c'était son mentor qui allait s'occuper de l'affaire et non pas le personnage étrange qu'était son futur lui : il n'appréciait pas énormément l'homme qu'il allait devenir. Il le trouvait égoïste et passablement irrespectueux, au point qu'il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il en était venu à devenir ainsi.

-«Je suis désolé, mais je dois vraiment vous laisser» finit par dire Tariq tout en se levant d'un bond. «Le service va bientôt se terminer, il faut que je change à nouveau de place avec mon ami pour donner l'impression que je ne suis jamais sorti de l'usine. Ne cherchez pas à me recontacter, je me débrouillerai pour vous faire parvenir des messages avec de nouveaux lieux de rendez-vous. Cela étant, si quelque chose de vraiment grave survient, alors venez ici et parlez en à la barmaid, elle sait où me trouver.»

-«Très bien. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en venir à cette éventualité.»

-«Je l'espère également Professeur. A bientôt... et encore merci. Surtout soyez prudent, la personne qui est derrière tout ça semble avoir des yeux partout dans cette ville.»

Sur ces derniers mots, il se drapa dans son manteau et quitta le pub par la porte de derrière, non sans un dernier sourire à l'adresse de ses deux sauveurs.

**OooO**

Luke détestait les lendemains d'insomnies.

Il était d'un naturel un peu grognon, et ce trait de sa personnalité s'aggravait terriblement quand il était un peu fatigué : sa matinée, de fait, s'était très mal passée, au point que son patron avait jugé nécessaire de lui donner deux heures de pause plutôt qu'une, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion d'aller se restaurer en dehors de l'entreprise plutôt qu'à la cantine (chose qu'il aimait faire dès qu'il en avait la possibilité).

Ainsi, le jeune garçon était sur la route de sa petite gargote préférée quand il ressentit une violente douleur vriller son crâne, douleur identique à celle qu'il avait pu ressentir quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de Layton et de son jeune-lui dans sa cave deux jours plus tôt. Déstabilisé, il dût s'adosser au mur d'une maison afin d'éviter de s'écrouler en pleine rue, paralysé par le poids des images qui s'inscrivaient dans son esprit et qui attestaient du fait que sa version jeune avait encore vécu quelque chose d'inédit : ployé au-dessus d'une plaque d'égout, il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas vomir son petit déjeuner, et il se félicita soudain d'avoir emprunté une petite ruelle déserte pour couper sa route habituelle, heureux que personne ne puisse assister au triste spectacle qu'il donnait.

-«Agh...mais nom de Dieu, quand ça va cesser...»

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable, aussi finit-il par s'asseoir à terre : la sensation n'avait jamais été aussi forte, signe que les souvenirs qui s'inscrivaient en lui devaient être capitaux. Son corps était si endolori cependant qu'il ne parvenait pas à se focaliser dessus : sans doute lui faudrait-il quelques bonnes heures de récupération avant de pouvoir enfin envisager de se les remémorer clairement...

-«Aouch... il faut que j'envisage à droguer mini-moi, ou je vais devenir fou avant la fin de semaine...» ironisa t-il tout en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front. «Quelle folie...hm ?»

Il s'interrompit soudainement, entendant quelque chose chuter non loin de lui : son regard s'arrêta rapidement sur un petit objet blanc qui scintillait doucement à la lueur d'un néon à moitié en panne. Intrigué, il se releva difficilement et boitilla jusqu'à lui, pour mettre finalement la main sur un objet qu'il commençait à ne connaître que trop bien.

Une statuette de Iustitia. La troisième en deux jours, à la différence que celle ci, au contraire des deux autres, était encore immaculée.

-«C'est pas vrai... qu'est ce que...?»

Un nouveau bruit l'interrompit à nouveau, mais cette fois il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser ne serait ce qu'un seul petit mouvement.

Il sentit une énorme douleur à la base du crâne, et sombra aussitôt dans le noir.


	7. Le Cas particulier

**Chapitre VI : Le cas particulier**

Claire avait commencé à s'inquiéter de la disparition de Luke vers dix heures du soir : elle était habituée à ses retards fréquents (le jeune homme avait une fâcheuse tendance à oublier combien le temps pouvait filer vite) mais d'ordinaire, elle n'avait qu'à téléphoner au bureau pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Là, le téléphone avait désespérément sonné dans le vide, et quand elle avait appelé Sachiko pour lui demander si elle savait où Luke était allé, cette dernière lui avait répondu avec étonnement qu'il était parti du bureau à midi et n'était pas revenu depuis.

-«Il avait l'air un peu patraque ce matin, j'ai supposé qu'il était rentré chez lui pour se remettre au lit» avait expliqué la japonaise. «Oh, attends, il y a John qui veut te parler. Il me fait signe que c'est important.»

La jeune rousse s'était donc retrouvée avec l'inspecteur au bout du fil, et celui ci lui avait expliqué les évènements de la veille que lui avait consciencieusement caché Luke. Comprenant que sa disparition n'était pas une coïncidence, il avait donné l'alerte et mobilisé une bonne partie de ses collègues travaillant à Scotland Yard : quelques heures d'enquête avaient suffit à ces hommes pour retrouver des traces de sang dans une rue voisine du bureau d'ingénierie où travaillait Luke, ainsi que sa paire de lunettes bleues.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsqu'il vinrent l'annoncer à Claire, qui les attendait sur le pas de la porte depuis un bon moment déjà.

-«Vous êtes vraiment certain ?» murmura t-elle avec angoisse. «C'est son sang...?»

-«Nous avons des analyses à faire pour confirmer» répondit le policier en hochant la tête. «Mais nous avons déjà pu prouver que la paire de lunettes lui appartient...»

Le visage de la jeune fille passa du rouge au blême en moins de trente secondes mais elle ne pipa mot, le regard rivé à la paire de lunettes bleues cassées que tenait en main son interlocuteur. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui arrivait : elle avait mené beaucoup d'enquêtes en compagnie de Luke dont certaines très dangereuses, et pourtant rien ne lui était encore arrivé. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que cela survienne maintenant ?

-«Vous savez, il y avait vraiment peu de sang sur la scène» reprit le policier pour tenter maladroitement de la rassurer. «Il est peut-être juste blessé...? Nous avons fouillé sans succès les hôpitaux de la ville mais il se pourrait que quelqu'un l'ait accueilli chez lui. Nous avons déjà eu le coup.»

-«Vous n'avez pas trouvé d'autres indices...? Vraiment rien...?»

-«Pas pour le moment hélas, mais croyez bien que vous serez la première informée si nous avons de nouvelles informations. Sur ce excusez moi quelques minutes, je vais parler avec l'inspecteur en chef pour savoir quelles sont les prochaines consignes à donner.»

L'homme s'éloigna après un dernier salut de rigueur, laissant son interlocutrice rentrer seule dans le salon : Layton et le petit Luke l'y attendaient depuis le début des opérations -ils avaient compris à la seule expression de son visage qu'elle désirait parler seule avec les autorités. Son regard s'embua de larmes aussitôt qu'il se posa sur le petit garçon, mais elle parvint cependant à les contenir de sorte de ne pas trop l'inquiéter.

-«Alors...? Des nouvelles ?» demanda timidement Layton avec gentillesse.

-«Ils ont retrouvé ses lunettes et un peu de sang... si seulement cet idiot avait tout raconté hier soir ! Je... je ne l'aurais jamais laissé se promener seul en ville. Dire qu'il s'était fait proposer une protection policière ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire c'est... c'est juste fou !»

Elle se laissa tomber au sein d'un épais fauteuil et plongea la tête entre ses mains tremblantes : la situation était si cauchemardesque ! Elle était en train de s'imaginer le pire, persuadée que Luke était déjà mort et que son corps avait été abandonné dans un coin de la ville. La voyant aussi perdue et à deux doigts de s'effondrer, Layton vint se rapprocher d'elle et, sans aucune arrière pensée, lui caressa tout doucement l'épaule pour lui signifier sa présence et son soutien.

Même s'il détestait Lukas en son fort intérieur, il ne supportait pas de voir Claire dans un état pareil, et ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de prier pour que le jeune homme soit retrouvé sain et sauf.

-«J'aurais dû insister hier soir...» murmura la scientifique d'un ton las. «Je... on voyait bien à sa tête que quelque chose le tracassait. C'est tout lui ça, toujours à vouloir se taire sur les sujets importants pour n'inquiéter personne ! Ah mon Dieu, quand je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est il est probablement... probablement...»

-«Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs, Claire» répondit le Professeur tout en lui prenant doucement les mains. «Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, Lukas m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de tenace. De plus jusqu'à présent, l'assassin a toujours exécuté ses victimes dans leurs bureaux : nous n'avons pas retrouvé le corps de Lukas dans le sien, aussi peut-on raisonnablement penser qu'il est encore en vie à l'heure où nous parlons, peut-être séquestré quelque part. Tout n'est pas perdu, tu comprends ?»

-«Bien sûr que si !» s'emporta soudain la rousse tout en le repoussant. «Même s'il est vivant, nous ne le retrouverons pas ! L'assassinat du Commissaire...puis celui du chef de Scotland Yard... maintenant Luke...c'est... c'est trop bien organisé...? Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans...?»

Cette fois, elle ne parvint pas à se calmer à temps et éclata en de puissants sanglots, ce sous le regard impuissant du petit Luke et de son mentor : ce dernier, le cœur brisé par le spectacle, se pencha alors très délicatement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la laissant sangloter contre son épais pull orange. Il aurait tout donné pour que la jeune femme s'arrête de pleurer, et toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir à son égard s'était envolée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un profond dénuement.

-«Ne perds pas espoir, d'accord ?» murmura t-il à son oreille tout en la berçant délicatement. «Rien ne dit qu'il est déjà mort à l'heure qui est, même si tu penses le contraire.»

-«Et puis s'il était mort, je le saurais !» tenta Luke d'un ton qui se voulait adulte mais qui était en réalité teinté d'angoisse. «C'est moi, n'est ce pas ? Alors je le saurais, j'en suis certain !»

Il vint à son tour s'asseoir à côté de Claire et posa ses petites mains sur son bras.

-«En plus» ajouta l'enfant «je ne ferais jamais quoique ce soit qui puisse rendre triste une jolie lady. Alors je suis certain qu'il fera tout pour revenir : il vous aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Et puis c'est l'apprenti du Professeur, aucun problème ne pourra l'embêter !»

-«Merci Luke...» parvint à bredouiller la demoiselle tout en se forçant à sourire. «J'espère que tu as raison.»

-«Bien sûr que j'ai raison, n'est ce pas Professeur ?»

Layton se garda bien de répondre, ne voulant pas risquer de mentir aussi directement à Claire, mais il continua à la bercer avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau groupe de policier n'arrive dans la pièce afin de leur expliquer la suite des évènements...

**OooO**

Ce fut l'odeur de sang qui tira Luke de son long black-out.

Il laissa s'échapper un long juron et, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, porta instinctivement la main à l'arrière du crâne : une longue blessure s'y trouvait et saignait abondamment suite au coup qu'il s'était pris quelques heures auparavant. Groggy, il se releva péniblement et se laissa glisser contre un mur de façon à se redresser : il avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes, et il lui fallut tout le courage du monde pour se décider à ouvrir doucement les yeux, ce après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Sa vision était floue, aussi se mit-il à chercher après ses lunettes : il ne parvint cependant qu'à plonger la main dans une flaque de sang froid et fronça les sourcils à ce contact. Il était blessé, certes, mais pas au point de perdre tout ce sang. D'ailleurs, pourquoi en avait-il autant sur lui ? Sa chemise n'était plus blanche mais brune, et son pantalon avait pris une teinte noirâtre des plus étranges...

Il réalisa soudain que ce n'était pas dans une flaque de sang qu'il était assis, mais carrément dans une mare : la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était à peine plus grande qu'une salle de bain, mais son sol était intégralement recouvert de pourpre. Son cœur cessa littéralement de battre quand il aperçu enfin la forme d'un corps inanimé : la vision fit office de déclic, et il se rappela de tout ce qui s'était passé. La statuette, le coup... l'enlèvement.

Il avait été assommé en pleine rue par un malade mental pour se retrouver piégé avec un cadavre.

Il laissa s'échapper un hurlement en réalisant ce fait, et se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur, tentant vainement d'essuyer le sang qu'il avait sur les bras et les mains : l'odeur lui devint soudain insupportable, et il vomit le peu de choses qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir tant il hyperventilait et avait le cœur qui battait vite : JAMAIS il n'avait été aussi paniqué. Le cadavre lui rappelait de façon atroce la mort du Professeur Layton, faisant écho à ses plus douloureux souvenirs. De plus, d'autres questions ô combien angoissantes le taraudaient : où était-il exactement ? Pourquoi avait-il un cadavre à côté de lui ? Il imaginait bien que tout cela avait un rapport avec la statuette de Iustitia qui lui était tombée dessus, mais celle ci signait-elle sa mort ou indiquait-elle plutôt celle du malheureux qu'il avait face à lui ?

-«On se calme, Luke...» se murmura t-il à lui-même, les larmes aux yeux. «Rappelle toi qu'un gentleman garde son calme en toutes circonstances... même les pires.»

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur le força à se pencher sur le côté et lui indiqua qu'hélas, tout cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire : il était terrifié. Et encore, le mot était faible : il se sentait aussi démuni que lorsqu'il était encore un petit enfant caché derrière la jambe de son mentor et, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il resta bien une heure ou deux à contempler le cadavre qui «l'accompagnait» d'un œil torve et éteint.

Allait-il mourir là lui aussi ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter pareil traitement, pourtant : il pouvait comprendre que le commissaire et le chef de Scotland Yard avaient des ennemis, mais lui ? Il n'était qu'un modeste ingénieur... les quelques enquêtes qu'il avait mené avec Claire ne lui avaient jamais attiré d'ennemis aussi acharnés.

Claire...

Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'il repensa à la jeune femme : comment allait-elle réagir à l'annonce de sa disparition ? Sûrement était-elle déjà au courant, d'ailleurs : d'après sa montre, il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin. Se dire qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être plus jamais lui était proprement insupportable...

-«Doucement, Luke...» se murmura t-il à lui-même, tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. «Un peu de sang froid... tu es un grand garçon bon sang. Un grand garçon...»

Il se donna une vigoureuse claque dans la figure afin de se remettre les idées en place : il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait atterri là, mais à en juger le cadavre qui se trouvait à côté de lui, mieux valait ne pas traîner dans les parages. Son agresseur ne l'avait pas encore tué, mais rien ne voulait dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour terminer sa tâche. Il parvint à se relever moyennant une bonne dose de courage, puis se dirigea vers la seule porte de la pièce.

Il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver fermée.

-«Ne reste qu'une solution...» marmonna t-il d'une voix blanche.

Réprimant un frisson d'horreur, il s'approcha du corps et le tourna sur le dos, de façon à l'examiner plus avant : l'homme avait été visiblement été tué par une balle en plein front, mais portait également une blessure à l'arrière du crâne, blessure similaire à celle qu'avaient reçu les deux autres victimes. Il prit une large inspiration et plongea la main dans les habits de l'homme dans l'espoir d'y trouver ses papiers d'identités.

-«William Hartnell...» parvint-il à lire sur un permis de conduire teinté de sang. «Hartnell... où ai-je déjà entendu ce nom ?»

Il eut la réponse en fouillant plus avant le porte-feuille de sa victime, mettant la main sur une carte de visite.

-«William Hartnell, Doyen actuel de Gressenheller. Pauvre homme... encore un qui n'avait rien demandé.»

Il ne put s'empêcher de constater que le schéma habituel de leur assassin -qui consistait à s'attaquer à des membres de la police- venait d'être brisé : en tant que «successeur» du Professeur Layton, il pouvait être assimilé de façon lointaine aux forces de l'ordre mais le Doyen, lui, n'avait absolument aucun lien avec elles. A priori donc, les statuettes de Iustitia retrouvées n'étaient pas là pour souligner les fonctions des victimes -hypothèse qu'il avait privilégié jusque là- mais plutôt pour indiquer les motivations du meurtrier.

La justice. Voilà qui était édifiant...

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour évacuer toutes ces mauvaises pensées (après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ce genre de chose) puis il continua de fouiller, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait se révéler plus utile, comme un couteau-suisse : malheureusement, à part le porte-feuille, quelques pièces de monnaie et de vieux mouchoirs, la veste de ne contenait rien de bien intéressant. Il en était de même pour ses poches de pantalon, désespérément vides.

Au final (et en vidant ses propres poches) il se retrouvait avec pour seul matériel plusieurs cartes de crédit ou d'identité, deux permis de conduire, un ticket de parking, quelques tickets de bus, des cartes de visites, de la petite monnaie, une paire de lunettes cassées (celles de ), un pilulier vide, un stylo-bille, un agenda, une montre à gousse et deux trousseaux de clefs. Il pouvait ajouter à cela la statuette de Iustitia qui avait failli lui tomber dessus dans la rue et que le meurtrier avait jugé bon de lui glisser dans sa veste. A première vue donc, il n'avait pas de quoi aller bien loin... mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant.

-«Bon récapitulons. Je suis dans une pièce sans fenêtre, avec une porte a priori assez épaisse et avec un verrou solide. Vu le froid qu'il fait ici, je suppose qu'il y a une aération assez conséquente. Donc avec un peu de chance...»

Il se leva et inspecta un peu mieux les murs, jusqu'à trouver une grille d'aération : le conduit était bien trop étroit pour lui, mais avec un peu de chance il pourrait y faire suffisamment de boucan pour attirer l'attention des étages supérieurs (dieu, il espérait qu'il y avait des étages supérieurs, et occupés surtout). Il cassa une branche de lunettes et la lima un peu sur le sol avant de s'en servir en tant que tournevis improvisé : une fois les 4 vis enlevées, il ôta enfin la grille.

Une boîte se trouvait au beau milieu du conduit : intrigué, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit pour découvrir qu'elle contenait un téléphone portable hors-service. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans un endroit pareil (un coup tordu du meurtrier, peut-être ?) mais il préféra plutôt se concentrer sur une manière de le réparer au lieu de se poser trop de questions.

-«La batterie est vide...» constata t-il tout en faisant tourner le téléphone entre ses mains. «Mais le reste de l'électronique a l'air intact...»

Il resta un instant pensif, réfléchissant à une solution de secours, puis se saisit de la montre à gousset qu'il avait sur lui : étant un peu _old-school_ de nature, il avait choisi un modèle à remontoir mécanique. S'il avait pu imaginer lors de l'achat que ça allait peut-être le sauver un jour...

-«Si j'arrive à bidouiller un peu ...» murmura t-il tout en ouvrant l'arrière de sa montre. «Je pourrais peut-être connecter le mécanisme à la batterie. Ça me donnera assez de jus pour quelques minutes d'appel.»

Les pièces de monnaies retrouvées sur William Hartnell ainsi que le reste de ses lunettes furent très utiles pour cette tâche, servant de «fils» métalliques très improvisés et gainés à la va-vite dans les tickets de métro. Même s'il eut quelques difficultés à accomplir les manipulations les plus délicates -il était myope comme une taupe après tout- il ne lui fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour parvenir à connecter les deux objets. Il chargea la batterie en remontant au maximum le mécanisme de la montre puis fit une petite prière muette.

-«L'instant de vérité...» souffla t-il tout en appuyant sur le bouton de mise en marche du téléphone.

Une exclamation de joie franchit aussitôt ses lèvres quand il vit l'écran s'allumer.

**OoooO**

Un coup de téléphone nocturne était la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendaient Claire, Luke et Layton : entourés par des agents de police depuis plusieurs heures, ils en avaient presque oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans une maison privée et non pas au commissariat. Voyant que la jeune femme était trop troublée pour prendre l'appel, le petit apprenti descendit du canapé et alla dans le couloir pour se saisir du combiné.

-«Allô ?» murmura t-il faiblement. «Ici la maison de Luke Triton ?»

-«Génial ! Heureux de t'entendre, Mini-moi, j'ai crains l'espace d'un instant qu'il n'y aurait personne» répondit une voix bien connue à l'autre bout du fil.

-«L...Lukas ?»

-«Oui oui. Désolé je vais aller très vite, je ne sais pas si ma batterie tiendra longtemps : le Professeur est avec toi ? Si oui passe le moi de suite, c'est très très important. C'est une question de vie ou de mort et je n'ai que quelques minutes de communication.»

-«D...d'accord. Je l'appelle...» bredouilla t-il avant de mettre une main sur le combiné. «P...PROFESSEUR ! PROFESSEUR, VENEZ VITE ! IL Y A LUKAS ! LUKAS EST AU TELEPHONE !»

La réaction fut immédiate : un véritable branle-bas-le combat se fit entendre depuis le salon, et bientôt le couloir fut envahi de policiers avec, à leur tête, le Professeur et surtout Claire qui prit sans plus de délicatesse le téléphone des mains du petit Luke, volant ainsi la priorité à Layton.

-«Luke !» s'exclama t-elle dans le combiné. «Luke, mon dieu tu es vivant ! Où tu es ? Que s'est-il passé ! Est-ce que ça va ?»

-«Ah, Claire ! J...je suis désolé, je ne sais absolument pas où je suis. Enfin j'ai peu d'indices, plutôt. C'est pour ça qu'il me faut le Professeur au bout du fil. Passe le moi s'il te plaît, j'ai bricolé quelque chose pour pouvoir vous joindre mais c'est très fragile, ça ne durera pas éternellement.»

-«O...oui. Oui d'accord je...je te le passe de suite.»

Tremblante, elle donna le combiné à Layton et se recula de quelques pas, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait se sentir rassurée ou, au contraire, terrorisée.

-«Lukas ? C'est moi» murmura enfin le Professeur. «Je t'écoute, où es-tu ?»

-«Je ne sais pas» expliqua le jeune homme. «Je suis dans sorte de cave assez petite et enterrée profondément si j'en crois le froid glacial qui y règne. Je vous parle depuis un combiné portable que j'ai bricolé avec ma montre à gousset : il...il y a le Doyen de Gressenheller avec moi. Il est mort Professeur, mort comme les deux autres ! On a aussi laissé une statuette... une statuette de Iustitia avec le chiffre III gravé sur le socle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore en vie mais... j'imagine que si on m'a enfermé à double tour ici, ce n'est pas pour rien.»

-«D'accord, je vois, essaye de te calmer. Tu n'as vraiment aucun indice qui permettre de te situer ?»

-«Et bien... le Doyen avait sur lui un ticket de parking datant d'aujourd'hui : il s'est garé à l'Université à 17H27. Cependant, il a pu quitter le campus...»

-«On peut vérifier facilement ça avec les caméras de surveillance. Tu as d'autre indices ?»

-«J'entends du bruit quand je m'approche du conduit d'aération. C'est très discret mais j'entends la circulation des voitures... il y en a beaucoup. En fait tous les bruits semblent être «lointains» vous savez, comme si j'étais dans un endroit aux immédiats déserts.»

-«A cette heure, ça ne circule que sur le périphérique. Et Gressenheller n'est pas situé très loin de celui ci pour autant que je m'en souvienne. Il y a des entrepôts à proximité, non ?»

-«Oui ! Oui vous avez raison, des entrepôts qui servent à ...»

-«Qui servent...?»

Silence. Layton crut l'espace d'un instant que la communication avait été coupée, mais le soudain rire nerveux de Lukas le rassura sur ce point.

-«Hé...héhé vous êtes génial Professeur ! Ce sont des entrepôts à viande. Il fait très froid ici... et je trouvais bien qu'il y avait énormément de sang par terre. Plus que ce qu'un corps humain peut en contenir en tous cas»

-«C'est probablement dû au système de refroidissement. Quant au sang, il doit y avoir des restes provenant d'animaux. On égorge souvent les bêtes dans les caves... cette hypothèse est cohérente.»

-«J'espère que vous avez raison. Je...»

Layton n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, coupé par les tonalités du téléphone : comprenant que cette fois l'appareil de Luke venait de rendre son dernier souffle, il se tourna en direction des policiers et leur soumit ses conclusions.

-«Je pars avec eux» précisa Claire tout en se saisissant de son manteau. «Il n'est pas question que je reste ici les bras croisés.»

-«Nous t'accompagnons» répliqua Layton avec détermination. «Je veux être bien certain que mon hypothèse est la bonne.»

Le sourire que lui renvoya la demoiselle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à espérer cela.

**OoooO**

L'attente était longue, très longue : Luke avait beau savoir que la police allait sans doute le tirer de son trou sous peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un coup du mauvais sort. Après tout, il avait été insulté par son jeune lui, assommé par un malade mental puis traîné dans une cave ensanglantée par ledit malade mental en moins de vingt-quatre heures, aussi pouvait-il sérieusement commencer à douter de sa chance. Recroquevillé dans un coin -de façon à se trouver le plus loin possible du corps- il griffonnait quelques mots dans son carnet à l'attention de Claire (après tout, peut-être ne la reverrait-il plus jamais ?) et tentait vainement d'organiser tous les éléments qu'il connaissait de l'enquête pour le moment, de façon à trouver un lien.

Sa question principale était des plus simples : pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Et surtout QUI avait eu la brillante idée de laisser un téléphone portable à son attention ? D'une certaine façon, il se demandait si ce n'était pas l'assassin lui même qui avait organisé cette petite «chasse» au trésor et qui avait fait exprès de laisser dans la pièce tous les objets nécessaires à la réactivation de la batterie. Mais dans ce cas, quelle était la finalité ? Était ce un jeu ? Une façon de l'effrayer ? Ou était-ce au contraire un défi lancé à son encontre, une façon de «tester» ses connaissances ?

-«Récapitulons ce que nous savons...» murmura t-il pour lui-même. «La première victime a été le commissaire de Police, abattu en plein commissariat durant une réunion du personnel : il a été frappé à l'arrière du crâne, puis tué d'une balle en plein front. Sa statuette portait le chiffre I et a été retrouvée sur les lieux par ma personne. La seconde victime, le Haut Commissaire de Londres, a été tué également dans ses bureaux, à Scotland Yard : le mode opératoire était identique. Sa statuette, la numéro II, a été retrouvée sur les lieux puis déplacée jusque dans le sac de Sachiko afin de me parvenir. La troisième victime, le Doyen de Gressenheller, a été assommé puis tué d'une balle en plein front comme ses prédécesseurs : il a cependant été abattu dans cette pièce, et non pas sur son lieu de travail. De plus j'ai eu sa statuette, la numéro III en main peu avant midi, autrement dit AVANT son meurtre, du moins si j'en crois le ticket de parking qui indique qu'il était encore en vie à 17 heures passées. Son meurtre est donc un cas particulier : c'est la seule personne qui n'était pas membre de la police et qui n'a pas été tuée sur son lit de travail. Pourquoi ?»

Son regard s'assombrit quand la réponse lui frappa naturellement l'esprit :

-«... Je réfléchis à l'envers. L'assassin s'est donné énormément de mal pour tuer ses deux premières victimes : on a supposé que c'était un choix de sa part vu qu'il existait à priori des façons de faire plus simples mais... qui nous dit que c'était bien le cas ? Et si en réalité, ce sont ces victimes qui sont les cas particuliers ? Peut-être les a t-il tué sur leurs lieux de travail parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution ? Ce n'est pas tant qu'il a voulu prendre des risques, en réalité il y était obligé, pour une raison x ou y ! C'est pour ça que l'assassinat du Commissaire semblait si...illogique ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'a assommé à un endroit puis tué à un autre... quelque chose devait perturber ses plans.»

Il se releva d'un bond -et grimaça en sentant sa cuisse se tendre sous l'effort- puis entreprit de marcher dans la pièce comme pour faciliter sa réflexion. Il continua néanmoins à bien s'éloigner autant que possible du corps.

-«En poussant la réflexion un peu plus loin... l'affaire du coup à l'arrière du crâne nous a toujours perturbé le Professeur et moi. Dans la première affaire, c'était clairement «inutile» ou, du moins, ça nous semblait l'être : comme c'était une difficulté en «plus» nous avons interprété ça comme une volonté de bien être certain que le Commissaire ne pourrait répliquer, mais en réalité peut-être que notre tueur avait besoin de le garder en vie un certain temps. Il l'a assommé pour faire quelque chose... peut-être l'a t-il fouillé ? Ou alors il a fouillé son bureau ? Qu'importe mais le coup était peut-être là pour ça ! Et s'il a également frappé les autres victimes pour les tuer ensuite directement d'une balle, c'était pour brouiller les pistes ! Oui, bien entendu ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a frappé aussi, je ne suis pas destiné à être une victime...»

Sa voix se fit plus douce.

-«... je suis destiné à être un témoin. Je valide son mode opératoire, ou du moins ce que nous avons pensé être son mode opératoire. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé en vie et m'a donné de quoi me sauver la mise, il a besoin de mon témoignage, tout simplement. En réalité, il ne procède pas de façon logique : il a fait mine d'avoir un mode opératoire pour cacher le particularisme du premier meurtre. Il a été obligé de commettre des imprudences -voire des erreurs- dans celui ci et veut les noyer dans la masse... ne reste qu'à les trouver.»

Un bruit soudain l'arracha à ses pensées : il pouvait entendre des gens dévaler l'escalier qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il se sentit libéré d'un fameux poids en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la police, et une fois la porte enfin défoncée, il lui fallut toute la meilleure volonté du monde pour éviter d'embrasser ses sauveurs. Une fois parvenu à l'air libre, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper une petit larme et un long rire nerveux, puis il s'écroula plus ou moins sur le brancard préparé par les secours, ses jambes bien trop tremblantes pour être encore capable de le porter.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il entendit LA voix qui lui importait. Son cœur rata un battement.

-«LUKE ! Oh mon Dieu, tu...qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?»

Il tourna la tête en direction de Claire, qui s'était figée à quelques mètres de lui et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir : quelques secondes lui furent nécessaire pour comprendre qu'elle était effrayée par le sang dont il était recouvert. Forcément, la pauvre n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était véritablement passé...

-«Ce n'est pas mon sang, je vais bien...» répondit-il d'une voix rauque tout en montrant l'arrière de son crâne. «C'est là le seul bobo dont j'ai hérité. J'ai eu de la chance.»

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que la demoiselle se jette aussitôt sur lui et le serre contre elle avec une force phénoménale. Cela, du reste, ne l'embêta absolument pas : il était tellement persuadé de ne plus jamais vivre ce contact qu'il aurait au contraire tout donné pour ne plus avoir à la lâcher.

-«E...espèce de crétin !» balbutia t-elle entre deux sanglots. «J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Je...je l'ai vraiment pensé ! Tu aurais dû tout me dire hier, à propos de la statuette, quelle idée d'avoir voulu garder ça pour toi ! Comment as-tu pu penser que ce n'était pas dangereux ?»

-«Pour tout avouer, j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin moi aussi...» soupira t-il tout en lui passant la main dans les cheveux et en la serrant davantage contre lui. «Je te demande pardon... je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je vois que c'est raté.»

-«Ça...ça oui ! Je crois que je viens de gagner mes premiers cheveux blancs. Si demain je suis grise, il ne faudra pas te plaindre. Ce sera entièrement de ta faute.»

-«Je sais...je m'engage à payer le flacon de teinture pour fêter ma sortie.»

-«Crétin !» parvint-elle à pouffer entre deux larmes. «Tu es l'idiot le plus idiot de la Terre. J'espère que tu le sais au moins.»

-«Je commence à comprendre, oui.»

Un secouriste vint les interrompre, arguant le fait qu'il devait tout de même examiner l'arrière du crâne du jeune ingénieur, ce qui laissa à Layton l'occasion de s'approcher un peu plus : le maître et l'apprenti restèrent tout d'abord un moment silencieux, ne sachant trop quoi se dire, puis le Professeur finit par faire le premier pas.

-«Je suis heureux de voir que mon hypothèse était juste, Lukas» dit-il tout en réajustant nerveusement son Haut-de-forme. «J'avoue avoir eu certaines appréhensions.»

-«Je savais que vous pourriez me tirer d'affaire, Professeur.» répliqua ce dernier tout en esquissant une grimace en sentant la main du secouriste appuyer contre sa plaie. «Je vous remercie... sans vous, je ne serais probablement jamais sorti de cette cave.»

-«Qui sait ? Peut-être aurais-tu trouvé une autre façon de sortir ? Après tout tu m'as l'air très ingénieux... l'idée de réparer le téléphone avec le mécanisme à remontoir de ta montre était excellente.»

-«Je n'ai fait que reproduire ce que je vous ai déjà vu faire : l'hélicoptère improvisé lors de l'affaire de la Diva Éternelle était autrement plus évolué. En tous cas...»

Il baissa le regard, et se gratta la joue avec gêne.

-«...Merci de m'avoir aidé malgré les circonstances. Et d'avoir veillé sur Claire, surtout... la connaissant, elle n'a pas dû être facile à canaliser n'est ce pas ?»

-«Elle est émotive, c'est vrai... et c'est ce qui fait l'essentiel de son charme.» confirma le Professeur en hochant la tête. «Je ne l'avais néanmoins jamais vu dans un état pareil... elle doit tenir énormément à toi.»

La constatation était un peu amère, mais Luke fit mine de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu.

-«Excusez-moi messieurs» finit par les interrompre à nouveau le secouriste. «Mais nous allons devoir nous mettre en route pour l'hôpital. A mon avis monsieur Triton, vous êtes bon pour y rester une journée ou deux, votre blessure n'est pas très jolie à voir. Nous n'avons pas de place pour des passagers dans l'ambulance, cependant : il faudra nous suivre en voiture.»

-«Très bien» acquiesça Layton. «Je vais demander à l'agent qui nous a mené ici s'il peut nous accompagner.»

Autant dire que l'agent en question n'osa pas contredire la demande du Professeur quand il vit l'expression quasi assassine qu'avait la jeune rousse qui se tenait à ses côtés et qu'il comprit qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher la tête en cas de refus de sa part...

**OoooO**

Il faisait un froid de canard dans le hall de l'hôpital, mais hélas les médecins ne les avaient pas autorisés à accompagner Luke en salle de suture. Assise sur un bac situé face à la porte, Claire essayait de ne pas trop bouger afin ne pas réveiller le petit Luke qui, épuisé par sa nuit blanche, ronflait allègrement sur son épaule : le pauvre enfant avait tout essayé pour donner l'impression qu'il allait parfaitement bien, mais il s'était de suite endormi à peine assis à sa place. Cela l'avait fait sourire : cette volonté de paraître irréprochable était un trait de caractère qu'avaient en commun les deux Luke et Layton, et même si c'était parfois agaçant -voire dangereux- elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la chose attendrissante.

-«Me revoilà» murmura soudain le Professeur, surgissant d'un couloir avec deux gobelets à la main. «Café crème avec deux sucres, j'ai vu juste ?»

-«Parfaitement. Ta mémoire est impressionnant, Hershel» répondit Claire tout en se saisissant de son café. «Merci.»

-«De rien...»

Il esquissa un très léger sourire et s'assit à son tour sur le banc : voir la jeune fille aussi calme lui faisait chaud au cœur, même si d'un certain côté il regrettait de ne plus l'avoir pour «lui seul». Cette dernière souffla doucement afin de refroidir le contenu de son gobelet puis laissa s'échapper un petit rire :

-«Ça me rappelle un peu la fois où tu es tombé dans les escaliers» expliqua t-elle en voyant son regard étonné. «Tu te souviens ? Nous étions en seconde année, et tu t'étais proposé pour m'aider à descendre mon intégrale de _l'Encyclopedia Universalis_. Tu as glissé au bout de deux marches, et le choc a été si violent que tu t'es ouvert de l'arcade sourcilière à la tempe. Quelle peur j'ai eu... je t'ai cru mort ce jour là aussi.»

-«Oui, je me souviens... tu m'as veillé près d'une semaine à l'hôpital il me semble. J'avais fait une mauvaise réaction aux calmants que m'avaient donnés les médecins, je suis resté délirant plusieurs jours.»

-«Oh c'était terrible ! Tu me prenais pour ton dentiste, Dieu sait pourquoi. Et tu ne cessais de t'inquiéter pour ton chat...alors que tu n'en avais pas. J'étais persuadée que c'était la chute qui t'avait rendu fou. Et puis le jour où tu as repris tes esprits, ta première pensée a été pour moi. Je te revois encore en train de t'inquiéter à l'idée que tu aies pu me bousculer en chutant.»

-«C'est vieux tout ça...»

-«Pas tant que ça... dans le fond, tu es resté le même finalement. Je... suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire hier et avant-hier. J'ai été injuste, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Je l'ai été aussi. Mon attitude n'a pas été digne de celle d'un gentleman...»

-«J'étais en colère contre toi... tu vas trouver ça un peu bête, mais je t'en ai voulu de réapparaître maintenant, alors que je commençais enfin à faire mon deuil. Je commençais seulement à «comprendre» que je ne te verrais plus jamais, et voilà que tu arrives sans crier gare, brisant des années de travail sur moi-même.»

Elle avala le reste de sa tasse tout rond, comme pour se donner du courage.

-«Je commençais tout juste à arrêter de me demander à quoi aurait ressemblé notre avenir commun, tu comprends ?» reprit-elle. «Je n'en étais pas encore au stade d'en imaginer un avec Luke, mais j'allais tout de même de l'avant. Je pensais être sûre jusque là... et voilà que tu me reviens, et avec toi les doutes. C'est pour ça que je me suis montrée si...odieuse. Je te demande pardon, tu n'avais pas mérité ça. C'était un réflexe idiot.»

-«C'était surtout un réflexe humain. Je suis loin d'être irréprochable moi-même...»

-«Mais tu as sauvé Luke. Tu l'as sauvé, et tu as été là pour m'aider... tu aurais pu nous laisser tomber tous les deux, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu es bon par nature, parce que tu es toujours le jeune homme timide et serviable que j'ai connu. Et pour ça je te remercie... merci d'avoir été là, une fois de plus. J'en avais besoin.»

Layton resta tout d'abord muet comme une carpe, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, puis rougit comme une tomate quand il sentit la main de la jeune fille se poser délicatement sur la sienne.

-«Je t'en prie... c'est le devoir d'un gentleman» parvint-il finalement à répondre dans un souffle.


	8. Les Caves Sombres

**Chapitre VII :**** Les Caves Sombres.**

Les médecins avaient laissé Lukas sortir au bout de deux jours : les blessures du jeune homme, normalement, n'auraient pas nécessité une telle hospitalisation mais il avait fallu plusieurs heures à la police pour organiser une surveillance complète. En effet, il avait été décidé, au terme d'une longue discussion, que l'argent Erwan Darvill (l'homme qui avait accompagné la petite équipe sur la première scène de crime) veillerait en permanence à la sécurité du jeune ingénieur : celui ci vivait depuis dans la demeure victorienne de Lukas, et avait naturellement pris place à la table des discussions concernant les meurtres en cours. La cohabitation se faisait parfois de façon difficile (Lukas n'aimait guère être filé de la sorte) mais les compétences d'Erwan pouvant s'avérer utile, il avait été intégré dans le groupe, sans pour autant être mis au courant des éléments «spatio-temporels de l'affaire».

Ainsi, tous les habitants de la demeure s'étaient-ils retrouvés un beau matin dans la salle à manger, assis autour d'une théière remplie à ras bord et d'une assiette de biscuits secs afin de discuter plus avant de l'enquête. Lukas, l'argent Darvill, Claire et Layton se faisaient face tandis que Luke, installé dans un coin de la pièce, prenait comme d'habitude des notes dans son carnet.

-«Bien» commença Claire. «A présent, remettons en ordre ce que nous savons déjà.»

-«Nous avons trois meurtres» expliqua Layton tout en se grattant le menton. «Celui du commissaire, dans son bureau, puis celui du chef de Scotland Yard, également dans son bureau. La dernière victime, Le doyen de Gressenheller, a été assassiné dans un entrepôt de la ville, entrepôt dans lequel l'assassin t'as enfermé, Lukas.»

-«Il a fait cela pour me tromper» poursuivit l'ingénieur. «En me frappant à l'arrière du crâne comme il l'a fait avec tout le monde, il voulait que l'on croit que cela était une partie intégrante de son mode opératoire. En réalité, c'est une astuce pour cacher les particularismes du meurtre le plus bancal, soi le premier : la preuve, c'est qu'il m'a laissé un téléphone, pour que je puisse survivre et témoigner. De même, je crois que la raison pour laquelle il a fait en sorte que je vois toutes les statuettes de Iustitia était qu'il désirait que je me crois directement visé... c'était pour lui une façon de rendre mon témoignage d'autant plus solide vis à vis des autorités. Hélas pour lui, son manège a été compris...»

-«C'est bien beau tout ça» les interrompit l'argent Darvill. «Mais ça ne nous aide pas à y voir plus clair, si ?»

Layton esquissa un léger sourire et se servit une tasse de thé, observant avec délices les quelques volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient du liquide brun.

-«Et bien... au moins nous connaissons à présent les motivations de l'assassin : la justice. C'était ça le rôle de la statuette, et non pas un rappel des fonctions de ses victimes. De plus, si nous attaquons l'affaire par un angle nouveau, je crois que nous pouvons avancer. Voyez-vous argent Darvill, j'ai été contacté voici quelques jours par un jeune garçon qui m'a fait part d'une autre affaire, de kidnapping cette fois et plus ancienne : je ne puis vous donner tous les détails, mais je commence à croire que cette affaire est intimement liée avec nos meurtres en série.»

-«Qu'est ce qui vous pousse à penser cela ?»

-«Une série de coïncidences étranges... le garçon qui m'a parlé n'est autre que celui qui apparait sur la vidéo qui a été envoyée à votre commissariat le jour même du meurtre du commissaire. C'est sa sœur qui a été victime du kidnapping dont je vous parlais : il avait de sérieuses raisons de croire qu'elle l'avait été pour accomplir de très importants desseins. Au début, je n'avais pas fait le lien avec les victimes en série ... mais la mort du Doyen m'a soudain éclairé l'esprit. Contrairement à ce que nous pensions au départ, il avait bel et bien un lien avec nos deux premières victimes : j'ai vérifié aux archives du London Times, notre homme faisait parti du conseil municipal de Londres.»

-«Et ?»

-«William Hartnell était l'homme chargé des procédures d'urgences en cas de grand sinistre. En résumé, c'est à lui que revenait l'organisation des secours entre autres. Le Commissaire et le chef de Scotland Yard étaient quant à eux chargés de l'organisation des forces de police de par leurs fonctions : imaginez maintenant, dans quel chaos sera plongé la capitale si une catastrophe survient. N'est ce pas du bain béni pour quelqu'un qui prévoirait quelque chose d'important ? Je pense que le ravisseur de Sayîda Devi et l'assassin de nos trois hommes est la même personne : tout cela fait parti d'un seul et même plan.»

-«Ça se tient...» approuva Lukas en hochant la tête. «Lequel cas il sera sans doute plus facile de trouver des indices en se concentrant sur le kidnapping plutôt que sur les meurtres, c'est cela que vous voulez dire ?»

-«Parfaitement. Il faut trouver la source : si j'en crois mon... «contact», tout a démarré il y a dix mois environ, avec l'envoi de coups de téléphone étranges chez Sayîda Devi. C'est donc là qu'il faut démarrer nos investigations.»

-«Excusez-moi...» murmura Erwan Darvill. «Dix mois vous dites ? C'est étrange, cela me dit quelque chose...»

-«A vous aussi ?» enchaîna Claire, soucieuse. «Je me souviens de cette fureur médiatique... n'était ce pas à ce moment là ?»

-«Ah ! Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire» marmonna Lukas à son tour. «On en a parlé dans tous les journaux à l'époque non ? Durant des semaines, ça a fait un tel scandale...»

-«Excusez-moi» reprit Layton en fronçant les sourcils «Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?»

Le policier le fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de golf, ne pouvant décemment pas imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait ignorer le retentissement qu'avait eu l'évènement. Cela fit sourire intérieurement le Professeur : le pauvre homme, en effet, ne pouvait se douter qu'il débarquait d'une époque bien plus lointaine. Finalement, une fois la surprise passée, il consentit à lui répondre, non sans une certaine moquerie dans son ton :

-«Je parle de l'exécution de David Forkland, monsieur : la première exécution en Grande-Bretagne depuis les années Trente ! Remarquez, il ne l'a pas volé ce type, vu toutes les atrocités qu'il a fait. Cependant ça a été très polémique...»

-«Et pourquoi donc ?»

-«La culpabilité de Forkland n'était pas assurée» expliqua Claire. «Il avait été accusé de viols sur mineurs de moins de quinze ans et de meurtre, mais il ne les a jamais avoué et aucune preuve décisive n'a jamais été vraiment apportée. Les associations de protection des droits de l'homme étaient déchaînées à l'époque, ça a vraiment fait scandale.»

-«Moi personnellement, je n'ai jamais douté de sa culpabilité.» marmonna Erwan. «Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous mes collègues : l'inspecteur Watson, par exemple, a été un fervent défenseur de Forkland. Il était à Scotland Yard à l'époque, et a eu la charge du dossier avant d'être transféré -à sa demande- une fois le procès terminé. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander : c'est une encyclopédie sur le sujet.»

-«C'est une chance !» sourit Lukas tout en croquant dans un biscuit sec. «Si ça tombe, on pourra dégager le nom d'un suspect ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais un assassin qui se clame être la main de «Iustitia» et une exécution peut-être arbitraire, je pense que ça va plutôt bien ensemble...»

-«Je trouve aussi» approuva Claire. «Nous devrions lui rendre visite. Avec un peu de chance, nous reviendrons avec un nom ?»

-«Le mieux serait de partager les tâches» sourit Layton tout en sortant de sa poche des coupures de journal. «Mon contact m'a avoué qu'en plus de Sayîda Devi, un géologue, un historien et un ingénieur ont également disparu en l'espace de ces dix derniers mois. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'enquêter plus avant sur eux, mais cela pourrait s'avérer fort utile...»

-«Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à aller au commissariat avec mon jeune moi tandis que Claire et moi irons nous documenter sur ces trois personnes ?»

-«C'est que je ne suis pas certain que l'inspecteur Watson acceptera de parler à des gens qu'il ne connait absolument pas... en fait je pensais aller au commissariat avec Claire et laisser la seconde partie de l'enquête à tes bons soins et ceux de Luke. Ça te permettrait, en plus, de ne pas avoir à subir les «flashs» incessants dont tu ne cesses de souffrir : si vous êtes tous les deux au même endroit en même temps, les souvenirs se grefferont plus facilement.»

-«Hm... oui ça se tient» répondit Lukas à contre cœur. «Dans ce cas, faisons ainsi. Ça te va Claire ?»

-«Tout à fait. Je n'ai aucune objection.» répondit joyeusement la concernée.

-«Mais...» murmura soudain le petit Luke d'un ton peiné. «Professeur...? Je voulais venir avec vous...?»

L'air déçu de Luke n'avait d'égal que l'expression suspicieux de son alter-ego qui, inquiet par la réaction presque trop enjouée de Claire, fixait cette dernière avec étonnement. Layton, toujours gentleman, se leva alors pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

-«Tu étais avec moi quand nous avons rencontré Tariq Azra, n'est ce pas ? Alors tu te souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il a dit : Lukas en a des brefs souvenirs aussi, par conséquent, mais il faut qu'il ait à ses côtés quelqu'un qui puisse lui donner des informations précises. Je ne peux pas l'accompagner, vu qu'il faut quelqu'un qui puisse faire de même avec Claire. Tu comprends ?»

-«Oui... je ferai de mon mieux, Professeur !»

-«Je n'en doute pas un seul instant : je compte sur toi.»

Soudain ragaillardi par cette marque de confiance, l'enfant offrit à son mentor le plus beau des sourires et rejoignit son alter-ego afin de montrer son accord. Ce fut ainsi que la réunion prit fin, et que chacun alla se préparer : Lukas, cependant, s'autorisa une dernière remarque à l'adresse de Claire avant de s'en aller.

-«Si jamais tu as un problème, tu m'appelleras, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Mais oui ! Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, Luke, ça va très bien : Hershel et moi nous entendons mieux à présent, nous ne nous écharperons pas. A tout à l'heure !»

Sur ce, elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue puis partit rejoindre Layton, qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-«C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète...le fait que vous vous entendiez mieux» murmura l'ingénieur avant de rejoindre son jeune lui.

**OooO**

La British Library était une des plus grandes bibliothèques au monde : forte de plusieurs millions d'ouvrages, elle était le point de départ obligatoire de toute sérieuse enquête. C'est tout naturellement, donc, que Lukas, Luke et l'agent Darvill s'y étaient rendus : l'enfant ne put contenir un petit sifflement admiratif en voyant les immenses rayonnages qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Fréquentant l'Université de Gressenheller, il était habitué à voir des livres en quantité : ce n'était cependant rien en comparaison de ce qui se trouvait à la «_BL_». L'endroit avait quelque chose de magique, pour ainsi dire.

-«Bien !» s'exclama soudain Lukas en claquant dans ses mains. «Cherchons de façon méthodique, voulez vous ? Erwan, pourriez-vous monter à l'étage pour vous occuper de l'historien ? Je vais m'occuper du géologue : pour l'ingénieur, il me suffira de passer quelques coups de fil au travail une fois rentré à la maison... une chance que ça soit mon domaine !»

-«Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, il n'est peut-être pas très prudent de se séparer...»

-«Cet endroit est bondé, personne n'aura l'idée de m'attaquer ici. Relaxez-vous donc ! En plus, mini-moi restera à mes côtés...»

-«Dans ce cas... ça me va. A de suite, alors !»

-«Parfait. Bon courage !»

-«Vous de même.»

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un léger hochement de tête, puis Lukas s'engouffra dans un rayonnage, son jeune-lui sur les talons : d'après la coupure de journal que lui avait donné Layton, le géologue sur lequel il devait se renseigner s'appelait Patrick Troughton. L'homme était un grand universitaire qui avait écrit énormément d'ouvrages, ouvrages dont l'ingénieur ne doutait pas qu'ils se trouvaient à la _BL. _Les trouver, pensait-il, était la façon la plus efficace de découvrir quel était son champ d'étude de prédilection et, par conséquent, de découvrir ce qui avait pu intéresser son ravisseur dans ces travaux.

_Dis moi ce que tu écris et je te dirais qui tu es_ était, pour le coup, une façon remarquable de résumer les choses.

-«Ah !» s'exclama t-il en apercevant ce qu'il cherchait dans les rayonnages du bas. «Mini-moi, nous avons touché le Jackpot ! Tu peux me les apporter s'il te plaît ? Je ne suis pas certain de réussir à me relever si je me baisse.»

Luke s'exécuta, le regard rivé sur la jambe de son alter-ego : il ne lui avait jamais demandé comment il s'était blessé à ce point, même s'il se doutait pas que cela avait à voir avec la mort du Professeur. Lukas avait également quelques petites cicatrices sur son cou ou ses bras, ce qui lui laissait penser qu'il avait dû avoir, à un moment ou un autre, un accident. La douleur avait-elle été forte ? Plus important encore, le serait-elle le jour où ça allait lui arriver ?

Il frémit en réalisant, qu'un jour, son corps serait lui aussi blessé à ce point.

-«Qu'est ce qui se passe ?» s'enquit Lukas. «On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.»

-«Oh euh... ce n'est rien je me demandais juste... c'est douloureux ?»

-«Ah...» le regard de l'ingénieur s'éclaira aussitôt qu'il comprit les craintes de l'enfant. «Disons que ça ne l'est pas tant que je ne force pas. J'ai appris à faire avec depuis le temps... tu apprendras aussi. Et puis ça a ses avantages tu sais : dans le bus et le métro, on me laisse presque toujours une place. Au travail, quand je n'ai pas envie de me déplacer, je laisse les gens m'apporter les choses -je suis excusé d'office. Une fois qu'on sait comment s'en accommoder, on oublie.»

-«Si tu me disais comment c'est arrivé, et à quelle date, alors je pourrais faire en sorte d'éviter l'accident et tu aurais une jambe normale. Ne serait-ce pas mieux ?»

-«Modifier le temps n'est pas une solution à tout. C'est vrai que ça me permettrait d'avoir une jambe normale, mais ça modifierait probablement d'autres choses dans ma vie. Globalement, je l'aime comme elle est, alors je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.»

-«Oui mais...»

-«Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie que ça arrive. J'imagine que ça doit te faire peur, tout ça... mais modifier le cours du temps est quelque chose de mal. Surtout quand on le fait dans son propre intérêt. Imagine les dérives que ça pourrait causer ?»

-«Ça te va bien de dire ça alors que c'est comme ça que tu as rencontré ta fiancée.»

-«C'était un accident. Un accident qui a rendu le Professeur malheureux, qui te rend malheureux et qui, par conséquent, me rendra également malheureux d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu vois, les choses sont très compliquées. Ce n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir. Et puis à la base je ne suis pas allé dans le passé pour la sauver, disons que tout s'est fait de façon inattendue. Remarque, je ne regrette pas cette rencontre, je regrette juste ses tristes conséquences.»

Luke pencha la tête d'un air peu convaincu, mais n'ajouta mot : Lukas et lui avaient décidément du mal à se comprendre en dépit du fait qu'ils étaient censés être la même personne. Sans doute l'aurait-il même trouvé méprisable par certains abords s'il n'avait pas été lui. Voulant changer de sujet, il posa la pile de livres dont il s'était saisi sur une table située non loin, laissant ainsi à son vieux-lui tout le loisir de les étudier.

-«Voyons..._Géologie de Londres ; Londres : son sol, son fleuve ; Ces grottes qui soutiennent Londres ; Les piliers du la Capitale : une étude des grandes caves de Londres.»_

-«M Troughton avait l'air de beaucoup aimer la capitale, n'est ce pas ? Ses livres ne parlent que d'elle...»

-«En fait, ils parlent surtout de ses «caves» pour être exact» précisa Lukas tout en parcourant rapidement le dernier des livres cités. «Ce sont des espèces de grottes situées sous la ville dans lesquelles coulent des affluents souterrains de la Tamise. Ça m'a l'air de former un réseau très complexe de tunnels naturels... intéressant.»

-«Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est...»

-«Et bien si j'étais sur le point de lancer une grande attaque sur Londres, connaître les passages souterrains déserts me serait bien plus utile que de circuler dans les rues bondées de monde, tu ne crois pas ? Si j'en crois ce qui est écrit, certains tunnels ont même été aménagés»

-«Effectivement» s'exclama soudain une voix grave derrière son dos. «Et figurez-vous que c'est la spécialité de notre second disparu !»

Lukas se retourna de façon à faire face à l'argent Darvill qui portait également dans ses bras une jolie pile de livres. A en juger ses joues rouges, il avait couru dans les couloirs afin de faire le plus vite possible, sans doute effrayé à l'idée que l'homme qu'il était censé protéger se fasse agresser tandis qu'il parcourait les rayonnages...

-«Colin Baker, notre historien, est professeur au _King's College _et a surtout écrit des ouvrages sur ce qu'il appelle le Londres secret» reprit-il. «Par exemple _Une Histoire des Catacombes de Londres_ ou encore _Le temps où la Guerre se faisait sous terre _qui parle des installations militaires souterraines réalisées pendant la seconde guerre. A cela vous pouvez ajouter _L'Eglise sans lumière : les messes catholiques souterraines au XVIème siècle_. Vous voyez ? Ce sont toujours les même thèmes...»

-«Nous avons affaire à un type qui se cache sous terre...» murmura Lukas dans un souffle. «Un type qui opère en ce moment tranquillement sous nos pieds. Dans des souterrains longs de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, qu'il doit connaître à présent comme sa poche. Quelle meilleure sécurité que celle ci ? Si je voulais terroriser Londres, je ne trouverais pas meilleure cachette.»

-«C'est terrible !» s'exclama Luke. «Comment allons-nous le trouver dans ce cas ?»

-«Aucune idée... espérons que Claire et le Professeur aurons trouvé quelque chose de leur côté. A mon avis nous ferions mieux de rentrer : nous serons fixés une fois que nous connaîtrons la spécialité de l'ingénieur kidnappé. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'agisse des tunnels...»

-«Très bien» répondit Erwan. «En ce cas, pressons. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.»

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers le parking...

**OoooO**

L'attente au commissariat n'avait pas été bien longue : comme le Professeur l'avait supposé, John Watson l'avait très vite reçu quand il avait appris qu'il était accompagné de Claire. L'homme, néanmoins, était plongé dans ses dossiers : il ne daigna lever les yeux vers eux que quand Layton évoqua l'affaire Forkland, et l'étincelle de surprise qui illumina aussitôt ses iris émeraudes signifia combien il était étonné de réentendre ce nom.

-«L'Affaire Forkland ? Qui vous a parlé de ça ?»

-«L'Agent Erwan Darvill» répondit Layton. «Il nous a dit que vous étiez sur l'enquête du temps où vous étiez encore à Scotland Yard.»

L'inspecteur ne répondit pas de suite, préférant tout de même terminer de lire son communiqué avant de véritablement engager la conversation : minutieux, il aimait faire les choses une par une, même quand sa curiosité le pressait. Ce trait de caractère se traduisait parfaitement dans l'organisation de son bureau : l'endroit était sans aucun doute le mieux organisé et le plus propre du commissariat, ressemblant davantage à un cabinet d'étude digne d'une vieille bibliothèque qu'à un lieu de travail. Ce n'est qu'une fois ses papiers signés et communiqués qu'il se leva, ce pour tirer de son armoire un dossier qu'il tendit au Professeur.

-«Cette affaire est vieille de deux ans vous savez» expliqua t-il tout en s'adossa au mur. «Et elle a été classée voici dix mois, même si je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec les conclusions de l'époque...»

-«l'Agent Darvill nous a effectivement expliqué que vous aviez une vision différente de celle de vos supérieurs. Vous pourriez nous résumer ce qui s'est passé ?»

-«Une vague d'agression a sévi dans le quartier de Chinatown entre Juillet 1984 et Mars 1985 : plusieurs enfants âgés entre deux et huit ans ont été brutalisés par un homme identifié par certains témoins comme étant roux, de race blanche et grand d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Le point d'orgue a été atteint en Février, par le meurtre d'une pauvre fillette de trois ans non loin d'un bar de Soho : finalement, un homme appelé David Forkland et correspondant au signalement a été arrêté, puis condamné à mort par la justice. Il a été exécuté très vite, voici dix mois : je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais vu la «justice» fonctionner aussi rapidement que dans cette affaire.»

Il s'approcha du dossier et l'ouvrit à la page où se trouvaient les photographies des victimes. Son regard s'assombrit très légèrement, seule pudique manifestation de son trouble. On sentait bien que l'affaire l'avait particulièrement marqué, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Layton pour comprendre pourquoi.

-«Jia Seng, Shin Hee-ran, Chan Le, Takeshi Yuki, Hai Li et Yue Tson ont été les six victimes survivantes.» reprit l'inspecteur. «Le mode opératoire était toujours le même : un coup à l'arrière du crâne, suivi... enfin... de choses qu'un adulte ne devrait jamais faire à un enfant. La petite fille assassinée -en Janvier 1985- s'appelait Tsuki Ikeda : elle a été l'avant dernière victime du tueur.»

-«Tous les enfants étaient donc asiatiques...» remarqua Claire.

-«Oui : chinois, japonais ou coréens... ils vivaient tous à Soho, et fréquentaient la même école. C'est comme ça que nous avons mis la main sur Forkland : il était instituteur là-bas, et était apparemment très proche de ses élèves. Il n'a jamais avoué les meurtres, mais a reconnu avoir déjà...touché des enfants là où il ne fallait pas. Cependant, même si les agressions ont cessé une fois son interpellation effectuée, je ne pense pas qu'il était le coupable dans cette affaire. Les pédophiles ont un type d'enfant bien précis. L'amplitude d'âge et la diversité des sexes n'allaient pas en ce sens. Hiroshi pensait la même chose d'ailleurs.»

-«Hiroshi ?» demanda Layton. «Qui est-ce donc ?»

Cette fois, le malaise de John fut clairement visible sur son visage. Il décida néanmoins de répondre après vingt secondes d'un lourd silence.

-«Hiroshi Ikeda était le père de Tsuki» expliqua t-il finalement d'un ton sombre. «Vous savez, j'ai été le premier à me rendre sur la scène de crime. Quand j'ai vu cette petite abandonnée dans la ruelle comme un chien, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à ma propre fille, et du coup j'ai... disons … fait preuve d'un zèle particulier pour cette affaire. Je sais, ce n'est pas une attitude très professionnelle, mais je me suis particulièrement rapproché des parents. J'ai énormément parlé avec le père, et celui ci ne croyait pas non plus à la culpabilité de Forkland. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas supporté la fermeture du dossier voici dix mois, et s'est juré de retrouver l'assassin par tous les moyens. Même s'il avait besoin de retourner Londres pour ce faire...»

-«Et vous ne l'avez pas signalé ?» répliqua aussitôt Layton en faisant les yeux ronds. «C'était plutôt évocateur...»

-«Cet homme avait perdu sa fille, n'importe qui aurait eu une réaction similaire ! D'autant plus que sa femme a fait une dépression après les évènements et s'est pendue quelques mois avant l'exécution de Forkland. De fait, Hiroshi a déménagé de Soho du jour au lendemain, a résilié tous ses abonnements et annulé toutes ses cartes de crédit ou de retrait. Il a vidé ses comptes également, et Dieu sait qu'il avait économisé beaucoup d'argent. Je ne sais sincèrement pas ce qu'il est devenu... mais le connaissant, il doit encore être en train de chercher une réponse. Pour ma part, j'ai tenté jusqu'au bout de faire annuler l'exécution de Forkland et de garder le dossier ouvert, mais je n'ai pas été écouté : je ne blâme personne, après tout Forkland n'était pas un saint. Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir enquêter jusqu'au bout... c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé ma mutation. Pour continuer en «freelance» sans pour autant manquer à mes devoirs et contredire ma hiérarchie.»

-«Je vois... c'est intéressant à savoir.»

-«Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi, mais bon. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi m'interroger sur cette affaire ? Je pensais que vous enquêtiez sur les meurtres en série ?»

-«Nous pensons que ces meurtres sont liés d'une façon ou d'une autre à cette affaire. Appelez ça une sorte... d'instinct.» répondit Claire afin d'éviter de plus amples explications.

-«De l'instinct, hm ?»

Le sourire étrange que lui rendit John Watson lui montra qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais il ne les interrogea pas plus avant, comprenant qu'il ne leur soutirait pas grand chose au vue de la situation. Savoir distinguer les opportunités des ruelles sans issues était l'atout le plus précieux d'un policier...

-«Vous voulez que je vous copie tout ça ?» proposa t-il finalement tout en se dirigeant vers sa photocopieuse. «Peut-être que ça aidera à nourrir votre...instinct ?»

-«C'est très gentil de votre part» rit Layton. «Ce serait en effet fort utile.»

-«Ne me remerciez pas. Tout œil neuf sur cette affaire est le bienvenue...»

L'inspecteur appuya cette phrase d'un hochement de tête puis leur tendit le dossier une fois sortit de la photocopieuse, ainsi qu'une paire de ciseau afin qu'ils puissent égaliser les bords. Layton esquissa un sourire en le relisant, se disant que le personnage de Hiroshi Ikeda était sans aucun doute la piste la plus sérieuse qu'il avait; même s'il allait être difficile à trouver. Après tout, n'avait-il pas un parfait mobile ? On lui avait interdit de connaître le véritable nom de l'assassin de sa fille... ce n'était pas rien.

-«Pardonnez-moi John» finit par demander Claire tout en regardant ses ciseaux d'un air étrange. «Mais... vous n'avez pas une paire plus pratique ? Je n'arrive pas à couper...»

-«Oh oui, excusez-moi» s'exclama aussitôt l'homme tout en tendant une seconde paire. «Ce sont mes ciseaux personnels, spécial gaucher. Forcément la droitière que vous êtes aura du mal à les utiliser...»

-«Je ne savais pas que vous étiez gaucher» s'étonna la demoiselle tout en commençant son découpage.

-«Sachiko et Line le sont aussi, à croire que c'est de famille» indiqua doucement l'homme en se rasseyant à son bureau. «Mais la plupart de mes collègues sont droitiers, alors je garde ces ciseaux ici. Le commissaire-adjoint est le seul autre gaucher ici, et il n'en a pas souvent l'utilité.»

-«Une paire pour gaucher...» murmura Layton, pensif.

Le regard de l'archéologue s'éclaira aussitôt : une pièce manquante du puzzle qu'étaient les meurtres en série venait de se mettre en place, ce de la façon la plus parfaite qui soit. Il comprenait ENFIN ce qu'il avait manqué sur la première scène de crime, cette chose infime qui rendait pourtant l'ensemble incohérent. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le déclic plus tôt ? C'était pourtant si évident ! Si idiot !

-«Merci Inspecteur, merci !» dit-il à John tout en lui serrant la main avec vigueur. «Vous nous avez été d'un très grand secours. Vous venez d'éclairer une partie de note enquête concernant la mort de votre commissaire ! Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser je dois absolument vérifier quelque chose? N'hésitez pas à nous recontacter en tous cas si vous découvrez quelque chose ! Je compte sur vous, vraiment !»

John Watson resta un moment immobile en voyant son interlocuteur quitter la pièce avec une Claire totalement perdue sur ses talons, puis laissa son regard glisser sur la paire de ciseaux qui trônait sur le bureau...

-«Une paire pour gaucher...?» murmura t-il à son tour. «Et alors ? Quelle import...»

Sa phrase resta en suspens et il laissa s'échapper un petit rire une fois qu'il comprit ce qui avait fait «tilt» dans l'esprit du Professeur.

**OoooO**

-«S'il te plaît Hershel, tu vas m'expliquer ? Qu'est ce que tu as compris ?»

-«Trente secondes Claire, il faut juste que je vérifie les notes de Luke.»

La demoiselle laissa s'échapper un soupir agacé puis se laissa choir dans le canapé du salon pour toute réponse : elle avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez durant tout le trajet en voiture qu'ils venaient de faire, mais Layton avait catégoriquement refusé de lui répondre tant qu'il n'avait pas vérifié son hypothèse. De fait, à peine étaient-ils revenus à la maison qu'il s'était précipité dans la chambre d'amis, allant jusqu'à oublier de saluer le petit Luke qui jouait tranquillement avec Doogle dans le couloir, l'argent Darvill qui patrouillait dans le jardin et le grand Luke qui s'était enfermé dans le bureau afin de passer les quelques coups de téléphone relatif à sa partie de l'enquête.

-«Toute énigme à une solution !» s'exclama t-il en revenant avec le carnet où son apprenti avait consigné les détails de l'enquête. «Regarde, tu te souviens de l'organisation de la scène de crime du commissariat ?»

-«Oui ? Le Commissaire était à son bureau, la statuette de Iustitia était à sa gauche avec les cadres photos...?»

-«Exactement : les cadres étaient à gauche, les stylos et dossiers à droite. C'est une organisation typique chez un droitier, il est pratique d'avoir ses crayons à la portée de la main que l'on utilise pour écrire. Or, quand j'ai examiné son corps, il portait l'étui de son arme à gauche, et non à droite ! Voilà notre contradiction : le commissaire était droitier -l'inspecteur Watson nous a confirmé que c'était le cas en indiquant que le commissaire-adjoint et lui étaient les seuls gauchers travaillant au commissariat- alors pourquoi portait-il son arme de l'autre côté ?»

-«... Je vois où tu veux en venir : ce n'est pas le commissaire qui a installé de cette façon sa ceinture, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Probablement l'assassin...»

-«Exactement : l'assassin a enlevé la ceinture du commissaire puis lui a remise, pour une raison que j'ignore encore pour le moment. Probablement pressé par le temps, il s'est trompé en réglant l'étui à gauche plutôt qu'à droite. C'est pour ça qu'il a assommé le commissaire avant de le tuer au lieu de le tuer directement : il avait besoin de manipuler cette ceinture. S'il l'avait fait après la mort, nous l'aurions vu aux traces de sang...»

-«.Cela explique également pourquoi il s'est embêté à assommer les autres victimes. S'il n'avait assommé que le Commissaire, nous aurions de suite compris qu'il avait quelque chose de «plus» à ce corps qu'aux autres.»

-«C'est tout à fait cela. Reste à savoir pourquoi il a eu besoin d'enlever cette fameuse ceinture...»

-«Difficile à dire...»

Ils restèrent un moment pensifs et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Claire finisse soudain par éclater de rire : ils devaient, à vrai dire, offrir un spectacle particulièrement comique à être tous deux plongés dans une réflexion aussi sérieuse. Cela lui rappelait certains vieux souvenirs datant de l'époque où ils étaient encore tous deux étudiants et s'occupaient de «résoudre» les atroces crimes commis par leurs colocataires (des vols de sandwichs la plupart du temps) avec un zèle presque déplacé. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur...

-«J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque de la faculté» finit-elle par avouer. «Sauf que cette fois ci, nous sommes confrontés à des affaires autrement plus terribles.»

-«C'était la belle époque, oui» répondit Layton avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. «J'aimerais y retourner, parfois...»

-«Pour être honnête...moi aussi j'aimerais.»

Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse de façon à pouvoir poser son menton sur ses genoux.

-«Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je peux vraiment exprimer d'habitude...» expliqua t-elle. «Luke ne comprend pas vraiment le fait que je puisse avoir des doutes sans pour autant n'être obsédée que par ça, tu comprends ?»

-«Puis-je savoir quels sont les... doutes en question ?»

-«C'est évident». Elle rougit légèrement. «Depuis que tu es ici, je n'arrête pas de penser à la relation que nous avions avant l'explosion de ma machine à voyager dans le temps. Je pensais que j'avais réussi à passer outre mais je comprends que ce n'est pas le cas : tu me manques, Hershel. Terriblement. J'ai... j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui arrive je t'avoue. J'aime Luke, je l'aime vraiment, et pourtant je...»

Cramoisie, elle baissa tant la voix que la suite devint inaudible. Celui n'empêcha cependant pas Layton de comprendre clairement le message, et il devint rouge à son tour. Son petit sourire, cependant, traduisait à merveille son état d'esprit plus que joyeux.

-«Je comprends ce que tu veux dire...» dit-il tout en lui prenant les mains. «Je suis désolé, ça doit être difficile. Mais pour être franc, ça me rassure de savoir que tu ne m'as pas oublié.»

-«Comment aurais-je pu ? Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que j'ai «manqué» en atterrissant dans cette époque : comment aurait été notre vie ? Est-ce que nous nous serions mariés ? Aurions-nous eu des enfants ? Aurais-je continué mes recherches ? Et aussitôt que je me pose ces questions, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ensuite «mais qu'est ce que j'aurais manqué en restant dans mon époque ? Et si je finissais par épouser Luke ? Par fonder une famille avec lui ?». Se répéter ces questions est naturel en soi, je le sais, et ce n'était pas vraiment problématique tant que le «choix» ne se posait pas : à présent, cependant, maintenant que tu es face à moi, il se pose. Et c'est ça qui est terrifiant. Moi qui croyait avoir des certitudes, qui était si «certaine» de vouloir bâtir mon futur ici... en fait, je sais juste que je t'aime autant que j'aime Luke, et que j'aime Luke autant que je t'aime, rien de plus. Cela n'avance pas vraiment les affaires. C'est idiot, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Bien sûr que non, c'est humain» la rassura Layton. «Tu n'étais pas préparée à ça... personne n'aurait pu l'être, d'ailleurs.»

-«Ce n'est pas une excuse. Le pire dans l'affaire, c'est que j'aimerais pouvoir en parler avec Luke, de façon à tout mettre sur la table, mais tu le connais n'est ce pas ? Il ne comprendrait pas. Il s'imaginerait qu'il a mal fait quelque chose ou quelque chose du genre. Tu sais comment il est...»

-«Je sais, oui...»

Ils se turent d'un même élan, n'osant plus se regarder véritablement dans les yeux mais ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de se serrer davantage l'un contre l'autre. Claire sentait bien que la situation devenait étrange -pour ne pas dire dangereuse- mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y soustraire : elle se sentait rassurée, d'une certaine façon. Non pas qu'elle était d'un naturel inquiet, mais la présence de Layton la mettait dans un état quasi second. Elle se sentait soudain un peu plus jeune, même si les rides qui commençaient à s'étirer aux coins des yeux du Professeur lui rappelaient qu'une certaine différence d'âge existait à présent entre eux. Son petit sourire s'élargit aussitôt qu'elle repéra ses premiers cheveux gris au niveau des tempes, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y promener sa main, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une joue cramoisie qui semblait brûler sous sa paume tant elle irradiait.

C'est alors que Layton sembla enfin prendre son courage à deux mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser : elle anticipa parfaitement la chose, mais ne s'y déroba pas. Même si d'une certaine façon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, elle devait avouer attendre ce moment depuis quelques bonnes heures déjà. Le contact fut très timide dans un premier temps, lui rappelant leurs toutes premières embrassades qui avaient été d'une tendre maladresse. Cependant, il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour retrouver leurs marques, et peut-être ne se seraient-ils pas arrêtés en si bon chemin si une tornade toute de bleu vêtue n'était pas entrée soudainement dans la pièce, une horde de chats sur ses talons.

-«Professeur, Professeur !» s'exclama joyeusement le petit Luke tout en portant un chaton dans ses bras. «Vous saviez que Duchess avait mis bas à des pet...ouhaaaaaaaah ?»

Claire et Layton laissèrent eux aussi s'échapper un magnifique cri de surprise et se repoussèrent si vivement l'un l'autre qu'ils en tombèrent de leur fauteuil : quelques secondes leur fut nécessaire pour comprendre très exactement ce qui venait de ce passer, secondes durant lesquelles le petit Luke fut pris d'une si grande panique qu'il en était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

-«Je...je...je ...je suis désolé !» balbutia t-il tout en remuant des bras. «J'...j'ai cru que...enfin je veux dire que...je ne savais pas que vous étiez... je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentleman mais... enfin vous savez je veux dire...»

Le Professeur aurait sans doute ri du trouble de son jeune disciple si seulement il n'avait pas été au centre des péripéties qui le tourmentaient à ce point : il savait que le petit Luke était le prolongement de Lukas. Pire, il ne savait que trop bien qu'il suffisait qu'il soit spectateur d'une chose pour que Lukas remette à jour ses souvenirs, de façon à avoir l'impression d'y avoir assisté aussi dans des temps plus lointains. Ce détail n'échappa pas non plus à Claire qui blêmit soudain au point d'avoir l'air d'un cadavre et porta les mains à sa bouche, sans doute pour s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un juron.

-«...Mon dieu, que venons-nous de faire ?» murmura t-elle finalement, incapable de se contenir davantage.

**OoooO**

Une fois de plus, il avait mal à s'en claquer la tête contre les murs.

Lukas commençait véritablement à maudire sa jeune incarnation : il savait que Luke ne faisait pas exprès de se trouver face à des évènements assez intéressants pour qu'ils se gravent avec autant de violence dans sa mémoire, mais il commençait à ne plus supporter la chose. Comprenant que résister ne serait que plus douloureux, il posa son téléphone puis s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, les yeux clos et le visage pâle tant la douleur était forte.

D'habitude, les images étaient floues, si bien qu'il lui fallait quelques heures avant de bien tout comprendre : le flash, néanmoins, fut cette fois d'une clarté extrême, lui permettant de voir le Professeur Layton embrasser Claire. L'imagine fut brève -et unique- mais suffisamment incongrue pour le faire bondir de son siège : avait-il bien vu ce qu'il venait de voir ? Les flashs ne se trompaient habituellement jamais, mais il lui semblait totalement impossible que la scène se soit réellement déroulée. Tremblant, il se rassit doucement en se massant les coudes : ce n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Claire n'était pas ce genre de femme, et le Professeur était un gentleman irréprochable. Sans doute son jeune lui avait-il mal interprété quelque chose. Ou alors la blessure qu'il avait reçu à l'arrière du crâne quelques jours plus tôt falsifiait-elle ses sens...

-«Ah ah, oui je commence à délirer» murmura t-il en esquissant un rictus contrarié. «C'est ça, la fatigue combinée à la blessure... c'est la seule explication.»

Il tenta de retourner à son travail : après tout, à présent que son patron lui avait confirmé par téléphone que John Davison -l'ingénieur kidnappé- était bien un spécialiste des tunnels comme il le supposait, il pouvait enfin commencer à élaborer une hypothèse sérieuse. Néanmoins, l'image continuait à le hanter au point qu'il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer suffisamment : il s'en sentait coupable, d'une certaine façon. Coupable de douter de Claire malgré la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Il décida finalement, au bout d'une bonne heure, de s'aérer l'esprit en allant manger un morceau dans la cuisine, n'imaginant pas un seul instant qu'il allait croiser sur son chemin Claire et le Professeur qui, encore assis dans le canapé, fixaient le sol avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils tentaient de le percer par la seule force de leurs yeux.

-«Oh... vous étiez rentrés ?» s'exclama t-il avec surprise en les voyant, essayant à grand mal de chasser sa gène. «Je ne le savais pas. Vous avez réussi à récolter des informations au commissariat ?»

-«Oh euh...oui, oui nous avons trouvé quelques petites choses» répondit trop précipitamment Claire pour être honnête. «Et toi ... ? Tu as du...nouveau ?»

Lukas fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse étrange : la jeune femme se comportait très bizarrement, et Layton lui même semblait plutôt mal à l'aise. Faisant aussitôt le lien avec le flash, il commença à se demander si ce qu'il avait vu était véritablement dû à la fatigue, ce qui eut le don de le mettre aussitôt en colère.

-«Du nouveau ? Pourquoi y aurait-il du nouveau ?» finit-il par demander, d'un ton aussi calme que possible.

-«Je ne sais pas... c'était juste comme ça, pour savoir.»

Claire fit alors une grave erreur : elle releva la tête, permettant ainsi à Lukas de croiser son regard. Celui ci comprit qu'il n'avait pas déliré aussitôt qu'il vit briller dans ses prunelles une terrible lueur de culpabilité.

Ce qu'il avait vu était vrai. Claire et le Professeur s'étaient embrassés. Dans SON salon. Dans SA maison. Alors qu'il était dans une pièce voisine.

Ses poings se crispèrent d'eux même tandis qu'il se retournait vers Layton.

-«J'ai comme l'impression que vous devez me dire quelque chose, non ?» parvint-il à siffler avec difficulté. «_Tous les deux_.»

Le silence qui suivit fut sans doute la pire des réponses qu'il pouvait attendre : et dire qu'il s'était senti coupable d'imaginer un seul instant que sa vision ait pu être exacte ! Il resta immobile sur le coup, ne sachant comment réagir : devenait-il fou ? Il devait cauchemarder, n'est ce pas, pour se retrouver confronté à la situation qu'il appréhendait le plus avec, face à lui, deux personnes trop lâches (ou effrayées ?) pour oser lui répondre clairement ?

-«Je vous donne quinze secondes» réussit-il à balbutier après trois longues minutes de silence. «Quinze secondes pour vous expliquer.»

-«Nous...nous sommes désolés, Lukas» répondit aussitôt Layton tout en esquissant un pas vers lui. «Nous n'avons pas réfléchi et...»

-«Mon nom est LUKE nom de Dieu !» craqua l'ingénieur tout en claquant le poing sur la table. «LUKE, pas Lukas ! J'en ai marre de ce nom à la con ! Assumez ce que vous faîtes au moins merde ! Je ne suis pas un inconnu, je suis votre apprenti ! Ça compte donc si peu pour vous ? Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?»

-«Luke...»

Il se raidit un peu plus en entendant Claire s'adresser à lui et étrangement sa voix, loin de le calmer, le plongea davantage dans la colère froide qui l'animait.

-«Toi tais-toi» l'interrompit-il avec sécheresse. «Les quinze secondes sont écoulées je ne veux PLUS rien entendre. Je... mais je ne comprends pas, à la fin ! Tu m'avais promis, Claire ! Je te faisais confiance ! Tu avais dit que tu avais laissé tout ça derrière toi ! Tu l'avais dis !»

-«C'est facile à dire pour toi !» s'indigna t-elle. «Ce n'est pas toi qui a été arraché à ton époque ! Ce n'est pas toi qui...»

-«Bien sûr ! Des excuses, toujours des excuses ! Fais donc ta victime : tu ne sais faire que ça, de toute façon. Je ne veux plus te voir ici : sors de cette maison. Et emmène donc ton cher Professeur avec.»

-«Je te demande pardon ?»

-«Tu m'as très bien entendu. Et si vous n'êtes pas tous deux dehors d'ici une minute, je vous jure que je vous vire à coup de pieds dans le derrière.»

-«Luke, attends, écoute au moins ce...»

-«Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Tu... tu n'as même pas eu le cran de venir me dire ce que tu avais fait. Tu te rends compte Claire ? Une chose si grave ? C'est un putain de flash qui me l'a montré ! Un FLASH !»

-«J'ai ... j'ai juste eu peur ! Je savais que tu allais te mettre en colère et...»

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, brisant net son élan.

-«Tu vois, justement, le problème c'est que ce n'est pas de la peur que tu aurais dû ressentir, mais de la honte. De la honte tu comprends ? Maintenant Sors. S...sors de suite.»

Il retint une insulte en constatant qu'il avait butté sur le dernier mot : même s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder contenance, sa voix commençait à trembler terriblement et il pouvait sentir ses yeux s'humidifier petit à petit. Il avait l'impression de faire des montagnes russes émotionnelles, passant toutes les trente secondes de la fureur pure à la tristesse la plus totale à la manière d'une écolière vivant son premier chagrin d'amour. La situation lui paraissait délirante, insensée. Comprenant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de craquer définitivement, il initia la marche en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand, tout en poussant sans aucune délicatesse Claire, le petit Luke et Layton au dehors.

-«Ah !» s'exclama t-il quelques secondes avant de fermer. «J'allais oublier quelque chose d'important.»

Sans crier gare, il recula légèrement le poing et asséna au Professeur la plus belle droite de sa vie : le coup fut si puissant que l'archéologue en tomba en arrière et chuta des quelques marches qui composaient le seuil de la maison, faisant un magnifique roulé-boulé jusque dans un arbre.

-«Maintenant, vous pouvez partir. Bonne journée, _Claire._»

Sans un mot de plus, l'ingénieur claqua la porte pour aussitôt se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres et se laisser glisser le long du mur, incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout.


	9. Les Deux routes

**Chapitre VIII :** **Les deux routes.**

Sachiko Watson se sentait rarement inquiète : insouciante de nature, elle ne réalisait jamais la gravité des choses et évoluait ainsi dans un monde rose bonbon qu'elle était seule à connaître. Parfois, cependant, elle pouvait se sentir oppressée si l'humeur d'un proche se répercutait sur la sienne, un peu à l'image d'un enfant encaissant après coup la dispute de ses parents.

C'était précisément ce qu'elle était en train de vivre en cet instant.

Son regard se porta sur Luke, qui, avachi sur son bureau, semblait entouré d'une aura grisâtre : il contemplait la porte de la pièce d'un air hagard et menaçait de s'endormir à chaque instant. De temps à autres, il relevait brièvement la tête pour regarder son téléphone – et esquissait un mouvement pour décrocher le combiné - mais il se ravisait rapidement et se ratatinait sur sa chaise, encore plus déprimé qu'avant. Le plus étrange était que s'il était complètement neurasthénique au travail, il était par contre d'une redoutable efficacité chez lui et, plus précisément, la nuit : il n'avait jamais été aussi productif que lors de cette dernière semaine, et s'était même attiré les faveurs de sa hiérarchie. N'importe quelle personne aurait compris que cette attitude était une fuite en avant, mais Sachiko était bien entendu bien trop naïve pour comprendre ce simple fait.

-«Tu sais patron, elle va revenir» tenta finalement la japonaise pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de baume au cœur. «Ça arrive parfois les disputes entre amoureux. Mais ça ne dure jamais très longtemps...»

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle posa son stylo et s'approcha de lui, de façon à lui tapoter doucereusement la tête comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire à sa fille quand celle ci boudait. Le geste, à défaut de faire parler le jeune homme, eut au moins le mérite de le faire doucement sourire et elle en ressentit immédiatement une grande satisfaction.

-«Tu sais quoi ? Tu es le plus beau et le plus gentil garçon qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer – après John bien entendu. Claire a fait une bêtise, mais elle va s'en rendre compte... tiens, à l'heure qu'il est je suis certaine qu'elle regrette. Elle reviendra, c'est certain...»

-«Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle revienne» répondit sombrement Luke tout en levant les yeux vers elle.

-«Bien sûr que tu veux ! Regarde toi, tu es malheureux comme une pierre. Pourquoi tu ne lui téléphones pas ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder le combiné en plus ...»

-«Parce que ce serait-ce à moi de téléphoner ? C'est elle qui m'a trahi ! C'est elle a provoqué tout cela, ce n'est sûrement pas à moi de la chercher !»

-«Pourquoi ? Si ça te rend moins malheureux, c'est bien, non ?»

-«Tu ne comprends pas...»

Il laissa s'échapper un profond soupir : il savait que sa réaction était stupide sous certains aspects. Claire, en dépit de ce qu'elle avait fait, lui manquait affreusement. De plus, le petit Luke se trouvant à présent chez elle en quasi-permanence, il pouvait voir comment elle évoluait grâce à ses flashs et avait constaté à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle se sentait réellement coupable et semblait aussi malheureuse que lui. Le problème était que cela ne le satisfaisait pas : il ne voulait pas la voir aussi triste qu'il l'était, mais bien plus. Il souhaitait qu'elle se morde les doigts, qu'elle mesure l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait fait : il voulait pardonner, mais il ne pourrait se résoudre à le faire que le jour où la jeune femme aurait payé au centuple sa dette. Son amour pour Claire avait beau être de taille, il trouvait un bel adversaire en l'ampleur de son orgueil personnel...

-«Tu sais ce qui est le pire dans cette histoire ?» finit par ajouter l'ingénieur. «C'est que si elle s'était donnée la peine de tout m'expliquer franchement, si elle m'avait dit qu'elle ressentait encore des choses pour le Professeur, alors j'aurais pardonné d'office. Mais là... je veux dire, je lui ai toujours sincèrement exprimé mes craintes, même quand je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas fondées ou qu'elles risqueraient de lui donner matière à rire. Alors pourquoi n'a t-elle pas fait de même ? Ou même pire, pourquoi est-ce au Professeur qu'elle en a parlé et pas à moi ? Un baiser passe encore, mais ça...!»

-«Elle n'a pas réfléchi et avait peur de te mettre en colère je pense» répondit Sachiko après un effort de réflexion inhabituel. «Moi je trouve ça mignon !»

-«Et moi je trouve ça monstrueux.»

Il claqua légèrement sa langue avec dégoût puis se leva brutalement, signifiant qu'il ne voulait plus parler de tout cela : évoquer Claire lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard, mais évoquer le Professeur était autrement plus douloureux. Il se demandait même, parfois, si plus que la trahison de la jeune femme ce n'était celle de son mentor, de son quasi-père qu'il avait le plus de mal à encaisser. L'un était probablement indissociable que l'autre...

-«Changeons de sujet» finit-il par marmonner. «Avant que je ne devienne marteau. Je t'ai dit que j'avais progressé dans l'affaire Sayîda Devi ?»

-«Non ? Explique donc ?»

Le jeune homme sortit de son casier un vieux dossier et en sortit quelques plans de Londres jaunis ainsi que des photocopies d'articles de journaux et de dépositions, puis les tendit à la japonaise qui les étudia avec attention.

-«Mon hypothèse de départ était juste : Sayîda Devi et les spécialistes qui ont été enlevés se trouvent séquestrés quelque part dans les tunnels qui dévorent les sous-sols de Londres. Tous les accès à ces souterrains sont réglementés, car dangereux : il n'y a donc que deux moyens d'y pénétrer. Avoir une autorisation officielle OU forcer les portes. D'après les autorités londoniennes, seules deux autorisations ont été données, et à des dates qui ne correspondent pas avec les enlèvements. Donc notre assassin est forcément entré avec effraction, et un seul délit de ce genre a été commis durant la période qui nous intéresse, ce à la porte située à Trafalgar Square. Les tunnels qui se trouvent en-dessous datent de la seconde-guerre mondiale, ils sont donc encore relativement en bon état et sûrs : depuis le temps, bien entendu, notre assassin a dû déménager mais j'ai l'intention d'aller faire quelques repérages demain, afin de voir s'il n'a pas laissé des traces derrière lui.»

-«Et bien, quel travail, je suis admirative !» s'exclama Sachiko, impressionnée. «On dirait un enquêteur ! La police devrait t'embaucher.»

-«Vu comment le Commissaire a terminé, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... quoique ça aurait facilité mon travail de recherche. Peu de policiers sont coopératifs si je fais exception de l'argent Darvill, du réceptionniste du commissariat et de ton mari. J'imagine qu'ils n'apprécient pas de voir cette affaire se résoudre en externe.»

-«Mais je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas...» murmura la japonaise. «Pourquoi les Tunnels ? Et puis d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, l'historien, le géologue et l'ingénieur kidnappés ont tous un rapport avec eux mais pas mademoiselle Devi. Alors quel est son rôle à elle ?»

-«Être basé dans les tunnels donnent la possibilité d'avoir accès à quasi toute la ville tout en ayant l'assurance d'être laissé tranquille. C'est la cachette idéale pour un criminel, et en kidnappant les trois personnes citées ci dessus il avait l'assurance d'être renseigné de la meilleure façon qui soit. Quant à Sayîda Devi... j'ai mon idée sur la question mais il faut que je vérifie avant. Il faut que je sois certain avant d'en parler aux autorités.»

-«Pourquoi donc ?»

-«Sayîda Devi travaillait pour le gouvernement, plus précisément pour le département de la Défense. Sa spécialité était la lutte contre le bioterrorisme. Pourquoi enlever une chimiste de génie comme elle, sinon pour exploiter ses talents ? Je crois que notre homme cherche à envoyer une attaque chimique sur la ville, ce qui explique également l'assassinat du Commissaire de Police, du chef de Scotland Yard et du Doyen de Gressenheller, tous trois habilités à gérer les plans catastrophes. Mais je n'ai pas de preuve concrète, tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que je dois étudier les souterrains, et si je prends le risque d'en parler aux autorités avant d'avoir quelque chose de solide, personne ne me prendra au sérieux le moment venu.»

-«Dis comme ça ça a l'air très dangereux...?»

-«Ça l'est sans doute. Mais il ne faut pas ébruiter cette information, d'accord ? Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse une fois encore... j'espère encore me tromper. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'aucune enquête n'a l'air d'avoir été menée sur la disparition de cette jeune femme : ça aurait dû alarmer les autorités ! Pourtant ça a été passé au silence, mais pourquoi ?»

-«Je vais venir avec toi !» s'exclama soudain la japonaise en bondissant. «Pour vérifier ces tunnels ! Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons demander à John et à l'agent qui t'accompagne de nous aider ? Eux devraient être partants...»

-«Je suis d'accord en ce qui les concerne mais tu devrais...»

-«Ah non ! Pas de «tu devrais». Je viens, un point c'est tout ! Ne crois pas me laisser derrière, Patron ! Je suis ton assistante, non ? Enfin je suis ta secrétaire à proprement parler mais c'est pareil...»

-«... Je suppose que cette décision est irrévocable ?»

-«Elle l'est ! Et j'apporterai les sandwitchs ! Ohlala, je vais devoir en préparer des dizaines pour nourrir trois hommes n'est ce pas ? Tu crois que l'argent Darvill aime le jambon ? Le mieux serait que tu lui demandes, non ? Que de logistique...»

Luke leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que sa secrétaire était à nouveau partie dans ses monologues interminables mais ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant son enthousiasme : Sachiko devait bien être la seule femme au monde à avoir hâte de mettre les pieds dans des égouts. Cela étant, il était content de savoir qu'elle allait l'accompagner, même s'il craignait un peu pour sa sécurité : il n'aimait guère être seul en ce moment, ayant une furieuse tendance à vite devenir très mélancolique.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire, son regard se posa à nouveau sur le téléphone : il repensa, furtivement, à appeler Claire. Après tout, vu les informations dont il disposait, mieux valait peut-être la prévenir des éventuels dangers à venir ? Il hésita véritablement durant quelques secondes, pour finalement se raviser, encore trop marqué par les évènements pour trouver le courage de passer un tel appel.

Il serait de toute façon encore temps d'appeler la jeune femme plus tard si le danger se vérifiait, n'est ce pas ?

**OooooO**

Claire n'avait aucune envie de se lever de son lit, même si son réveil lui indiquait qu'il était déjà midi.

Agressée par la forte luminosité, elle réprima un petit grognement en sentant le soleil frapper son visage et se protégea en plongeant son nez dans son oreiller. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle végétait ainsi dans sa chambre : elle n'en sortait que quelques heures par jour -la plupart du temps seulement pour manger, se laver et aller aux WC- et était ainsi devenue une sorte de fantôme qui hantait tristement l'appartement. Elle n'avait toujours pas encaissée ce qui s'était passé avec Luke, d'autant plus qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était à l'origine de leur rupture. Elle se sentait si honteuse qu'elle osait à peine évoquer le sujet avec Layton et qu'elle évitait autant que faire se peut le petit Luke qui ne faisait que lui remémorer l'absence de son alter-ego.

Un petit craquement finit par la faire sursauter, et elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte, de façon à croiser le regard inquiet du Professeur Layton qui attendait timidement l'autorisation d'entrer : ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis l'avant-veille, et leurs relations étaient plus tendues que jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : son attitude devait lui paraître plus qu'incompréhensible. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il l'avait embrassé. Au contraire, elle avait même répondu, et ce avec un plaisir certain dont elle avait plus que honte. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer ce qui lui était passé par la tête : certes, la situation l'avait troublé, mais cela n'était en rien une excuse. En une soirée, elle était parvenue à blesser et trahir son compagnon et à donner de faux espoirs à son tout premier amour. Triste record.

-«Claire ?» murmura finalement l'archéologue tout en ôtant son chapeau en signe de salutation respectueuse. «Il est déjà midi passé... tu ne comptes pas encore rester toute ta journée au lit ?»

Elle ne répondit pas, aussi Layton vint-il s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le bord du matelas : une fois encore, elle se sentit affreusement coupable en voyant combien son visage était ravagé par l'inquiétude. Sans doute fut-ce pour cela qu'elle ne se déroba pas quand il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, même si elle avait une furieuse envie de lui dire de ne plus la toucher.

-«Tu es pâle comme la mort» reprit-il doucement. «Un peu d'air frais te ferait du bien. Et ça t'aiderait peut-être davantage à faire le point sur ce qui se passe que rester dans cette chambre, n'est ce pas ? Je m'inquiète pour toi... c'est à cause de Luke n'est ce pas ?»

-«Nooon... c'est à cause d'hier, le retard du facteur m'a énervé !» ironisa la jeune femme. «Plus sérieusement, à ton avis ? Ce qu'on lui a fait est terrible. Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça.»

-«Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que...»

-«Ce n'est pas une question de «prévoir» ou non ! C'est une question de principe : je n'ai été ni loyale ni honnête. J'aurais dû tout lui avouer. Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire que la situation présente, n'est ce pas ? Il doit me détester... à juste raison.»

-«La situation était compliquée...»

-«Ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai été égoïste... je n'ai même pas pensé à la façon dont il vivait cette situation. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ! Pourtant ça devait être difficile pour lui aussi : avoir ses souvenirs en perpétuelle réécriture, devoir cohabiter avec son jeune lui et toi tout en sachant ce que tu représentes pour moi... ça ne devrait pas être évident du tout. Et pourtant il n'en a quasiment jamais fait mention... j'ai tout fichu en l'air Hershel.»

Ce disant, elle se redressa brusquement et rajusta son T-shirt qui dévoilait une de ses épaules : des larmes de colère faisaient briller ses grands yeux noirs. Layton se demanda l'espace d'un instant contre qui était dirigée cette colère, mais à entendre la façon dont Claire parlait d'elle, il comprit rapidement qu'elle en voulait surtout à elle-même. Il trouva cela presque vexant de sa part -après tout, il avait lui aussi sa part de responsabilité même si elle refusait de la lui accorder- mais il resta silencieux. Il sentait bien que la jeune femme attendait quelque réconfort de sa part, mais il devait avouer être incapable de s'y prendre correctement : il aurait été autrefois capable, pourtant, de calmer ses angoisses en quelques mots. Cependant, il réalisait enfin cruellement que la Claire qu'il avait face à lui était bien différente qu'il connaissait dans son époque...

L'inverse était également vrai, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore le remarquer. Depuis l'épisode du baiser, Claire avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur Layton et sur ce qu'elle attendait vraiment de lui (chose qu'elle aurait dû faire bien avant cela, d'ailleurs). Elle en était venue à la conclusion que, plus de l'archéologue, c'était de son reflet du passé -de son «Ombre Chinoise» comme l'aurait sans doute appellé Luke- qu'elle était amoureuse. Le Hershel de son époque, celui qu'elle connaissait, était tendrement maladroit, compatissant, et savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral et la conseiller même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Celui qui était à ses côtés actuellement lui donnait plutôt l'impression de ne pas avoir de faille mais aussi, d'être par conséquent effroyablement distant. Il n'était plus, finalement, l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais le fantôme d'un souvenir qu'il était temps pour elle de surmonter. Ce n'était pas de lui dont elle était amoureuse, mais de l'image nostalgique qu'il lui renvoyait : elle était juste tombé dans un piège idiot.

L'ironie de la chose, finalement, était qu'elle ne comprenait cette évidence que maintenant, alors que ce n'était plus vraiment important au vue de la situation.

Elle mourrait d'envie de s'excuser, à vrai dire, mais la peur la paralysait : elle ne se sentait pas capable de se confronter directement à Luke, sachant pertinemment combien il pouvait avoir la rancune tenace. Elle se doutait donc qu'une approche latérale était à grandement privilégier, mais comment pourrait-elle seulement convaincre le Professeur de l'aider en sachant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Le blesser était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire...

Étonnamment, cependant, ce fut lui qui finit par lui donner la solution, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-«Tu n'as pas tout fichu en l'air, voyons» marmonna t-il maladroitement. «Nous étions également tous sur les nerfs à cause de l'enquête, ça n'a rien arrangé...»

-«L'enquête n'a rien...»

Elle se tut subitement, laissant sa phrase en suspens : ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain d'espoir tandis qu'elle se répétait mentalement les paroles de l'archéologue. Bien sûr, l'enquête ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Connaissant Luke, il était évident qu'il continuerait à la mener de son côté. Quoi de mieux alors pour le revoir que de faire de même ? Elle venait de trouver l'excuse parfaite, d'autant plus que Layton n'aurait pas à souffrir de son intention de départ vu qu'elle serait dissimulée ! Soudain revigorée par cette soudaine bouffée d'optimisme, elle décida de tourner la conversation à son avantage.

-«En parlant d'enquête, justement, toi et le petit Luke avez-vous continué à vous pencher un peu dessus ? Nous n'en avons plus parlé depuis... enfin, tu sais quoi.»

-«Ah, en effet nous avons éclairci quelques pistes» répondit le Professeur, ravi d'avoir enfin un sujet de conversation viable. «Nous nous sommes surtout penchés sur deux choses : la raison pour laquelle la ceinture du Commissaire a été ôtée et notre suspect numéro 1, à savoir le fameux Hiroshi Ikeda. Tu te souviens de ce que tu dis quand tu as observée la scène du crime ? Tu as remarqué que le commissaire était «très propre sur lui», exception faite du sang. Ce point de détail m'a chiffonné durant longtemps, car je trouvais aussi qu'il était trop proprement apprêté, comme s'il avait changé ses habits dans la journée. C'est en réalité ce qui s'est réellement passé : l'assassin l'a changé avant de lui tirer dessus. D'où le fait qu'il lui ait ôté sa ceinture : on ne le fait que pour changer de pantalon, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Pourquoi changer ses vêtements ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Si l'assassin n'avait voulu que se débarrasser d'éventuelles preuves déposées sur les vêtements, il n'aurait pas pris le temps de le rhabiller...»

-«C'est précisément ce que je me suis dit, alors j'ai pris contact avec le médecin légiste pour avoir d'autres renseignements : le corps n'a pas été que changé, il a été essuyé rapidement, et ce avant décès. Étrange n'est ce pas ? Le légiste lui même n'a pas d'explications à donner, et je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi l'assassin a pris le temps de faire tout ça... mais je suis certain que c'est la clef de tout. D'autant plus que ça nous donne un indice précieux : le commissaire avait été attentivement surveillé par son agresseur, sinon comment aurait-il pu lui remplacer son costume par un autre identique ?»

Claire hocha pensivement la tête et se leva de son lit afin de s'étirer et de chercher quelques vêtements dans sa penderie.

-«Et concernant Hiroshi Ikeda ?» reprit-elle. «Quoi de nouveau ?»

-«Justement... il n'y absolument rien» soupira Layton. «Exactement comme nous l'avait dit l'Inspecteur Watson : il ne subsiste aucune trace de ce monsieur, c'est un véritable fantôme ! Je suis allé interroger quelques personnes du quartier de Soho hier, mais il n'a plus été vu dans les environs depuis l'exécution de l'assassin présumé de sa fille. Cela étant, j'ai eu accès à des informations concernant son compte bancaire : il était très riche semblerait-il. Il les a vidé depuis un certain temps, mais une telle somme ne s'évanouit pas aussi facilement...»

-«Tu penses que c'est réellement notre homme, alors ? Et qu'il a réinvesti ses économies afin de mener ses plans à bien ?»

-«Possible, mais je ne suis pas convaincu.. pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune preuve, mais j'ai du mal à croire à la culpabilité d'un personnage si fantasmagorique. Notre assassin est quelqu'un qui semble avoir des entrées partout, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer comme étant un génie caché dans l'ombre. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui a une mission, celle d'apporter la «Justice», et qui par conséquent a besoin d'être informé directement sur la façon dont l'enquête est menée : je crois qu'en réalité, nous l'avons déjà croisé. Plus fois d'ailleurs...»

-«Donne moi un nom alors !»

-«Je n'en ai pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucune des personnes que nous côtoyons assidûment ne correspond à ce profil ! C'est un peu paradoxal, mais aucun de mes suspects potentiels n'a pu commettre ce meurtre alors que selon mes conclusions, ce sont les seuls ayant eu l'opportunité de les réaliser. Ils ont tous un alibi, ou alors étaient incapables d'exécuter physiquement ces assassinats...»

-«Dans ce cas, pourquoi insister sur eux au lieu de privilégier la piste extérieure ?»

-«Je te l'ai déjà expliqué : l'assassin guette nos moindres faits et gestes, il est donc proche de nous. De plus il a une connaissance assez poussée du fonctionnement du Commissariat -ce qui explique comment il a pu déjouer les caméras de surveillance et comment il a eu connaissance de la réunion qui se tenait le matin et qui lui a permis d'agir sans être vu. Enfin il connait le fonctionnement des plans d'urgence de la ville... pour moi, c'est une description qui colle parfaitement avec celle d'un fonctionnaire de Police ... ce qui désignerait donc l'Inspecteur John Watson ou l'agent Erwan Darvill. Ces deux personnes cependant, étaient présentes durant la réunion qui se tenait en même temps que l'assassinat, et ne peuvent pas être coupables. J'avoue être perdu...»

-«En bref, on cherche quelqu'un avec une formation de policier ou du moins policier dans l'âme mais qui ne l'est probablement pas de métier ? Et bien... bon courage, tu n'es pas rendu.»

-«C'est pour ça que je vais d'abord essayer de comprendre pourquoi l'assassin a nettoyé puis changé le commissaire avant de l'exécuter. Je pense que c'est cet élément qui me permettra d'accéder à la solution de l'énigme !»

La jeune femme hocha la tête, passa derrière son paravent avec un pull et un jean afin de s'habiller convenablement, puis revint à sa coiffeuse avant de se nouer rapidement les cheveux : elle retint un petit rire en voyant le regard étonné de Layton se refléter dans le miroir, et y répondit en se baissant sur son sac.

-«Tu as gagné !» expliqua t-elle. «Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de rester inerte dans mon lit. D'autant plus que d'après ce que tu dis, il nous reste encore beaucoup de travail afin de boucler l'enquête. Il me faut sans doute une occupation...»

-«Voilà le bon esprit» répondit le Professeur avec une joie non dissimulée. «Ça te changera un peu les idées... par quoi veux-tu commencer ?»

-«Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je crois que nous devrions retourner voir les médecins légistes. En les interrogeant plus avant, nous découvrirons peut-être de nouveaux éléments qui nous manquent. Qui sait ? Il existe peut-être déjà de vieilles affaires où les victimes ont été déshabillées puis lavées...»

-«C'est une bonne idée. Ensuite, je propose que l'on aille à la rencontre de Tariq Azra afin que l'on fasse le point. Je l'ai contacté il y a quelques jours et il nous attendra ce soir dans un petit bistro situé non loin de Westminster. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait de nouvelles choses à nous présenter...»

-«Très bien ! En ce cas, qu'attendons-nous ? Après toi très cher !»

Elle laissa le Professeur sortir en premier et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement coupable en voyant le grand sourire qui illuminait son visage : qu'aurait pensé Layton s'il avait seulement su pourquoi elle désirait tant se perdre à nouveau dans cette enquête ? Elle pensa furtivement qu'il ne méritait pas cela, pas plus que Luke avait mérité ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais hélas elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait conclure cette terrible histoire sans blesser quelqu'un. Et malheureusement pour Layton, elle savait également que c'était Luke qu'elle voulait à tout prix préserver désormais, même s'il lui avait fallu longtemps pour comprendre cette évidence.

Comme dit l'adage, il faut souvent attendre de perdre une chose avant d'en saisir la valeur.

**OoooooO**

Luke avait beau s'être préparé au fait que les tunnels de Londres ressemblaient probablement à ses égouts, il faillit annuler son expédition à peine la grille d'accès ouverte.

Outre les ténèbres absolus qui régnaient dans le labyrinthe souterrain, la première chose qui le frappa fut la terrible puanteur, digne de celle d'une décharge : comment l'assassin qu'il poursuivait pouvait-il seulement la supporter ? D'une certaine façon, il l'admirait rien que pour cela. Deux minutes de ce régime lui avaient suffi pour lui donner la nausée, alors que devait-il en être de plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours ?

-«Nous aurions dû prendre de meilleures lampes, celles ci éclairent mal...» grogna l'agent Erwan Darvill qui se trouvait derrière son dos. «J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un film d'horreur...»

-«Moi je trouve ça chouette !» s'exclama Sachiko qui semblait être la seule du groupe à apprécier l'expédition. «J'ai l'impression d'être Indiana Jones ! Oh, vous avez vu ? Il y a des rats là bas, ils sont adorables ! Je vais jeter un coup d'œil !»

-«Quoi ? Des rats ?» s'exclama John Watson d'un ton plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. «Reviens ici idiote, ne t'en approche pas ils vont te mordre !»

-«Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter» poursuivit Erwan en se pinçant le nez. «J'aurais très bien pu faire mon travail depuis l'extérieur... qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?»

-«Ne te plains pas, toi encore tu es en service» soupira John tout en tirant Sachiko par la main, constatant qu'elle restait à la traîne. «Moi je prends sur mon week-end. J'espère pour vous qu'on trouvera quelque chose, Luke...»

-«Oh, je n'ai guère de doute là dessus. Gardez tous bien l'œil ouvert d'ailleurs : câbles inhabituels, tuyaux ou installations étranges... si ma théorie est exacte, on devrait trouver certaines choses. Normalement.»

-«Si vous le dites... un peu plus d'organisation aurait été bienvenue si vous voulez mon avis»

-«Je plussoie» râla Erwan tout en sautant au-dessus d'un amas non identifié.

Luke peina à réprimer un petit rire en entendant à quel point les policiers avaient l'air peu convaincus : il ne pouvait cependant pas leur jeter la pierre. Si son idée lui avait semblé formidable avant d'entrer dans les tunnels, il commençait à présent à se demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Qu'espérait-il en effet trouver dans un endroit pareil vu la précarité de ses conditions de recherche ? Vu l'état actuel des chose, ce ne serait sans doute pas son expédition armée de lampe torche qui allait parvenir à déjouer les plans d'un génie maléfique...

_De ce côté là, Claire et le Professeur, de leur côté, ont sans doute plus de chance que moi_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser amèrement. Les visions qui lui parvenaient grâce au petit Luke étaient plus floues et hésitantes que d'ordinaire : cependant, il savait fort bien qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas abandonné l'enquête. Cela lui laissait d'ailleurs un sentiment assez étrange : il était satisfait que les choses se passent ainsi, car il savait que Layton et son jeune lui ne pourraient regagner leur époque qu'une fois les choses terminées. Cependant, il vivait également la chose comme un duel : d'une certaine façon, celui qui trouverait en premier l'identité de leur tueur serait celui qui aurait l'ascendant sur l'autre, et il était déterminé à ne pas laisser le Professeur gagner cette fois ci. C'était devenu, au delà d'une question de principe, une vraie question d'honneur.

Il ne put également s'empêcher de penser furtivement que Claire préférait sans doute le «gagnant» au «perdant», mais il effaça rapidement cette idée de son esprit tout en maudissant la faiblesse de ce dernier.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes de marche dans vingt centimètres d'eau noirâtre, le groupe parvint à une intersection qui, d'après leur plan, était particulièrement stratégique car permettait de relier tous les points importants de la ville. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils décidèrent de l'examiner plus avant, se disant que c'était sans doute l'endroit le plus susceptible d'avoir été bricolé. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes, les deux policiers s'occupant de l'embranchement de droite tandis que Sachiko et Luke s'occupaient de celui de gauche. Par chance, quelques rayons de soleil s'infiltraient depuis d'antiques bouches d'égouts, rendant la tâche un peu plus aisée.

-«Ah, on dirait qu'il y a une échelle ici» finit par remarquer la japonaise. «Prends ma lampe, je vais grimper pour voir où ça mène.»

-«Fais bien attention, ça pourrait être dangereux. Si tu arrives dans un endroit intéressant, ne t'engages pas sans nous.»

Sachiko hocha la tête avec vigueur puis commença à grimper : elle était arrivée au troisième barreau quand soudain l'échelle -qui était hélas rouillée jusqu'au cœur- s'écroula d'un seul coup sous son poids. Elle n'était fort heureusement qu'à deux mètres du sol à peine, mais chuta tout de même de tout son poids dans l'eau dégoutante. Luke -toujours gentleman- s'obligea à contenir un fou rire en la voyant aussi dépitée et ôta aussitôt sa veste pour la lui donner, se disant que mieux valait éviter que la pauvre jeune femme attrape la mort dans un endroit pareil. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, au travers du tissu détrempé et légèrement déchiré, quelque chose qui lui arracha une petite exclamation de surprise.

-«Attends, ne bouge pas, je crois que tu t'es blessée» dit-il aussitôt tout en se penchant sur sa secrétaire afin de mieux examiner la base de son cou. «Hu ? Quoique non, on dirait plutôt une boursoufflure...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : le regard de Sachiko s'emplit soudain d'une peur panique, et elle eut aussitôt le réflexe de lui écarter violemment la main tout en se reculant de quelques pas. L'action ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux tout au plus, mais l'expression qui passa sur le visage de la japonaise ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. La peur qui brillait dans ses grands yeux noirs n'avait rien de cette «peur» enfantine qu'elle avait l'habitude d'éprouver : cette fois, le sentiment était terriblement et désespérément adulte. C'était d'autant plus troublant que cela venait d'une personne dont il pensait souvent qu'elle était la femme la plus naïve au monde

-«Ne panique pas voyons, ce n'est sans doute pas grave. C'est...»

-«C'est une vieille blessure» l'interrompit-elle rapidement. «Je veux dire, c'est une cicatrice que j'ai depuis très longtemps, il n'y a rien de nouveau à l'horizon.»

-«Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais vu... comment as-tu eu ça ? Elle est quand même immense, elle passe quasiment d'une jugulaire à l'autre !»

-«Elle n'est pas très jolie, alors je préfère la cacher sous mes vêtements ou avec du maquillage, c'est logique.» éluda la japonaise avant de se désintéresser de son interlocuteur. «Oh ! Attends, regarde ce que la chute de l'échelle a révélé ! Quel drôle de mur !»

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à soutirer davantage d'informations à sa secrétaire, Luke soupira puis se tourna à son tour en direction de la façade qui leur était à présent accessible : celle ci, en effet, était d'une constitution toute particulière. Certaines briques semblaient plus claires que d'autres, comme si elles avaient été traitées par un produit chimique. Intrigué, Luke commença à l'examiner quand John et Erwan vinrent le rejoindre, alertés par le bruit qu'avait fait l'échelle en s'effondrant.

-«On dirait qu'un produit a été étalé sur les briques» remarqua l'ingénieur en passant la main dessus. «Elles ont une texture particulière. Comme si elles étaient poreuses ?»

-«En fait je crois plutôt que le produit se trouve derrière elles et non sur elles» corrigea John tout en éclairant les joints du mur de sa lampe. «Regardez, les joints sont clairement neufs ici, les briques ont dû être enlevées puis remises en place par la suite. Quelque chose doit suinter depuis l'arrière...»

-«Il suffit d'enlever quelques briques pour confirmer» acheva Erwan tout en sortant un marteau du sac en bandoulière qu'il portait. «A vous l'honneur Luke, c'est vous l'ingénieur il me semble ?»

Le jeune garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis, après quelques minutes d'observation, donna de légers coups dans ce qu'il considérait être les points faibles du mur : cela suffit à ébrécher la plupart des briques étranges qu'ils avaient examiné et révéla un épais tuyau métallique dont l'état général indiquait qu'il était vieux de quelques mois grand maximum. Un peu de liquide, semblable à de l'huile, coulait le long de ses jointures. Erwan ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant le spectacle.

-«Quelle odeur ! C'est encore pire que le doux fumet de décharge qui règne ici !»

-«Je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel produit auparavant» marmonna John tout en enfilant les gants qu'il avait emporté avec lui au cas où il aurait trouvé quelques preuves. «On dirait de l'essence à la couleur mais...»

-«Voyons, ne touche pas !» s'alarma Sachiko, soudain toute pâle. «Si ça tombe, c'est dangereux ! Qui sait d'où ça peut venir ?»

-«Il y a une épaisseur de caoutchouc entre mes doigts et cette chose, je ne crois pas qu'elle pourra me faire grand mal. Et il faut bien que nous vérifions ce dont il s'agit n'est ce pas ? Quelqu'un a de quoi prélever un échantillon ?»

-«J'avais prévu» répondit aussitôt Erwan en tendant une petite fiole. «J'ai chipé ça au département scientifique... avec un kit de détection des poisons courants. Vu les soupçons que vous aviez, Luke, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas du luxe.»

-«Très bon pressentiment. Au moins nous serons fixés.»

John acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et remplit délicatement la fiole de quelques centilitres de produit : celui ci avait une consistance assez épaisse, et les tests révélèrent assez rapidement qu'il ne contenait pas de poisons connus. Ils n'en restèrent pas moins vigilants et décidèrent de garder l'échantillon pour analyse en laboratoire : Sayîda Devi était chimiste, après tout, et l'assassin avait ses talents à disposition depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Le produit qui les interpellait tant était sans aucun doute de son invention, ce qui expliquait pourquoi aucun test basique ne réagissait...

-«Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la situation était aussi grave» avoua Erwan après quelques secondes d'un long silence. «Pour être franc, j'étais sûr que tout cela n'était qu'un vaste délire.»

-«J'aurais préféré m'être trompé» marmonna Luke, le visage sombre. «Vu la complexité de ce réseau, il faudra des semaines aux experts pour comprendre comment le neutraliser, voire des mois. Et on ne peut évidemment pas faire évacuer une ville telle que Londres. Il faut absolument que nous fassions remonter tout ça au Gouvernement, afin qu'une opération soit montée dans les jours qui viennent : ce n'est qu'en sondant l'entièreté de ces couloirs que nous aurons une chance de neutraliser le fou furieux qui menace notre capitale.»

-«Ça prendra également du temps» soupira John tout en ôtant ses gants. «Mais bon, pour l'instant, le mieux est de se rabattre sur le commissariat de police. Là nous déterminerons la suite des évènements. Je devais être capable de contacter Scotland Yard assez vite, ça nous donnera déjà un peu plus de marge.»

-«Alors qu'attendons-nous ?» pesta Erwan, mains sur les hanches. «Nous avons vu ce que nous devions voir il me semble. Ramenons nos preuves là-haut au lieu de rester à gamberger dans cet endroit puant.»

Luke hocha légèrement la tête pour maquer son accord, puis suivit les deux policiers et sa secrétaire non sans néanmoins jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit. Même s'il s'était préparé à confirmer ses soupçons hélas alarmistes, il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir mis à jour une affaire encore plus terrible que celle qu'il s'était imaginée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait : l'assassin avait tellement bien préparé ses plans qu'il lui semblait étrange d'avoir découvert autant d'indices en une descente, même si c'était précisément ce qu'il cherchait à la base. Cela lui rappelait l'histoire du téléphone portable : était-il, une fois encore, baladé par un personnage dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'influence véritable ?

Et s'il ne faisait que suivre un schéma qui était prévu depuis le départ ?

Il serra davantage le pommeau de sa canne : le fait d'envisager qu'il faisait peut-être le jeu du tueur lui était probablement insupportable, surtout depuis qu'il savait concrètement combien de vies étaient en danger. Réprimant un petit juron, il se jura de téléphoner à Claire en rentrant pour au moins la prévenir de ce qui se tramait, mais en prenant bien soin de l'appeler à une heure où elle serait absente afin de n'avoir qu'à faire la conversation avec son répondeur.

Entendant Sachiko l'appeler depuis l'échelle menant jusqu'à la surface, il finit par rebrousser chemin, s'accrochant à la promesse qu'il venait de se faire comme un enfant à sa sucrerie.

**OooooO**

Claire eut du mal à cacher sa surprise en voyant quel étrange personnage était le Tariq Azra dont Hershel lui avait tant parlé.

De façon assez amusante, elle s'était imaginée le jeune homme comme étant une caricature de voyou. Beaucoup de choses ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, il fallait le dire : Tariq avait tout de même commis un vol puis attaqué une pauvre secrétaire afin de mener ses plans à bien, aussi était-il difficile de se le représenter comme étant un enfant de cœur. Pourtant, le personnage qu'elle avait face à elle avait tout d'un gentleman, poli et serviable, aux manières délicates, ce en dépit d'un profond accent cockney qui trahissait ses origines modestes. Celui ci, la voyant visiblement étonnée, lui esquissa un petit sourire puis lui serra vigoureusement sa main en signe de salutation.

-«Enchanté Mademoiselle. Je suis Tariq Azra, mais j'imagine que vous connaissez déjà mon nom. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la vétusté des lieux que j'ai choisi... je n'avais hélas pas trop le choix.»

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Claire tandis qu'elle parcourait les lieux du regard : l'endroit où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous était en effet particulièrement délabré. Ce petit pub de Westminster était vieux de plusieurs siècles et ne semblait tenir debout que grâce aux poutres qui soutenaient les murs. Cependant, il était également très bien caché parmi les multiples petites rues du quartier, ce qui en faisait une cachette idéale pour qui désirait rester discret. Tariq était passé maître dans l'art de repérer ces petits endroits qui donnaient l'impression d'être isolé dans le temps et l'espace.

-«J'ai contacté monsieur Azra voici quelques jours, alors que tu étais encore enfermée dans ta chambre» expliqua Layton tout en s'asseyant à son tour. «Je lui ai expliqué ce que nous savions, et il a proposé de faire une enquête de son côté...»

-«Effectivement. Et j'ai quelques éléments intéressants à vous soumettre.»

Il commanda une théière de Ceylan puis s'engagea dans des explications que Claire n'écouta que d'une distraite oreille, plus intéressée par l'attitude qu'avait le petit Luke à table que par autre chose. L'enfant, en effet, semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise et regardait avec insistance la porte d'entrée : incapable de tenir en place, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fouetter l'air de ses jambes, comme shootant dans un ballon imaginaire. Mais surtout, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange, si bien qu'elle finit par se demander si ce n'étaient pas des larmes contenues qui les faisaient luire ainsi. C'était une expression bien différente de celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire sur le visage plus âgé de son alter-ego, et cela la rendait véritablement curieuse. C'est pour cela qu'elle finit par prétexter une envie de prendre l'air pour s'absenter de table et qu'elle parvint à entraîner le jeune garçon avec elle, arguant le fait qu'il avait l'air pâle et qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien à lui aussi.

Le petit sourire soulagé que lui renvoya Luke lui confirma qu'elle avait bien fait d'inventer ce pieu mensonge, et l'approbation immédiate de Layton lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être rendue compte que le garçonnet n'était pas dans son assiette.

-«Alors ?» finit-elle par demander, une fois arrivée dans la petite rue qui bordait le pub. «Que se passe t-il ? Tu m'as l'air bien mal à l'aise...»

-«Oh, rien d'important» marmonna son interlocuteur tout en s'adossant au mur. «C'est juste que... le Professeur est à deux doigts de résoudre l'enquête, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Effectivement. Et...?»

-«Ça veut dire que Tariq Azra nous laissera repartir à notre époque... mais le Professeur ne voudra pas partir sans vous, j'en suis certain. Vous... vous pensez qu'il me laissera tout seul ?»

Claire resta la bouche grande ouverte durant une dizaine de secondes, incapable de répondre. Cela pouvait sembler étrange, mais elle n'avait jamais songé sérieusement à la question. L'idée que Layton lui demande de revenir en 1970 lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée l'inverse. L'archéologue lui semblait trop raisonnable pour prendre une décision pareille : elle savait néanmoins d'expérience que le désespoir pouvait pousser à faire d'étranges choses, tout comme elle savait que le petit Luke n'aurait jamais exprimé ses craintes sur la question si des indices ne l'avaient pas poussé à penser ainsi.

-«Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse tout seul» finit par sangloter l'enfant d'une voix brisée. «Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça n'est ce pas ? Il ne peut pas m'abandonner pour rester ici ?»

Les pleurs de Luke firent office de déclic, et Claire se retrouva bientôt agenouillée à sa hauteur, à lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste compatissant et à lui tendre un mouchoir : elle eut du mal à contenir un sourire en reconnaissant certaines des expressions faciales du «Vieux Luke», et posa les mains sur ses épaules une fois l'essentiel des larmes essuyées.

-«Il ne t'abandonnera pas» dit-elle d'un ton calme. «Hershel sera toujours à tes côtés, jusqu'à sa mort. Et crois bien qu'il te reste encore bien des années à vivre avant que cela n'arrive.»

-«Mais l'histoire peut-être réécrite, regardez mon alter-égo ! Tout ce que moi je vis à cette époque, lui il ne l'a pas vécu ! Alors... alors ça peut changer sur d'autres plans. Et si ça change ainsi, je grandirai différemment ? Et peut-être que je ne deviendrai jamais le Luke que vous connaissez, et si ça arrive logiquement on arrive à un paradoxe car...»

-«Tu cherches trop loin, Luke. Tout cela n'arrivera pas, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le Professeur retournera en 1970 avec toi. Il t'aime trop pour te laisser tout seul.»

-«Il m'aime sûrement moins que vous, surtout depuis qu'il a appris que... je...enfin vous...avec le vieux Luke...bref vous voyez ?»

-«Il te choisira, j'en suis persuadée» l'interrompit-elle tout en lui posant malicieusement l'index sur la bouche. «Tu es l'équivalent d'un fils pour lui, même si tu ne le réalises pas encore. Il est vrai que les choses sont devenues très compliquées, mais je sais que tu comptes énormément pour lui. Tu es sa «réalité», son présent, tandis que moi je ne suis qu'une vieille ombre qui ne cesse de le hanter. Il finira par comprendre ce fait... il finira par comprendre que je ne pourrais plus rien lui apporter, contrairement à ce que j'ai cru penser et à ce qu'il pense actuellement.»

Les paroles ne suffirent, bien évidemment, pas à calmer les pleurs de l'enfant, mais elles eurent au moins le mérite de le rassurer un peu, à en juger les hochements de tête incessants qu'il faisait afin de se persuader de la véracité des propos qu'il entendait. Attendrie par les efforts qu'il tentait désespérément de faire, Claire finit par le prendre doucement contre elle, tout en s'amusant de l'absurdité de la situation. Elle devait en effet être la seule femme au monde ayant eu un jour l'occasion de réconforter le double enfantin de son actuel compagnon. Le Grand Luke pouvait-il assister à cette scène via la mémoire de son jeune-lui ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais le simple fait de l'envisager lui donna envie de serrer un peu plus fort contre elle le petit garçon, jusqu'à lui arracher involontairement un petit cri.

-«Excusez moi mademoiselle Claire» bredouilla Luke, rouge comme une pivoine. «Mais vous êtes en train de me fracturer une côte je crois.»

-«Oh ! Pardon, excuse moi je ne mesure pas ma force. Mais j'espère en tous cas que ça va un peu mieux...?»

-«On va dire ça... je crois que j'ai juste envie de rentrer. Ce monde ci est vraiment trop bizarre pour moi. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un jour j'y vivrais réellement... enfin, j'imagine que tout n'est pas mauvais non plus, mais ça reste étrange. Vous avez dû avoir du mal à vous y intégrer, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Un peu. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, car tu étais là pour m'aider. Enfin, tu seras là pour m'aider, c'est plus exact.»

-«C'est ça le plus bizarre en fait. Me dire qu'un jour je serais le Grand Luke. Parfois, quand je le vois, je me dis qu'effectivement, c'est moi. Mais parfois également, je n'arrive pas à me reconnaître, c'est assez perturbant. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est quelqu'un de bien ou pas... et ça me fait un peu peur de me dire que je deviendrais quelqu'un comme ça. Vous comprenez ?»

-«Je comprends. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je puis t'assurer que tu seras quelqu'un de très bien, même si tu ne correspondras pas à tes exigences actuelles : il est vrai qu'au niveau du caractère, tu seras assez différent de ton mentor. Mais tu seras quand même, à ta façon, un vrai gentleman. C'est ça la différence principale que vous avez, toi et ton alter-ego : lui a réussi à sortir des pas d'Hershel. Tu penses sans doute que c'est une mauvaise chose, mais tu apprendras vite que sur certains aspects, ça a du bon.»

-«Si vous le dites...»

Luke n'avait pas l'air bien convaincu, mais Claire se consola en se disant, qu'au moins, il ne pleurait plus : elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Layton et Tariq Azra sortirent à leur tour du pub et virent à leur rencontre. Claire nota que le Professeur avait l'air particulièrement troublé, mais elle ne pipa mot avant que le Pakistanais ne s'éloigne, comme craignant une réaction de sa part.

-«Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Tu as du nouveau ?»

-«Ça oui» répondit le Professeur d'une voix blanche. «Tiens, regarde le dossier qu'il m'a donné... il a un peu enquêté sur Hiroshi Ikeda et l'affaire Forkland. C'est... fascinant. Ce garçon devrait entrer dans la police, il est redoutablement efficace.»

La scientifique haussa un sourcil dubitatif puis s'empara des quelques feuilles qu'on lui tendait : son regard se figea aussitôt sur la vieille photographie d'une lycéenne qui était épinglée à la page principale. Même si le visage qu'elle avait sous les yeux était légèrement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait, elle l'identifiait plus que clairement.

-«Mais... attends, qu'est ce que cette personne a à voir avec notre affaire ? Je veux dire... l'affaire Forkland date d'un il y a un an ou deux, et pourtant cette photographie date d'il y a onze ans ?»

-«Retourne la.»

Cette fois, la jeune femme eut véritablement le souffle coupé en voyant les mots qui étaient inscrits sur l'envers.

_Sachiko Ikeda, 1976._


	10. Le Visage de Iustitia

**Chapitre IX :** **Le visage de Iustitia**

_Allô Claire ? C'est Luke..._

La jeune femme, Layton et Luke étaient rentrés assez tard à l'appartement : plongés dans les dossiers que leur avait transmis Tariq Azra, ils avaient fait un détour par la bibliothèque puis dîné à l'extérieur avant d'enfin revenir chez eux. Ils avaient été assez surpris de voir le voyant du répondeur clignoter : rares étaient les personnes qui savaient comment laisser un message sur un équipement aussi perfectionné et récent que celui-ci. En fait, c'était même la première fois que le cas se présentait, et ce fut pour cela que Claire enclencha immédiatement la cassette.

Elle se figea aussitôt qu'elle reconnut la voix qui s'adressait à elle, tout comme le firent Layton et le petit Luke (pour de toutes autres raisons).

_Désolé de t'appeler à cette heure. Comment dire... bah, allons droit au but, c'est une affaire urgente. C'est à propos de l'enquête, j'imagine que tu continues à travailler là-dessus avec mini-moi ?_

Elle retint un sourire en constatant la façon qu'avait eu Luke d'éviter d'évoquer Layton : plus que de la colère, c'était de la jalousie qu'elle décelait dans ce ton, et cela la rassurait. Elle se composa néanmoins un visage neutre, soucieuse de ne pas attrister davantage le Professeur.

_Bref, je me suis penché sur le cas de Sayîda Devi et des spécialistes kidnappés. Londres est truffée de souterrains, souterrains que j'ai exploré pour finalement découvrir qu'un réseau de canalisations étranges y a été récemment installé. J'ai également trouvé des traces d'une substance actuellement en cours d'analyse mais probablement toxique : le mec que nous poursuivons compte empoisonner la capitale. La police est au courant mais neutraliser ce réseau prendra des semaines... _

La voix de Luke commença à se faire un peu plus hésitante : elle pouvait presque l'imaginer en train de rougir derrière le combiné de téléphone. Cette fois, son esquisse de sourire fut visible.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu quittes la ville quelques temps. Je n'ai... pas encore expliqué à mes parents ce qui s'était passé, alors leur porte à Mist Halley t'es toujours grande ouverte. Je sais qu'actuellement ce n'est pas vraiment ma parole qui compte mais crois-moi, ce que j'ai vu là-dessous était vraiment moche. J'espère vraiment que tu vas m'écouter pour une fois ! Sur ce, je te laisse, j'utilise le téléphone du commissariat alors je ne peux pas trop rester longtemps en ligne. Je t'ai... t'appellerais peut-être plus tard si jamais j'ai d'autres informations. Bonne soirée._

Le répondeur se coupa sur ces derniers mots, mais Claire resta un petit moment à regarder la cassette se rembobiner. Elle laissa même sa main se balader sur l'appareil, le caressant avec douceur comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un animal de compagnie. A la lueur des lampes, Layton constata que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, et il s'en sentit aussitôt peiné.

-«Ça va mademoiselle Claire ?» s'enquit finalement le petit Luke, tout aussi réceptif que son mentor. «Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse tranquille ?»

-«Oh ! Je...non ça va» répondit aussitôt la jeune femme, tentant de se reprendre. «C'est juste que... enfin je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que ce n'est pas évident...»

-«Oui, ça on avait compris» lâcha Layton d'un ton dur.

Claire et Luke écarquillèrent aussitôt les yeux, ne s'attendant ni l'un ni l'autre à tant de brutalité de la part du Professeur : celui ci ne sembla d'ailleurs remarquer sa rudesse qu'à ce moment précis, et rougit très légèrement en repensant à ses propos. Il ne s'excusa cependant pas pour autant, ce qui arracha à son jeune apprenti une grimace agacée. Celui ci, en effet, ne reconnaissait pas là le gentleman qu'il admirait tant. Cela le perturbait d'autant plus qu'il voyait bien combien Claire pouvait être blessée par ses dires, ce qui était en totale contradiction avec les principes qu'on lui avait inculqué.

Il se sentait trahi, d'une certaine façon : après tout, de son point de vue d'enfant, Claire n'avait rien fait de mal, sinon s'émouvoir d'un message téléphonique. Alors pourquoi pouvait-il percevoir tous ces reproches dans la voix de son mentor ? S'il pouvait comprendre toute la haine qu'il pouvait éprouver pour son futur lui, il ne parvenait absolument pas à comprendre pourquoi Claire subissait les dommages collatéraux. Et il ne put s'empêcher de le faire savoir.

-«Mademoiselle Claire n'a rien fait Professeur, pourquoi vous lui en voulez ? Elle est juste un peu triste, c'est normal quand on est en dispute avec quelqu'un qu'on apprécie...»

Layton haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette remarque soudaine, mais ne répondit rien. Il n'espérait pas que le jeune garçon, du haut de ses treize ans, puisse comprendre quoique ce soit à la complexité de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Néanmoins, il sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant que Luke avait rejoint le camp de Claire et non le sien : il reconnaissait là, une fois encore, certaines des caractéristiques de l'ingénieur qu'il finirait par devenir, ce qui l'effrayait autant que cela l'agaçait.

-«Vous êtes trop dur avec elle, un gentleman doit toujours faire passer le bien-être d'une lady avant le sien, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit» poursuivit Luke tout en réajustant sa casquette.

-«C'est vrai, tu as raison» finit par reconnaître le Professeur après un petit soupir. «Je suppose que mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Excuse moi Claire, j'ai été un peu rude.»

-«Ce... n'est pas grave» murmura à son tour la jeune femme en baissant le regard. «J'imagine qu'une fois encore, les torts sont partagés. C'est juste que... je n'y peux rien, il me manque. C'est à n'y rien comprendre après ce qui s'est passé, je suis d'accord ! Mais l'entendre comme ça.. s'inquiéter pour moi en plus, même sous des dehors froids...»

Une des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux vint rouler sur sa joue : elle l'essuya aussitôt, mais elle comprit au regard de Layton que, de toute façon, le mal était déjà fait. Ses mensonges ne passaient plus, pas plus que ses tentatives pour faire comme si de rien était. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel aussi émotif d'ordinaire, mais la situation la minait à un point inimaginable. Non seulement Luke lui manquait affreusement, mais en plus elle se sentait terriblement coupable vis à vis de Layton, d'autant plus qu'elle continuait à éprouver envers lui des sentiments très forts. Elle savait à quel point elle lui faisait mal, et cela lui était insupportable : elle ne pouvait, cependant, y faire autrement. La nature même de leur relation était basée sur du sable, sable qu'elle sentait parfaitement filer entre ses doigts mais auquel elle se raccrochait tout de même parce que c'était là un réflexe viscéral. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Layton, du moins plus à proprement parler, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui dire au revoir. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas encore totalement imaginé son départ...

-«S'il te plaît, Luke...» finit-elle par soupirer entre deux larmes. «Tu veux bien... faire un peu de thé s'il te plaît ? Il doit me rester du Belle Classic dans l'armoire du bas.»

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier, ne réalisant pas qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte pour l'éloigner de la scène. A peine avait-il disparu de son champ de vision que la jeune femme allait s'asseoir sur le divan, tout en guidant Layton à sa suite par la main. Elle ne parvint pas à se résoudre à la lâcher, comme s'accrochant aux derniers lambeaux de l'homme dont elle avait envisagé, un jour, qu'il puisse devenir son mari. Le contact, bien que rassurant, était finalement douloureux.

-«Je te demande pardon» souffla t-elle d'un ton las. «Je sais que ce ne sont pas ces paroles qui vont te réconforter, Hershel, mais je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, et tout ce que je vais te faire. C'est juste que... j'ai été capricieuse et immature. Je suis lâche, il faut croire... j'ai tellement peur que tu m'en veuilles que j'en viens à faire des choses affreuses. J'ai vraiment cru, à la suite de notre baiser, que quelque chose entre nous était encore possible, tu sais ? Quand Luke nous a mis à la porte, j'ai même été soulagée, me disant que le destin avait choisi pour moi de la meilleure façon possible. Pourtant... je n'y arrive pas. Tu es si... si différent du souvenir que j'avais de toi. Pas en moins bien, attention... c'est juste que j'ai moi même évolué, et j'imagine que je cherche à présent d'autres choses. Nous fonctionnions dans un cadre bien précis, très rigide, mais voici des années que je vis dans cette époque et ce avec des gens qui sont tout sauf constants. Et je crois que j'ai trop pris goût à cette vie pour réussir à revenir en arrière... mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas vraiment changé, mais le monde si. Et j'ai fini par faire mon choix, même s'il a été difficile...»

Ce fut un véritable coup de massue pour Layton, même si en son for intérieur il n'avait jamais été dupe de l'attitude en apparence sereine de sa jeune compagne. Il ne savait plus trop s'il se sentait révolté ou tout bonnement las, et s'il avait envie de hurler son désaccord, les mots semblaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Quand il parvint enfin à les articuler, la colère originelle s'était muée en une longue complainte aux sonorités si étranges qui était difficile de les attribuer à une gorge humaine.

-«Je te comprends de moins en moins. Je veux dire... tu changes d'avis sans arrêt ! D'abord tu ne me laisses entrevoir aucune chance, puis tu acceptes de m'embrasser, et voilà que tu reviens à présent au point de départ. Je suis tout à fait ouvert à la discussion, là n'est pas le problème, mais encore faudrait-il que je sois en mesure de la comprendre. Je sais, Claire, que la situation doit être extrêmement difficile pour toi, et j'en suis navré, vraiment : mais que fais-tu de mes propres sentiments ? Le monde a changé, je suis d'accord mais... dans l'éventualité -je dis bien l'éventualité- de ton retour dans ton époque initiale, tout serait arrangé, tu ne penses pas ? Tu reviendrais enfin chez toi...»

-«C'est ici chez moi désormais» répondit-elle tout en lui caressant le dos de la main. «En fait, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais posée la question jusqu'à ton arrivée. Effectivement, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'étais l'étrangère de service, et c'est quelque chose que tu as d'ailleurs remarquablement compris en notant, entre autres, mon manque d'engagement avec Luke. J'ai nié ce fait, mais quand nous nous sommes embrassés,je me suis rappelée de toute ma vie d'avant, et je te jure que je me suis alors persuadée que tu avais eu raison, et que c'était bien toi et ton époque qui me correspondaient le mieux. J'y ai vraiment cru, tu sais... vraiment..»

-«Très bien, et alors ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ?»

-«J'ai eu une semaine pour réfléchir à tout ça, et j'ai réalisé que l'idée d'abandonner cette vie et Luke m'était insupportable. Au début j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la peur, mais c'est bien plus complexe et profond en réalité : je t'aime Hershel, c'est quelque chose que je suis forcée d'avouer. Je t'aime même énormément, mais même si la chose est cruelle à dire... j'aime Luke davantage, et je crois qu'il est "le bon". Il est vrai qu'il a ses défauts et ses humeurs, et que vivre avec lui signifie sacrifier toutes les opportunités que je pouvais avoir dans mon époque, mais je sais maintenant que je suis prête à les faire. Cela paraît si insignifiant, et pourtant il m'a fallu toute cette affaire pour comprendre...»

-«Tu sais que je prendrais mieux soin de toi» tenta en dernier ressort le Professeur. «Tu es forcée de le reconnaître, Claire. Je... je peux t'apporter plus de choses que lui. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, je t'ai écouté, je t'ai aidé même quand c'était dur pour moi. Et lui, qu'a t-il fait, sinon te jeter dehors sans même prendre le temps d'écouter tes explications ?»

-«Je sais tout ça...» murmura la jeune femme en esquissant un triste sourire. «Et c'est pour ça que je te demande pardon, parce que je sais tous les efforts que tu as fait et combien tu as pris sur toi. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça... Luke est peut-être effectivement quelqu'un de moins irréprochable de toi, mais ça m'importe finalement peu, je l'aime tel qu'il est malgré tout. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre ce fait de toute ma vie ! Ce n'est pas l'homme le plus parfait du monde, mais c'est celui que je veux.»

-«Il t'a laissé tomber... tu oublies cela un peu vite.»

-«Il était inquiet pour moi ! Ce message sur mon répondeur... je connais assez bien Luke pour savoir ce qu'il signifie. Ça me prendra probablement des mois, peut-être même des années, qui sait, pour regagner sa confiance... mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Pas cette fois. De plus, je ne veux plus me servir de cette excuse pour te considérer comme un second choix, comme «l'homme de secours». Tu mérites mieux que ça, et je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. Je suis si désolée Hershel, si désolée... mais je ne peux plus te mentir. Ou plutôt, je ne veux plus le faire.»

-«Je ne suis pas certain qu'être un second choix m'aurait tant dérangé que ça, pourtant...»

-«Je sais, Hershel... mais tu vaux tellement plus que ça. Tellement plus...»

Doucement, elle lâcha les mains du Professeur pour plutôt le prendre délicatement dans ses bras : il resta un moment figé, se demandant ce que cela signifiait, pour finalement se détendre très légèrement et poser son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer lui aussi, mais son éducation de gentleman l'empêchait de se laisser aller à ce point. Finalement, il sentit les épaules de Claire trembler légèrement , et réalisa qu'elle sanglotait à sa place, tout en tapotant son dos comme si c'était lui qui, en réalité, était en train de s'effondrer.

Il comprit que c'était pour lui, et non pour elle même qu'elle pleurait, et il lui en fut terriblement reconnaissant. Les larmes avaient beau ne pas couler de ses yeux, cela lui faisait un bien fou.

-«Tu sais» parvint-elle à balbutier «On a beaucoup parlé de moi, mais tout ce que je connais de ta vie après 1954, je le sais via de vieilles photographies et de vieilles histoires. J'aimerais bien entendre tout ça de ta bouche...»

-«Je ne crois pas que mon parcours soit à ce point intéressant» sourit faiblement Layton.

-«Je pense au contraire que si.» l'interrompit Claire en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. «On a perdu tant d'années, ce sera bien de les rattraper. Faisons de cette expérience bizarre quelque chose de positif, pour une fois. C'est peut-être pour ça que nous n'arrivons pas à clore totalement ce chapitre de l'histoire, même s'il le faudrait... parce que nous ne nous sommes pas encore tout dit. On a toute la nuit pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?»»

Un petit rire triste lui répondit aussitôt, et quelques minutes d'un silence plutôt confortables s'écoulèrent encore avant que le Professeur ne se décide à honorer la demande de la jeune femme. Il commença par des choses basiques, comme ses notes à l'Université, l'obtention de son premier poste ou encore l'achat de son premier appartement. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, cependant, il finit par aborder des choses plus personnelles, et plongé dans ses explications, il ne remarqua pas que, depuis la cuisine, son petit apprenti observait la scène avec curiosité.

Comprenant d'instinct qu'il devait laisser les deux adultes seuls, Luke reposa le service à thé sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis se faufila très discrètement jusque sa chambre tel un ninja en mission. Quelque chose, dans le spectacle auquel il assistait, lui mettait le baume au cœur. Cependant, il ressentait également une sorte d'amertume bien indéfinissable, et c'est avec le cœur un peu lourd qu'il alla se vautrer sur son lit. Le Professeur lui avait rarement semblé aussi malheureux, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Cependant, au stade où il était, il doutait que quiconque puisse un jour se prévaloir de ce rôle.

-«Jamais je ne tomberai amoureux...» murmura t-il dans son oreiller. «C'est vraiment trop compliqué.»

Cette pensée, quoique naïve, eut au moins le mérite de le réconforter et l'aida à s'endormir.

**OooooO**

-«Mais punaise quel con !»

Telle fut la première pensée qu'eut Luke Triton en raccrochant le téléphone du commissariat : les joues rouges de honte, il alla se recroqueviller dans un des canapés élimés qui se trouvait dans la salle de réunion tout en repensant au lapsus qu'il avait failli faire. «Je t'aime». Il avait manqué de dire «je t'aime» à la femme qui l'avait trahi avec son mentor, et ce après être parvenu à rester froid pendant toute la durée de la communication téléphonique ! Il maudit profondément ses réflexes avant d'enterrer sa tête sous un cousin, comme souhaitant s'y étouffer afin de ne jamais avoir à s'imaginer l'air moqueur qu'avait dû avoir Claire en entendant son pathétique message vocal...

-«Ahem..excusez-moi Luke, mais vous allez bien ?»

Le raclement de gorge de John Watson le fit aussitôt sursauter, et il devint encore plus rouge qu'avant si, toutefois, cela était possible : sans doute habitué à des scénettes absurdes de ce genre par le biais de sa femme, l'inspecteur se contenta fort heureusement de hausser un sourcil dubitatif puis tendit un gobelet de café plutôt bienvenue avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Son regard resta un instant fixé sur le fauteuil d'en face -où Sachiko ronflait allègrement depuis une bonne heure- avant de revenir sur l'ingénieur.

-«Désolé, le commissaire-adjoint a été difficile à convaincre» expliqua t-il tout en buvant une gorgée de son propre café. «Erwan contacte actuellement un agent de liaison du gouvernement. Quant à Scotland Yard, je viens de les avoir au téléphone mais ils préfèrent attendre des consignes claires du ministère : en bref, comme je le craignais, nous perdons un temps fou. Deux ou trois jours se seront écoulés avant que tout le monde ne soit d'accord...»

-«Génial... espérons que la machinerie de notre tueur ne soit pas encore totalement au point. Que comptez-vous faire ?»

-«Utiliser les moyens du bord en attendant. Une brigade de trente policiers sera mobilisable demain pour sonder les tunnels. C'est peu mais on pourra rapidement monter les effectifs... normalement. On peut espérer explorer convenablement une dizaine de kilomètres de tunnels vu les conditions et le matériel alloué...»

-«On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge...»

Luke soupira et avala à son tour une gorgée de café : il allait reprendre quand un baragouinement inintelligible le fit se tourner en direction de Sachiko. Il essaya de retenir un ricanement en voyant cette dernière s'agiter dans son sommeil comme un enfant mal installé, mais la voir chuter du canapé sans même se réveiller le fit aussitôt s'écrouler de rire. L'air blasé de John l'acheva d'ailleurs véritablement, d'autant plus que si ce dernier la réinstalla avec la douceur d'un camionneur transportant un sac de patates, la japonaise ne se réveilla absolument pas.

-«Ne riez pas, je dois faire ça trois fois par nuit environ» soupira l'inspecteur. «Et Line est exactement pareille. Vous savez qu'elles arrivent à tomber exactement en même temps quand elles dorment à deux ? Je ne sais pas comment elles font leur compte... elles ont la capacité de se blesser avec tout et n'importe quoi en plus.»

-«C'est comme ça que Sachiko a eu sa cicatrice juste au bas du cou ?»

La question fit pâlir le policier, et Luke se sentit aussitôt gêné d'avoir posé la question : l'attitude qu'avait eu sa secrétaire précédemment dans les tunnels l'avait tant étonné qu'il n'était pas parvenu à refréner sa curiosité.

-«Parce que vous l'avez vu ?» souffla John, tout étonné qu'il était. «Elle la cache assez bien d'habitude.»

-«Je l'ai entraperçu quand elle est tombée de l'échelle tout à l'heure... elle avait l'air très gênée, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment très très étrange venant de sa part. Mais veuillez m'excuser, tout cela ne me concerne sans doute pas...»

-«C'est... quelque chose de compliqué. Mais j'imagine que vous le saurez tôt ou tard de toute façon...»

Le policier resta silencieux l'espace d'un instant, semblant chercher ses mots, et tapota de son index fin son visage teinté de gène. Ne sachant trop où commencer, il se passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux puis laissa glisser son regard sur le sol.

-«Elle vous a déjà dit comment elle et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés ?»

-«Jamais clairement, non» répondit Luke en haussant un sourcil. «Elle m'a juste dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis onze ans environ. Pourquoi ?»

-«Parce que c'est lié à ça. Comment dire... vous ne vous en souvenez probablement pas, mais l'année 1975 a été marquée par des viols et assassinats en série à Soho. A l'époque, l'endroit était une véritable truanderie, il fallait bien l'admettre : les corps de six jeunes collégiennes asiatiques avaient été retrouvés en l'espace de quelques semaines, aussi le commissariat avait-il fini par envoyer sur les lieux plusieurs policiers pour faire des rondes. J'étais tout jeune agent à l'époque... nous n'étions pas vraiment préparés à ce genre de chose mais bon, c'était ça ou rien. Bref...»

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme soudain mal à l'aise, et son expression se mua soudain en une profonde culpabilité teintée de colère.

-«Un soir où j'étais de service, une petite lycéenne japonaise -Sachiko, vous vous en doutez- est venue me trouver. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était censée accompagner jusque chez elle une cousine plus jeune qu'elle, mais que cette dernière n'était pas venue au lieu de rendez-vous. Comme elle correspondait en tous point au profil des jeunes filles agressées, j'ai aussitôt décidé de partir à sa recherche : Sachiko connaissant mieux le quartier que moi, elle m'a naturellement accompagné. Finalement, nous sommes arrivés jusqu'à un immense terrain vague, et j'ai eu la bien stupide idée de lui demander d'explorer une moitié tandis que j'explorais l'autre. Sur le coup ça ne m'a pas semblé dangereux : techniquement, elle était à une trentaine de mètres de moi, ce dans mon angle de vision. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, comment j'ai pu manquer quelque chose d'aussi gros... en tous cas notre homme était caché là : il avait déjà violé et égorgé la pauvre fille qu'il avait enlevé, et s'apprêtait à partir quand Sachiko l'a interrompu. Je crois qu'elle a eu trop peur pour réussir à crier, et du coup... enfin, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin n'est ce pas ?»

Luke blêmit à son tour en comprenant ce que cela signifiait, et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé sa question : il ne s'était pas imaginé un seul instant que l'origine de la blessure de sa secrétaire était si terrible, pas plus qu'il ne s'était imaginé combien l'évènement pouvait, même après dix ans, avoir un tel impact sur les Watson. John en parlait avec un profond dégoût dans la voix, dégoût qui semblait d'ailleurs être davantage tourné vers sa personne que vers l'agresseur. Il réalisa subitement que l'inspecteur ne s'était toujours pas pardonné son inattention de quelques secondes, et que toute la sévérité et la rigueur obsessionnelle dont-il faisait à présent preuve dans son travail découlaient de là. Il ressentit, de fait, un grand élan de sympathie en sa faveur, sympathie teintée d'un peu de pitié, il devait bien l'avouer.

-«Mon inattention lui a valu six mois d'hospitalisation. Il lui a fallu encore trois mois pour qu'elle puisse parler à nouveau plus ou moins correctement. Autrement dit, elle a perdu quasiment une année de sa vie par ma faute... sans parler des conséquences collatérales. Sa famille ne pouvait plus supporter d'habiter à Soho après ça, alors ils ont été obligés de déménager.»

-«Vous avez réussi à arrêter le type qui a fait ça ?» s'enquit Luke en fronçant les sourcils.

-«Oui et non : en fait, un homme correspondant à son signalement a été tué quelques jours plus tard, par les habitants de son quartier. Ses perversités avaient été mises à jour apparemment, d'où un lynchage en règle. J'avoue avoir été particulièrement soulagé... nous n'avons pas trouvé chez lui des preuves irréfutables qui le liaient à l'affaire mais en tous cas, les meurtres ont de suite cessé. Toute la communauté asiatique a pu enfin souffler, mais j'ai insisté pour continuer à surveiller Sachiko durant quelques semaines, histoire d'être bien certain que rien n'arrive. Je veux dire, tout est arrivé à cause de mon imprudence alors j'ai préféré avoir l'excès inverse. Et c'est comme ça que finalement, nous en sommes venus à nous fréquenter...»

Son regard se perdit dans le vague tandis qu'il repensait à cette époque, et un petit rire franchit soudain ses lèvres. Luke n'était pas habitué à entendre pareil son de sa part, mais il le trouva agréablement contagieux et un sourire joyeux étira de suite sa propre bouche.

-«Le pire dans l'affaire quand j'y pense, c'est que je voulais la surveiller dans le but de racheter mon erreur et de l'aider à se remettre, mais en réalité c'est totalement l'inverse qui s'est produit !» expliqua John. «Je cherchais absolument son pardon et je ne l'ai jamais obtenu, pour la simple raison qu'elle ne m'en a jamais voulu. Au contraire, quand j'essayais de m'excuser, elle prenait un air surpris et me répondait, en écrivant sur son ardoise, que c'était à elle de me remercier parce que je lui avais sauvé la vie en lui prodiguant les premiers soins sur place. Je n'arrivais absolument pas à la cerner, c'est sans doute ça qui m'a rendu curieux en fait : elle n'avait aucune rancune, aucune aigreur. Au lieu de pleurer sur ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait de cesse de se féliciter d'être encore en vie, comme épargnée par la plupart des sombres sentiments qui peuvent vous dévorer un être humain. C'était fascinant... ça l'est d'ailleurs toujours d'une certaine façon ! Certes ça a ses désavantages, car dans un monde pareil, les gens comme elles sont les premiers à se faire briser... mais c'est beau quand on y pense, n'est ce pas ? Et là... je crois remarquer que je parle trop, c'est ça ?»

Luke ricana légèrement devant l'air un peu gêné du policier et balaya ses craintes d'un revers de la main : c'était au contraire assez amusant de voir un personnage si froid se passionner si rapidement et évoquer sa famille avec, dans les yeux, des étoiles similaires à celles brillant dans les yeux de petits enfants louant les mérites de leurs parents respectifs.

-«Ce que je veux dire» conclut l'inspecteur «C'est qu'il est important de protéger les gens qui sont comme ça. C'est triste à dire, mais on ne peut pas vivre dans ce monde sans une certaine dose de méchanceté : je pense néanmoins que ce ne sont pas à eux de s'adapter, mais à nous de les défendre quant il le faut. Il faut préserver le peu de «pureté» qu'on peut encore trouver en l'humanité...»

-«Vous auriez du faire philosophe, pas policier !» plaisanta Luke en clignant de l'œil. «J'aime bien cette idée... protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même, quitte à accepter la part de méchanceté qui est en nous...»

-«Au moins c'est une démarche honnête. J'aimerai voir plus de gens avoir la même, nous aurions sans doute moins de drames. Et je pense que Sachiko doit penser comme moi.»

Il allait poursuivre, mais un policier entra soudain dans la pièce et le coupa net dans son élan : sans dire un mot, il brandit un talkie-walkie en sa direction, tout en saluant timidement Luke d'un hochement de tête. John se saisit de l'appareil tout en fronçant les sourcils puis, après quelques secondes d'une écoute attentive, esquissa un sourire très étrange.

-«Désolé, je dois vous laisser» expliqua t-il rapidement. «On a quelques nouveautés intéressantes. Attendez ici, on risque de vous poser encore certaines questions... je reviendrai vous faire un topo plus tard. Profitez en pour faire une sieste vous aussi.»

-«Très bien. Bon courage dans ce cas ! Je vais suivre votre conseil je pense...»

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes de lois s'éclipsèrent, le laissant à nouveau dans la pièce avec une Sachiko totalement endormie et un silence de plomb en guise de seuls compagnons. Il vida d'un trait le reste de son café, jeta le gobelet dans la poubelle en mimant un tir au basket, puis s'écroula enfin dans un des canapés. Fatalement, son esprit dériva vers Claire, ce qui lui arracha un petit grognement contrarié, quoiqu'en même temps un brin attristé.

Et si un malheur lui arrivait ? La mettre en garde ne signifiait pas forcément la protéger des dangers qui menaçaient la ville, malheureusement. De plus il savait bien, en son for intérieur, que tout comme John Watson, il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à la jeune femme à cause d'un défaut de surveillance, à plus forte raison si celui ci était motivé par de la colère. Cela étant, que pouvait-il y faire, à par continuer à rechercher le personnage qui menaçait la capitale ? Se présenter à sa porte serait sans doute idiot, et il se voyait mal organiser une filature discrète pour s'assurer de ses moindres faits et gestes, d'autant plus que la présence de son jeune alter-ego lui permettait déjà de savoir plus ou moins ce qui se passait chez elle...

Il soupira et se tourna sur son côté droit de façon à mieux s'installer : la situation lui semblait totalement bloquée, et il trouvait cela désespérant. La solitude se faisait pesante au point qu'il se demandait comment il était parvenu à vivre aussi normalement avant l'arrivée de Claire dans sa vie, et une pointe d'amertume lui serra le cœur tandis qu'il pensait sombrement que son incapacité à vivre sans quelqu'un pour le seconder était quelque chose de terriblement ancrée dans sa personnalité. N'avait-il pas en effet été totalement dépendant de sa mère jusqu'à ses dix ans ? Puis du Professeur jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ? Sans cela, sans doute aurait-il mieux supporté la séparation...

-«Mais j'aurais peut-être également fini par m'y faire» murmura le jeune homme tout en fermant les yeux. «Et ça ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux non plus...»

Son soupir se mua en un petit sourire triste alors qu'il remarquait à quel point ses réflexions pouvaient être alambiquées et à la limite du fleur bleu : il commençait décidément à se faire bien tard pour qu'il se laisse aller à un tel sentimentalisme ! Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait plus grand chose de bon de ses neurones en cette soirée épuisante, il ferma enfin les yeux, décidé à au moins dormir quelques heures histoire de se remettre des émotions de la journée.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour rejoindre Sachiko au pays des rêves et entamer avec elle une symphonie de ronflements qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

**OooooO**

Bien qu'il était déjà neuf heures du matin quand le petit Luke Triton se réveilla de sa courte nuit, il n'osa pas de suite sortir de sa chambre, par peur d'assister à une scène dont il n'aurait pas dû être témoin. Le Professeur n'était pas allé se coucher à en juger l'état de son lit, aussi ne pouvait-il que supposer qu'il était resté avec Claire en permanence. Même s'il n'avait que treize ans et s'en voulait de penser à des choses bien peu convenables, il n'était pas vraiment dupe de ce que cela signifiait dans 90% des cas. Il savait également que tout ce qu'il voyait était ensuite connu de son alter-égo, aussi voulait-il ABSOLUMENT éviter toute vision pouvant prêter à confusion ou, pire encore, explicite.

Ceci expliquant cela, il attendit une petite demi-heure avant d'oser mettre le pied hors de la pièce : l'appartement était encore plongé dans l'obscurité, signe que les volets n'avaient pas été fermés et qu'il était, donc, le premier à s'être réveillé, comme il le craignait. Il faillit se raviser en voyant les silhouettes du Professeur et Claire allongées sur le canapé, mais après un examen un peu plus attentif, il remarqua qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux vu qu'ils étaient chacun endormis à une extrémité de leur siège. La scène était mignonne, d'une certaine façon, mais dégageait également une tristesse certaine. Craignant qu'ils n'attrapent froid, il s'empara d'un plaid qui décorait un des fauteuils et le posa sur eux comme une sorte de couverture. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer un petit déjeuner rapide.

L'odeur alléchante des pancakes ne tarda pas à réveiller Claire, qui quitta aussitôt le salon pour pointer le bout de son nez dans les fourneaux de son jeune invité : elle ne put contenir un éclat de rire en voyant l'air concentré qu'avait l'enfant devant son ouvrage, et proposa aussitôt de l'aider en préparant les œufs brouillés. Layton les rejoignit finalement une dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'attela pour sa part à la préparation du thé, si bien qu'au bout d'une demi-heure ce fut un petit déjeuner de roi qui s'étala sur la table du salon. Luke constata avec satisfaction que toute tension entre les deux adultes s'était dissipée, et c'est donc avec plaisir qu'il s'intégra à la conversation qui portait, comme souvent, sur l'enquête en cours.

-«Je n'arrive pas à y croire, n'empêche...» murmura Claire tout en trempant un toast dans son café. «C'est incroyable que Sachiko Watson ait été impliquée dans une affaires de viols et meurtres en série. Je veux dire, à la voir comme ça on ne dirait pas qu'elle est une victime, mais le dossier que Tariq Azra nous a donné hier est assez clair à ce sujet...»

-«Et pourtant, les photographies sont suffisamment parlantes. Les blessures, l'emplacement de l'agression... l'enquête a été redoutablement menée, même si finalement elle n'a pas aboutie à l'arrestation du coupable vu que celui ci a été lynché par la population. Cela étant, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est surtout les noms des victimes qui ont précédées mademoiselle Watson. Lis donc ?»

-«Voyons... Xian Seng, 12 ans, Chae Hee-ran, 11 ans, Lin Le, 11 ans Setona Yuki, 14 ans Chuan Li, 14 ans et Sonia Tson 13 ans. Toutes des asiatiques, comme avec l'affaire Ikeda, oui. Et...?»

-«Réfléchis un peu mieux à ce que nous as dit l'inspecteur Watson le jour où il nous a justement parlé de cette affaire. Plus précisément des victimes.»

-«Hmm...»

Elle resta un moment les sourcils froncés, ne semblant pas comprendre où son interlocuteur voulait en venir : cependant, le déclic finit par se faire, et il fut d'ailleurs si inattendu qu'elle en lâcha sa tasse de thé. Luke, n'ayant pas assisté aux explications de l'inspecteur Watson, était bien entendu incapable de comprendre ce qui la bouleversait à ce point, mais il ne doutait pas un instant que cela devait être phénoménal au vu de sa réaction.

-«Non...» siffla t-elle, la main soudain tremblante. «Je n'y crois pas...»

-«Et pourtant...» reprit Layton en réajustant son couvre chef. «Nous avons huit victimes en 1975, sept en 1985. Sept tuées, une survivante pour la première enquête... puis six survivants, une tuée pour l'affaire Forkland. Et ce ne sont pas les seules coïncidences comme tu viens de le constater. Je crois que tout est lié depuis le départ : les meurtres de 1975, ceux de 1985-86 et ceux perpétrés il y a peu font parti d'un même schéma. C'est quelque chose qui est réfléchi depuis des années, ce qui explique la maestria criminelle de notre assassin : il a eu du temps pour s'organiser. Il a même été d'une patience d'ange !»

-«Oui mais ce ne sont là que des suppositions... je vois très bien qui tu veux désigner, mais même si on a un mobile pour expliquer tout ce qui se passe, où sont les preuves ?»

-«J'y ai justement un peu réfléchi... et je pense savoir où nous devons allons afin de trouver tout ce que nous voulons. Ça nous permettra également de trouver les dernières réponses dont nous avons besoin, cependant...»

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, sifflant une petite gorgée de thé afin de se donner un peu de courage. Luke avait rarement vu son mentor aussi peiné et affligé, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-«... nous pourrions découvrir des choses plus terribles encore que celles que nous savons déjà. Il est encore temps pour toi d'en arrêter là, Claire, si toutefois...»

-«Je ne désire pas m'arrêter maintenant» coupa aussitôt la jeune femme avec détermination. «Pas avec les informations que j'ai en tous cas. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout, n'envisage même pas de douter de cela !»

-«Dans ce cas... je te propose d'aller au commissariat. Nous aviserons une fois là-bas, d'accord ?»

-«Ça me va ! Et toi Luke ?»

-«Oh je n'ai pas trop d'avis sur la question, en plus je n'ai pas tout compris à ce que vous avez dit» répondit l'enfant tout en croquant dans un Pancake au chocolat. «La seule chose que je demande, c'est qu'on finisse de déjeuner avant d'y aller si vous le voulez bien... en plus, c'est la première fois que nous mangeons ensemble tous les trois. Et j'aime assez...»

La petite rougeur qui teinta aussitôt ses joues fit sourire les deux adultes qui accédèrent avec plaisir à sa demande : eux même se sentaient étrangement à l'aise depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eu durant la nuit. Sans doute était ce parce qu'ils s'étaient enfin dit tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, de façon à enfin éclaircir leur situation actuelle. Bien entendu, tout n'était pas encore réglé, mais au moins ils se faisaient à nouveau confiance, et cela comptait énormément pour eux.

-«Oh j'y pense !» s'exclama soudain l'enfant. «Mon vieux moi a téléphoné du commissariat hier soir, non ? Peut-être qu'on l'y verra...»

-«C'est fort probable» répondit Layton sans joie mais également sans colère. «On pourrait essayer de faire le point avec lui, si toutefois il est prêt à nous écouter. Il connait peut-être des choses dont nous ne sommes même pas au courant...»

-«Je suis sûre que nous arriverons à lui parler» marmonna Claire avec détermination. «Le message qu'il a laissé montre bien qu'il est prêt à nous écouter... ou du moins à m'écouter.»

-«Espérons le» conclut Layton. «Espérons le...»

Sur ces derniers mots, il avala le reste de son thé puis réajusta son haut-de-forme.

**OooooO**

-«Descendre dans les Tunnels ? Deux civils ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi, Darvill ?»

-«Hélas monsieur, je crains que non.»

Le sous-commissaire Dawson avait vu énormément de choses étranges durant sa carrière : ancien soldat de carrière, il était caractérisé, outre par sa carrure puissante, par une volonté de fer et une rigueur compulsive à faire pâlir de jalousie le plus strict des maréchaux. Il avait par conséquent l'habitude des situations étranges, mais celle qui se posait à lui en ce moment de crise était pour le moins inédite.

Son regard se durcit tandis qu'il glissait sur les deux demandeurs qu'il avait face à lui, autrement dit un éclopé dégingandé et mal coiffé flanqué d'une petite asiatique aux allures d'enfants qu'il identifia comme étant l'épouse d'un de ses subordonnés. On lui avait expliqué qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement bien l'affaire terrible qu'il secouait la ville et qu'ils avaient participé à la découverte des machineries présentes dans les tunnels, mais il avait du mal à accorder autant de crédit à deux personnes si étranges.

-«Je vais faire court» gronda t-il de sa voix grave. «vous n'êtes pas de la police, par conséquent vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je sais très bien que c'est grâce à vous que nous savons ce qui se trame sous nos pieds, mais votre contribution doit s'arrêter ici.»

-«Sauf votre respect» tenta Luke en réajustant le col de sa veste. «Il est vrai qu'il serait dangereux de faire descendre Sachiko, mais je pourrais pour ma part vous être très utile. J'ai assez étudié l'assassin pour savoir plus ou moins quelles sont ses méthodes de travail, aussi mon analyse sur le terrain pourrait-elle être très précieuse, du moins en attendant l'avis des spécialistes du gouvernement.»

-«Et sauf votre respect» grogna aussitôt le policier en réponse «avec votre jambe, vous allez considérablement ralentir la progression de mes troupes. Vous oubliez vite ce détail, primordial pourtant !»

-«A quoi vous servira t-il d'avancer rapidement si vous ne savez ni où ni quoi chercher ?»

-«Nous trouverons bien quelque chose, à force. Imaginez que vous tombiez dans une embuscade ! Mes hommes savent parfaitement se protéger, mais que croyez-vous qu'il vous arriverait ?»

-«Et bien prêtez-moi un gilet pare-balle, et nous n'en parlons plus !» s'emporta l'ingénieur, visiblement agacé. «Ce sont des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de vies qui sont menacées ! J'ai beau avoir des capacités physiques limitées, vous savez que vos moyens d'action pour l'instant sont tellement proches du néant que n'importe quelle force supplémentaire peut vous être profitable. Ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Vous avez trente personnes sous le coude, vous allez explorer quoi avec ça ? 10 kilomètres de tunnel par jour ? Le réseau de Londres s'étale sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, vous pensez vraiment qu'avoir quelqu'un capable de vous orienter sur les zones les plus intéressantes ne vous serait pas utile ?»

-«Sur ce point là, Monsieur, je suis forcé d'avouer qu'il n'a pas tort» ajouta l'agent Darvill avant de baisser la tête en voyant le regard assassin de son supérieur.

Dawson soupira et se réinstalla un peu mieux dans son fauteuil : il était peut-être quelqu'un de borné, mais il n'était ni idiot ni fou. Il allait répondre quand l'inspecteur Watson arriva en trombe dans la pièce, un combiné de téléphone à la main et un dossier de Scotland Yard dans l'autre. Son visage blême lui indiqua de suite qu'il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, et il en eut aussitôt la confirmation en lisant les quelques pages qu'il lui tendait.

-«J'ai encore le ministère en ligne si vous voulez plus d'informations» lui souffla John tout en pointant du doigt ce qui posait problème dans le dossier. «Peut-être qu'ils seront plus conciliant avec vous qu'avez moi.»

-«Raccrochez leur donc au nez à ces abrutis, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent.»

L'inspecteur hésita l'espace d'un instant, se demandant où était le sérieux dans l'ordre de son patron, mais s'exécuta assez rapidement quand celui ci répéta une seconde fois sa directive. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis qu'il remarqua les personnes qui se tenaient dans la pièce : son visage se décomposa visiblement quand il croisa le regard déterminé de Sachiko. Néanmoins, il resta parfaitement silencieux, comme désirant ne pas se faire davantage remarquer.

-«Scotland Yard vient de nous lâcher !» annonça Dawson pour ceux qui n'avaient rien suivi de l'affaire. «Nous n'avons pas, d'après eux, de preuves encore suffisamment concrètes aussi préfèrent-ils attendre. En gros alors que nous devions avoir une bonne trentaine d'hommes sur le coup, nous n'en aurons que vingt.»

-«Est-ce que vous allez sérieusement considérer ma proposition à présent, dans ce cas ?» dit Luke d'un ton légèrement provoquant. «Vous savez comme moi que le temps presse. Je peux signer une décharge ou tout ce que vous voulez, là n'est pas le problème. Je veux juste aider... et je sais que je peux le faire.»

-«Votre avis, Watson ?»

-«Pour être descendu dans les tunnels, je pense moi aussi que toute aide est la bienvenue. Néanmoins autant je suis d'accord en ce qui concerne monsieur Triton, autant en ce qui concerne Sachiko...»

-«Ah non, ne t'avise pas de m'interdire de descendre avec vous !» s'exclama la japonaise en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. «J'ai moi aussi vu ce qui se passe, comment peux-tu me demander de rester à vous attendre tous les deux à la surface ?»

-«Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait ce rôle. Que se passera t-il s'il nous arrive quelque chose dans ces tunnels ? Tu as pensé à Line ? Luke a déjà vécu des situations similaires via ses enquêtes, mais toi tu ne connais rien à ce genre de chose.»

-«Votre mari a raison madame» confirma Erwan en hochant la tête. «Vous ne serez pas en sécurité, souvenez vous de votre chute d'hier. Les tunnels sont dans un état lamentable pour la plupart, nous courrons des risques d'éboulement au delà des installations meurtrières qui s'y trouvent.»

-«De toute façon la décision finale me revient» grogna Dawson tout tapotant son bureau. «Envoyer un civil me coûte déjà assez, alors ne pensez pas que j'enverrai en plus une femme dans ce tombeau. Désolée madame, mais votre place n'est sûrement pas là.»

Il soupira bruyamment, ignorant à dessein le glapissement outré de Sachiko, puis se leva de sa chaise afin d'aller chercher quelques formulaires dans son armoire. Il les jeta littéralement dans les mains de Luke, sans même lui accorder un regard, puis alla se planter devant la grande fenêtre de son bureau, dont la vue donnait sur Westminster et l'horloge de Big Ben. Ses larges épaules tremblaient d'une fureur apparemment contenue, preuve de l'effort qu'il devait faire sur lui même pour accepter la demande d'un jeune homme qui n'avait probablement aucune idée des dangers qu'il encourrait.

-«Signez ces papiers puis suivez l'agent Darvill, il vous donnera un gilet spécial et des consignes de sécurité» cracha t-il d'un ton hautain. «Madame va rester encore quelques minutes ici que je lui explique bien clairement pourquoi elle devra pour sa part se contenter de rester ici. Quant à vous Watson, vous allez me faire le plaisir de téléphoner une dernière fois à Scotland Yard pour les insulter copieusement de ma part avant de vous occuper de vérifier la composition des groupes d'intervention. Et ne faîtes pas cette tête, je sais que vous n'attendez que ça. Maintenant, rompez jeunes gens, nous avons du pain sur la planche.»

Luke retint à grand mal un cri de joie et quitta la pièce accompagné des deux policiers, jetant néanmoins un dernier regard à Sachiko avant de fermer la porte. John se tourna aussitôt vers lui, l'air bien moins conciliant que quelques minutes auparavant, et il comprit soudain que le discours qu'il avait tenu à son supérieur n'avait en rien reflété ses véritables opinions. Il semblait même assez en colère, ce qui l'étonna étant donné qu'il ne voulait que l'aider à retrouver le coupable...

-«Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?» soupira John tout en s'allumant une cigarette. «Si vous savez où chercher, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit hier soir, quand nous avons établi la carte des zones à inspecter ? Vous avez d'autres motivations, avouez...»

-«Vous êtes perspicace... je ne pensais pas être transparent à ce point.»

-«Vous parlez à un policier, vous avez tendance à vite l'oublier. Et je vous conseille de donner vos véritables motivations car dans l'état actuel des choses, soyez certain que je ne vous laisserai pas descendre, qu'importe ce que le sous-commissaire a pu vous dire.»

Le sourire de l'ingénieur se figea, d'autant plus que le regard de son interlocuteur lui indiquait qu'il était plus que sérieux et n'hésiterait donc pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Vaincu, il soupira et s'adossa au mur avant de réajuster ses lunettes.

-«J'ai bien pensé à ce que vous avez dit hier soir, et je détesterais avoir à me reprocher quoique ce soit concernant la sécurité de Claire. Je pense que vous me comprendrez... d'autant plus que je pense que vous aussi vous descendez dans ces Tunnels pour protéger les vôtres, plus que par devoir en tous cas.»

-«Je ne suis pas persuadé que vous mettre en danger dans ces tunnels aidera Claire en quoique ce soit.»

-«Oui, mais au moins je suis sûr de ne jamais avoir à me dire que je n'ai pas fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher d'être blessée, vous saisissez ?»

John ne répondit pas, se contentant de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette : quand Erwan arriva avec les gilets pare-balles, Luke fut persuadé, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il venait de perdre son ticket d'entrée pour les tunnels. Il fut néanmoins soulagé quand il vit que l'inspecteur ne fit pas un geste pour l'empêcher de prendre le sien, et le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête.

-«Je vous préviens» ajouta l'inspecteur «ne venez pas vous plaindre au moindre problème ! Et sachez qu'on ne ralentira sûrement pas la cadence pour vous.»

-«Mais je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tel. Je ne suis pas en sucre, il ne faut pas croire ! Soyez rassuré, je ne me dissoudrai pas dans l'eau.»

Cette fois, l'expression de marbre de l'inspecteur se mua en un imperceptible sourire.

**OoooooO**

-«J'espère que mon dossier vous aura été utile, Professeur ?»

-«Oh ça oui Tariq. Bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez.»

Tariq Azra leva la tête d'un air satisfait puis commença à défoncer au pied de biche la porte qu'il avait face à lui. La matinée qu'il avait eu avait été pour le moins... surprenante, il fallait bien le dire. Contacté quelques heures auparavant par le Professeur, il était allé à sa rencontre au commissariat de Londres, afin d'apprendre les dernières nouveautés. Claire et le petit Luke étaient en pleine discussion avec un membre de la police scientifique quand il était arrivé à moitié déguisé afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait compris qu'ils discutaient médecine légale en les écoutant d'une oreille, mais le Professeur l'avait rapidement détourné de cette écoute en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient absolument besoin de lui pour descendre dans les tunnels londoniens. La police, en effet, en bloquait tous les accès connus à cause de l'opération qu'elle y menait, aussi était-il désormais impossible de descendre à la rencontre de Luke l'ingénieur qu'ils devaient, pourtant, absolument voir. Étant donné qu'il avait fait montre de talents d'investigation certains, Layton avait très justement supposé qu'il connaissait sans doute une solution au problème, et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient poussé jusqu'à Piccadilly Circus où il subsistait une vieille entrée condamnée et absente de la plupart des plans détenus par l'administration.

-«Vous pensez que ma sœur est détenue dans ces tunnel ?» demanda le pakistanais avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix. «Si j'en crois ce que les policiers ont raconté au commissariat... l'assassin que nous cherchons est installé là, non ?»

-«C'est exact. Et Luke le savait depuis longtemps... il faut croire que je vieillis, je n'avais pas imaginé l'étendue de la chose, même si j'avais bien envisagé quelque chose de similaire...»

La porte céda bientôt sous les assauts répétés des deux hommes, dévoilant un long couloir sombre qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la cité. Le petit Luke frissonna en s'imaginant devoir descendre dans un endroit aussi terrible, mais il se força à ne rien laisser paraître afin que les adultes ne trouvent pas un prétexte pour le laisser à l'écart. Claire, lampe à la main, fut la première à s'engager, laissant Tariq fermer la marche.

La première chose qui frappa le petit groupe fut la terrible odeur qui flottait dans l'air : même Layton ne put s'empêcher de froncer du nez de façon très peu élégante, avant de se plaquer un mouchoir sur la partie inférieure du visage. Leur progression était assez lente, car l'eau qui coulait au sol leur arrivait en haut du mollet et était passablement boueuse et épaisse. Néanmoins, ils parvinrent à rejoindre le point d'entrée de Trafalgar Square (celui emprunté par Luke comme ils l'avaient appris au commissariat) au bout d'une bonne heure. Layton décida alors de prendre la tête du groupe, afin de relier Claire.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'il ne finisse par percuter quelque chose. Il crut initialement qu'il s'agissait d'un mur à moitié éboulé mais le cri de douleur qui vrilla ses oreilles le poussa à revoir son avis sur la question.

-«Sachiko !» s'exclama Claire en reconnaissant la japonaise. «Mais...mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?»

La Japonaise cligna deux trois fois des yeux avant d'enfin reconnaître les personnes qui l'avaient percuté. Un grand sourire mangea aussitôt son visage, et elle se releva si rapidement que Layton craignit l'espace d'un instant qu'elle ne bascule vers l'avant.

-«Je pourrais vous demander la même chose ! Mais sinon pour vous répondre, je suis passée par une plaque d'égout ! La police n'a pas voulu que je descende, et il n'est pourtant pas question que je laisse John et Luke seuls ici ! Enfin... seuls avec plusieurs policiers oui, mais seuls quand même.»

-«Je vois... nous sommes passés par une autre entrée nous aussi» expliqua Claire.

-«Oh...» réalisa soudain Tariq, encore à moitié plongé dans l'ombre. «Vous êtes la jeune femme que j'ai blessé, n'est ce pas ?»

Sachiko se figea quelques secondes en entendant la voix du pakistanais, et recula même instinctivement d'un pas : elle se détendit néanmoins dès qu'elle vit son visage déformé par le remord, donnant ainsi l'impression que tout était déjà oublié.

-«Ah, oui c'est moi mais ça date n'est ce pas ? C'est drôle, je vous voyais plus petit...»

-«Je tiens néanmoins à m'excuser. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous blesser vous savez ?»

-«Excuses acceptées ! J'ai eu le droit à un jour de congé pour ce petit bobo, ça paye largement.»

-«Mais dites moi madame Watson» demanda Layton en haussant un sourcil. «Pourquoi êtes vous passée par ici ?»

-«Excellente question ! Disons que... j'ai une très bonne mémoire photographique et que j'ai «comme par hasard» regardé les plans qui étaient au commissariat. Le groupe de John doit passer dans ce couloir dans quelques minutes... »

-«Je vois... intéressant. Et malin, je l'avoue.»

-«Merci !»

Ils se remirent en marche, désireux de ne pas rater le rendez-vous : Sachiko ne pouvait pas le voir, étant donné qu'elle était désormais en tête de groupe, mais les regards inquiets que s'échangèrent Layton et Claire indiquaient clairement qu'ils auraient préféré la croiser à un autre moment. La situation devenait de plus en plus délicate, et ils devaient avouer avoir peur de son dénouement. Leur cœur rata un battement quand ils entendirent enfin des voix masculines résonner à quelques mètres devant eux : Claire fut même sur le point d'arrêter de respirer quand elle reconnut, au loin, la silhouette de Luke s'agiter dans l'ombre. Elle dût se raccrocher au bras de son compagnon pour ne pas manquer de glisser sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le groupe comptait six ou sept personnes. Erwan Darvill -qui menait la marche- fut le premier à les repérer, et le cri de surprise qui s'échappa de ses lèvres se transforma rapidement en un grognement agacé. John, lui, resta silencieux, mais ne manqua pas de foudroyer du regard sa femme qui fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Luke, enfin, se figea en une posture de totale surprise avant de faire mine de les ignorer eux aussi, trahissant sa nervosité via les tremblements qui agitaient ses poings fermés. Les tunnels étaient bien le dernier endroit où il aurait pensé croiser Claire, aussi avait-il l'étrange sensation de se trouver face à un fantôme, quoique l'expérience -bien que douloureuse- n'était pas foncièrement déplaisante.

-«Ces tunnels sont un véritable gruyère à ce que je vois...» soupira l'inspecteur Watson tout en abaissant l'arme qu'il avait levé vers eux par réflexe. «Bon sang Sachiko, pourquoi refuses-tu de m'écouter quand je te demande quelque chose ?»

-«Plus important» demanda finalement Luke, le regard brillant d'inquiétude et de colère. «Claire, qu'est ce que tu fais ici avec mini-moi et monsieur Azra ? Tu as écouté mon message sur le répondeur au moins ?»

-«Bien entendu !» s'exclama aussitôt la jeune femme. «Cependant... je...je voulais te voir. Pour t'expliquer certaines choses mais aussi pour te dire que...»

-«Que nous avons découvert qui est derrière tout ceci» acheva Layton. «Nous avons le nom du coupable.»

Un petit murmure s'éleva parmi les policiers, et Luke dut déployer tous les efforts du monde pour ne rien laisser transparaître de la tempête qui se déroulait sous son crâne. Pour l'heure, il avait terriblement envie de sauter sur Claire et de la serrer contre lui de façon à compenser la semaine affreuse qu'il avait passé sans elle, mais son orgueil, comme toujours, le préservait fort heureusement de réaliser une action aussi stupide. De fait, il resta parfaitement silencieux et immobile, laissant le Professeur s'avancer dans les couloirs tout en débutant sa démonstration.

-«Nous avions tellement d'éléments qu'il était difficile de comprendre quoique ce soit à cette affaire. Pourquoi le meurtre de trois hommes sans aucun lien à part leur fonction à la mairie ? Pourquoi cette installation sous Londres ? Nous ne pouvions trouver le meurtrier qu'en s'intéressant à ses motivations, et grâce à monsieur Azra ici présent, j'ai enfin trouvé la clef de l'énigme.»

Il s'arrêta pile entre les deux groupes, le regard vif et acéré. Le cœur du petit Luke se mit à battre à 100 à l'heure : lui même ne connaissait rien des déductions du Professeur, aussi avait-il particulièrement hâte de les entendre. Il supposait qu'il avait été laissé dans le secret afin que le grand Luke le soit également...

-«J'ai longtemps pensé que la date clef était celle de l'affaire Forkland, et j'ai donc enquêté dans cette direction. En réalité, il fallait remonter encore avant... en 1975 très exactement. Mais j'imagine que je ne vous apprend rien à ce sujet, n'est ce pas madame Watson ? Ou devrais-je dire, Sachiko Ikeda ?»

Sachiko passa du rouge au blême en entendant son nom de jeune fille, et se cacha par réflexe derrière son mari, comme si les mots de Layton avaient été la pire des menaces. Luke l'ingénieur, quant à lui, eut un sursaut d'adrénaline en réalisant le lien que venait de faire son mentor et s'exclama aussitôt tout haut ce qu'il avait voulu sous entendre.

-«Ikeda... comme Tsuki Ikeda, la victime de 1985 ! Les noms de famille sont identiques !»

-«Exact. En 1985, les victimes étaient Jia Seng, Shin Hee-ran, Chan Le, Takeshi Yuki, Hai Li, Yue Tson et Tsuki Ikeda. En 1975, nous avions Xian Seng, Chae Hee-ran, Lin Le, Setona Yuki, Chuan Li, Sonia Tson plus Sachiko Ikeda et sa cousine, Hitomi Ikeda. Toutes les victimes des deux affaires venaient des même familles, comme vous pouvez le constater. Plus étrange encore, pour 1975 nous n'avions qu'une survivante, Sachiko, tandis que pour 1985 nous avons eu l'inverse, une morte seulement, qui était Tsuki. Je vais vous dévoiler le fond de ma pensé : le meurtrier présumé des jeunes filles de 1975 est, selon le dossier, mort lynché quelques temps plus tard par les gens de son quartier. En réalité, je crois qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un autre. Le vrai tueur a survécu, et a attendu dix ans avant de recommencer ses macabres agressions. Ayant été «interrompu» dans son processus la première fois, il aura voulu reprendre à zéro en s'attaquant à des membres des familles qu'il avait déjà attaquées avant.»

-«Que sous entendez-vous par là ? Expliquez !» gronda soudain John Watson, la voix rauque de colère contenue.

-«L'assassin que nous recherchons est à la poursuite de l'agresseur dont je viens de parler. Il a réalisé l'année dernière qu'il était encore en vie, et a donc monté un plan terrible pour être certain de le neutraliser, même si ça signifiait emporter tout Londres avec lui. Il s'agit bien entendu d'un acte désespéré, motivé par l'angoisse la plus profonde... je crois que vous avez compris de qui je parle.»

Ce disant, il leva lentement le doigt en direction du petit groupe, de façon à le pointer fermement en direction d'une petite silhouette tremblante.

-«La personne qui a tué le commissaire de police, le chef de Scotland Yard, le Doyen de Gressenheller, et qui tente d'empoisonner Londres...c'est vous, madame Sachiko Watson !»


	11. Le Gardien

**Chapitre X :** **Le Gardien**

Les deux Luke Triton avaient conservé un point commun malgré les années qui les séparaient : leur amour des enquêtes bien menées. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'ils avaient été élevés aux mystères dès leur plus jeune âge, mais rien, en tous cas, ne les intéressait plus qu'une bonne affaire réputée irrésoluble. De même, rien n'égalait, en terme de satisfaction personnelle, le moment où le coupable était enfin dévoilé à la vue de tous, aussi était-ce un moment qu'ils attendaient tout particulièrement. Le coupable pouvait réagir de multiples façons : la plupart du temps, la peur le saisissait, et il se mettait à tout nier en bloc. Parfois, au contraire, il tentait de prendre un air décontracté pour nier de façon un peu plus organisée mais non moins désespérée. Il pouvait enfin sortir de ses gongs, furieux d'avoir été découvert, ou à l'inverse avouer de suite les faits, soulagé de ne plus avoir à se cacher.

La réaction qu'eut Sachiko Watson au moment où Layton la désigna, cependant, était totalement hors concours. Jamais ils n'avaient lu pareille expression sur le visage d'un coupable, ce qui les perturba au plus haut point. Peut-être s'agissait-il là d'une réaction inédite, bien entendu, mais quelque chose leur disait que cela cachait, en réalité, quelque chose de bien plus important.

La jeune femme, en effet, semblait tout bonnement ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Cachée à moitié derrière son mari, elle regardait Layton avec curiosité et étonnement, comme un enfant essayant de décrypter l'attitude étrange d'un adulte, sans montrer d'autre trouble que celui ci. A l'inverse, John Watson -lui- était blanc comme un linge, semblant assimiler les paroles du Professeur à la place de son épouse. On lisait surtout chez lui la surprise la plus totale, ce qui n'était guère étonnant quand on connaissait le caractère a priori peu propice aux meurtres qu'avait Sachiko. Le grand Luke ne put ainsi s'empêcher de penser amèrement à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'inspecteur, et réalisa très vite qu'il serait extrêmement compliqué de le convaincre de la culpabilité de la japonaise...

Si toutefois elle était bel et bien la coupable.

-«Sauf votre respect, monsieur Layton» finit par siffler le policier avec une certaine colère dans la voix «Vous êtes tout à fait à côté de la plaque. Sachiko est incapable d'écraser une mouche -et ce au sens propre du terme- alors des êtres humains ?»

-«Et pourtant... voyez-vous, les particularités du premier meurtre m'ont toujours fasciné. Vu la configuration des lieux -équipés de caméra qui n'ont pourtant rien filmé du meurtrier, rappelons le- tout correspondait avec le profil d'un policier. Sauf que c'était impossible, étant donné que quasi tout le personnel était en réunion au moment du meurtre, à l'exception de quelques personnes possédant elles aussi un alibi solide. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être policier pour connaître l'architecture du commissariat et les horaires des réunions : il suffisait d'être proche de l'un d'eux. Suffisamment proche pour tout connaître de ce genre de chose... comme une épouse, par exemple.»

Ce disant, il abaissa calmement son doigt puis s'adossa contre un mur. Son regard, bien que déterminé, était également un peu triste, et le petit Luke remarqua une nouvelle fois que c'était une expression qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir lors de ces moments de grande révélation.

-«Vous saviez où étaient les caméras, Sachiko, c'est comme ça que vous avez pu assassiner le commissaire sans être vue. Vous avez choisi d'opérer durant la réunion parce que vous étiez ainsi certaine d'être tranquille : de plus, j'imagine que vous avez pensé que ça mettrait d'office votre mari hors de cause.»

-«Je vous arrête de suite» l'interrompit John avec aplomb. «Vous oubliez un détail, le commissaire a été assommé dans une pièce et tué dans une autre. Vous vous souvenez de son gabarit ? Sachiko mesure 1m58 et pèse grand maximum 50kg. Même moi, avec mon quasi mètre 80, j'aurais eu du mal à le traîner, alors elle ? C'est impensable !»

-«J'allais y venir. Il reste en effet quelques points à éclaircir : pourquoi assommer le commissaire pour le tuer ailleurs ? Pourquoi le déshabiller et l'essuyer rapidement ? Vous l'avez souligné, John, votre femme est d'un petit gabarit, et je ne crois pas, donc, qu'elle ait pu réussir à impressionner un homme à la carrure aussi imposante que le commissaire. Je pense qu'elle a tenté de le tuer ailleurs que dans le bureau pour ne pas l'avoir face à elle -ce qui lui aurait facilité la tâche. Cependant, il a naturellement voulu se défendre, et il a sous estimé son agresseur. J'imagine, madame Watson, que vous avez suivi des cours de self-defence après votre agression en 1975 ? Ces cours faisaient à l'époque parti intégrante de la rééducation des patients, vous n'avez pas pu y échapper. Bref, vous êtes parvenue à retourner la force du commissaire contre lui et l'avez assommé : cependant, en faisant cela, vous avez nécessairement laissé des traces sur lui, des traces qui vous auraient été fatales durant l'enquête. Pour les effacer, il fallait impérativement vous mettre au calme afin de ne pas risquer d'être surprise par quelqu'un : vous vous êtes alors servie de la veste du commissaire pour le traîner au sol jusqu'à son bureau. En passant la pièce de tissu sous ses aisselles et en tirant de façon bien particulière, il est possible de répartir suffisamment le poids de façon à rendre l'opération possible même pour quelqu'un d'aussi chétif que vous. L'opération ayant néanmoins déformée la veste, vous vous êtes dit que tant qu'à faire, mieux valait totalement le changer pour ne pas laisser de détails incongrus : en vous dépêchant, vous vous êtes cependant trompée au moment de lui remettre son étui à revolver. J'imagine que c'est à force de voir votre mari le porter à gauche. C'est seulement à ce moment là que vous l'avez tué, que vous avez laissé la statuette de Iustitia sur son bureau, et que vous êtes partie, sans doute en empruntant la fenêtre qui a été retrouvée ouverte.»

-«Sauf que cela suppose qu'elle avait déjà un costume de rechange prévu, ce qui est impossible vu qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de le changer dès le départ !»

-«Tous les policiers possèdent au moins un costume de rechange dans leur casier, et le commissaire ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin de prévoir quoique ce soit.»

-«Ce ne sont là que des suppositions bon sang !» s'emporta l'inspecteur, saisit d'une rage qui ne lui était absolument pas coutumière. «Vous n'avez aucune preuve tangible ! Aucune ! Et puis vous parlez d'un meurtre sur les trois... comme s'il expliquait tout !»

-«Oh je crois que madame Watson doit encore avoir chez elle l'arme qui a servi à tuer le commissaire, il suffira d'un mandat pour la trouver. Et si vous voulez que je vous parle des autres meurtres, alors allons y. Concernant Scotland Yard, vous y avez travaillé durant de nombreuses années n'est ce pas ? Sachiko, par conséquent, connaissait également les locaux, ce qui explique qu'elle a pu mener son expédition sans encombre. De plus, vous vous souvenez de l'endroit où la statuette de Iustitia relative à ce meurtre a été retrouvé ? Dans son sac ! Nous pouvons également parler de l'agression de Lukas, qui s'est déroulée à quelques pas de son cabinet d'ingénieur -là où votre femme travaille, donc- et ce au temps du midi -un moment auquel elle pouvait s'absenter sans souci. Quant à l'assassinat du Doyen de Gressenheller... on reste dans la même logique. Il a été tué dans la soirée si on s'en réfère aux tickets de parking qu'il avait sur lui, une heure à laquelle Sachiko était elle même partie du bureau. Il est vrai que je n'ai aucune preuve solide, John, cependant en résonnant ainsi, il devient évident que votre femme était la seule capable d'exécuter ces trois meurtres. C'est suffisant pour justifier au moins son inculpation.»

-«Pas la seule, non ! Il pourrait s'agir de quelqu'un de complètement extérieur à l'enquête, je...»

-«Impossible. Notre tueur avait besoin de connaître notre avancement concernant l'enquête, pour pouvoir mener à bien la seconde partie de son plan à savoir le gazage de Londres. Je suis désolé, inspecteur... mais les faits sont là.»

Cette fois, l'homme ne sut quoi répondre, quoique son visage décomposé refléta parfaitement toute l'horreur dont il était saisit. Après un lourd silence long d'une dizaine de secondes, Erwan Darvill finit par s'avancer à son tour : on sentait bien, à son regard, que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui coûtait, mais la façon dont il serrait son insigne de policier montrait qu'il était bien déterminé à faire son devoir jusqu'au bout, même si cela signifiait devoir trahir la confiance d'un ami.

-«Je suis désolé, Inspecteur... mais je crois que vous ferions mieux de ramener votre femme à la surface pour l'interroger plus amplement sur la question.»

-«Mais je n'ai rien fait...?» finit par balbutier Sachiko, comprenant enfin ce qui se passait. «Je vous le jure, je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Dis leur John, tu le sais toi !»

-«Bien sûr que je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas je te promets qu'ils te laisseront tranquille, et...»

-«Madame, je me dois d'insister : suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, je détesterai avoir à abuser de ma force avec vous.»

La japonaise s'accrocha au bras de son mari pour toute réponse, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher une seconde : le grand Luke fut interpellé par cette réaction, très différente de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir chez les meurtriers. Il sentit même une bouffée de colère s'emparer de lui quand il vit Erwan saisir le frêle poignet de la jeune femme pour l'attirer vers lui, ignorant avec difficulté ses cris de protestation et les quelques larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux jais. Les autres policiers de la troupe durent carrément intervenir quand John vint saisir son subordonné par le col afin de le repousser, ce qui provoqua un chaos mémorable. Voyant cela, l'ingénieur lança un regard alarmé à Layton, semblant lui demander de mettre un terme à ce véritable casse-tête, quand une voix s'éleva à nouveau, rauque et lasse.

-«C'est moi !» s'exclama John Watson tout en se dégageant de l'emprise d'un agent. «Laissez la tranquille, elle n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire, c'est moi qui ait tout organisé ! Vous entendez ? Votre tueur, c'est moi, pas elle !»

Un silence de plomb s'abattit à nouveau sur l'assistance. Totalement abasourdis, les deux Luke levèrent une nouvelle fois les yeux en direction du Professeur, se demandant qu'elle serait sa réaction devant cette affirmation : ils s'attendaient à lire, sinon de la surprise, au moins un peu d'agacement, mais ils ne virent que de la satisfaction teintée d'un peu de tristesse. Constatant ensuite que Claire avait exactement la même expression, ils réalisèrent que Layton n'avait chargé Sachiko que pour arriver à ce résultat. Il n'avait jamais cru à la culpabilité de la japonaise, John était sa cible depuis le départ, et s'il s'était livré à ce petit jeu sordide, c'était sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait rien obtenu de lui dans des conditions normales. Il avait visiblement honte d'avoir utilisé une méthode si peu honnête et qui jouait avec les sentiments de l'assistance : quelque part, cependant, Luke et son jeune-lui ne doutaient pas que c'était là la seule solution dont il disposait.

-«John, ne soyez pas ridicule...» finit par murmurer Erwan, peiné. «Je sais que vous voulez protéger votre femme, et c'est tout à votre honneur, mais vous savez bien que vous n'avez pas pu tuer ces gens. Regardez par exemple, concernant le commissaire, vous étiez en réunion au moment de sa mort...»

-«J'étais en réunion à 11 heures, effectivement.» reconnut l'inspecteur. «Cependant... cet alibi ne marche que si c'est bien à cette heure ci que le commissaire est mort.»

-«C'est le légiste lui même qui a établi l'heure du décès. Et elle a été confirmée par un second avis. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts à ce que je sache ?»

-«Il n'avait pas besoin de ça...» murmura Claire. «Vous avez mieux que le pouvoir de résurrection, John. Vous avez celui qui permet de manipuler la rigidité cadavérique. J'en ai parlé tout à l'heure avec des gens du commissariat, ils m'ont rapidement expliqué le principe.»

-«La rigidité cadavérique ?» répéta le petit Luke. «Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?»

John sembla perdu l'espace de quelques secondes, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que son «truc» ait été découvert aussi rapidement. Il reprit néanmoins ses esprits assez rapidement, et s'expliqua tout en évitant avec soin le regard effaré de Sachiko.

-«Vous connaissez l'albumine ? Il s'agit d'une protéine qu'on retrouve entre autres dans les muscles et qui durcit après la mort. C'est via le durcissement des muscles -ce qu'on appelle communément la rigidité cadavérique- que l'on peut dater la mort de quelqu'un. Il existe des «paliers» bien spécifique, et cette méthode est d'ordinaire assez fiable. Cependant, avec un peu d'imagination, on peut truquer facilement les résultats. Plus spécifiquement, on peut accélérer le durcissement de L'albumine et, par conséquent, des muscles. Vous pensiez que le commissaire est mort vers onze heures -parce que c'est ce que le durcissement cadavérique semble indiquer- mais en réalité je l'ai tué à quatorze heures trente.»

Il se frotta les yeux, semblant chercher ses mots : Claire se sentit, l'espace d'un instant, coupable d'exploiter l'attachement qu'il portait à sa femme afin de le faire avouer. Elle se força donc à penser aux trois victimes qu'il avait pu faire afin de ne pas flancher, et attrapa instinctivement la petite main que le jeune Luke lui tendait afin de la serrer dans la sienne. Il n'était pas plus rassuré qu'elle, à en juger les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

-«La réunion s'est terminée à treize heures, puis 80% des effectifs ont été mobilisés pour une opération à l'extérieur si vous vous souvenez bien. C'est moi qui ait organisé ce déploiement, mais je suis resté au commissariat. Là, je suis allé voir le commissaire, et je lui ai proposé d'aller prendre un café dans la salle commune, là où se trouvait la fenêtre ouverte. J'avais engagé quelqu'un, qui devait jouer le rôle d'un vaurien qui devait faire semblant de mettre à sac la salle. Le commissaire l'a aussitôt poursuivi -avec moi à sa suite bien entendu- ce durant un bon moment. Quand nous sommes revenus au commissariat, nous étions en nage lui et moi : nous sommes rentrés en réempruntant la fenêtre parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air négligé à l'accueil, comme je l'avais prévu. C'est alors que je l'ai assommé, que je l'ai changé et nettoyé pour que personne ne voit qu'il avait couru, et que je l'ai tué. Je me suis trompé en remettant sa ceinture tout simplement parce que, comme Sachiko, je suis gaucher. J'ai fait tout cela parce qu'une activité physique intense pratiquée juste avant la mort accélère considérablement le durcissement de l'albumine des muscles. Je savais donc qu'on daterait la mort grosso modo au moment de la réunion à laquelle j'avais assisté au matin, ce qui me procurait un alibi en béton armé. Un examen plus approfondi du corps aurait pu révéler ce truc, mais je savais que le légiste n'aurait aucune raison de pousser à ce point...»

-«Oh non John...» murmura Sachiko. «Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai...?»

-«Cette méthode posait cependant problème» poursuivit l'inspecteur, ignorant à dessein les suppliques de sa femme. «Je devais assommer le commissaire avant de le tuer, puisqu'il fallait que je le change. Or, si je n'avais pas répété ce schéma sur les autres meurtres, on aurait vite repéré mon stratagème. C'est pour ça que j'ai également assommé le chef de Scotland Yard et le Doyen de Gressenheller avant de les exécuter. C'était cependant si peu concluant que j'ai vite compris qu'il me fallait un témoin «vivant», quelqu'un qui puisse expliquer que le «coup» était juste une particularité, une signature d'assassin, et non pas une nécessité liée au premier meurtre. D'où votre kidnapping, Luke. Je dois dire que je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur, mais j'avais besoin de m'en prendre à quelqu'un qui connaissait bien l'enquête et qui était directement concerné. Je me voyais mal m'attaquer à une femme comme Claire ou à un enfant comme celui qui vous ressemble tant. Connaissant mal monsieur Layton, je ne pouvais pas non plus m'en prendre à lui, aussi est-ce sur vous que c'est tombé. J'en suis sincèrement navré, sachez le...»

-«De toute façon, ça s'est retourné contre vous» ironisa l'ingénieur tout en se passant instinctivement la main sur ses points de suture. «Je n'ai pas été dupe...»

-«Effectivement. Cela m'a d'ailleurs paniqué : vous avanciez plus vite que prévu dans l'enquête. J'ai insisté pour qu'Erwan soit en charge de votre protection parce que je savais qu'il me répèterait tout ce qu'il verrait. C'est également pour ça que j'ai accepté de parler de l'affaire Forkland à monsieur Layton et à votre amie : quant on entend ce genre d'histoire de la bouche d'un policier, on a tendance à se dire que tous les éléments sont là et on ne fait donc pas de recherche approfondie. J'ai donc caché intentionnellement les détails de l'affaire de 1975 – pourtant liés à ceux de l'affaire Forkland – pour gagner du temps. C'est pour ces mêmes raisons que je ne vous ai pas tout raconté hier soir... je ne voulais pas que vous fassiez le lien. Vous voyez ? Sachiko n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec tout cela... alors si vous pouviez la lâcher, j'apprécierais. Merci.»

L'agent Darvill obéit aussitôt, encore sous le choc des révélations de son supérieur, et la japonaise se pressa de secouer son mari par le bras, le suppliant de revenir sur ses déclarations insensées. John continua cependant à l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas soutenir un regard aussi peiné que le sien. Il esquissa ensuite un sourire un brin moqueur en croisant celui du Professeur, et plongea ses mains dans ses poches de façon tout à fait décontractée (et un brin déplacée) comme si le fait de révéler qu'il avait tué trois personnes était une fierté plutôt qu'une honte.

-«Vous saviez que c'était moi depuis le départ, n'est ce pas ? Et vous avez fait exprès d'accuser Sachiko parce que vous saviez que j'étais incapable de la laisser dans ce pétrin.»

-«Effectivement» opina Layton. «Je savais que ça ne pouvait être que vous pour une raison simple : le costume. Si Sachiko avait été l'assassin, le changement de costume n'aurait pas été prévu et elle aurait donc dû le changer avec celui du vestiaire, comme je l'ai déjà dit : or, les deux auraient été différents, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, personne n'a noté le changement de costume, c'est donc la preuve que le second était identique au premier et, donc, prévu de longue date. J'ai vérifié vos cartes de crédit tout à l'heure, quant j'étais encore au commissariat à attendre monsieur Azra... vous avez acheté plusieurs costumes en peu de temps, et tous trop grands pour vous, étrangement.»

-«Je vois... vous m'avez bien eu, vous êtes plus manipulateur que ce que j'aurais pensé. Et savez-vous au moins pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ?»

-«J'en reste au mobile que j'ai évoqué pour votre femme : vous avez voulu la protéger en éliminant l'homme qui l'a agressé autrefois. Et comme vous ne savez pas qui il est ni où il est, vous vous êtes dit que gazer toute la ville devrait suffire...»

-«C'est sûr ce point que vous faîtes erreur. Rien n'est aussi simple, hélas... je ne suis pas un psychopathe, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de gazer l'ensemble de Londres, l'installation des Tunnels est bien plus délicate...»

Cette fois, une brève expression surprise assombrit le visage du Professeur, ce au plus grand plaisir de l'inspecteur.

-«Vous vous souvenez d'Hiroshi Ikeda, le père de Tsuki ? Si je vous ai donné son nom, ce n'est pas pour rien. Hiroshi, tout comme moi, a vite fait le lien entre les viols et meurtres de 1975 et l'affaire Forkland : en étudiant la victimologie des deux affaires, nous avons fini par comprendre le schéma du meurtrier. C'est étrange, n'est ce pas, de commencer par tuer des jeunes collégiennes pour ensuite se «contenter» de violer des enfants ? Je m'étais posé cette question dès le début de l'affaire, mais je n'ai compris qu'en voyant le corps de la petite Tsuki.»

Ce disant, il sorti de sa poche son portefeuille, et en tira deux photographies qu'il montra à l'assistance : Luke l'ingénieur crut qu'il allait en avaler sa langue en réalisant ce que voulait dire l'inspecteur, et même Layton, sous des dehors calmes, ne put réprimer un petit hoquet horrifié. Claire, elle, s'agrippa au petit Luke encore plus fortement que précédemment, tout bonnement foudroyée sur place.

-«Intéressant, non ?» reprit John, la voix légèrement tremblante. «La photo de droite est celle de Tsuki, et celle de gauche est celle de ma petite fille. On croirait voir des jumelles n'est ce pas ? Elles sont de corpulence identique, ont le même âge, la même forme de visage, la même coiffure... seule la couleur de leurs iris et le petit grain de beauté sur le menton de Line les distinguent l'une de l'autre. Maintenant reprenons... 8 victimes en 1975, avec pour seule survivante Sachiko. 7 victimes en 1985, mais une seule assassinée, Tsuki. Les victimes de 1985 ont plus ou moins l'âge qu'auraient eu les enfants de celles de 1975 si elles avaient vécu assez longtemps pour en avoir. Conclusion : le meurtrier, interrompu dans son compte par Sachiko en 1975, l'a repris dix ans plus tard en essayant de rééquilibrer et en restant en famille : un mort dans une époque doit correspondre à un survivant dans une autre. Sachiko étant la survivante de 1975...»

-«... C'était votre fille qui était censée mourir en 1985 et non Tsuki. Le meurtrier se sera trompé à cause de leur physique quasi identique» compléta Layton d'une voix blanche.

-«Exact. Venez me dire, maintenant, que je suis un grand malade ?»

Une fois encore, Sachiko ne sembla pas tout comprendre à ce qui venait de s'être dit, et Luke remercia le ciel pour cela : il ne s'était jamais imaginé que l'affaire était à ce point sordide, et il se sentit, soudain, un brin nauséeux. Claire, blanche comme un linge, dû quant à elle s'asseoir sur une moitié de mur tant ses jambes tremblaient.

-«Quand Hiroshi a appris cela, il a aussitôt émis l'idée de trouver nous même l'assassin et de lui régler son compte : sachant ce qu'il avait déjà fait à Sachiko, je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps et j'ai de suite accepté. J'ai d'abord essayé de passer par la voie officielle, bien entendu, mais Scotland Yard n'était étonnamment pas motivé par ce dossier... enfin bref. Nous avons mis deux mois à retrouver cette ordure. Nous l'avons coincé dans une ruelle abandonnée, et j'imagine que mon revolver posé sur sa tempe l'a aidé à avouer : vous ne pouvez pas vous figurer les... détails qu'il nous a livré. C'était irréel. Au final, j'ai laissé Hiroshi l'abattre et nous avons jeté son corps dans la Tamise. J'ai vraiment cru que cela suffirait à calmer mes craintes concernant la sécurité ma famille mais en réalité, ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur la dangerosité de ce monde. J'ai lu des centaines et des centaines de dossiers similaires et irrésolus, rencontré des dizaines de parents ayant perdu leurs enfants depuis parfois des décennies mais toujours aussi brisés qu'au premier jour. Et j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait plus laisser se produire des drames pareils. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir intervenir avant que Line me soit enlevée, mais je suis une exception. Le suicide d'Hiroshi a été un second déclic...»

-«Le suicide d'Hiroshi ?» répéta Layton. «Vous voulez dire que vous saviez depuis le début qu'il était mort ? Vous nous avez consciemment orienté vers un fantôme ?»

-«Bien évidemment que je le savais, il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête sous mes yeux quelques semaines après notre «intervention», ne supportant plus de vivre sans sa fille et sans sa femme qui s'était elle aussi suicidée quelques temps avant. Je voulais juste brouiller les pistes, une fois encore. Ayant vidé ses comptes au préalable, il m'a donné une très coquette somme en espérant que je pourrais en faire bon usage. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu commencer à penser à quelque chose de plus grande envergure... d'où cette fois l'installation sous les tunnels. Imaginez, Monsieur Layton, un monde où les personnes qui n'auraient rien à se reprocher pourraient se promener dans les rues sans avoir à craindre quoique ce soit. Cette utopie est possible, si on se décide à éliminer dans l'œuf les esprits pervers. Ces tunnels sont bien destinés à diffuser un gaz mortel dans la ville, comme vous l'avez deviné, mais ils ne desservent que des points stratégiques, à savoir les prisons ou les quartiers de délinquants. J'ai engagé certaines personnes pour mener l'enquête, histoire de distinguer dans ces endroits les innocents des coupables. Les premiers ont ainsi reçu un anti-poison préventif qui les protégera de l'attaque. Les seconds, eux, n'y survivront pas, bien évidemment. Quant aux délinquants connus qui évoluent dans des quartiers plus tranquilles... ils recevront eux aussi leur dose en temps voulu. Je n'ai hélas pas encore eu le temps de faire des frappes localisées.. disons que je compte en attendant sur l'effet dissuasif qu'aura la première frappe.»

-«Que vous comptiez, vous voulez dire !» s'exclama soudain Tariq Azra en sortant de l'ombre, de façon à se planter face au policier. «Vous êtes fini, à présent. Et j''espère pour vous que rien n'est arrivé à ma sœur...»

-«Voyez-vous, monsieur Azra... je n'en suis pas aussi certain que vous.»

L'action qui suivit fut extrêmement rapide, si bien que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. En moins de cinq secondes, John parvint à immobiliser Tariq d'une clef de bras bien placée, puis dégaina l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture et que tout le monde avait oublié. Quand Erwan et ses collègues réagirent enfin en levant leurs propres revolvers, le pakistanais avait déjà le canon sur la tempe, tenu fermement par son agresseur. Même Sachiko recula, prise totalement au dépourvu par la réaction inattendue de son mari. Luke l'ingénieur, quant à lui, se rapprocha d'instinct de Claire et se plaça devant elle dans un geste protecteur et instinctif, vite rejoint par Layton et son jeune lui.

-«Je ferais attention si j'étais vous, messieurs» reprit John en se tournant vers ses collègues. «Vos armes sont toutes chargées à blanc. J'ai pris mes précautions avant de venir ici... et vos casiers sont ridiculement accessibles.»

-«Ne faîtes pas l'abruti, inspecteur» tenta Erwan d'une voix blanche. «Même si vous parveniez à vous enfuir, croyez bien que vous continuerez à avoir toute la police de Londres à vos trousses.»

-«Qui parle de s'enfuir ? L'installation qui est dans ces tunnels est en parfait état de marche, je comptais déclencher l'opération d'ici deux jours mais je peux tout aussi bien la faire immédiatement. Cela étant, je vous conseille de sortir au plus vite, car il s'avère hélas que seule Sachiko et moi sommes immunisés contre le poison. Je détesterais avoir votre mort sur la conscience...»

-«Vous dites ça alors que vous avez tué trois innocents pour parvenir à vos fins !» siffla Luke l'ingénieur avec rage. «Le commissaire, le doyen, le chef de Scotland Yard... vous les oubliez un peu vite.»

-«Croyez moi, ils n'étaient pas non plus des anges, loin s'en faut. Tous les trois étaient corrompus jusqu'à la moelle, ce n'est pas une perte. Et puis vous oubliez, Luke, qu'un éboueur est forcé de toucher aux ordures pour nettoyer les rues. Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le travail déplaisant pour que la vie soit meilleure ensuite. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, je le sais : vous n'avez pas vu les horreurs que j'ai pu voir dans mon métier, vous n'avez jamais eu à expliquer à des gens pourquoi les êtres chers qu'ils ont perdu resteront invengés, faute de moyens pour enquêter. Mais réfléchissez deux secondes, si vous aviez le pouvoir de faire ce que je veux faire sans vous salir les mains, vous le feriez n'est ce pas ?»

Cette fois, l'ingénieur ne trouva rien à y répondre, ce à la plus grande satisfaction de son interlocuteur.

-«La différence entre vous et moi, finalement, c'est que je suis honnête dans ma démarche et que j'ai les moyens de mes ambitions. Ne croyez pas que j'en retire un quelconque plaisir sadique : éliminer des gens, même mauvais, ne me procure aucun plaisir. Ce qui me satisfait, par contre, c'est de voir des gens comme ma femme ou ma fille se promener dans les rues sans avoir à craindre de se faire attaquer par un fou furieux. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Luke, les gens comme elles doivent être protégés par les gens comme nous. Et certains d'entre nous doivent accepter leur part de méchanceté pour arriver aux meilleurs résultats, comme moi. En 1975, j'étais bien trop naïf, bien trop idéaliste pour réussir à protéger qui que ce soit. Mais je ne referai plus les même erreurs, ça je puis vous l'assurer.»

Il recula de quelques pas, sans relâcher sa prise sur Tariq, jusqu'à se retrouver face à une brique particulièrement décolorée qu'il enfonça dans le mur : une grille se mit aussitôt à descendre du plafond, et il eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas de côté et de pousser son otage avant qu'elle ne s'abattre au sol, le séparant ainsi du reste du groupe. Tariq resta quelques secondes immobile, sans réaliser que le policier venait de lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement, avant d'être éloigné de la scène par Erwan. John continua à le garder en joue quelques secondes -si bien que Luke craignit un instant qu'il finisse tout de même par tirer- mais il consentit à abaisser son revolver une fois certain d'être hors de portée.

-«Prenez le premier couloir à gauche, ça vous permettra de sortir dans une zone sûre.» indiqua t-il rapidement. «Vous devriez vous dépêcher, les tuyaux qui passent dans ces tunnels sont censés être hermétiques mais à cause de vous, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout vérifier. Une seule bouffée de gaz vous tuerait en quelques minutes … alors ne faîtes rien d'imprudent. Il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire de toute façon, excepté attendre.»

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'il disparut définitivement de leur angle de vision, détalant dans les longs couloirs sombres dans lesquels il semblait s'orienter avec une maestria étonnante. Sachiko, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, n'eut pas eu le réflexe de l'appeler : à moitié effondrée sur la grille qui la barrait de son mari, elle fixait de ses grands yeux noirs un pan de mur abimé comme si ce dernier était la chose la plus importante du monde. Erwan tenta bien de la secouer un peu pour la faire revenir à elle, mais c'est à peine si elle remarqua sa présence aussi préféra t-il abandonner pour le moment, se disant qu'elle finirait bien par reprendre ses esprits d'elle-même. De toute façon, au vu de la situation, il ne pouvait guère la blâmer...

-«Je n'arrive pas à y croire...» murmura t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. «L'Inspecteur Watson est un des agents les plus respectés du commissariat ! Quelqu'un de consciencieux, travailleur, honnête au point d'amener au bureau des objets perdus les pièces de 10 pences qu'il pouvait trouver à terre...»

-«Je crois que c'est justement ça le problème» murmura Luke en baissant le regard. «Il croit sincèrement faire pour le mieux. C'est pour ça qu'il est d'autant plus dangereux, et qu'il préfère mettre son sinistre plan à exécution plutôt que de fuir.»

-«Que fait-on ?» demanda Tariq Azra, paniqué. «Ma sœur est probablement dans le coin, si on ne fait rien elle risque d'être gazée n'est ce pas ?»

-«L'essentiel pour le moment, est d''évacuer et de prévenir la surface de ce qui va se passer» proposa Layton, le ton grave. «C'est à la rigueur la seule chance que nous d'arrêter l'inspecteur Watson et donc de sauver votre sœur. Courir à droite et à gauche dans des couloirs qui pourraient être gazés est suicidaire, autant pour nous que pour elle. Essayez de comprendre : si vous sœur est immunisée, elle ne risque rien, et est donc en parfaite sécurité actuellement. Si elle ne l'est pas, alors mieux vaut ne pas prendre le risque de la faire se promener dans des couloirs qui risquent d'être gazés n'est ce pas ? Sa cellule doit être un minimum protégée je suppose. Vous comprenez ?»

Tariq hésita l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se ranger finalement à contre cœur à son avis : il ne pouvait, en effet, que valider ses arguments, même s'il commençait à ne plus supporter l'atrocité de la situation et de la séparation. Il recula de quelques pas, rejoignant à nouveau Layton, Claire et le petit Luke qui étaient déjà prêt à partir, ainsi que le reste des policiers. Son regard se posa sur le grand Luke, qui n'avait pas bougé, de façon à chercher son accord tacite. Rien, cependant, ne transparaissait dans ses prunelles foncées.

-«Bien...» repris Erwan, soulagé. «Maintenant, remontons tous à la surface. Rien ne sert de s'attarder ici.»

-«Euh...» remarqua soudain Claire, blême. «Attendez, où est passée Sachiko ?»

Le groupe se tourna d'un seul mouvement en direction de la grille où la japonaise était encore accrochée quelques instants auparavant pour effectivement constater qu'elle avait disparu. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'un des policiers remarqua qu'il n'avait plus sa carte sur lui, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tous comprennent que Sachiko était tout simplement partie à la recherche de son mari sans en parler à personne. La réaction du grand Luke, bien qu'inattendue, fut immédiate.

-«Je vais la chercher» dit-il en s'emparant à son tour d'une carte. «Quant à vous allez prévenir la surface, on vous rejoindra tous les deux plus tard.»

-«Elle est immunisée, non ?» tenta le petit Luke, effrayé par la tension ambiante. «Alors quoiqu'il arrive, elle est assurée de bien aller...?»

-«Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai peur. Elle vient d'apprendre que son mari a tué pour elle et sa fille, que crois-tu qu'elle doit penser en ce moment ? Faites ce que je vous ai dit !»

Sur ces mots, il commença à s'engager dans un couloir sombre, espérant trouver de quoi contourner la grille : des bruits de pas l'interrompirent néanmoins assez vite dans sa progression, et il faillit s'étaler de tout son long dans l'eau noirâtre qui coulait sur le sol quand une main vigoureuse l'attrapa par le col. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à aboyer sur la personne qui l'avait si violemment pris à parti, mais son cœur rata un battement quand il identifia le visage pâle et inquiet de Claire. Il se sentit même légèrement angoissé à son tour, surtout quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois adressé la parole à la jeune femme depuis leur rencontre. Les circonstances se prêtaient mal à une discussion, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-«N'y va pas !» parvint-elle à dire malgré l'évidente gène qu'elle ressentait. «C'est dangereux, tu le sais. D'autant plus que si jamais tu viens à respirer le gaz qui circule dans ces tuyaux...»

-«Je suis quasiment sûr d'être immunisé» la coupa aussitôt l'ingénieur tout en levant la main en un signe d'apaisement. «Je te l'ai dit au téléphone, je suis déjà descendu dans ces tunnels avec John, Sachiko et Erwan. Nous nous sommes approchés des tuyaux et avons même touché une partie de produit qui s'y écoulait, et pourtant nous n'avons absolument rien eu. De plus, je crois que tous les autres policiers sont immunisés aussi... ça peut paraître stupide, mais je pense que vu son discours, John n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à laisser des gens s'aventurer ici sans s'assurer au préalable qu'ils étaient protégés. Tout ceci n'était qu'un gigantesque bluff. S'il devait y avoir des exceptions, il s'agirait de toi, du Professeur et de mini-moi, car vous ne l'avez pas assez fréquenté pour qu'il vous donne le contre-poison sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous, effectivement, vous avez intérêt à vite remonter...»

-«Tu ne fais que supposer !» s'emporta la rouquine, morte d'inquiétude. «Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, Luke. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, sinon obéir aux directives d'Hershel. Tu sais qu'il a toujours raison quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose...»

-«Pas cette fois non : il est en train de faire une terrible erreur. J'ai... le sentiment qu'on peut encore persuader John d'en rester là. Il est vrai que si on raisonne de façon logique, le mieux est d'évacuer, mais j'ai confiance en mon jugement. Je crois que cet homme n'est pas mauvais : je ne cautionne pas ses actes, bien évidement, mais je n'ai pas non plus la prétention de dire que je n'aurais jamais réagi de façon similaire dans une telle situation. Si on arrive à trouver les bons arguments, on pourra sans doute le convaincre d'en rester là...»

-«Je suis persuadée de l'inverse. Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un esprit bien arrêté, tu devrais être le premier à le savoir. Au stade où il en est, rien ni personne ne pourra le calmer et le pousser à revoir sa position, sois lucide bon sang !»

-«Quand bien même» siffla l'ingénieur avec agacement. «Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est mon problème, non ? Et puis si je finis gazé au pire, ça te laissera le champ libre avec ton gentleman britannique, ça ne peut que t'être bénéfique non ?»

Luke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire mauvais en constatant au visage décomposé de Claire qu'il venait de frapper pile au bon endroit. C'était idiot à dire, mais cela lui faisait un bien fou de voir, que pour une fois, c'était elle qui se prenait la dure réalité en face. C'était une basse vengeance, certes, mais après ce qu'il avait enduré durant la semaine, elle lui semblait tout à fait justifiée. Son sourire, cela étant, s'évanouit bien vite quand il reçut en pleine face une gifle si bien ajustée qu'elle le fit s'écrouler contre le mur situé derrière lui. Sonné, il resta hagard un moment avant de comprendre que c'était bien Claire qui l'avait frappé avec tant de force, et il sentit toute sa colère s'évanouir pour laisser place à un mélange d'étonnement et de honte quand il remarqua enfin que la scientifique était au bord des larmes, et tremblait aussi bien de fureur qu'à cause de sanglots difficilement contenus.

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait : après tout, n'était ce pas le genre de réaction qu'il attendait depuis des jours ? Il avait tant voulu lui faire du mal, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si idiot alors que c'était enfin chose faite ?

Les larmes de Claire étaient censées le soulager, pas lui fendre le cœur davantage...

La jeune rousse resta une longue minute silencieuse, quoiqu'on devinait à sa façon de bouger les lèvres dans le vide que sa seule envie était de hurler sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Puis, doucement, elle vint se poster face à son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras sans demander son autorisation, de façon à reposer son menton sur son épaule. Il se figea automatiquement, tel un des garde de Buckingham palace.

-«Claire...?» finit-il par bredouiller, n'y comprenant rien à se qui se passait. «Qu'est ce que tu...?»

-«Tais toi.»

Il obéit de suite, convaincu par le ton autoritaire de la dame et finalement peu désireux de bouger tant l'étreinte se révélait être confortable. Son esprit rancunier lui criait de réagir fermement en la repoussant, afin de bien montrer qu'il n'était pas homme à pardonner facilement, mais ses bras pesaient si lourd qu'il était, au final, bien incapable de se dérober. C'était, à vrai dire, aussi rageant qu'agréable, et il ne manqua pas de se maudire d'avoir si peu de volonté.

-«Tu n'es qu'une sale une tête de con» reprit Claire entre ses dents. «Tu finiras par te tuer un jour à réagir comme ça. Et tu sais très bien ce que ça me ferait, même si tu fais semblant de croire l'inverse. S'il te plaît Luke... ne te mets pas aussi stupidement en danger juste pour me faire payer ce que je t'ai fait. Je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolée tu sais ? J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, je n'osais pas t'en parler et ça s'est juste fait comme ça. Je sais que tu m'en veux – j'aurais eu le même genre de réaction- mais ne te sert pas de ça pour justifier la bêtise de tes actes. Je t'en conjure, ne va pas dans ces couloirs... surtout si c'est à cause de moi.»

-«Je n'y vais pas pour toi» soupira l'ingénieur. «J'y vais pour moi. J'ai discuté avec l'inspecteur Watson hier soir, je l'ai entendu parler de l'agression de Sachiko... si j'avais été plus réactif, j'aurais compris toute la souffrance que pouvait lui causer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Et alors j'aurais réalisé qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Peut-être aurais-je pu l'arrêter avant ! Si je n'essaye pas de corriger cette erreur maintenant, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans... ça te va comme explication ?»

-«Comme explication oui, mais pas comme conclusion. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles là bas, surtout tout seul et sans aucune protection... alors je viens avec toi.»

-«Sûrement pas, tu n'es pas immunisée.»

-«Toi non plus ! John ne t'as pas cité, c'est toi qui suppose que tu l'es.»

-«Je ne suis pas suicidaire Claire, si j'avais un doute à ce sujet je ne resterais pas là : c'est juste que je sais que d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de la mentalité de l'inspecteur Watson, je n'ai rien à craindre de ce gaz. Pas plus que Sachiko, que l'agent Darvill ou que les policiers qui patrouillent dans les autres secteurs du tunnel. Toi par contre, tu n'as pas pu avoir l'antidote, tout simplement parce que John n'a jamais eu l'occasion de te le donner. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu remontes à la surface.»

-«Je te dis que je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul, bon sang !»

Il soupira, agacé : Claire avait hélas ce qu'il convenait d'appeler un caractère bien trempé, et il savait qu'il serait bien difficile de la faire changer d'avis à ce stade. Il réfléchit rapidement à tous les arguments qu'il pourrait lui donner, mais réalisa bien vite qu'aucun d'entre eux ne trouverait un écho favorable chez elle. Il choisit donc d'opter pour une technique un peu plus lâche -surtout aux vues des circonstances- mais qu'il savait bien plus efficace (du moins pour l'avoir vu en action dans les nombreux films à l'eau de rose que Claire l'avait forcé à regarder le Vendredi soir).

Il se pencha en avant, lui saisit avec douceur le visage entre les mains, et l'embrassa purement et simplement afin de la faire taire. Comme prévu, cela fonctionna parfaitement, car elle s'immobilisa aussitôt pour plutôt se raccrocher de toute la force de ses petites mains à l'encolure de sa veste. Cela fonctionna même si bien qu'il eut un mal fou à mettre un terme à ce baiser et en sortit passablement rouge comme un homard, ou plutôt un jeune homme plus vraiment habitué à une pareille fougue.

Fougue qui n'avait rien eu de déplaisant, bien évidement.

-«Je te promets de revenir» parvint-il à articuler, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. «Et à ce moment là nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière... d'accord ?»

-«D'accord...» répondit tout simplement Claire, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. «D'accord, tout à l'heure...oui je vois...?»

Satisfait, il la lâcha enfin et s'éloigna rapidement avant qu'elle ne reprenne totalement ses esprits, se félicitant intérieurement de sa vivacité d'esprit et appréciant d'autant plus le baiser volé qu'il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait plus reçu.

**OoooooO**

Sachiko Watson avait beau avoir une personnalité très enfantine, elle n'en restait pas moins un esprit de premier ordre : sa mémoire photographique étant sa principale qualité, il lui était assez facile de se déplacer dans les longs couloirs qui composaient le Londres souterrain. Elle avait rapidement analysé le nombre de routes que pouvaient emprunter son mari, et il lui était vite apparu qu'une seule était praticable : de fait, elle enchaînait les détours afin de la rejoindre à son tour, priant pour arriver avant que John ne fasse une nouvelle bêtise.

Elle devait avouer ne pas avoir tout compris à ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt avouer ne pas chercher à comprendre quoique ce soit à la situation. Quelque chose, cependant, dans le regard de son mari, l'avait paniquée : elle le connaissait depuis dix ans, et était mariée avec lui depuis huit ans, mais jamais elle n'avait observé chez lui une pareille expression. Elle se fichait bien de réaliser tout le mal que John avait pu faire autour de lui, seul comptait pour elle toute cette peur qu'elle avait lu dans ses prunelles : son mari avait besoin d'aide, même s'il refusait de le dire. Et son rôle était de lui apporter, quelque soit la situation.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, pour le moment, était de s'accrocher à cette certitude. L'affaire était en effet tellement sordide qu'elle se doutait bien qu'elle finirait par finir à moitié folle si elle tentait de tout y comprendre. Ou pire, qu'elle finirait tout à fait folle si elle tentait de comprendre quelle était la nature du danger qui avait plané au-dessus de la tête de Line...

Elle frémit en repensant à sa fille, puis finit par s'arrêter au beau milieu d'un large tunnel, essoufflée par sa course : sa gorge lui brûlait atrocement, et sa cicatrice- épaisse sous ses doigts- lui semblait plus gonflée que jamais. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait hélas souvent, et elle savait très bien que cela signifiait qu'elle aurait une belle extinction de voix dans les prochains jours. Même si sa blessure avait plus de dix ans, elle continuait à prendre des médicaments afin de protéger ses cordes vocales et de s'assurer que la circulation du sang se fasse correctement dans ses jugulaires abimées. Le traitement -assez lourd- avait parfois eu quelques conséquences assez pesantes sur sa vie, mais elle n'avait néanmoins jamais réfléchi à tout ceci, trop heureuse de ne pas être morte prématurément. Était ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas vu que John avait ressassé cette affaire pour deux ? Elle avait toujours été extrêmement amusée par ce qu'elle pensait être des attentions de sa part un brin excessive, comme sa manie de lui offrir une nouvelle écharpe à chaque hiver, de vérifier trois fois par jour ses piluliers, de toujours éviter de toucher sa cicatrice ou, au contraire, de laisser sa main dessus parfois des heures durant comme espérant l'effacer par magie. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'il s'agissait là d'un prélude à une terrible obsession ?

John n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir, de plus : ce jour là, ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait mis le couteau sous la gorge. Au contraire, il était la personne à qui elle devait la vie, aussi sa reconnaissance envers lui était-elle sans borne. C'était ce point là qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, malgré un intense effort de réflexion qui ne lui était pas coutumier : pourquoi tant de culpabilité, là où il ne devrait en avoir aucune ? En tant que policier, John était pourtant habituellement capable de distinguer les innocents des coupables, alors pourquoi refusait-il de faire ce travail sur lui même alors qu'il l'accomplissait tous les jours ?

Un bruit soudain la fit sursauter et la coupa nette dans ses réflexions : crispée comme jamais sur sa lampe torche, elle se détendit rapidement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de rats qui se battaient non loin d'elle. Ils formaient une belle colonie d'au moins une vingtaine d'individus, ce qui l'étonna assez fortement étant donné qu'elle n'en avait pas vu ailleurs qu'en ces lieux : assurément, cela voulait dire que leur nid était dans le secteur, mais pourquoi ne s'en étaient-ils pas éloignés ? Elle se rappela sa première descente à Trafalgar Square, où elle s'était déjà retrouvée face à un phénomène identique, et réalisa là qu'elle tenait quelque chose d'important. Si les rats ne s'éloignaient pas, c'est qu'ils avaient tout à portée de pattes, n'est ce pas ? Dont de la nourriture en quantité tout de même conséquente ? Alors peut-être que...

-«IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?» tenta t-elle avec espoir et priant pour que son intuition soit juste.

Un petit bruit sourd provenant d'un petit couloir situé à sa gauche lui répondit quasi immédiatement, ce qui lui arracha un grand sourire victorieux. A coup sûr, la présence d'assez de nourriture pour justifier l'installation d'un nid de rats signifiait que quelqu'un vivait dans le secteur depuis un bon moment déjà. Son sourire s'agrandit encore davantage quand elle repéra une épaisse porte métallique qui marquait, de toute évidence, l'entrée d'une cellule.

-«Je suis ici !» s'exclama une voix féminine étouffée par l'épaisseur du métal. «Ne partez pas !»

-«Tout va bien, je vous ai entendu» répondit Sachiko tout en examinant le digicode qui commandait l'ouverture. «Qui êtes-vous ?»

-«Nous sommes quatre personnes» répondit la voix. «Patrick Troughton, géologue, Colin Baker, historien et Paul Mac Gann, ingénieur. Pour ma part je m'appelle Sayîda Devi, et je suis chimiste.»

-«Ça alors ? Sayîda Devi ? Enchantée, mon nom est Sachiko» répondit la japonaise avec soulagement. «Votre frère va être sacrément soulagé dites moi ! Ça fait si longtemps qu'il vous recherche !»

-«Vous connaissez Tariq ? Il va bien ?»

-«Oui, il va parfaitement bien même. Mais parlons plutôt de vous... vous connaissez le code qui commande l'ouverture de cette porte ?»

-«Non» répondit aussitôt une autre voix, masculine celle là. «Vous n'avez pas de quoi faire sauter l'entrée plutôt...?»

-«Ah ça non ! Voilà quelque chose de bien embêtant...»

Elle soupira, et tenta quelques codes au hasard par acquis de conscience : elle essaya d'abord la date de naissance de Line, puis la sienne, celle de John ainsi que plusieurs combinaisons composées de ses numéros de maison, mais ne parvint à aucun résultat probant. Elle allait abandonner quand des bruits de pas la firent se retourner à nouveau : un cri de joie franchit ses lèvres quand elle reconnut dans le noir la silhouette bien particulière de Luke, et elle vint aussitôt se jeter sur lui, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-«Paaatrooonnn ! C'est super, pile au bon moment ! Comment tu m'as trouvé ?» s'exclama t-elle comme une enfant surexcitée.

-«Je t'ai entendu t'égosiller à quelques pas d'ici» expliqua t-il en réajustant sa veste. «Sans ça, je me serais sans doute égaré dans un autre couloir. Pourquoi tu as crié comme ça ?»

-«Ah ah, technique secrète ! Mais tu ne vas pas me croire, grâce à ça j'ai retrouvé mademoiselle Devi et ses collèges ! Mais ils sont enfermés dans une cellule protégée par un code. Tu crois pouvoir les aider ?»

-«On va voir ça de suite.»

Il s'approcha à son tour du digicode, réajustant ses lunettes afin de mieux l'examiner : après une petite minute de réflexion, un sourire triomphal se dessina sur ses fines lèvres et il tapa un chiffre que Sachiko ne put voir d'où elle était. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il se tourna vers elle et leva les épaules de façon amusée.

-«Les chiffres 1, 5, 7 et 9 étaient les plus usées. 1975 tout simplement, ton mari n'a pas fait dans l'originalité.»

-«Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrait» répondit du tac au tac Sayîda Devi, qui sortit la première de sa cellule tout en s'étirant de tout son long. «Et donc je suppose que notre kidnappeur était un homme ? Voilà qui est bon à savoir...»

Luke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ENFIN pour de vrai la jeune fille qu'il cherchait depuis des jours : on ne pouvait nier son lien de parenté avec Tariq, tant elle lui ressemblait physiquement. Petite elle aussi, son visage rond était encadré de longs cheveux ondulés noués en une queue de cheval assez lâche. Elle portait, sur un pull classique et un jean, une blouse de chimiste élimée et salie par des produits dont il ne connaissait l'origine. Elle présentait malgré cela bien mieux que les trois hommes avec qui elle avait été enfermée et qui, eux, portaient des costumes qui étaient déchirés à de nombreux endroits.

-«Vous avez arrêté la personne qui nous a séquestré ?» demanda finalement l'un d'eux après s'être présenté comme étant l'historien du groupe.

-«Pas encore, nous étions justement en route pour essayer de trouver la salle de commandes.» expliqua Luke en se grattant la joue. «Vous feriez mieux de sortir d'ici en attendant, j'ai une carte avec moi, il vous sera facile de trouver la sortie protégée la plus proche.»

-«Excusez moi, vous êtes...?» demanda Sayîda en haussant un sourcil.

-«Luke Triton mademoiselle, je suis ingénieur et j'ai enquêté sur votre enlèvement sur demande de votre frère. Désolé de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt.»

-«Ah, très bien ! Je voulais juste vous dire qu'ayant travaillé sur le projet «Iustitia» comme l'a appelé notre ravisseur, je sais où est située cette salle et j'en connais assez bien les failles de sécurité. Cependant je dois vous dire que vous êtes en danger ici, les couloirs seront probablement gazés d'ici peu avec un produit mortel de ma composition...»

-«Je sais déjà tout cela, ce n'est pas le problème : tout ce que nous voulons, c'est parvenir à cette salle aussi rapidement que possible. Vous accepteriez de nous aider ?»

-«Vous plaisantez ? Ça fait des mois qu'on me force à réaliser un projet foireux que j'ai essayé sans succès de saboter à de nombreuses surprises, alors bien entendu que je veux vous aider ! Cela étant... à si peu de personnes je crois que nous allons droit la tête dans le mur, non ?»

-«Oh, on ne dirait pas mais nous sommes en réalité une véritable armée» répondit mystérieusement l'ingénieur tout en posant la main sur le sommet du crâne de Sachiko. «En tous cas une armée plus efficace que les policiers qui attendent dehors. Je sais que rien ne vous engage à nous faire confiance mais... je pense que nous pouvons arriver à changer les choses.»

-«Je serais bien malaisée de ne pas faire confiance aux personnes qui m'ont tiré de mon trou» répliqua de suite Sayîda avec sa fougue habituelle. «Je voulais juste être certaine que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, c'est tout. C'est que tout de même, vous vous attaquez à gros...»

-«Ce n'est pas une attaque !» protesta Sachiko, bras croisé et la mine soudain boudeuse. «C'est un sauvetage. Nuance !»

Sayîda haussa à nouveau un sourcil surpris, mais vit au visage de Luke que mieux valait ne pas se poser de questions. Le temps, de plus, leur était très précieux, aussi n'était-elle pas désireuse de le gaspiller aussi inutilement. Elle fit ses adieux à ses trois autres compagnons de cellule (qui n'avaient pour leur part aucune envie de rester plus longtemps dans les couloirs) puis prit la tête du petit groupe nouvellement formé afin de les mener au plus vite à la salle qui les intéressait.

-«Et au pas de course, s'il vous plaît !» exigea t-elle avec force. «Nous avons une petite trotte à faire avant d'y parvenir.»

Sachiko eut du mal à étouffer un petit rire en entendant Luke soupirer de désespoir et racler piteusement le bout de sa canne sur le sol.

**OoooO**

Les machines n'étaient pas vraiment un domaine familier à l'Inspecteur John Watson : il était, comme la plupart des hommes, plutôt doué en ce qui concernait le bricolage domestique, mais l'essentiel de ses connaissances - il fallait bien le dire- se limitaient aux voitures et aux frigidaires. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour se familiariser aux commandes de l'engin de mort qu'il avait fait construire, et même encore maintenant il devait avouer avoir des sueurs froides à la simple pensée de s'installer dans le fauteuil situé face à la console principale.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'installa après quelques minutes de réflexion, le regard se baladant sur le dispositif réalisé par Sayîda Devi et Paul Mac Gann : il avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver dans le laboratoire d'un savant fou, tant le fatras métallique qui l'entourait était éclectique et bancal. Hiroshi Ikeda lui avait légué une coquette somme, certes, mais rien d'assez important pour s'autoriser de véritables finitions. Cela étant, l'atmosphère ne lui était pas déplaisante : il aimait ce côté inachevé, parce qu'il lui semblait plein de promesses. Il ne pouvait, en effet, qu'aller en s'améliorant en partant de si peu, et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Dans quelques minutes, Londres allait perdre la plupart de ses criminels notoires et devenir un havre de paix. Cette pensée était délicieuse à ressasser, et suffit à faire taire ses dernières hésitations. Sans un mot, il enclencha un bouton jaune situé à sa droite puis laissa son regard glisser sur les immenses cuves transparentes qui lui faisaient face : elles faisaient parti des très nombreuses citernes de poison installées sous la capitale, et voir le liquide qu'elle contenait se transformer doucement mais sûrement en gaz était un spectacle magnifique.

Il n'était pas pour autant fier de lui, il devait bien l'avouer : il était tout à fait conscient de la dureté, voire de l'horreur de son plan, et cela lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Même s'il attendait avec impatience le résultat de son année de travail, il était mort de peur au fond de lui : était-ce bien la meilleure des solutions ? Protégeait-il vraiment au mieux sa famille ? Pourrait-il enfin, après cela, se voir en face dans un miroir sans avoir la furieuse envie de le briser en mille morceaux ?

Serait-il _enfin_ fier de lui, pour une fois ?

Il hocha la tête : l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, mais plutôt à l'action. Sa main se posa sur un levier et commença doucement à l'enclencher, quand un bruit incongru le fit s'arrêter en pleine manipulation.

Des bruits de pas. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas à l'extérieur de la salle ainsi que des voix déformées par l'écho du tunnel. Réprimant un petit juron, il porta doucement la main à son revolver et se leva de son siège, de façon à mettre en joue l'entrée. Sa main gauche tremblait anormalement, seul signe visible de son trouble.

-«N'entrez pas, où je tire» somma t-il à l'adresse de son (ou ses ?) visiteur(s). «Et à balle réelle, sachez le».

Un marmonnement inintelligible lui répondit et, après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il fit aussitôt sauter la sécurité de son arme, à contre-cœur, et ajusta correctement, afin de bien montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il faisait si noir qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer les visages des personnes qui lui faisait face, mais il décida que son plan était trop important pour être annulé par une petite hésitation de sa part. Peut-être que ses visiteurs n'étaient pas armés, mais s'ils l'étaient, alors il se devait d'être le plus rapide.

Il pressa finalement la détente, et le cri qui lui répondit lui fit aussitôt comprendre qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision.


	12. Les Regrettables Adieux

**Chapitre XI : Les Regrettables Adieux**

-«Tu vas mieux mon garçon ?»

-«Ah... oui, désolé Professeur, j'ai juste eu une sorte de vertige, rien d'important.»

Layton esquissa un petit sourire rassuré à l'adresse de son apprenti puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés : Luke, extrêmement pâle depuis quelques minutes, était soudainement tombé d'un bloc à peine sorti des tunnels, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Son malaise n'avait fort heureusement duré que quelques secondes, mais elles avaient largement suffit à paniquer l'archéologue qui s'était empressé de lui trouver un petit coin au calme afin de le faire s'allonger quelques instants. C'était sur un banc public que son choix s'était porté, loin des camions de pompiers et des innombrables voitures de police qui avaient été appelées en renfort par Erwan Darvill. Il regrettait, néanmoins, de ne pas avoir pu trouver mieux, comme une banquette de voiture à défaut d'un véritable canapé.

-«Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?» redemanda t-il par acquis de conscience. «Tu n'as pas trop froid ?»

-«Non pas du tout, grâce à votre veste !» répondit Luke tout en brandissant les manches de cette dernière, qui lui faisait office de couverture. «Je vous jure, ce n'était rien, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux.»

-«Très bien, si tu le dis...»

Son regard dévia sur la foule qui grouillait non loin d'eux : le rassemblement de policiers de tout horizon était assez impressionnant, mais étant donné qu'aucun n'osait descendre dans les tunnels, il se demandait bien quelle était leur utilité, bien qu'il supposait qu'ils se sentaient plus utiles à paniquer sur place que dans leurs bureaux. Une brigade d'intervention attendait certes la livraison de combinaisons spéciales pour descendre, mais en attendant elle ne faisait que contempler d'un œil torve le ballet des camions de pompier qui partaient vers les quartiers difficiles afin de les évacuer aussi rapidement que possible. Il doutait que la chose puisse être réalisable, mais il n'avait pas osé briser les espoirs des quelques hommes qui avaient accepté de mener cette tâche à bien, d'autant plus que l'espoir en question était partagé par Claire et Luke...

En parlant de la jeune femme, son regard finit par se poser sur sa silhouette bien connue : les bras chargés de marchandises hâtivement achetées dans un commerce du coin, elle se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face et les rejoignit en trottant d'un pas agile. Le malaise de Luke l'avait tant alarmée qu'elle était aussitôt allée chercher de quoi le requinquer un peu, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'elle n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité, sachant sans doute d'expérience combien l'appétit de l'enfant pouvait être sans limite.

-«J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue» s'excusa t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le banc. «J'ai pris un peu de tout je t'avouerais, parce que je n'étais pas sûre que tes goûts étaient identiques à ceux de ton futur toi. Mais j'ai tout de même quelques valeurs sûres, comme un bon sandwich au poulet et au bacon avec une canette de thé glacé.»

La lueur intéressée qui illumina le regard du jeune garçon lui confirma qu'elle avait tapé juste : il engloutit, pour ainsi dire, le repas proposé en un clin d'œil, puis entama gaiement un sachet de bonbon sous l'œil des deux adultes, rassuré de le voir reprendre des couleurs.

Luke restait plutôt silencieux, mais on pouvait lire à son expression qu'il savourait ce rare moment passé sans aucune tension. Depuis leur conversation nocturne, le Professeur et Claire avaient des relations beaucoup moins tendues et, surtout, moins exclusives, ce qui lui permettait de s'insérer plus facilement dans leurs conversations. Il ne s'était jamais plaint, bien évidemment, de la mise à l'écart inconsciente qu'il avait subi depuis son arrivée dans le futur, mais cela l'avait miné à de nombreuses reprises. La solitude était un sentiment qu'il connaissait assez bien en tant que fils unique élevé à la campagne par une famille souvent occupée, mais l'idée de perdre l'affection de Layton lui était insupportable. C'est pour cela qu'il se sentait si rassuré de le voir si inquiet, même s'il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas là une attitude digne d'un gentleman...

-«Au fait» finit-il par demander tout en s'attaquant à une barre chocolatée. «Où est passé monsieur Azra ?»

-«Il est avec l'agent Darvill» répondit Claire en hochant la tête en direction des deux hommes, cachés par la foule. «Le pauvre garçon est dans un état lamentable, il fait peine à voir. Quand j'y pense, c'est incroyable tout ce qu'il a fait pour sa sœur. Voler les plans de Luke, construire sa propre machine à voyager dans temps, enquêter tout en restant discret... tout cela pour, finalement, se trouver face à la présente situation. J'espère que Luke va réussir à convaincre l'inspecteur Watson de mettre fin à cette folie...»

Un voile gris sembla s'abattre sur ses yeux tandis qu'elle murmurait ces derniers mots : quoique d'apparence assez sereine, elle était morte de peur intérieurement, peut-être plus encore que lors du kidnapping du jeune ingénieur. Elle priait pour que le dénouement soit heureux, mais quelque chose, au fond d'elle, faisait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à envisager les choses sous un angle optimiste. Cela étant, à voir les visages alentour, personne ne semblait s'attendre à un miracle, si ce n'était le petit Luke, qui n'avait pas l'air, au final, plus perturbé que ça.

-«Futur-moi va réussir, j'en suis certain» répondit l'enfant. «Je pense qu'il a compris que l'inspecteur n'était pas un vrai méchant, alors il saura sans doute lui parler et le convaincre.»

-«Pas un vrai méchant ?» répéta Layton, un brin surpris. «Tout de même, mon garçon, il a tué trois personnes et envisage d'en tuer bien plus.»

-«Oui mais...il ne les a pas tué parce qu'il était une mauvaise personne, n'est ce pas ? Ma mère me dit souvent que «L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions», que les actes les plus mauvais sont souvent commis par des personnes persuadées de faire le bien. Je pense que l'Inspecteur fait parti de ces gens là... il est méchant, c'est certain, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas «irrécupérable». Il faut juste lui parler, le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que l'assassin qui a menacé sa famille ne sévira plus jamais et que ce n'est pas en tuant d'autres personnes qu'il empêchera les drames dans d'autres familles que la sienne. C'est à son cœur qu'il faut s'adresser cette fois, pas à sa tête. Enfin... en tous cas c'est l'impression que ça m'a donné.»

-«C'est exactement comme ça que Luke -enfin ton vieux toi- a interprété les choses !» sourit tendrement Claire tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. «Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner de vous, avec votre énorme cœur d'artichaut...»

-«Je dis juste que pour une fois, sortir de la logique froide me semble bien !» rougit l'apprenti. «C'est qu'on a pas souvent cette occasion, n'est ce pas Professeur ?»

-«Ce n'est pas faux... mais je dois t'avouer rester dubitatif.»

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Son attention, néanmoins, fut rapidement captée par un attroupement soudainement formé à l'entrée des tunnels, et le Professeur ne tarda pas à se lever pour voir ce qui se passait. Sa surprise fut grande quand il vit que les policiers entouraient les trois spécialistes kidnappés par John Watson dont il reconnut de suite les visages pour les avoir déjà vu sur des photographies : sa déception, néanmoins, fut à la hauteur de son étonnement quand il remarqua qu'il manquait à l'appel la jeune Sayîda Devi.

-«Que se passe t-il ?» s'exclama soudain Erwan Darvill tout en jouant des coudes afin de fendre la foule. «Vous êtes les disparus, n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?»

-«Nous avons été libéré par deux jeunes gens» expliqua l'historien -et aîné- du groupe, Colin Baker. «Une japonaise, et un garçon brun avec une canne et des lunettes. Ils sont partis à la recherche de notre agresseur pour tenter de l'arrêter, et mademoiselle Devi -qui était enfermée avec nous- les a accompagnés. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent s'approcher dangereusement du centre de contrôle...»

-«Donc pour l'instant, ils sont encore en vie...» soupira avec soulagement Layton.

-«Oui, mais je doute que cela dure» murmura avec angoisse Colin. «Vous le savez déjà j'imagine, vu le dispositif que vous avez déployé, mais Londres risque d'être gazée sur certains points stratégiques d'ici peu. Miss Devi et nous même avons reçu un traitement préventif, mais...»

-«Ne pensez pas à ça pour le moment» l'interrompit Erwan avec fermeté. «Dites nous plutôt, vous avez travaillé sur le projet j'imagine ? Vous savez comment c'est organisé là-dessous ?»

-«Plus ou moins» répondit Paul Mc Gann, l'ingénieur. «Mais nous ne connaissons le système que depuis l'intérieur vous savez. Nous ne savions même pas que notre cellule se trouvait sous les environs de Trafalgar Square, alors dans l'état actuel des choses nous serions bien incapable de vous situer la salle de contrôle... enfin, pas depuis la surface j'entends. Et je doute que vous souhaitiez redescendre dans ces Tunnels...»

-«Et à propos de la structure qui diffuse le gaz ? Cela pourrait nous aider...»

-«Le dispositif n'a pas été vérifié en son intégralité, mais il est clairement en mesure de fonctionner. Le poison repose dans des cuves qui se trouvent sous la ville, et se diffuse dans les tuyaux : à ce stade, il est encore inoffensif car «neutralisé» par une sorte de cire spécifique qui tapisse le métal et aide à la diffusion. Une fois à l'air libre, néanmoins, sa toxicité est telle que toute personne non immunisée n'y survivrait au maximum qu'une ou deux minutes. Il existe également un système secondaire qui prend le relais en cas de rupture ou fuite d'une canalisation et qui fait donc office de sécurité.»

-«Pourquoi tant de précautions ?» s'étonna Erwan. «Je veux dire, une fois que le gaz est dans les airs, même si seuls certains points sont visés, ça sortira forcément du quartier...»

-«Le gaz a été étudié pour. Miss Devi a tout calculé... avec des conditions météo comme aujourd'hui, la marge d'erreur est de cent mètres au plus. Or, les habitants situés autour des points gazés ont été immunisés dans un rayon de trois cent mètres. L'homme qui a installé ça n'a rien laissé au hasard ! C'est étrange d'ailleurs, cette... prudence de la part d'un futur responsable de génocide.»

-«C'est plutôt logique, mais nous n'avons hélas pas le temps de tout vous expliquer. Réfléchissez bien, il doit bien exister une petite faille à ce plan n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez finalement eu «que» quelques mois pour tout mettre en place, il doit exister FORCEMENT quelque chose...?»

-«Et bien... peut-être bien, oui. Mais je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'avance, je veux dire c'est Miss Devi qui m'a parlé de ça et...»

-«Parlez bon sang ! Nous n'avons que quelques minutes !»

La voix inhabituellement forte de l'agent fit sursauter si fortement l'ingénieur et Layton que les deux hommes en perdirent d'un même geste leurs couvre-chefs.

-«Voilà en fait... comment vous dire, Sayîda est une fille maligne vous savez ?» reprit Paul. «Elle était un peu plus libre que nous concernant ses allées et venues dans les tunnels et les laboratoires qui s'y trouvaient, aussi a t-elle eu le temps de réaliser quelques capsules d'antidote préventif au poison sans que nos gardiens ne se doutent de rien. Contrairement à celles que nous avons reçu individuellement, celles ci ont été réalisées de façon à contenir grosso-modo 50 000 fois la dose normale. Je ne les ai jamais vu, je dois le confesser, mais Sayîda nous a assuré qu'elle était parvenue à les cacher quelque part à la surface via quelques tours de passe-passe. D'après elle, en versant l'intégralité de ces capsules dans les réservoirs d'eau potable qui se trouvent à Londres, il serait envisageable de protéger TOUTE la population. Néanmoins... j'imagine qu'il faudrait quand même plusieurs heures avant que l'eau se renouvelle assez dans canalisation pour amener ce produit jusque dans les maisons. Et puis Sayîda n'a jamais dit précisément où elles se trouvaient, se contentant de dire que «l'Amiral les surveillait en permanence depuis l'avant de son tableau». Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs...»

-«Elle aura sans doute voulu être certaine qu'aucun de vos gardes ne pourrait mettre la main dessus, au cas où ils vous auriez mis sous écoute. Mais en effet ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose...»

-«Vraiment ?» l'interrompit Layton, un sourire amusé peint sur les lèvres. «Au contraire, mademoiselle Devi nous a dit tout ce que nous devions savoir !»

Deux visages surpris se tournèrent aussitôt en sa direction, et il eu un mal fou à ne pas rire. Calmement, il se contenta de pointer un bâtiment du doigt, puis reprit.

-«Réfléchissez, messieurs : nous ne sommes pas loin de Trafalgar Square n'est ce pas ? La réponse devrait-vous sembler évidente...»

-«Mon dieu mais oui !» s'exclama le géologue Patrick Troughton, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de son compagnon ingénieur. «L'Amiral Nelson ! La colonne de Trafalgar Square lui est dédiée ! Et derrière cette colonne...»

-«... se trouve la National Gallery. D'où la référence au tableau» compléta Layton. «Les capsules doivent se trouver quelque part dans ce musée, plus précisément dans le Hall puisqu'on parle de l'avant du tableau.»

-«J'envoie de suite une équipe les chercher» répliqua Erwan. «Mais je doute que nous ayons le temps de les diluer dans les réservoirs...»

-«Sur ce point, je dois malheureusement avouer que vous avez raison...»

-«Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit nécessaire» reprit une voix féminine. «Il existe un autre moyen.»

Cette fois, ce fut en direction de Claire -qui, alertée elle aussi par les bruits, avait fini par venir à leur rencontre- que tous les visages se tournèrent : si la jeune femme en ressentit un certain trouble au départ, elle se ressaisit très vite et explicita le fond de sa pensée.

-«Je suis moi même un peu scientifique vous savez ? Et je sais qu'avec des doses pareilles, dans certains cas, il peut suffire d'un contact avec la peau pour que le remède soit effectif. Sayîda Devi a calculé la dose en fonction des millions de mètres cube que comptent les réservoirs d'eau potable de la ville, n'est ce pas ? Si on dilue tout ceci dans des proportions 100 à 1000 fois plus petites, quelques gouttes sur le corps deviendront tout aussi efficaces»

-«Certes mais nous ne pourrons pas protéger toute la ville si nous choisissons cette solution.» remarqua Paul Mac Gann avec surprise.

-«Oh ce sera amplement suffisant si nous choisissons le bon matériel... et je crois que nous l'avons déjà sous la main.»

Tout en parvenant à dissimuler un léger sourire, Claire se dirigea d'un pas alerte en direction d'un des nombreux camions de pompier mobilisés pour l'occasion et posa ses mains sur sa carrosserie écarlate. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Layton pour qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir : cependant, la révélation lui fut si inattendue et salvatrice que ce fut avec grand peine qu'il s'empêcha de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tout en louant son sens de la débrouille sans commune mesure.

-«Vous êtes géniale...» murmura finalement Erwan en comprenant lui aussi les sous-entendu de la demoiselle. «Ça pourrait très bien marcher...»

-«J'espère bien !» rit la scientifique. «Messieurs Baker, Troughton et Mc Gann, vous allez nous indiquer sur une carte quelles zones doivent être touchées. Des camions seront envoyés là bas et nous pourrons commencer un début d'évacuation. Puis, une fois les capsules retrouvées, nous les partagerons et nous arroserons tous les habitants d'eau saturée pour les protéger. Ceci devrait prendre un bon moment certes, mais si Sachiko et Luke parviennent à détourner l'attention de John... alors nous avons encore une chance. Qu'en pensez-vous ?»

Le grand sourire qui mangea littéralement le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de l'agent Darvill répondit à cette question mieux que milles mots, mais il se sentit néanmoins obligé d'exprimer à voix haute sa satisfaction.

-«J'en pense qu'il est temps d'agir. Messieurs, la riposte peut ENFIN commencer.»

**OooooO**

Luke Triton ne s'était jamais imaginé à quel point une balle de revolver pouvait filer rapidement.

Les films d'action mettant en scène des fusillades avaient une fâcheuse tendance à ajouter des ralentis abusifs, aussi était-il difficile de s'imaginer que les projectiles filaient, pour la plupart, à 1800km / heure, autrement dit 300 mètres à la seconde. De même, bien que les acteurs faisaient souvent mine d'être projetés en arrière quand ils venaient à se faire toucher, il était assez difficile de se figurer comment un corps humain pouvait «réagir» à un impact de cette force. Les balles de revolver avaient une fâcheuse tendance à rester coincées dans les chairs plutôt que de les transpercer, ce pour éviter les dégâts collatéraux quand les policiers se voyaient obligés de tirer à travers la foule. Cela causait, de fait, des douleurs et des dégâts bien souvent considérables, mais une fois encore ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on montrait à l'écran.

L'ironie du sort voulut que Luke apprenne que réalité et fiction étaient très différentes en se prenant en pleine poitrine la balle qui éveillait tant sa curiosité.

Il entendit parfaitement la détonation de l'arme suivie du cri d'horreur des deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnait, mais ne réalisa tout d'abord absolument pas ce qui venait de se produire. Ce ne fut, en fait, que quand il perdit l'équilibre suite à l'impact et qu'il s'écroula de tout son poids au sol, dans l'eau noirâtre qui coulait depuis le plafond des tunnels, qu'il commença à comprendre qu'il venait de se faire tirer dessus, et que c'était pour cela qu'il commençait à ressentir une douleur terrible irradier ses côtes. Sa première pensée, un peu alarmiste, fut de se dire qu'il était vraiment terrible de mourir dans un endroit pareil. Sa seconde pensée, quant à elle, fut de se demander pourquoi Sachiko -qui pourtant avait poussé un hurlement à lui vriller les tympans quelques secondes auparavant- était à présent penchée sur lui avec un immense sourire, et s'acharnait à serrer ses mains dans les siennes comme une enfant de 4 ans qui saluerait un camarade de classe.

Il remarqua alors qu'il avait certes terriblement mal, mais que la douleur qu'il ressentait n'avait rien d'interne. De plus, il constata rapidement qu'il pouvait se redresser sans aucun problème, et qu'en dépit de tout, il pouvait très probablement se relever, pour peu qu'on l'aide un peu.

Il ne réalisa enfin l'étendue de sa bêtise qu'une fois assis, et éclata de rire en constatant qu'il portait toujours le gilet pare-balle qu'on l'avait forcé à mettre avant de venir.

-«Bon sang, je ne sais pas qui est votre ange gardien mais je veux le même» s'exclama Sayîda Devi en s'agenouillant à ses côtés et en examinant la protection en kevlar où était fiché le projectile. «Sacré impact en tous cas, vous auriez des côtes fêlées que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.»

-«Je commence à être habitué, j'ai déjà eu le droit aux points de suture il y a peu, je crois qu'il faudrait que j'envisage de m'abonner aux urgences Londoniennes» plaisanta l'ingénieur tout en se remettant debout sur ses jambes. «La vache, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça cognait aussi fort.»

-«Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?» s'écria Sachiko tout en se tournant en direction de son mari, qui n'avait pas esquissé ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement depuis le début des opérations. «Pourquoi tu as tiré ? Imagine s'il n'avait pas porté ce gilet ? Ou si ça avait été Mademoiselle Devi ou moi qui avions ouvert cette porte ? Bon sang John, la bêtise a ses limites tout de même ! Je suis déçue, très très déçue !»

Luke aurait sans doute éclaté de rire si la situation avait été moins grave. Il fallait, en effet, voir le visage agacé de la jeune femme, plus adaptée à la réprimande d'un enfant qui aurait fait tomber un vase qu'à un tueur en série s'apprêtant à commettre le génocide de l'année. L'expression du dit tueur, rouge comme une pivoine et n'osant même pas croiser le regard de son épouse, ne valait guère mieux. Bien entendu, étant donné que la japonaise n'avait habituellement JAMAIS ce genre de réaction, il était facile de deviner que son attitude était en réalité l'équivalent d'une véritable explosion de fureur chez une personne normale, mais il n'empêchait que le tout restait assez surprenant et comique à voir.

L'instant de grâce, hélas, fut cependant assez court : John ne tarda pas à se ressaisir et pointa à nouveau son arme en leur direction, en évitant soigneusement d'avoir Sachiko dans sa ligne de tir. Sa main tremblait encore du coup au cœur qu'il avait ressenti, mais son regard brillant et déterminé indiquait parfaitement qu'il tirerait une nouvelle fois s'il en ressentait la nécessité. Quoique encore chamboulé par le tir qu'il s'était pris, Luke prit la précaution de s'avancer devant Sayîda, soudain moins confiant en sa stratégie qu'il l'avait initialement été.

-«Je vous laisse une dernière occasion de vous en aller» marmonna le policier d'un ton glauque. «Vous arrivez de toute façon trop tard, j'ai déjà enclenché la première phase de l'opération. D'ici moins d'une dizaine de minutes, le poison des cuves sera prêt à être expédié... alors vous avez plutôt intérêt à partir d'ici.»

-«Alors là tu rêves !» répliqua de suite Sachiko, remontée comme un coucou suisse. «Tu vas laisser tomber ce que tu fais sur le champ et remonter avec nous ! Ça suffit les bêtises ! Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis, on dirait un fantôme errant dans un château Écossais ! Et pense sérieusement à ce que tu veux faire, surtout ! Je n'ai pas tout compris à l'histoire, j'avoue, mais je crois bien que gazer des gens reste quelque chose de mal. Tu es policier, tu devrais le savoir encore mieux que moi !»

-«Ne parle pas sans comprendre» s'emporta à son tour John, le regard aussi sombre que sa voix. «C'est dans ton intérêt que je fais ça, et dans celui de Line aussi. Ou plutôt, c'est dans celui de toutes les personnes innocentes qui vivent dans cette ville et qui doivent subir tous les jours les horreurs perpétrées par les voyous de tous bords. Il faut que ça cesse, tu comprends ? On ne peut pas, on ne _doit pas_ accepter de pareils comportements. Ces gens... les agresseurs, les voleurs, les tueurs... ils vivent en ruinant les vies des autres, tu devrais le savoir mieux que n'importe qui.»

-«D'accord, oui c'est vrai qu'il existe des gens méchants... mais tu ne peux rien faire contre ! Je veux dire, il en existera toujours, quoique tu fasses ! Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est décider, toi, de ne jamais devenir une personne comme eux... et regarde toi pourtant ! On ne te reconnaît plus, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Et surtout, si tu décides de mener à bien ce que tu veux faire... alors tu deviendras comme eux . Aussi... méchant et irrespectueux. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça que nous voulons, Line et moi ? Tu n'est qu'un idiot !»

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes, de façon à contrôler l'envie de pleurer qui commençait à la saisir : elle s'était rarement sentie aussi désemparée et concernée par quelque chose, et cela la terrorisait au point qu'elle commençait à en avoir du mal à respirer. Les responsabilités n'avaient jamais été son fort, et pourtant elle savait que l'issue des événements pourrait bien dépendre de ce qu'elle disait. Elle se retourna l'espace de quelques secondes, de façon à chercher chez Luke et Sayîda un regard d'approbation ou un geste d'encouragement, mais ne parvint qu'à éclater en sanglots, si bien que, finalement, ce fut l'ingénieur qui vint à son aide en éclaircissant le fond de sa pensée en des termes plus accessibles.

-«Je pense, moi aussi, que vous n'êtes pas un mauvais homme à la base, John» dit-il tout en croisant les mains derrière son dos. «Je peux même comprendre les trois premiers meurtres. Vous vouliez protéger votre famille, votre plan vous semblait alors la seule proposition viable, soit ! Mais à présent que vous avez votre femme en face, et que vous savez combien elle désapprouve ce plan, tout change n'est ce pas ? Maintenant vous savez que vous ne l'aiderez pas en assassinant des centaines de personnes. Alors de deux choses l'une : ou vous l'écoutez et vous abandonnez, ou vous persistez mais, dans ce cas, vous ne pourrez plus vous cacher derrière elle pour justifier votre acte. Si vous gazez cette ville, ce sera pour vous et non plus pour elle et votre fille. Et ça fera de vous un homme aussi mauvais que ceux que vous voulez éliminer. Vous disiez tout à l'heure qu'un éboueur doit toucher aux ordures pour faire son travail : c'est vrai, mais il ne se transforme pas en ordure pour autant.»

-«Sachiko désapprouve parce qu'elle ne comprend pas la nécessité de cet acte» le contredit aussitôt le policier, blême de colère. «Si elle en saisissait le sens, alors nul doute qu'elle serait de mon côté et non du votre. Vous la connaissez, c'est une enfant au fond ! Les personnes que je vise sont toutes susceptibles de faire du mal à des innocents, elles n'en sont pas à leurs premiers faits d'armes ! Bon sang, pourquoi refusez-vous de comprendre ce fait ? Je cible des pourris ! Des gens qui n'apporteront jamais rien à notre société, sinon des malheurs ! Je cible le genre de personnes que je passe mes journées à arrêter, mais que je vois sortir de prison après quelques petites peines minuscules en comparaison des crimes causés ! Des gens comme l'ordure qui a tué Tsuki et toutes ces pauvres filles, pourquoi refusez-vous de comprendre cela ?»

-«Vous ne faîtes que tourner votre colère contre des personnes qui ne vous ont rien fait !» le contredit l'ingénieur avec aplomb. «Qui vous donne le droit de les juger, de décider qu'elles n'ont pas le droit de vivre ? Vous voulez savoir le fond de ma pensée ? Au fond, l'origine de cette affaire, ce n'est pas votre famille, pas plus que les «innocents» pour lesquels vous dites vous battre, mais juste vous. En fait, vous n'êtes même pas capable de comprendre vos réelles motivations : c'est vous le gosse, pas votre femme ! Tout remonte à 1975, je me trompe ? Vous remémorer tous les jours depuis onze ans la négligence qui a valu à votre femme sa cicatrice doit être terriblement douloureux. Je suppose que le meurtre de Tsuki a été le déclencheur, et toute la culpabilité que vous ressentiez mais que vous avez tenté d'ignorer vous est revenu en pleine figure...»

John tressaillit en entendant ses mots, et Luke comprit aussitôt qu'il avait touché juste : désirant ne pas le perdre à un stade aussi avancé de la discussion, il prit un ton plus compatissant et doux, et s'autorisa même à faire un pas en sa direction, notant qu'il ne le visait plus avec autant de concentration qu'auparavant.

-«C'est pour cela, tout ces meurtres. Vous tuez ce qui incarne pour vous le pire sentiment qui soit ! Vous tuez ceux similaires -selon vous- à l'homme qui est à l'origine de votre malheur. Vous tuez pour essayer de vous soulager, pas pour soulager les autres. Pourtant regardez-vous, vous avez déjà le sang de trois personnes sur les mains, et ça n'a pas l'air de vous soulager plus que ça, n'est ce pas ? C'est en cela que vous êtes un gamin : vous blessez parce qu'on vous a vous même blessé, même si cela ne vous fait avancer en rien. Mais c'est terminé à présent, John : la personne qui vous a fait tant souffrir est morte, elle ne pourra plus jamais vous refaire du mal, pas plus qu'à votre famille. Les autres personnes que vous visez sont innocentes de ce crime, même si on peut leur imputer d'autres chose : les tuer ne vous soulagera pas. Au contraire, cela plongera votre fille et votre femme dans la même spirale que celle où vous vous trouvez depuis onze ans, et je sais que vous avez trop d'amour pour elles pour leur faire subir une chose pareille. C'est pour cela, John, que je vous le redemande une dernière fois : arrêtez cette folie. S'il vous plaît, ne détruisez pas ce qui vous reste.»

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assistance, et après quelques secondes qui parurent pourtant longues comme des heures, l'inspecteur baissa enfin totalement son arme et se laissa glisser le long du muret qui se trouvait derrière lui, les épaules secouées de spasmes. Les sons qu'il émettait ressemblaient autant à des sanglots qu'à des éclats de rire, ce qui lui donnait de sérieux airs de malade mental, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sachiko d'aller à sa rencontre pour le désarmer puis le serrer dans ses bras avec la force d'une _mama _italienne cajolant un de ses nombreux rejetons. Le soupir de soulagement qui franchit les lèvres de Luke devant cette scène trouva aussitôt écho chez Sayîda qui se précipita ensuite dans la salle de contrôle afin de désactiver tout le système, craignant sans doute que l'inspecteur finisse tout de même pas se raviser. Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'immense sourire qui illuminait son visage confirma à tous qu'aucune particule de poison n'avait eu le temps de filtrer, ce qui arracha non seulement un grand éclat de joie de la part de Luke mais aussi des applaudissements soulagés de la part de Sachiko.

-«Je vais prévenir la surface» expliqua la Pakistanaise. «Histoire de soulager tout le monde. J'ai bloqué le système manuellement, nous sommes désormais tranquille. Vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi je suppose...»

-«Effectivement, n'ayez aucune crainte, mademoiselle, je crois que tout ira bien désormais» répondit Luke tout en laissant son regard glisser sur John, toujours assis au sol à trembler comme un parkinsonien. «Ne faisons pas attendre nos amis, voulez-vous ?»

Sayîda acquiesça d'un petit rire cristallin puis disparut dans les couloirs, ne dissimulant pas un seul instant à quel point elle était impatiente d'enfin sortir à l'air libre. Luke, quant à lui, ramassa l'arme que John avait laissé tomber afin d'être bien certain qu'il ne se réarme pas au dernier moment, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas, se disant que Sachiko avait peut-être quelques mots à dire à son mari avant que les policiers ne viennent l'arrêter définitivement. John avait beau ne pas avoir mené son plan jusqu'au bout, il n'en avait pas moins tué trois personnes aussi était-il certain de passer plusieurs années en prison, si ce n'était le reste de son existence. Et il ne savait trop dire si la japonaise avait conscience de ce fait, même s'il pouvait voir à son visage anormalement peu souriant qu'elle se doutait bien qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte.

-«Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti avec les autres ?» finit par lui demander le policier d'une voix si serrée qu'il eut du mal à l'identifier comme étant la sienne. «J'ai pourtant bien dit que seule Sachiko était immunisée contre le poison qui risquait de s'infiltrer ici... vous avez fait un pari dangereux.»

-«Parce que je ne voulais pas terminer comme vous» expliqua l'ingénieur après quelques secondes de réflexion. «Tout cela n'est arrivé que parce que vous vous ressassez la même chose depuis onze ans, et je crois que, de la même façon, je me serais reproché toute ma vie de ne pas être intervenu si j'étais remonté à la surface. Qui sait en quoi ça m'aurait transformé par la suite ? De plus, je ne me suis jamais inquiété des effets que pourrait avoir le poison sur moi... en réalité, vous m'avez immunisé n'est ce pas ? Tout comme vos collègues ?»

-«... Effectivement, je peux bien l'avouer maintenant. Je vous ai administré la dose via le café que je vous ai donné hier soir. C'était si évident que ça ?»

-«Vu les discours que vous teniez, assez oui. C'est grâce à ce que vous m'avez raconté au commissariat que j'ai compris tout cela : vous aviez l'air de vous sentir trop coupable d'être «responsable» de la blessure de Sachiko pour pouvoir supporter la responsabilité de la mort «d'innocents» n'ayant rien à voir avec votre plan initial. Vous ne vouliez pas de ça...»

-«Si vous le dîtes...»

L'inspecteur se tut, puis hocha mollement la tête : à vrai dire, il était si perdu qu'il n'était même plus capable d'expliquer clairement ce qu'il avait voulu faire, ni pourquoi il avait réagi de façon aussi forte aux paroles du jeune ingénieur. Toute sa détermination et sa colère initiale avaient fondu comme neige au soleil pour laisser place à une profonde lassitude. Il regrettait, quelque part, d'avoir laissé à Luke l'occasion de parler. Cependant, et de façon bien paradoxale, il se sentait également très reconnaissant envers lui de l'avoir empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout de son plan. Peut-être était ce parce qu'il savait au fond de lui, sans vouloir se l'avouer, que le jeune homme avait eu totalement raison dans sa démonstration et que tuer des gens n'avaient jamais été au final sa principale préoccupation, mais plutôt un vaste délire naît de son incapacité à évoluer dans un monde qu'il ne parvenait plus à voir d'un œil optimiste. Détruire ce monde lui avait semblé plus simple que de tenter de s'y réintégrer, pour ne pas dire plus logique : pourtant, à présent qu'il devrait affronter la honte de Sachiko, les choses lui semblaient bien différentes.

-«J'aimerais cependant une chose...» reprit John tout en se tassant davantage. «Je veux que les gens du dehors sachent à quel point la balle leur est passée à ras du visage. Je veux que cette affaire n'ait pas servi à rien. Je mentirais, Luke, si vous disais que je suis heureux de ce dénouement... je réalise, effectivement, que j'ai mal fait les choses. Mes intentions étaient flouées par ma colère et mon dégoût, mais concrètement, les points que j'ai soulevé, comme par exemple la violence extrême de ce monde, n'en restent pas moins vrais. Je veux que ces gens tremblent autant que ceux qu'ils font trembler au quotidien. Qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ont eu de la chance, mais qu'un jour quelqu'un prendra peut-être ma relève et ne sera pas arrêté au dernier moment par quelqu'un comme vous.»

-«... Ce sera fait» acquiesça l'ingénieur. «De toute façon, connaissant la presse, il serait très étonnant que ce point ne soit pas évoqué.»

-«Sait-on jamais... je préfère être certain que le message passe.»

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il soufflait ces derniers mots, et Luke ne put s'empêcher de frémir très légèrement en se disant que cela présageait d'étranges choses. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant quant à sa signification, interrompu par des bruits de pas et des voix qui lui indiquèrent que Sayîda était parvenue à remonter et avait rameuté assez de monde pour neutraliser une armée. Si Sachiko perdit soudain toute couleur en comprenant ce fait, John, lui, se détendit sensiblement.

-«Et bien, on dirait que le gong a sonné» dit-il en se relevant puis en offrant ses poignets au premier agent qui vint se poster devant lui. «Je peux vous demander une dernière chose, Luke ?»

-«Dîtes toujours ?»

-«Vous pourriez surveiller Sachiko et Line durant mon absence ? Vous venez de prouver que protéger les gens est davantage votre domaine que le mien... et même si vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire cette faveur, j'aimerais que vous la considériez sérieusement.»

Le regard de la japonaise s'assombrit aussitôt qu'elle comprit ce que signifiait cette demande, mais elle ne pipa mot, préférant attraper la manche de son mari comme pour le retenir, ce en ignorant les protestations des policiers. Luke, quant à lui, n'hésita évidemment pas bien longtemps avant de répondre.

-«Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Mais dans ce cas, essayez de bien vous comporter pour sortir de prison aussi vite que possible.»

-«Oh sur ce point ne vous faîtes pas de souci» répliqua t-il avec aplomb, tout en commençant à se diriger en direction de la sortie. «Mon comportement exemplaire me vaudra très vite une libération anticipée, j'en suis certain.»

Une fois encore, le sourire qui dévora son visage fin provoqua chez l'ingénieur un petit sentiment de malaise inexplicable.

**OooooO**

Le soir commençait à doucement tomber sur la capitale quand l'expédition remonta enfin à la surface. La foule immense, réunie aux alentours, la salua en applaudissant vigoureusement, donnant l'impression d'être dans un stade rempli à ras bord de supporters enthousiastes. Il y en eut, bien évidemment, certains pour huer l'inspecteur Watson voire même tenter de lui cracher dessus, mais globalement l'ambiance était festive au possible, si bien qu'il était très difficile d'imaginer l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui avait failli se dérouler.

En fait, s'en fut même clairement assommant pour Luke, qui ressentit très vite le besoin de s'isoler un peu : le jeune garçon n'était clairement pas un habitué de ce genre de situation, et discuter avec les quelques journalistes qui écumait les environs était loin d'être sa priorité. Repérant l'agent Darvill qui lui fit signe de venir à sa rencontre, il parvint à éviter les questions un peu trop insistantes d'une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années puis trotta jusqu'au camion de pompier où se trouvait le policier en compagnie de Sayîda Devi et Tariq Azra. Celui ci, situé juste derrière sa sœur, l'accueillit d'une grande claque dans le dos qui le fit vaciller, et le monopolisa durant cinq bonnes minutes afin de le remercier. Puis, enfin, il consentit à le lâcher, non sans cependant lui avoir promis un peu tout et n'importe quoi au préalable, ce qui lui permit enfin de débuter la conversation avec Erwan.

-«Je vous félicite, c'est vous qui aviez raison» reconnut le policier en souriant. «Pour être franc, jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous arriveriez à provoquer un tel miracle.»

-«Et pour être également franc, j'ai vraiment cru à un moment que je m'étais trompé» répondit l'ingénieur tout en se laissant choir sur l'avant du véhicule. «Comme on dit, ça s'est vraiment fait sur le fil. Mais j'ai heureusement fini par trouver les mots justes.»

-«Sans vouloir être indiscret... qu'est ce que vous avez dit à l'inspecteur pour lui faire changer d'avis ? Je veux dire, il avait l'air si déterminé...»

-«Je n'ai fait que dire ce qu'il savait déjà mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Changeons plutôt de sujet, est-ce que vous savez où est Claire...?»

-«Ah nous y sommes, les affaires de cœur !» plaisanta le jeune roux. «Elle est juste derrière, au niveau des pompes. C'est une sacrée fille que vous êtes trouvé vous savez ? Elle a organisé tout un plan pour immuniser les habitants des quartiers visés par l'attaque au cas où vous échoueriez. Bon, bien entendu maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment nécessaire, mais ça n'en reste pas moins admirable.»

-«Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle» sourit Luke. «Elle cache bien ses talents.»

Il ôta sur ces mots son gilet-pare balle abîmé, de façon à ne pas donner à la jeune femme un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude, puis partit à sa rencontre d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Elle était effectivement assise à l'arrière du camion, près des rouleaux sur lesquels étaient disposées les lances à incendie, et contemplait pensivement la foule tout en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux rendues acajou par les rayons du soleil couchant. Il se surprit à rougir devant cette vision plutôt bucolique -rougeur qui empira quand Claire nota sa présence du coin de l'œil- et prit à nouveau son courage à deux mains et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer doucement en voyant dans quel état il se trouvait -à savoir couvert d'eau et de boue de la tête au pied- puis, sans crier gare, lui ficha soudain un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui coupa net la respiration.

-«Hey, mais ça va pas ?» réussit-il à balbutier après quelques secondes de blanc. «Tu m'as fait mal !»

-«J'espère bien !» répliqua aussi sec la scientifique en croisant les bras d'un air mécontent. «Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? Tu n'est qu'un sale manipulateur ! M'embrasser juste pour éviter une discussion, c'était vraiment bas !»

-«Quoi ? C'est juste pour ça que tu essayes de m'éventrer avec ton coude ? Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai juste voulu parer au plus urgent ! Depuis quand ça te gène un baiser, hein ?»

-«Depuis que ça sert juste à me manipuler ! Je sais que l'image que tu as de moi n'est pas brillante en ce moment, mais tout de même je ne pensais pas que s'en était à ce point. La prochaine fois, assomme-moi plutôt, d'accord ? J'aurais moins honte !»

-«Bon sang, je ne suis pas sorti de ces fichus tunnels depuis dix minutes que je me fais déjà engueuler ! Je venais faire la paix, tu ne peux pas me laisser en placer une ?»

-«Faire la paix ? Comment ça ?»

Il eut du mal à ne pas sourire en entendant la voix faussement froide de son interlocutrice se muer en un petit couinement à peine audible : Claire avait le même défaut que lui, à savoir une tendance à ne plus savoir jouer la comédie quand elle était prise au dépourvue. Profitant de ce silence bienvenu, il se rassit à ses côtés et réajusta les manches de sa veste d'un geste nerveux.

-«J'en ai assez d'être en colère contre toi. J'ai cru que la seule chose qui me permettrait de passer outre ce que tu as fait serait de te voir dans un état pire que le mien, mais j'ai compris tout à l'heure que je m'étais trompé. Je crois que j'ai fait le même genre d'erreur que John Watson tu sais ? Je me suis auto-persuadé que c'était ce que je désirais le plus au monde alors qu'en réalité, ce que je recherchais était foncièrement différent. Bref je ne vais pas m'épancher là dessus parce que ça va virer dans le mielleux, mais je voulais te dire que j'accepte les excuses que tu m'as présenté tout à l'heure. Et que je te demande moi même pardon pour avoir si méchamment réagi au quart de tour. Je veux qu'on fasse table rase de tout ça... et que tu reviennes chez moi. S'il te plaît...»

-«... Oh... alors ça c'est plutôt inattendu !» s'exclama Claire avec joie. «C'est sincère au moins ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas encore une tentative de manipulation bizarroïde ?»

-«Promis juré, c'est sincère. Tu me manques vraiment, je m'en veux de m'être aveuglé de la sorte et d'avoir oublié ce qui t'unissait au Professeur. Dans ta situation, peut-être aurais-je fait la même chose que toi, te juger sur ce point était malhonnête... et assez indigne d'un gentleman à vrai dire.»

-«Disons que les torts étaient partagés, oui. Mais à vrai dire... je n'aurais jamais espéré que tu reconnaisses un jour ce fait de toi-même.»

-«Je l'aurais sans doute pas reconnu sans avoir d'abord compris ce qui clochait chez John Watson à vrai dire, tu peux le remercier au moins pour ça.»

-«Je n'y manquerai pas. Et crois bien que désormais je t'enverrai courir après des meurtriers à chaque dispute ! Ça te réussi bien !»

-«C'est ça, moque toi ...»

Même s'il tenta de faire passer de l'irritation dans sa voix, l'air doux qui se peint sur son visage aussitôt qu'il entendit sa compagne éclater de son joli rire cristallin traduisit à merveille ce qu'il pensait en réalité de cette remarque. Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent dans leurs bras, de façon à sceller leur réconciliation, et restèrent un petit moment dans cette position, silencieux mais non moins confortablement installés.

-«Au fait» finit par noter le jeune homme. «J'ai oublié de te féliciter, il paraît que tu as pris en main la situation ici ?»

-«Tu y vas un peu fort» pouffa Claire tout en reposant son menton sur son épaule. «En fait Sayîda avait caché dans une des statues du Hall de la National Gallery assez de capsules d'antidote pour immuniser la ville. Hershel et ton jeune toi les ont trouvées assez vite, et actuellement les pompiers s'en servent pour asperger les quartiers sensibles de la ville. Sayîda a pensé qu'il était plus prudent de les utiliser malgré tout. Des fuites pourraient toujours se produire plus tard à cause de l'état des tuyaux, alors mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez... attaque ou pas attaque, la menace existe toujours. Il paraît qu'il faudra plusieurs semaines avant de tout nettoyer...»

-«En parlant du Professeur et de mini-moi... je ne les ai pas encore vu ?»

-«Ils sont restés à la National Gallery avec messieurs Troughton, Baker et Mc Gann, afin de les aider à cibler les quartiers les plus en dangers avec l'aide d'autres spécialistes. Je sais que j'aurais dû aller avec eux mais... comme je savais que c'est ici que tu ressortirais, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le cœur à ça.»

-«Je vois... c'est dommage, j'aurais aimé discuter un peu avec le Professeur. J'imagine que j'en aurai l'occasion demain.»

-«Sans doute, oui. Et puis au moins vous serez au calme, ce sera plus facile pour bien mettre les choses à plat. J'ai une petite conversation avec lui je t'avouerais... je crois qu'il a compris que je voulais rester ici avec toi. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais... d'une certaine façon, les hésitations que j'ai eu au départ à ce sujet ont fini par m'aider à comprendre ce que je voulais.»

-«Bienvenue au club !»

Elle éclata de rire à nouveau et se lova un peu plus contre son épaule : le contact lui avait affreusement manqué, et même si la chemise trempée de Luke sentait un peu les égouts, elle était ravie de s'y calfeutrer à nouveau. Ils restèrent d'ailleurs encore un moment collés l'un contre l'autre, à contempler le va et vient incessant des agents de police et de la foule et à commenter, parfois de façon un brin méchante l'attitude ou la tenue de certains individus. Ce ne fut finalement qu'une fois la nuit tombée qu'ils finirent par héler un taxi sur recommandation de l'agent Darvill, direction la National Gallery où les attendait le reste de l'équipe.

Avant de monter dans la voiture, Luke laissa son regard s'arrêter sur la silhouette de Sachiko qui, assise sur les marches d'une vieille fontaine, semblait attendre le départ du convoi policier où se trouvait son mari. Un sourire étrange, similaire à celui qu'avait eu l'inspecteur avant de se faire menotter, déformait son visage encore un peu creusé par les larmes qui y avait coulé, lui donnant un air particulièrement sombre qui contrastait terriblement avec la bonhomie de sa physionomie. Comprenant qu'il n'était guère le moment de lui parler, il se résolu à grimper dans le taxi, non sans cependant apercevoir du coin de l'œil qu'elle l'avait repéré elle aussi et le saluait désormais d'un large geste de main, comme disant au revoir au passager d'un navire dont elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas avant longtemps.

Il répondit instinctivement à ce salut sans trop savoir pourquoi, et sentit un poids désagréable lui peser sur le cœur et l'estomac. Puis, incapable de la regarder davantage, il indiqua au chauffeur leur destination et le véhicule démarra.

**OooooO**

Il était déjà dix heures du matin tapantes quand le Professeur Layton s'éveilla de son long sommeil. Les grasses matinées n'étaient d'ordinaire pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'il s'autorisait, mais la journée précédente avait été si épuisante qu'il estima que pour une fois, il avait une excuse valable pour justifier ce manquement à la bonne conduite. Ce fut également pour cela qu'il laissa son apprenti dormir encore un peu, conscient que lui aussi avait bien des heures de sommeil à rattraper, pour plutôt descendre au rez-de-chaussée de la maison Victorienne de Luke.

Il ne s'était jamais figuré qu'il remettrait un jour le pied dans cette demeure, à vrai dire : sa surprise avait même été grande quand le jeune garçon l'avait invité à revenir s'y installer en attendant de retourner dans son époque. Il s'était d'abord dit que l'idée était venue de Claire, mais à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille avait rapidement nié être à l'origine de cette généreuse proposition. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de demander une explication au jeune homme, mais la question continuait à le tarauder.

Il entra dans le salon, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant Claire affalée sur le canapé, à dormir enroulée dans un vieux plaid : elle était encore habillée, preuve qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit ainsi. La veste de Luke étant posé sur le fauteuil face à elle, il supposa que les jeunes gens avaient passé la nuit à discuter d'il ne savait trop quoi. Cette supposition fut du reste confirmée quand l'ingénieur passa à son tour l'encadrure de la porte, les yeux rouges de fatigue et le nez à moité plongé dans la tasse de café noir qu'il avait en main.

-«Ah, bonjour Professeur» dit-il aussitôt qu'il le remarqua. «J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas réveillé cette nuit ? Nous avons tendance à parler un peu fort, désolé.»

-«J'avoue n'avoir rien entendu... sans doute étais-je assommé trop par la fatigue. Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger un peu, soi dit en passant, tu as une mine affreuse.»

-«Ça attendra un peu, pour l'instant il y a des affaires plus urgentes. Je crois... que nous devrions discuter un peu des choses à venir. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose que nous aurions dû faire bien avant. Suivez-moi.»

Le Professeur marqua son étonnement d'un haussement de sourcil, mais accepta l'invitation de son «apprenti» : afin de ne pas réveiller Claire, ils allèrent tout deux s'installer dans la cuisine, devant une cafetière presque vide mais en phase de ré-emplissage. Cheshire, un des nombreux chats de la maisonnée, les dardait de ses yeux vert-gris du haut de l'armoire où il était confortablement installé.

-«J'ai contacté Tariq Azra» expliqua l'ingénieur tout en avalant sa tasse cul-sec. «Votre départ sera possible dès cet après-midi. C'est un peu brutal, je sais, mais à chaque seconde passée ici, vous perturbez un peu plus cet espace-temps... alors mieux vaut prendre nos dispositions dès à présent.»

-«Je vois» répondit Layton calmement. «Je comprends mieux ce soudain regain de sympathie à mon égard. L'impatience du départ...»

-«Vous seriez surpris» répliqua Luke avec douceur. «Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, j'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter davantage avec vous. Vous m'avez élevé durant douze ans, et croyez bien que je n'oublierai jamais rien de cela. Je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre moi : j'ai volé votre fiancée, je dois être un traître à vos yeux. Moi aussi j'ai été en colère contre vous, à cause de la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter sur ce sentiment là, ce serait du gâchis. Vous avez été un second père pour moi, Professeur, et vous avez fait de moi une meilleure personne. Croyez bien que je vous admire et vous aime bien plus que vous ne semblez le penser. Enfin bref, je vais faire court mais je voulais juste que vous sachiez tout cela avant de partir. Ça me semblait important, et je m'en serais voulu de me l'être gardé pour moi.»

Le Professeur, bouche bée, se trouva incapable de dire quoique ce soit : il ne s'attendait bien évidemment absolument pas à ce genre de révélations, et ne savait pas trop quoi y répondre. Sa rancune envers le jeune garçon était tenace, et ce n'était pas son discours qui allait le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet : il ne se sentait, néanmoins, pas le cœur à assener un telle réponse, aussi jugea t-il plus sage de rester silencieux. Luke, bien évidemment, ne fut pas dupe de la signification de son silence, mais il n'essaya cependant pas de le faire changer d'avis. Tout deux furent ainsi soulagés quand le téléphone se mit à sonner, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Ce fut Luke qui décrocha, tout en accordant à la pauvre Claire -réveillée par le bruit- un regard désolé.

-«Oui Allô ?»

_-«Luke ? C'est Erwan Darvill au téléphone. Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas de problème à signaler ?»_

Il fronça les sourcils : la voix de l'agent semblait terriblement inquiète, ce qui ne présageait pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles.

-«Et bien oui, tout va pour le mieux, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?»

_-«Figurez-vous que John Watson s'est évadé du commissariat cette nuit. Apparemment, quelques hommes à lui étaient infiltrés dans le bâtiment depuis des mois... je voulais être certain qu'il ne vous était rien arrivé, après tout vous êtes le «responsable» principal de sa capture.»_

Ah. Il avait décidément bien deviné. Un sifflement agacé franchit ses lèvres malgré lui, éveillant l'attention d'une Claire encore à moitié endormie.

-«Évadé vous dites ? Et vous n'avez pas d'indices sur l'endroit où il a pu aller ?»

_-«Plus ou moins... nous sommes allés chez lui pour interroger sa femme, naturellement, mais elle a disparu, tout comme sa fille. Il manque également des valises et des vêtements chez eux, je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils ont dû tous embarquer pour je ne sais quel endroit. En tous cas, ça me rassure de savoir que vous êtes encore entier...»_

-«Je vois... à mon humble avis, vous perdez votre temps à lui courir après. Son plan de secours doit être aussi rigoureux que son plan initial...»

_-«Je sais bien... mais bon, c'est mon métier que voulez-vous ? Sur ce par contre, je vais vous laisser, la brigade m'attend. Restez bien sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais.»_

-«Merci du conseil, agent Darvill, mais je pense que ça ira. Bon courage à vous.»

Il raccrocha et s'autorisa même un petit rire devant le regard interrogatif du Professeur et de Claire : il ne s'était pas attendu à pareil dénouement, en toute franchise, mais soudain les expressions qu'avaient eu la veille John et Sachiko prenaient tout leur sens. Le policier avait eu de la réserve jusqu'au bout semblait-il, et il avait clairement sous-estimé sa détermination et son envie de remplir jusqu'au bout son rôle de protecteur. Cela étant, il n'éprouvait aucune inquiétude : il savait que l'homme ne tenterait plus jamais rien. Bien entendu, rien ne pouvait lui confirmer cette intuition, mais cette dernière s'était révélée si utile dans l'affaire qu'il avait décidé de lui faire confiance jusqu'au bout, même si cela signifiait mettre parfois de côté la logique pure et simple, contrairement à ce que lui avait enseigné le Professeur...

Après tout, il était plus que temps qu'il fasse les choses à sa manière, n'est ce pas ?

-«Qu'est ce qui se passe ?» demanda Claire entre deux bâillements. «Une mauvaise nouvelle, encore ?»

-«Oh non, ne t'en fait pas. Juste des soucis de boulot !»

-«De boulot ?»

-«Je vais hélas devoir me trouver une nouvelle secrétaire. Ce n'est pas de chance n'est ce pas ?»

La lueur qui illumina les yeux noirs de la jeune rousse lui indiqua qu'elle avait compris le sous-entendu, et le petit sourire qui se dessina sur son pâle visage qu'elle y adhérait autant que lui.

-«En effet oui, ce n'est pas de chance.»

**OooooO**

Le petit Luke ne s'était pas imaginé que les adieux seraient si étranges à faire.

Comme convenu, son futur-lui et Claire les avaient conduit, le Professeur et lui, jusqu'au hangar où Tariq Azra avait installé sa machine à voyager dans le temps. Le pakistanais les avaient accueilli avec autant de joie que s'ils avaient été les délégués de la Reine en personne, et les avait remercié mille fois d'avoir sauvé sa sœur avant de les guider devant son ouvrage, où s'agitait Sayîda depuis quelques heures déjà.

Le garçonnet se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise une fois devant l'immense carcan de métal, pour ne pas dire complètement démuni. Il était impatient de rentrer chez lui et de revoir ses parents, mais une peur inexplicable lui lacérait les entrailles dans le même temps. Il craignait ce qu'il l'attendait dans le présent, tout comme les épreuves à venir. Son regard se posa malgré lui sur la cane que tenait son vieux lui, et il passa aussitôt la main sur sa cuisse, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait bien à sa place. Puis, voyant que les adultes discutaient entre eux et n'osant pas les déranger, il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sur un vieux canapé au rembourrage à peine existant, où Sayîda vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard avec à la main un verre d'eau qu'elle lui proposa gentiment. Même s'il n'avait pas trop soif, il n'osa pas le refuser, tel un parfait petit gentleman, et l'avala d'un trait.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que l'enfant s'endorme, à la grande surprise de Layton qui paniqua aussitôt, se remémorant le malaise de la veille.

-«Ne t'en fais pas» expliqua Claire avec douceur. «C'est normal, il y avait un calmant dans l'eau... un calmant qui va également effacer sa mémoire de ces derniers jours. A son réveil, il ne se souviendra pas de cette époque et de son voyage.»

-«Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? C'est totalement irresponsable ! Vous auriez pu au moins m'en parler !»

-«C'est à cause de moi» expliqua le grand Luke. «Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Je ne suis pas censé avoir vécu cette aventure durant mon enfance : si Luke retourne tel quel dans son époque, cela va créer une catastrophe terrible. Imaginez, vous êtes arrivés ici que parce que vous avez pu emprunter la machine de Tariq Azra. Machine que Tariq a élaboré à partir de mes plans. Or, dans l'état actuel des choses, Luke -s'il garde ses souvenirs- évoluera en une personne qui n'aura plus grand chose à voir avec moi. Et donc qui n'inventera jamais ces plans. Vous voyez le problème ? Cela forme une boucle, car si les plans ne sont pas inventés... alors il n'a aucune raison d'arriver dans cette époque et donc d'évoluer différemment. C'est sans fin.»

-«Qui te dit qu'il évoluera en une personne différente ? Tu ne peux pas le savoir !»

-«Bien sûr que si... je suis lui, vous l'oubliez vite. Je sais exactement ce qu'il pense, c'est gravé dans mes souvenirs, étant donné que je me remets «à jour» en temps réel. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à mademoiselle Devi de nous aider à effacer la mémoire de mini-moi... je vous jure que si j'avais pu agir autrement, je l'aurais fait. Vous savez, ça va être douloureux pour moi aussi, tous les souvenirs qui se sont gravés dans ma tête depuis l'arrivée de mini-moi dans cette époque vont devoir s'effacer, et ça sera désagréable, je le sais. Donc ne croyez pas que c'est une stratégie de ma part pour vous embêter... c'est une nécessité, on ne PEUT PAS faire autrement.»

-«Je suis d'accord sur ce point avec lui, Hershel» murmura Claire avec douceur. «Les voyages dans le Temps impliquent la mise en route de principe très compliqués... dans ton cas, tu es mort dans cette époque, donc tu n'entraînes pas de troubles directs. C'est la même chose pour moi, je n'ai pas de double ici... mais c'est différent pour Luke. C'est d'autant plus différent qu'il s'est auto-influencé, il a modifié sa propre ligne temporelle, ce qui est catastrophique. A vrai dire, c'est même moi qui ait proposé la solution que nous venons d'utiliser...»

-«En plus ce problème n'aurait pas qu'effacé mon existence» reprit Luke «mais aurait eu tout un tas d'effets terribles. C'est vous qui avez permis l'arrestation de John Watson, si vous n'étiez pas arrivé dans cette époque parce que je n'avais pas inventé la machine à voyager dans le temps, Londres aurait croulé sous les morts. Claire, également, n'aurait jamais été sauvé de l'explosion de sa propre machine puisque je n'aurais pas été là au bon moment...»

-«Je comprends...» finit par reconnaître Layton. «Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle...»

Il baissa les yeux : d'entre tous, l'argument de la mort de Claire, était bien évidemment celui qui avait fait le plus mouche. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur les conséquences qu'aurait sur le Temps son passage et celui de Luke en 1986. A présent que ses hôtes soulevaient ce point, cependant, il commençait à comprendre que c'était de l'ordre du monumental, voire du quasi indélébile.

En fait, il commença même à entrevoir d'autres difficultés, et son visage se décomposa aussitôt qu'il saisit leur portée.

-«J'y pense...» murmura t-il. «C'est moi qui vais élever Luke, n'est ce pas ? Or, avec ce que nous avons vécu... je pourrais très bien l'élever différemment.»

-«Nous y avons pensé également» répondit Luke. «C'est pour cela que nous avons demandé à Sayîda une seconde pilule, spécialement pour vous...»

Ce disant, Claire s'avança et ouvrit les mains, dévoilant une petite capsule bleue qu'elle mit dans la paume du Professeur d'un geste tremblant. Elle fit un signe de tête à Luke, et ce dernier quitta la pièce avec Tariq et Sayîda, de façon à laisser les deux anciens amants seuls. Elle voulait mener seule cette étape, même si elle savait que ce serait difficile. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre courage, puis se jeta à l'eau.

-«Luke et moi avons longuement parlé de sujet... et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que cette fois, c'est toi, et toi seul, qui devait faire ce choix. Je t'ai déjà imposé mes changements d'humeur, mes décisions... je ne veux pas t'imposer ça en plus.»

-«Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi...?»

-«Que tu prennes la décision non pas pour nous, mais pour toi. Tu peux prendre la pilule, et tout oublier de cette aventure. Tu ne te souviendras plus de nous, tu n'auras plus à souffrir de la situation actuelle... ou tu peux décider de te rappeler. Tu peux te dire que ces souvenirs, même douloureux, restent assez précieux pour valoir la peine d'être gardés.»

-«Et si je décidais de ne pas oublier pour faire en sorte d'élever Luke pour que jamais il ne devienne ingénieur et que jamais il ne te rencontre ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ?»

La question la fit sourire tristement : elle le prit par les mains, de façon à bien être facile à lui, et planta droit son regard dans le sien. Cela le fit doucement frémir, mais il resta néanmoins bien droit et calme, ne laissant rien transparaître de son trouble.

-«Je te fais confiance, Hershel. C'est une prise de risque, c'est vrai, mais Luke et moi savons quel genre d'homme tu es, et tu n'es certainement pas du genre à faire cela. Le choix porte surtout sur la mémoire de cet événement : préfères-tu me croire morte mais toujours exclusivement liée à toi ? Ou préfères-tu me savoir vivante mais liée à un autre homme ? C'est ta vie, Hershel, et c'est par conséquent ta décision.»

Elle lui lâcha les mains, et recula de quelques pas : son regard brillait de larmes contenues, mais elle se forçait à sourire pour ne pas offrir une dernière image aussi triste. Dire ainsi au revoir avait beau être nécessaire, ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux et elle s'étonnait elle même de parvenir à rester si calme alors qu'elle avait une folle envie de s'effondrer au sol. Laisser Layton partir revenait à abandonner les dernières brides de sa vie dans les années 50, et bien qu'elle était déterminée à rester aux côtés de Luke, la séparation restait difficile.

-«Je ne sais pas si tu vas décider de m'oublier ou non, mais en tous cas je te remercie, Hershel, pour toutes les fantastiques années que tu m'as offert. Pour ma part, jamais je ne les oublierai jamais, sois en certain. Au Revoir, aies une belle vie, s'il te plaît.»

-«Au Revoir Claire.» répondit l'archéologue d'une voix rauque. «Et aies une belle vie toi aussi, tu la mérites.»

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas contenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle rouvrit la porte de la pièce de façon à laisser rentrer à nouveau Tariq et Luke. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la machine, de façon à en vérifier les derniers réglages, puis installèrent avec délicatesse le petit Luke, encore tout endormi, sur la plateforme. Layton vint le rejoindre après avoir serré une dernière fois Claire dans ses bras, puis gratifié Tariq d'une vive poignée de main. Contre toute attente, il fit également l'accolade à son apprenti futur, manquant de lui faire lâcher sa cane.

-«Pour reprendre notre conversation de ce matin, moi non plus je ne te déteste pas, du moins pas totalement» lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. «Mais tu as intérêt à protéger Claire de façon aussi efficace que je l'aurais fait, car dans le cas contraire, crois bien que je te haïrai.»

-«Je vous le promets Professeur. Je n'ai pas oublié que les besoins d'une dame passaient systématiquement avant les miens, et Claire est la plus grande d'entre toutes.»

-«Offre lui l'existence que je n'ai pas pu lui donner. Je compte sur toi.»

Après une dernière tape sur l'épaule, le Professeur relâcha son apprenti puis fourra dans la poche de son manteau la pilule que Claire lui avait donné, se disant qu'il déciderait de la prendre ou non une fois arrivé dans sa propre époque. Voyant qu'il était prêt, Tariq alluma sa machine d'un geste étonnamment expert, rejoint par sa sœur qui contrôla l'alimentation en électricité.

Layton sourit une ultime fois à Claire et le pakistanais abaissa le levier, enclenchant le voyage.

Une vive lumière éclaira la pièce, forçant tous les occupants à fermer les yeux : quand ils les rouvrirent à nouveau, après dix bonnes secondes d'attente, le Professeur et son petit apprenti avaient disparu, laissant pour seule trace un petit nuage de fumée qui se diffusa dans la pièce en de fines volutes blanchâtres. Claire ne s'effondra qu'à ce moment précis, et elle fut plus que reconnaissante de trouver, à ses côtés, les épaules rassurantes de Luke sur lesquelles pleurer.

Le départ de Layton marquait la fin d'une histoire mais signifiait également l'ouverture d'un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Et si elle savait que la tristesse resterait sa compagne pour quelques jours, elle savait aussi qu'en continuant à se tenir à l'épaule de son compagnon, la peur, elle, resterait bien éloignée d'elle.

Et c'était ce qui comptait le plus.


	13. Epilogue Partie I

**Épilogue - I**

**OooooO**

Luke mit plus longtemps que d'ordinaire à émerger de son sommeil. Ses membres, à sa grande surprise, semblaient être en plomb tant il avait du mal à les mouvoir, si bien qu'il lui fallu presque dix minutes pour s'habiller et parvenir à descendre l'escalier qui menait jusqu'au salon.

Il se sentait étrange, presque migraineux, et avait la vue trouble : pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été malade récemment, même si sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Il s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes, histoire de tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses souvenirs chaotiques et atrocement flous, et grimaça. Il ne parvenait à se rappeler de la journée de la veille que très partiellement, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. La dernière image qu'il avait en tête était l'enseigne délabrée d'un restaurant indien, mais le reste tenait du parfait trou noir. Se disant que le Professeur pourrait être mieux le renseigner, il se résigna à descendre et entra dans la cuisine où flottait une douce odeur de pancake qui le mit aussitôt en appétit.

-«Bonjour mon garçon» le salua le Professeur, déjà attablé devant une bonne tasse de thé. «Tu as bien dormi ?»

-«Bonjour Professeur.» répondit-il poliment. «A vrai dire, je me sens un peu bizarre... mais j'imagine que ça finira par passer.»

Il s'assit à son tour sur sa chaise attitrée, en se frottant vigoureusement ses yeux fatigués : dieu, il avait décidément un mal fou à émerger, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel ! Ils avaient dû énormément bouger pour qu'il soit dans un état de fatigue pareil, même s'il ne voyait pas trop en quoi la visite d'un restaurant désert pouvait être éprouvante. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il piqua vigoureusement ses pancakes d'un habile coup de fourchette puis, après les avoir trempés dans de la confiture, posa enfin la question qui le taraudait.

-«Dites Professeur... vous vous souvenez de la journée d'hier ?»

-«Hm ? Bien entendu mon garçon, il serait difficile de ne pas l'oublier.» répliqua Layton en haussant les sourcils. «Tu ne te souviens pas de ton malaise ? Nous étions en route vers un restaurant indien quand tu t'es subitement écroulé d'un bloc. Nous avons passé l'essentiel de la journée aux urgences, et nous ne sommes rentrés qu'assez tard à la maison. Il faut dire que tu as dormi quasiment tout du long...»

-«C'est donc ça !» s'exclama l'enfant, soulagé. «Je croyais devenir fou ! Je n'arrive absolument pas à me rappeler de l'après-midi ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé dans les pommes ? Je veux dire, j'avais bien mangé pourtant...»

-«Oh, des vertiges probablement, les docteurs sont restés évasifs sur la question mais m'ont assuré que tout irait bien. Tu vois, il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter...»

-«Heureusement ! Ça combiné à mon rêve de cette nuit, ça aurait quand même fait beaucoup...»

-«Ton rêve ? Quel rêve ?»

-«Oh je ne saurais pas trop expliquer, c'était du grand n'importe quoi» expliqua Luke tout en avalant d'un trait son verre de jus d'orange. «Mais il y avait une femme... je ne me souviens plus trop de son visage, mais elle avait de beaux cheveux roux et surtout elle était très gentille. Rien que d'y repenser, je trouve ça réconfortant, c'est étrange non ?»

-«Ton infirmière avait les cheveux roux, tu as sans doute pensé à elle. Il est vrai qu'elle a été d'une patience remarquable...»

Bien que le visage de Layton avait légèrement blêmit à l'évocation de la jeune femme, Luke considéra que l'explication était tout à fait logique et n'en demanda pas plus. Il n'eut de toute façon pas le loisir d'approfondir, car l'horloge du salon se mit soudainement à sonner, indiquant qu'il devait se préparer afin d'être à l'heure à l'école. Il agrippa d'un même geste son cartable et sa casquette puis se précipita vers le porte-manteau afin de s'emparer de sa veste mais ne parvint qu'à faire tomber le pardessus du Professeur et à en renverser les poches. Ce fut avec peine qu'il retint le juron qui lui vint aux lèvres, et il perdit quelques précieuses minutes à tout ranger correctement.

-«Hm ? Professeur, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange» finit-il par remarquer avec surprise. «Regardez-ce que vous aviez dans votre proche !»

Le regard de l'archéologue s'assombrit aussitôt qu'il reconnut la petite pilule bleue que son apprenti lui tendait : hélas, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aurait aimé oublier, c'était l'existence de cette véritable malédiction ambulante. Prétextant que c'était juste un médicament contre le mal de tête, il la fourra rageusement dans sa poche de pantalon mais Luke, cette fois ci, ne fut hélas pas dupe de son mensonge, même s'il ne le manifesta pas oralement.

C'est avec soulagement que Layton le vit finalement sortir de la maison pour sauter dans le bus qui devait l'amener au collège : il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à faire comme si de rien n'était durant la vingtaine de minutes qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Mentir à l'enfant s'avérait bien plus compliqué que prévu, autant d'un point de vue technique que moral. Il avait eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir à une histoire qui puisse expliquer de façon logique son amnésie partielle, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il conserve néanmoins, au fin fond de son esprit, une vague image de Claire. Heureusement qu'il ne semblait pas se souvenir de son visage...

Réprimant un soupir, le Professeur alla se rasseoir à sa table, le cœur lourd, puis sortit la petite pilule de sa poche pour la poser face à lui, bien en évidence. Il lui était bien difficile d'admettre que son futur dépendait fatalement de son contenu. Après tout, le droit le plus sacré qu'avaient les êtres humains n'était-il pas la possibilité de manœuvrer leur existence à leur guise, moyennant certains efforts et sacrifices ? Il était terrifiant, au fond, de se dire qu'une petite pilule pouvait, à elle seule, priver quelqu'un de ce droit fondamental. Et pourtant c'était exactement ce que l'invention de Sayîda Devi était capable de faire.

Il ferma les yeux : devait-il prendre ce médicament ? Devait-il, au contraire, le jeter ? Il y avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, mais n'avait toujours aucune réponse au problème. Deux choix se présentaient à lui : dans le premier cas, en effaçant sa mémoire, il acceptait d'oublier que Claire était en vie dans une autre époque, mais était certain de ne pas altérer le bon déroulement des choses. Au contraire, en refusant, il garderait totalement conscience du fait que la jeune fille avait survécu, mais prenait le risque de changer quelques éléments de la vie du petit Luke ce qui, au final, pourrait avoir de très importantes répercussions. En vérité, donc, son dilemme se résumait plus ou moins à choisir entre la Peste ou le Choléra, sans possibilité aucune de guérison.

Que faire ?

Il grinça des dents, puis se leva de façon à aller chercher son vieil album de photographies, qui datait de l'Université : il n'aimait pas vraiment se faire photographier, mais les parents de Luke étaient autrefois des passionnés en ce domaine et lui avaient donc donné assez de matière pour se composer cet épais classeur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un portait de Claire, et il laissa malgré lui ses doigts lui redessiner doucement l'ovale du visage, avec autant de délicatesse que s'il avait été réel.

Il était amoureux fou de la jeune femme, et savait qu'il le serait sans doute toute sa vie. La savoir en couple avec un autre homme était bien entendu quelque chose de très difficile, mais cela valait tout de même bien mieux que de la savoir morte. Qui avait déjà eu le droit à ce genre de miracle avant lui ? Personne sans doute, et c'était bien pour cela qu'une part de lui voulait qu'il conserve l'intégralité de ses souvenirs. Il avait assez souffert pour les mériter. Cependant... il savait qu'il était censé ignorer ce genre de chose. Le Professeur de l'époque de Luke, celui qui était mort dans il ne savait quelles circonstances, n'avait pas disposé de ces informations : parviendrait-il, donc, à l'élever de la même façon tout en connaissant ce qui allait se passer après son décès ? Pas sans d'énormes efforts non, et il ne pouvait même pas être sûr que ces derniers seraient payants...

Que devait-il faire ? Pendre le risque ? Jouer la parfaite sécurité ? Aucune des deux solutions ne parvenait à le satisfaire. Il avait peur d'oublier et de s'enfermer à nouveau dans son deuil, mais savait bien qu'il ne pourrait mener une existence tranquille en sachant que n'importe quel acte de sa part serait susceptible de modifier, par époque interposée, l'existence de Claire. L'énigme ne semblait pas avoir de solution, et il n'était pas habitué à cela.

Il tourna une nouvelle page de son album, pour tomber face à une photographie datant du baptême de Luke, encore tout bébé à l'époque : Claire l'avait tenu durant une bonne partie de la cérémonie, afin de laisser sa mère parler au pupitre. C'était un des rares clichés qu'il avait pris de sa main, et il l'adorait, pour la simple raison qu'il immortalisait les sourires des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Luke était un peu comme son fils au fond, aussi avait-il également peur de commencer à nourrir du ressentiment envers lui : n'était ce pas inévitable, vu les circonstances ? L'enfant ne méritait pourtant pas pareil traitement : l'amour n'était pas un sentiment contrôlable, et il ne pouvait blâmer son futur-lui d'être tombé sous le charme de la fascinante personnalité de Claire. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir malgré tout. C'était humain, à défaut d'être poli et intelligent.

Finalement, il se remémora les dernières paroles de son apprenti : « _Je n'ai pas oublié que les besoins d'une dame passaient systématiquement avant les miens, et Claire est la plus grande d'entre toutes_». La détermination et la tendresse qu'il avait pu percevoir dans ces mots lui avaient prouvé que Luke les signifiait véritablement et n'avait aucune intention de revenir dessus. Claire était vivante, aimée, et surtout protégée : il devait se concentrer là dessus. Il pouvait bien tout oublier de son voyage, ce fait resterait inchangé, même s'il n'en avait aucune conscience.

Après une longue minute de silence, l'archéologue prit la pilule entre ses doigts et la fit tourner face à la lumière de sa lampe : il avait si peur qu'il en avait envie de pleurer, c'était bien normal. Mais au delà de cette peur, le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait faire à la jeune femme était de rester un gentleman jusqu'au bout. N'était-ce pas, en définitive, enfin l'occasion de lui offrir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui offrir, à savoir une belle vie ? Certes, ce serait à Luke de s'en charger de façon directe, mais c'était lui qui était en mesure de lui donner cette occasion. Lui, et lui seul.

Un Gentleman devait toujours faire passer les besoins d'une lady avant les siens. C'était lui qui avait appris cette règle élémentaire à Luke, et il n'était sûrement pas du genre à ne pas la respecter.

Craignant de changer d'avis, il jeta d'un geste impatient la pilule dans sa tasse de thé puis l'avala tout rond. Les effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir, et il s'écroula à moitié sur l'album qu'il consultait, la tête soudain affreusement lourde. Une petite larme coula furtivement le long de sa joue quand il souhaita mentalement adieu et bonne chance à Claire.

La jeune femme était vivante. Inaccessible, irremplaçable, mais merveilleusement vivante. C'était un miracle si incroyable, si bienvenue ! Il aurait autrefois donné sa vie pour permettre à la jeune femme de survivre à l'explosion, alors sa mémoire n'était-elle pas, au final, qu'un tout petit prix à payer ?

Un petit sourire se dessina son visage, et ce fut avec lui qu'il s'endormit, se ressassant la seule vérité qui lui permettait de ne pas trop regretter son geste.

Claire était vivante. C'était la seule chose qui avait véritablement de l'importance. Le reste n'était rien.


	14. Epilogue Partie II

**OooooO**

**Et voilà ! C'est enfin la fin de cette fanfiction ! J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidé à l'écrire, autant en me donnant quelques petites idées qu'en relisant les chapitres délicats ou en lisant tout court, à savoir la plupart des membres du Forum Layton (Cf mon profil pour le lien) : Gigira, Flora, Madness, Yaya, Laytonmobile, Azerty...et tant d'autres encore ! Merci également aux quelques reviewers anonymes ! J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, et que celles qui suivront vous plairont tout autant !**

**Bonne lecture et à la revoyure !**

**OooooO**

**Épilogue - II**

**OooooO**

Big Ben sonnait 14 heures quand le _Silver Sky, _navire de croisière en provenance de l'île Hokkaido, entra enfin dans le port de Londres.

En dépit de l'imminence de l'accostage, le pont avait été déserté par l'essentiel des voyageurs, en raison du vent glacial qui soufflait sur la Tamise depuis plusieurs jours. Les quelques courageux qui étaient pressés contre les rambardes afin d'admirer la vue grelottaient de froid malgré l'épaisseur de leurs manteaux, et tentaient vainement de se protéger des bourrasques en se dissimulant derrière les quelques poutres qui soutenaient le pont supérieur. La seule personne qui semblait apprécier les températures, en vérité, était une jeune fille de treize ou quatorze ans à peine qui s'était isolée sur la proue : ignorant totalement le froid mordant bien typique de l'Angleterre, elle tenait à la main une petite valise rose et sirotait un gobelet de chocolat chaud tout en admirant les quelques vieux navires qui florissaient le long des quais.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans son pays natal : elle ne se rappelait plus de grand chose, sinon de son ancienne maison et de St James Park où elle allait assez souvent en famille. Cependant, elle s'y sentait aussi à l'aise que si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté : elle avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était partie pour y vivre au moins cinq ou six ans, mais son impatience était telle que quand la passerelle fut baissée, elle fut la première personne à descendre, le cœur battant et le pas rapide.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle venait pour passer un entretien à l'Université de Gressenheller, réputée pour être un des établissements les plus sélectifs du monde. Dotée d'une intelligence à faire pâlir certains Professeur, elle avait terminé le lycée à l'âge de douze ans et avait passé un an dans une faculté de droit japonaise avant d'être sollicitée par d'autres universités. Gressenheller n'avait pas été son choix premier, mais certaines circonstances avaient fait que c'était vers elle qu'elle s'était finalement tournée, et elle ne doutait pas que son admission ne serait qu'une simple formalité.

Pour le moment, de toute façon, elle avait d'autres soucis. Son regard se posa sur la photographie qu'elle avait en main, puis sur la foule qui se pressait sur les quais afin d'accueillir les passagers. Son père la lui avait donné en lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait du vieil ami Londonien qui veillerait sur elle durant toute la durée de son séjour en Angleterre, et avait précisé qu'il viendrait la chercher directement au port. Cela étant, il n'avait pas vraiment un physique qui lui permettait d'être reconnu au premier coup d'œil, ce qui ne facilitait pas les recherches.

Finalement, elle le repéra non loin d'une petite cafétéria installée à quelques pas des docks. Ployé sur une canne, il essayait vainement de la repérer au beau milieu de la foule, tout en ayant lui aussi à la main une photographie de référence. Comme le lui avait autrefois dit sa mère, il était plutôt bel homme avec ses épais cheveux bruns qui grisonnaient un peu au niveau des tempes et ses yeux intelligents cachés derrière de petites lunettes, bien que la rondeur de son visage lui donnait des airs de grand enfant. Il sourit aussitôt qu'il la vit à son tour, et trotta jusqu'à elle pour enfin lui serrer la main avec étonnante vigueur.

-«Bienvenue à Londres Line Watson !» s'exclama t-il. «J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage ?»

-«Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Triton» répondit Line poliment. «Et le voyage s'est bien passé, oui. Je suis quand même bien contente d'être enfin arrivée. Je veux dire, c'est que ça commençait à devenir ennuyeux, la bibliothèque du navire n'avait pas beaucoup de livres...»

Luke Triton réprima un petit rire en entendant la jeune fille parler : elle avait exactement la même façon de s'exprimer que sa mère, ainsi que la même petite habitude de rouler les «r». Cela étant, c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle avait hérité d'elle : physiquement, elle était plutôt le portrait craché de son père, à l'exception de ses cheveux noirs jais et de sa peau très légèrement tannée. Ses grands yeux verts avaient un éclat qui trahissait son intelligence, et le petit grain de beauté qui se trouvait à gauche sous sa lèvre inférieur vieillissait un peu son visage très légèrement ovale.

-«A vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir» confessa l'ingénieur tout en souriant tristement. «La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais haute comme trois pommes. Tu as vraiment bien grandi, on ne te donnerait jamais tes treize ans...»

-«Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Papa m'a dit que c'est parce que lui aussi faisait un peu plus vieux que son âge au collège. Remarquez c'est tant mieux, ça passe mieux à l'Université...»

-«J'avoue ne toujours pas comprendre cette volonté de vouloir étudier ici. Il existe d'excellents établissements au Japon n'est ce pas ? Et tu aurais pu rester plus près de ta famille.»

-«Oui, mais Maman voulait que je revienne au pays, comme elle disait. Et je lui ai fait la promesse, alors...»

Son regard s'assombrit légèrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et celui de Luke ne tarda pas à faire de même. Les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles, en effet, n'étaient pas aussi gaies que ce qu'elles auraient dû être, et en dépit de son intelligence et de sa maturité, Line avait encore beaucoup de mal à surmonter l'évènement qui l'avait poussé à correspondre avec l'ingénieur.

Tout remontait à environ un an et demi, quand sa mère, Sachiko, avait été admise à l'hôpital de Sapporo pour une très mauvaise infection à la gorge. Au début, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure, habituée à la santé fragile de cette dernière : cependant, les médecins avaient fini par admettre que l'infection n'était que l'arbre qui cachait la forêt, et que la véritable maladie dont elle atteinte était hélas incurable. Sa mère était ainsi décédée dans les trois semaines qui avaient suivi cette annonce, mais avait eu le temps de lui parler de ses origines, et, entre autres, des raisons pour lesquelles elle et son mari avaient dû quitter en catastrophe le Royaume-Uni une dizaine d'années auparavant. Line avait décelé bien des regrets dans ses propos, et finalement en était venue à lui promettre d'y retourner un jour où l'autre, conformément à ses derniers souhaits.

La promesse s'était révélée difficile à tenir, au début : en tant que fugitif recherché depuis des années en Angleterre, son père ne pouvait pas quitter le Japon. Il devait de plus continuer à s'occuper de son jeune frère, Hiroshi -âgé de seulement 6 ans et natif quant à lui d'Hokkaido. Elle s'était donc résignée à rester sur l'île pour y étudier, quand une offre très généreuse de l'Université de Gressenheller assortie d'une bourse d'étude avait fini par pointer le bout de son nez.

Il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle une fois arrivée en Angleterre. Son père avait eu alors l'idée de contacter Luke Triton, la seule personne qu'il considérait être suffisamment de confiance pour lui confier sa fille : c'était via téléphone qu'elle avait eu son premier contact avec lui, et comme le courant était plutôt bien passé, Luke avait finalement accepté en mémoire de Sachiko, et voilà à présent qu'ils se voyaient enfin pour la première fois.

Il semblait, fort heureusement pour elle, aussi gentil qu'il en avait eu l'air à l'autre bout du fil.

-«Ta mère était quelqu'un de vraiment fantastique» finit-il par dire d'un ton nostalgique. «Le genre de personne qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans une vie. Nous avons continué à correspondre par lettres durant toutes ces années, mais ça ne valait pas le bon vieux temps...»

-«C'est vrai qu'elle était rudement chouette. On rigolait tout le temps avec elle, mais depuis qu'elle est partie l'ambiance à la maison est plutôt glauque : ça a totalement abattu papa, je crois que sans Hiroshi il se laisserait totalement aller. C'est pour ça qu'au début j'ai un peu hésité avant de dire oui à Gressenheller, mais je crois qu'il se serait senti encore plus coupable si j'avais décliné l'offre.»

-«Tant que ton petit frère sera avec lui, je pense que ça ira car ça lui donnera une raison de bien se tenir» sourit Luke tout en réajustant le col de son manteau. «Par contre... il commence vraiment à faire un froid de canard, je pense qu'il serait tant que nous partions d'ici.»

-«Très bonne idée monsieur Triton ! Par contre, je pourrais vous demander quelque chose...?»

-«Oui bien entendu ? Et appelle moi Luke, ne te sens pas gênée.»

-«Merci, monsieur Luke. Et bien en fait, j'aimerais qu'on passe par mon ancienne maison. J'ai quelque chose à y faire, une autre promesse...»

Luke trouva la demande assez surprenante mais ne fit aucun commentaire et accepta aussitôt. En parfait gentleman, il se proposa de porter ses maigres bagages et la mena jusqu'à sa voiture, une berline familiale de couleur bleue garée à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée. La plage arrière croulait sous les cahiers de coloriage et autres jouets pour enfant, lui rappelant la propre automobile de ses parents, mais accueillait également un petit chien visiblement âgé qui aboya joyeusement une fois son maître installé.

L'ingénieur démarra rapidement, pour s'enfoncer dans le dédale infernal des rues londoniennes : Woolwitch, le quartier d'origine de sa passagère, se situait fort heureusement tout près, aussi ne mirent-ils pas trop longtemps à atteindre leur destination. L'endroit, à la grande surprise de Line, n'avait absolument pas changé en dix ans. Elle adorait d'ailleurs le style des petites demeures de style entre-deux guerre bordées d'arbustes touffus et mal taillés qui longeaient la rue, et sentit son cœur s'emballer aussitôt que son regard se posa sur son ancienne maison. Quelques petites larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les ravala aussitôt puis tira sa valise du coffre pour en retirer une petite jarre d'un rose pétant et une mini-pelle à manche rétractable.

-«Excuse moi mais... qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?» lui demanda Luke en haussant un sourcil.

-«Oh, les cendres de maman !» répondit Line tout en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison. «Enfin une partie plutôt. Elle m'a demandé de les enterrer dans notre vieux jardin, parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup l'Angleterre. C'est elle qui a choisi la couleur de l'urne par contre... ce n'est pas terrible, je suis d'accord.»

-«Attends...tu veux _enterrer _cette urne dans le jardin ? Les nouveaux propriétaires ne te laisseront jamais faire !»

-«Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je vais passer par le jardin. En pleine semaine et en pleine après-midi, dans un quartier comme celui, c'est sûr qu'il n'y aura personne pour me voir. Enfin en tout cas c'est statistiquement fiable à 90%. Attendez moi dans la voiture, j'en ai pour grand maximum dix minutes.»

-«Tu es inconsciente ? On ne peut pas entrer chez les gens comme ça voyons, c'est une effraction de propriété privée, si un policier te voit tu...»

Line n'attendit pas la fin du sermon de l'ingénieur pour escalader les grilles avec une agilité presque insolente. Pour un peu, Luke aurait même admiré la souplesse avec laquelle elle avait atterri dans le jardin, si du moins la situation n'avait pas été aussi incongrue. Comprenant que la jeune fille était déterminée et sans doute dotée d'un caractère au moins aussi borné que celui de son père, il finit par capituler, ôta son manteau, puis escalada la grille à son tour de façon néanmoins beaucoup moins gracieuse. Son atterrissage, effectué sur le dos, fut quant à lui catastrophique, et lui arracha un magnifique juron qui aurait sans aucun doute fait rougir de honte les membres de sa famille.

-«Je te les donne tes dix minutes, mais tu n'en auras pas une de plus» grommela t-il après avoir retrouvé la jeune fille, qui avait déjà commencé à creuser. «Quelle demande farfelue...»

-«Ça ne devrait pas vous étonner venant de ma mère, non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude.»

-«L'habitude d'enterrer des choses ? Voilà qui n'est pas rassurant pour moi...»

-«Ah ah très drôle... l'habitude des trucs étranges, je veux dire. D'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est un peu votre rayon aussi non ?»

-«On peut dire ça» sourit Luke tout en l'aidant à creuser de ses mains. «J'ai participé à pas mal d'enquêtes étranges... et d'ailleurs, occasionnellement, je me prête encore au jeu même si je commence à vieillir un peu. Par exemple, pas plus tard que le mois dernier, on a sollicité mes services pour une affaire de soit-disant maison hantée. Bien entendu ce n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie mais c'était assez convainquant...»

-«Ça doit être génial !» s'exclama la jeune fille tout en se désintéressant de sa tâche l'espace de quelques secondes. «J'adore ce genre de chose, les mystères insolubles et les enquêtes... j'aimerais bien voir ça de mes propres yeux un jour !»

-«Et bien... peut-être que si une occasion se représente d'ici peu, et que tu n'as pas de devoirs... si ça t'intéresse, tu pourras m'accompaner. D'autant plus qu'avec ma patte folle, j'ai souvent besoin de quelqu'un pour me seconder, et si ma femme tenait ce rôle il y a quelques années, elle a maintenant trop d'obligations au travail pour pouvoir s'absenter souvent...»

-«Super ! Merci bien Monsieur Luke, vous ne le regrettez pas, je vous jure !»

Un grand sourire -le premier de ce genre, en fait- illumina le visage de la jeune fille sur ces mots, lui donnant enfin une expression correspondant à son âge. Luke se sentit rassuré de la voir ainsi, plus proche de l'enfance que de l'âge adulte pour la première fois depuis le début de leur rencontre : il devait, en effet, avouer se sentir un peu mal à l'aise en sa compagnie, du moins pour le moment. S'entendre avec une adulte aux allures d'enfant était en effet une chose, mais l'inverse en était une autre : il était donc plus qu'heureux de lui trouver au moins un point commun avec lui, à savoir une apparente fascination pour les mystères en tous genres...

-«Voilà, le trou est enfin assez profond» annonça finalement Line tout en y posant l'urne. «J'espère que les propriétaires ne la découvriront pas plus tard.»

-«Bah il n'y a pas de raison, nous avons creusé juste au pied des buissons, c'est invisible. De plus...»

L'ingénieur s'interrompit et se figea soudain, entendant un grondement bizarre derrière son dos. Il comprit que cela n'annonçait pas une bonne nouvelle en voyant que Line regardait désormais au-dessus de son épaule et que son visage se décomposait petit à petit jusqu'à devenir blanc comme neige. Il se retourna de fait très lentement, jusqu'à faire face à deux énormes dobermans qui se tenaient à deux mètres d'eux grand maximum, et les dardaient d'un air qui signifiait clairement qu'ils allaient tous deux passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Leurs maîtres venaient sans doute de rentrer chez eux et les avaient hélas fait sortir de la maison afin de s'ébattre un peu...

-«Line...?» murmura l'ingénieur, blême à son tour. «Je vais essayer de leur parler, mais je crois que tu devrais, par précaution, montrer très vite dans l'arbre qui se trouve derrière nous...»

-«Sans vouloir vous vexer monsieur Luke, vous deviez aussi monter parce que je ne crois pas que dialoguer avec ces chiens sera très effica...»

Le premier chien, menaçant, aboya et fit un pas en leur direction, les acculant davantage dans leur coin.

-«Oui, en fait tu as raison» concéda Luke en déglutissant bruyamment. «Je peux très bien négocier depuis les branches.»

A peine l'ingénieur avait-il reconnu ce fait que les chiens s'élançaient vers lui et la jeune fille, leur arrachant un splendide cri de surprise.

**OooooO**

Habituellement, Claire Triton adorait son mari : cependant, en cette étrange soirée, il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais autant détesté.

Luke avait, hélas, une effroyable capacité à se mettre dans les ennuis les plus impossibles même quand sa journée était censée se dérouler de façon tout aussi classique. Qui, excepté lui, pouvait en effet atterrir au commissariat alors qu'il était censé accueillir une toute jeune fille au port de Londres ? Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles en recevant l'appel, et voilà pourtant qu'elle patientait dans le hall de l'établissement : elle avait d'ailleurs dû téléphoner en catastrophe à la mère de Luke à cause de cela, afin qu'elle aille chercher les enfants à l'école à sa place, ce qui n'améliorait guère son humeur.

Elle n'avait pas tout compris à ce qui s'était passé, à vrai dire. On lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'on avait retrouvé Luke en pleine crise de nerf avec Line Watson, ce dans le jardin de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. Mais surtout, ils s'étaient battus avec les propriétaires pour des raisons qui lui restaient encore bien mystérieuses.

Elle fut finalement tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un agent de police au visage rond et parsemé de tâche de rousseur bien connu. Rassurée de savoir qu'il était la personne en charge du dossier, elle se leva d'un bond et lui fit la bise.

-«Heureux que tu aies pu faire aussi vite Claire» dit Erwan Darvill tout en la guidant vers les salles d'interrogatoire. «Je t'avoue que quand j'ai appris pour cette «affaire», j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague.»

-«Justement, en parlant d'affaire j'aimerais bien que tu m'éclaircisses tout ça, Erwan. Qu'est ce que Luke a fait très exactement, à part entrer dans une propriété privée ?»

Le policier, promu Inspecteur depuis quelques semaines, sourit à la question et ouvrit la porte de la pièce devant laquelle ils se trouvaient pour toute réponse. Luke et Line s'y trouvaient tous les deux, les bras entourés de bandages et le visage couvert de bleus. L'ingénieur baissa la tête d'un air penaud aussitôt qu'elle posa son regard sur lui, mais la japonaise ne cilla pas un seul instant, se contentant de serrer contre elle une urne rose vide.

-«Apparemment, ils ont tous les deux voulu enterrer une urne contenant des cendres de la mère de Line, mais ont été interrompu par les propriétaires et, plus spécifiquement, par leurs chiens.» expliqua Erwan sans cacher combien l'histoire l'amusait. «Quand leurs maîtres sont arrivés, la petite a insisté pour enterrer son urne quand même, mais comme ils ont refusé elle l'a ouverte et a dispersé les cendres dans le jardin. L'homme de la maison s'est fâché, lui a fichu une claque en guise de réponse... et ton mari lui est aussitôt tombé dessus à bras raccourcis. Enfin bref quand nous sommes arrivés, il était même parvenu je ne sais comment à retourner les dobermans de la famille contre leurs propriétaires ! Du coup c'était eux qui étaient perchés dans l'arbre...et ils ont très mal vécu cette expérience.»

-«Ils l'ont cherché» répondit Luke. «Leurs chiens m'ont raconté qu'ils étaient des personnages peu recommandables, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont aidé. Et puis on ne frappe pas les enfants, même quand ils viennent de vous mordre...»

-«Hey, je les ai à peine mordu !» se défendit Line, rouge de honte. «Ils ont voulu me prendre l'urne de maman, c'est eux qui ont commencé !»

Claire sentit sa colère s'évanouir pour laisser place à l'hilarité la plus totale tant la situation était incongrue : il n'y avait qu'une Watson pour réussir à créer, par sa seule présence, ce genre d'histoire à dormir debout ! Et malheureusement, il n'y avait que Luke pour réussir à s'y enliser jusqu'au cou de la sorte. Cela lui rappela de bons souvenirs, et à voir le petit sourire qui se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de son mari, elle n'était pas la seule à être dans ce cas.

Elle capitula donc finalement, peu désireuse d'aggraver une histoire qui partait d'une bonne intention, et paya la caution exigée par Erwan. Puis elle s'approcha de Line, et s'assit à ses côtés : tout comme son mari, elle se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise devant ses grands yeux verts sombre à l'éclat trop vieux pour un corps trop jeune, mais la salua poliment malgré tout.

-«Bonjour Line, je suis Claire, la femme de Luke. Je te demande de nous pardonner pour ce qui est arrivé, j'imagine que c'est une drôle de façon d'être accueillie en Angleterre... et je suis également désolée pour l'urne. Si tu veux, on pourra toujours l'enterrer dans un endroit que ta mère aimait ?»

-«Ce n'est plus la peine maintenant que je l'ai dispersée, mais merci quand même madame» répondit la jeune fille poliment. «Par contre, on peut partir maintenant que la caution est payée ? Je vous rembourserai ma part bien sûr, mais... j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on quitte cet endroit, s'il vous plaît, je n'aime pas vraiment les commissariats...»

Un petit trémolo d'angoisse était audible dans cette dernière phrase, même si Line était de marbre en apparence : cela suffit à convaincre les Triton d'accéder à sa demande, et ils quittèrent les lieux aussitôt que les policiers le leur permirent, direction la voiture de Claire. Ils trouvèrent assez étonnant qu'une fille d'ancien policier se sente aussi mal à l'aise dans un lieu de justice, d'autant plus qu'elle se dirigeait vers des filières menant à ce genre de métier, mais mirent cela sur le compte de son jeune âge et préférèrent ne pas se montrer trop indiscrets pour un premier jour.

-«On t'a réservé une chambre avec vue sur le jardin» expliqua soudain Luke afin de briser le silence qui s'était abattu dans l'habitacle de la voiture. «Bon pour l'instant ce n'est pas très décoré mais rien ne nous empêche d'aller compléter ça demain. Tu as rendez-vous à Gressenheller au matin, c'est ça ? Alors l'après-midi t'es libérée...»

-«Oh vous n'avez pas à vous embêter, j'aurai ma chambre d'étudiant d'ici maximum deux mois alors...je n'occuperais pas cette chambre assez longtemps pour avoir besoin de la personnaliser je crois. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi...»

-«Crois moi jeune fille, tu ne nous déranges pas !» rit Claire tout en se tournant vers elle. «Tu sais, nous avons déjà trois enfants à la maison, nous avons l'habitude ! Roy a trois ans de moins que toi, Amelia a six ans et Elisabeth a trois ans et demi... nous pouvons survivre à tout !»

-«Et puis tu veux m'aider dans mes enquêtes n'est ce pas ?» ajouta Luke en souriant. «Alors tu fais partie de la maison désormais, _assistante _Line Watson !»

-«Ce qui signifie» poursuivit Claire «que la chambre qu'on t'a choisi te servira plus souvent que tu le crois ! D'où une obligation de la personnaliser... ou sinon c'est nous qui allons nous en occuper, et dans ce cas tu as bien des choses à craindre. Nous avons une fascination pour les couleurs fluo...»

Line ne répondit pas, mais le trouble qui déforma ses traits exprima pour elle toute l'émotion qui la saisissait : certes, elle avait attendu son voyage vers Angleterre durant des mois, mais à présent qu'elle y était et qu'elle réalisait pleinement qu'elle allait vivre avec une autre famille que la sienne, elle se sentait fragilisée et angoissée. La gentillesse des Triton la touchait d'autant plus qu'elle avait bien senti qu'elle les inquiétait un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, bien sûr : accueillir une fille de son âge quand on avait déjà trois enfants était un pari risqué, et elle était d'un caractère assez particulier qui avait tendance à rebuter les adultes. Cela étant, elle se sentait pour sa part étrangement à l'aise en leur compagnie, et cela lui faisait enfin réaliser une chose capitale pour sa vie future : elle n'était pas seule. Sa famille vivait peut-être désormais à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours autour d'elle des personnes sincères prêtes à l'aider quand la situation se révèlerait difficile. Savoir cela était terriblement rassurant, et valait tout l'or du monde.

De petites larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle se répétait cette phrase en boucle et que la main chaleureuse de Claire venait lui tapoter le haut de la tête, l'encourageant sans doute à extérioriser un peu plus ses angoisses. Elle se sentait un peu stupide de s'effondrer aussi facilement, alors qu'elle était parvenue à rester calme durant les trois semaines qu'avaient duré son voyage, mais ne parvint pas à s'arrêter pour autant, tant pleurer la soulageait.

C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour elle -et sans doute également pour les Triton, et même si elle s'annonçait assez effrayante et chaotique, son instinct lui disait qu'elle promettait d'être toute aussi passionnante...


End file.
